Yoshiko Tsushima and the Fallen Angel
by Athyra
Summary: [LLS x Harry Potter AU] Yoshiko has always known that she isn't normal like everyone else. Surely, she would master everything about magic at Hogwarts, and become the amazing fallen angel she's meant to be. Little did she know, her school year would be more than eventful as she makes great friends, uncovers secrets, and learns what it truly means to be Yohane.
1. Ch1 - Here Comes the Fallen Angel

**A/N:** Finally uploaded this here now that I have a cover art for it. Arc1 of this story has already been written and posted on my tumblr &pixiv, but I'll be editing as much as I could throughout this month so I can upload the 'final version' here. Of course, any feedbacks (what you like and what you don't like) are still appreciated, so I can improve!

The main ship will be YoshiMaru, with DiaRiko, KanaMari and ChikaYou as the other ships. This story will be told mostly through Yoshiko's POV, about her adventures of her first year in Hogwarts and her developing relationships with the other characters. So… the other ships will be shown through Yoshiko's eyes - you'll have to look for the subtle hints for the others.

There's a note about school terms at the end of this chapter. Sorry for the long rambling but I promise it's a one-time thing.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 2,963

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 1 – Here Comes the Fallen Angel**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

 _What the heck is platform 9 ¾? There's nothing in between platform 9 and platform 10 except this ugly stretch of wall. What, do they just expect me to teleport myself into this magical dimension or something?_

Yoshiko Tsushima blinks as realization strikes her. She coughs quietly and straightens herself, mustering a look of utter contemplation.

 _Think, Yohane. Of course you're supposed to magic yourself. You're going to a School of Wizardry and Witchcraft after all. There must be a catch though, because a minor such as yourself cannot perform magic. Think, Yohane, think! Don't let mere mortals' silly tricks halt your path to world domination!_

Encouraged by her inner pep talk, Yoshiko tightens her grip on her pitifully small suitcase and takes a resolute step towards the wall to inspect it better. Pureblood students could have just asked their parents on how to get to the train, but she grew up in an ordinary Muggle orphanage and knew very little about the Magical world.

Ah, the day she received the letter is still vivid in her mind! She's always known she's destined for greatness! She is so ready to leave behind her past and be reborn as the fallen angel she's meant to be. None of them appreciate her powers anyway, deeming her as a weirdo or freak.

It can't be helped. Solitude is part of the package of being Yohane, and she's long accepted that.

Scowling, Yoshiko shakes off unwanted memories and shuffles closer to the wall. She tentatively touches the edge, feeling the cold roughness of the brick under her palm. After several moments of prodding, she concludes that there's nothing special about it. Is it because it's only thirty minutes until departure? It can't be helped that she got here late because she was held up in traffic. Also, the bus she took actually had a change of route without her knowing, and after getting onto the right bus, it had a minor breakdown too.

 _Such is the fate of a fallen angel. Lady Luck will never smile upon me._ She leans back dramatically and dabs at her eyes. Then, realizing that she's slipped back into her other mode, she glances around in paranoia. Fortunately, people are too absorbed in their own world in the bustling station to notice her.

Or the petite brunette over there for that matter.

The bespectacled girl is pushing a cart full of huge suitcases and trying to make her way through the crowd. Due to her tiny stature, people either didn't see her or they knock into her several times, causing her to stumble and struggle with her luggage. Her progress is halted every few steps, making it rather agonizing to watch.

Unable to take it anymore, Yoshiko holds up her hand and assertively cuts her path through the crowd. "Coming through! Excuse me! Sorry about that sir. Pardon! Hey you!"

The smaller girl blinks at her in confusion but allows her to help push the cart towards the wall, where there's breathing space. As soon as they reach safety, Yoshiko practically collapses against the mountain of suitcases.

"Geez, what the heck are in these anyway? They're so heavy!" Huffing, she stares at her new companion in an appraising manner. The short brunette appears to be around her age, but those thick, dark-framed glasses makes her look like a tiny grandma especially with the laid-back aura she has.

"Oh~ They're filled with my books zura- ahem, they're my books." Her relaxed tone of speaking and odd dialect only add to that image. "Thank you for your help though! I'm really grateful-" She trails off and suddenly tiptoes so they're almost eye-to-eye.

"W-what?"

"Rock, Paper-"

Like a reflex, Yoshiko holds out her hand with the middle finger and pinkie curled, which is her special version of scissors. The brunette's expression lights up and she takes off her glasses, hopping a bit in excitement.

"It's really you! You're Yoshiko-chan, aren't you?"

"It's Yohane!" Again, she automatically reacts but that only makes the girl even happier.

"Yup, you're definitely Yoshiko-chan zura~!"

Frowning, she looks at the smiling brunette up and down, trying to locate her in her memories. _She's cute and rather pretty for a mere mortal. Her eyes are nice too, behind those ugly glasses. Not bad not bad, but still…_

"Who are you?"

The moment she says that, the girl looks so crestfallen that she regrets being so blunt.

"Hanamaru Kunikida, doesn't that ring a bell zura?"

Yoshiko swallows hard under her hopeful gaze. "Nope. Er, sorry."

"I see," Hanamaru shakes her head and smiles warmly at her again. "It's fine. Nice meeting you and thanks again for your help, Yoshiko-chan."

"Like I said, it's Yohane! Yohane Tsushima!" Relieved that the awkward moment has passed, she strikes a pose and whips out a black feather from her pocket. Her voice turns husky as she affixes the accessory into her side bun. "No need to thank me, little demon, that was nothing. All mortals will eventually bow to my amazing power as the strongest Witch-oommff!"

"We're not supposed to break the Statue of Secrecy zura," Hanamaru has clamped her hands over her mouth, which probably looks comical considering their height difference.

Flustered, Yoshiko takes a step back and huffs. "I know that! That's why we need to get to this stupid platform so I can unleash my power!" She pauses as a thought just occurs to her. "…you are going the same place as me, right?"

Well, Hanamaru could have packed so much for a long trip abroad or something but, instincts tell her otherwise.

"Oh, you mean Platform 9 ¾ zura? Do you know how to get there zura?"

"…No. Do you?"

"No, I tried asking the staff but they only give me a weird look," the brunette glances around them nervously. She pushes her glasses against the bridge of her nose and joins the taller girl in staring blankly at the wall. "Are we supposed to do something special? Is there a password zura?"

"I don't think so. We're not supposed to do mag- ahem, do special things because there are still Muggles around. There must be a way."

"What do we do if we miss the train, Yoshiko-chan? What do we do zura?!"

"Like. I. Said. It's Yo. Ha. Ne!" She sends her companion the darkest glare she could muster. "Take heed and learn, Zuramaru." _There, a fitting nickname! You're so brilliant, oh great Yohane._

Instead of the reaction she wants, Hanamaru only beams up at her as if she were praised. "Hai hai, Yoshiko-chan~"

"Don't patronize me!"

Even then, Yoshiko finds herself unable to become truly upset at Hanamaru. Perhaps it is her soothing smile, or it could be due to the rule of 'misery loves company', but she doesn't feel as anxious now that she's not the only one trapped outside of the mysterious platform 9 ¾.

"Mew~"

Blinking, she looks down and discovers a well-groomed cat rubbing itself against her ankle. Its cream coat is really more gold than any cats she's ever encountered, but what stands out the most is its tail, which resembles a horse's tail more than the usual fluffy feline tail. The cat meows again and swishes its tail in a friendly manner, prompting Hanamaru to crouch down and coo over it. It lightly touches its nose with her hand before resuming its scent-marking against Yoshiko's leg.

"Hehe, it seems to like you zura!"

"Duh? No one can resist Yohane-sama's charm," Yoshiko tilts her chin up with utter confidence, though in reality she has never understood why cats like her. If she goes to a park, wild cats or even some house cats would gather around her and mewl for her attention. The first time it happened, she thought she had the power to summon minions but as time goes on, it becomes obvious that she has no control over these capricious felines. They just come and go as they wish. She feels used sometimes, truth be told.

The golden cat swishes its lustrous tail one more time before strolling past them towards the wall. After a few steps, it stops and turns to look at them with its bright chartreuse eyes.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Hanamaru gasps when the cat nods and continues its leisurely stride.

Then it walks straight through the wall! _What sort of sorcery is this? Wait, it IS supposed to be magic!_

"It's magic zura~! Ma-mmnff!"

"Hey, you're the one who told me to keep it down!" Yoshiko hastily covers the brunette's mouth and nose, though she is also in disbelief. "I don't understand, I touched the wall earlier and it was solid!"

"Mmnnfff!"

"Oh sorry," she tries to ignore the warm sensation on her palm and tries to appear unfazed while Hanamaru gasps for air. "Anyway, I guess either something happened or we just have to do it instead of poking around. Come on, steady your stuff and let's go, Zuramaru!"

Together, they give their surroundings one last glance before pushing the heavy cart towards the wall. Truth be told, she is worried that they might smack into the solid surface and end up looking like utter fools.

Fortunately, the two girls soon find themselves in a whole new place on the other side of the wall.

"Zura…"

"Yoha…"

Truly, there's nothing to do but sigh in awe at the sight of the shimmering red train and the wrought iron archway, which has the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_ on it. It's the first time Yoshiko has ever seen so many people using magic, some casting spells to entertain their friends or some using it to animate objects. Owls are flitting around the place, hooting for their owners or fellow owls, and she's certain that there's a winged golden orb zipping about.

She raises her hand to pinch her companion's cheek.

"Ow! What was that for zura!"

Alright, so she deserves the pain when Hanamaru pulls at both of her cheeks, hard.

"We aren't dreaming, Zuramaru, all of this is real!"

An indescribable sensation fills her heart then, surrounded by all these unusual happenings that feel natural to her. She's allowed to be the person she's meant to be without having to worry about being ostracized. She would no longer be singled out.

She's home at last!

"We made it."

"Yes… I wouldn't have made it without you, Yoshiko-chan."

"Well of course, I'm incredible like that," she couldn't help but grin at how captivated Hanamaru is by everything. "Maa, I admit, it's really thanks to- huh?"

They look around the platform for the cat but it's nowhere to be seen. Cats truly do whatever they please, though for once Yoshiko is grateful for its help.

"We haven't even thanked it yet zura…"

"It'll show up again I'm sure. Cats are like that! More importantly, take a closer look at our vessel, Zuramaru," she holds out her hand towards the train and slowly lets it drop in a theatrical arc. "Behold, the Crimson ship will bring us through the sea of sins and straight to the ever atrocious Cerberus! Fear not, our devilish power is more than enough to grant us passage past the Gates of Hell. Then I, the ultimate fallen angel, will convene with Lucifer and be ordained by Satan himself!"

"Yoshiko-chan really hasn't changed at all zura~"

She raises an eyebrow at the fondness in the brunette's voice. She's inwardly glad to be near someone who seems to understand her, and so she feels bad for not being able to recall Hanamaru. Her memories in her younger days are blurry and she didn't have the best attention span back then either. _Ah well, the train ride will probably be long. That's plenty of time to get reacquainted with her._

She shuffles a bit awkwardly before grabbing Hanamaru's hand. "C-Come on, let's go dump your stuff somewhere already, I'm tired of pushing the cart!"

It proves to be rather difficult for the suitcases are just so damn heavy! Through their combined efforts, they manage to heave most of the boxy trunks onto the luggage cart.

The last one is big enough to stuff Hanamaru inside with plenty of room to spare.

"Seriously, what did you pack? Also, how did you even get here in the first place?"

"Those are my precious collection of ancient texts volumes 1-30! And I left my grandparents' place at 4 AM zura~"

Yoshiko deadpans. Hanamaru beams.

Rolling her eyes, Yoshiko decides it's futile lifting the stupid trunk and looks around for anyone to help. As much as she dislikes it, she acknowledges that even the fallen angel requires assistance sometimes. Unfortunately, most of the nearby students have either already boarded the train or are out of earshot, and Yoshiko certainly doesn't feel like yelling for help.

" _W-Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The heavy suitcase hovers as if it were light as a feather and easily glides into the cart, settling gently and neatly at a corner. The two girls whirl around to look for their savior, only to find someone who looks around their age. The short girl has wide viridian eyes and shoulder-length vermillion hair, though the bright colors don't clash as much as one would expect. She has an aura of a little woodland critter, making her appear harmless in spite of the impressive magic she performed.

"Woah, what just happened?" Yoshiko hurries to the newcomer, who squeaks in surprise and would have bolted if she weren't held in place by the former's hand.

"That's so amazing zura~!" Hanamaru sounds just as excited but she's considerate enough to approach the startled girl at a normal pace. "You can cast advanced spells already?"

"Ahm, I-I already know s-some because of how I'm r-raised," she smiles at them shyly as she tucks her wand back to her robes. "I'm R-Ruby Kurosawa."

"I'm Hanamaru Kunikida, and this is Yoshiko Tsushima zura!"

The annoyed fallen angel acknowledges that it's futile to correct her. "How you're raised? You mean you're a Pureblood? Hnff! I may be a Muggleborn, but just you watch I'll master that spell in no time!"

"I'm a Muggleborn too so we'd be grateful to learn anything about the Magical world, Kurosawa-san."

"O-Oh, p-please call me Ruby i-if you don't mind," though stammering, there's a hint of resolve in the redhead's tone. "And c-certainly, I'd be more than happy to help out."

Yoshiko quirks an eyebrow while Hanamaru nods readily. "Then call me by my first name too, Ruby-chan."

The two shorter girls exchange friendly smiles like they have reached an understanding. Yoshiko claps her hands and jabs her thumb at the train. "Enough chit-chat Zuramaru, we need to find seats, _good_ seats! We've wasted too much time so there probably isn't any empty compartments left!"

Truthfully, she's still jittery about this new world and would prefer to calm her nerves in private before facing her future schoolmates. She must leave a spectacular first impression on the seniors and staff members after all! _Zuramaru and this Ruby are alright, they're First-Years like me so I can still convert them! I just need to- eh?_

She pats her bun in surprise, just noticing that her black feather is no longer there. Did she lose it earlier during the short sprint through the wall? No fear, Yohane always has plenty of spares!

"Ano, both of you can sit with me, if you don't mind?" Ruby twiddles with her fingers, her ears reddening as she struggles to finish her invitation. "I-I came here with Onee-chan but, she's the Head Girl so s-she's busy with things and will p-probably sit with the other prefects… um, so…"

"Of course we would love to sit with you, Ruby-chan," Hanamaru gently places her hands over Ruby's, which seems to help the other girl relax. "Right, Yoshiko-chan?"

At the cue, she pulls out another feather from her pocket and sticks it in her bun. "Fufu, rejoice, my little demon, that Yohane-sama has chosen to grace her presence- hey!" Hanamaru and Ruby are already walking away, the former having a playful smile and the latter looking utterly confused.

"Come on, Yoshiko-chan, the train is leaving zura~"

"Zuramaru-!"

As she chases after her new friends, she finds her trepidation fading at each step, replaced by exhilaration and confidence about what is to come. There are so many unknown and fun things, waiting for her to discover!

"Get ready, Hogwarts! Here comes the fallen angel Yohane!"

* * *

"What a tiring morning~ I need my coffee!"

Akin to a stretching feline, the golden-haired speaker flops and sprawls across the sofa. Her younger companion stands up and makes sure the door to their compartment is fully secured before asking. "Have you found her?"

"Oh yes~" The blonde twirls a black feather and lazily holds it up to the burgundy-haired girl, who takes it and casts a spell on it without preamble.

Amber and chartreuse eyes stare in grim acceptance as a dark veil envelopes the item and deflects the spell.

"It seems like your speculations are correct, Rikocchi," the playful tone is gone from the older girl's voice. "Things will be escalating for sure."

"What should we do, Mari-san? We should tell Dia-san, shouldn't we? Kanan-san too."

"I'll take care of Kanan. And I'm sure Dia knows already," Mari folds her arms behind her head and closes her eyes, the tension easing a little from her shoulders. "That's why she made me go help those adorable First-Years. Well, I was curious myself but still, that sneaky penguin~"

The serious expression on Riko's visage also fades as she tunes out her companion and turns to look out of the window.

"Right. So for now, we'll keep watch."

* * *

 _Note about School Term:_

Hogwarts is 7year-term school, meaning the newbies/Yoshimaruby are only supposed to be 11 years old. This whole AU began with Yoshiko and Hanamaru's concept arts and I was mostly brainstorming their backgrounds for fun. I set the trio as First-Years even though they're already 15 years old in my head.

So, **for the sake of this AU, please pretend Hogwarts' school term is only five years.** Meaning, yohamaruby are 15 yo and starting their 'first year at Hogwarts'; ChikaYouRiko are 17 and 3rd years; KanaDiaMari are 19 and at their last/fifth year.

For artworks & concept arts etc., please go to my tumblr or pixiv


	2. Ch2 - Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and the feedback! Mostly just fixed up some wording and typos so nothing much has changed from the original tumblr version

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 4,120

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 2 – Welcome to Hogwarts**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

" _I came from the heavens, y'know!"_

" _A-Are you an angel then?"_

" _Nope, I can't fly anymore cuz I fell… so I'm a fallen angel!"_

" _Oh… so what're you gonna do then?"_

"… _I'll return to the sky…"_

"Ah, w-welcome back."

"I'm back… huh?"

Yoshiko blinks blearily as she takes in the surroundings. The moving scenery out the window indicates that the train is still moving, but it's approaching nightfall since the setting sun barely peeks through the forest canopy. Yawning, she shifts and snuggles against the comfortable warmth, ready to drift back to sleep.

Wait, she doesn't recall packing any pillow or cushion or plushie toys!

Eyes wide, she sits up straight and stares blankly at her companion, whose shoulder her head was nestling on just a moment ago. "Ahm! Erm I didn't mean to fall asleep on you-"

Ruby only smiles shyly and gestures at the sleeping brunette sprawled across her lap. Hanamaru's glasses are set on the window sill while her thick novel is also neatly put aside, most likely by Ruby.

Nodding, Yoshiko lowers her voice and twiddles her thumbs. "Um, earlier, was I talking to you or-?"

"Hm? I only said 'welcome back' because I heard you speaking and thought you woke up."

"Oh. Must've been a dream then." As much as she tries, Yoshiko couldn't remember much of it and shrugs it off. What she does remember, albeit vaguely, is chatting with her two companions after settling inside the compartment. She doesn't recall ever having so much fun or even holding a long conversation with her peers. Ruby had patiently answered the two Muggleborns' questions and even demonstrated a few spells after their eager requests. Hanamaru chattered about her book collection, and how long it took for her grandparents to accept and allow her to attend this mysterious magical school. Apparently, she came from a temple and thus grew up in an environment where the supernatural is acknowledged most of the time.

Yoshiko didn't talk much about her orphanage, though she did notice Hanamaru listening attentively to every word she said. Thankfully, neither the brunette or redhead pressed her to elaborate, and the conversation trailed back to Hogwarts. Eventually, Hanamaru took out a thick novel while Yoshiko prattled on about her powers as a fallen angel, which Ruby appeared to be fascinated by. They must have fallen asleep some time after and both ended up using the cuddly girl as their pillow.

Worried, Yoshiko glances at Ruby, who doesn't seem to mind having Hanamaru snoozing with her head in her lap. Her green eyes are fixated rather forlornly on the changing scenery outside the window as she rhythmically caresses the brunette's hair. Still, even though they've all been friendly, they're technically strangers who just met hours ago, and Yoshiko knows well enough from experience that some people find such behavior clingy or disrespectful.

Maybe Ruby is too nice to say otherwise, but Yoshiko doesn't want to mess up her chance of becoming close to the two girls who seem to accept her as she is. "Um, so, my sleep-talking aside, haha, er, sorry about just falling asleep on you like that…"

"Hmm? Not at all!" The redhead turns to face her, the almost melancholic expression replaced by a happy one. "I-In fact, I'm happy to have met nice people like you and Hanamaru-chan. It would've been rather lonely here by myself."

Seeing her harmless, lil'critter-like smile, Yoshiko can't help but ask. "Say, are you sure you're a Pureblood?"

After all, aren't they supposed to be know-it-all and holier-than-thou? Ruby's gentle demeanor is far from the stereotype.

"Mou! You've already asked that a few times earlier, Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby pouts, but then her bright green eyes dim slightly. "Although, sometimes I wish I'm not. A-Ah! I'm proud to be a Kurosawa but, at the same time, I'm not- I mean, ahaha, I don't know how to explain it, actually…"

Rather than correcting the use of her name, Yoshiko decides that she doesn't like such sad shroud over this nice girl. "I totally understand! I, Yohane-sama, often have conflicts over my breathtaking beauty. In the end, it is who I am! You just have to accept who you are and make the best out of it. I mean, see? You and Zuramaru have already become my little demons, fufufu~"

"No we're not zura…" Hanamaru slowly gets up, rubbing her eyes as she thanks Ruby for the comfy nap. Bewildered, the latter wordlessly passes her glasses to her and glances between the two.

"You sure picked a bad time to wake up, Zuramaru! What did you mean by that?"

"Well, rather than your little demons," the brunette says evenly, her expression filled with serenity. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Nodding, Ruby then gazes at Yoshiko expectantly. Under the two girls' warm smiles, the fallen angel feels heat creeping up her neck to her ears.

"I-I suppose such a term is acceptable for a fallen angel," she tries not to sound too happy. "Friends! You hear that, Ruby? W-We're what we are and we're friends, got it?"

Hanamaru holds the redhead's hand and squeezes it encouragingly. The three of them exchange a solemn look before they simultaneously burst into laughter. For the umpteenth time since the train ride started, Yoshiko is glad to have found them, to be useful to them and be treated kindly in return.

She's confident that this would be her awesome school year, especially with her two new friends by her side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mere hours later, after her inner declaration of resolve, their trip has taken a rather drastic turn.

"Yoshiko-chan, look what you did…"

"What? How am I supposed to know this forest is a fricking labyrinth?"

"A-Ah please don't use bad language-"

"I didn't even use that other F word!"

Her shout echoes eerily through the lifeless forest, making them flinch and huddle closer together. As soon as the three girls got off the train, Yoshiko felt a strange vibe from the nearby forest and was compelled to go investigate. Hanamaru and Ruby tried to stop her but to no avail, and they also found themselves admiring the fresh scent and tranquil atmosphere of Mother Nature.

Yoshiko snapped out of her daze after a while, and none of them found anything notable in the dense forest, much to her disappointment. She'd thought that her ability as a fallen angel finally manifested since such trance had never happened to her before. As they tried to make their way back, they realized that they've been walking around in circles. Now, they are cold and utterly lost with no School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in sight.

Frustrated, she stomps around and helplessly pokes at the trees, hoping for some sort of mark or hint that would point them the way. She feels greatly responsible for dragging her new friends into this mess. Why did she think it was a good idea to stray into the unknown anyway? What was she thinking?

She couldn't remember anything. All she felt was this innate desire to go into this forest, to find _something_.

"I-It's getting dark zura," Hanamaru whispers worriedly, pressing her glasses against her nose. She hugs herself, no doubt chilled by their predicament and the cold evening air with only her oversized, tattered vest as defense.

"Here," Yoshiko shoves her own leather jacket at the shivering girl, though she sneezes almost immediately. Just when she is about to look so cool and helpful too!

"I can't take that, Yoshiko-chan, you'll be cold…"

"Just take it alright? I'll be fine in a bit. This is nothing against the mighty fallen angel," she mutters at the brunette almost beseechingly.

"But-"

"Take. It."

Hanamaru frowns but nods at last, her cheeks flushed.

"I-If only I have my suitcase, I-I have a few s-scarves in there." Similarly, Ruby only has a thin cardigan on as extra layer. All of their belongings are back on the train, ready to be delivered to the dormitories while the students are supposed to board other transportation methods to get to school.

" _P-Point me_!" She exclaims suddenly, startling the other two. Her wand hovers out of her hand and spins a little bit before abruptly dropping onto the ground. "E-Eh? W-Why i-isn't it working? Onee-chan taught me this compass spell. I-I'm sure I chanted it correctly."

"Compass spell? Ruby-chan, you know a lot zura!" Hanamaru's gasp of awe then shifts to a confused mumble. "And you're right, it should have worked. _Hogwarts: A History_ only states that the school itself doesn't allow wizards or witches to Apparate or Disapparate, and that it's Unplottable, but nothing about inability to get a sense of direction within the area zura."

"Mhmm, the spell should have pointed North. A-Are we in the Forbidden Forest? But t-that shouldn't affect it," Ruby glances around frantically, noting how the darkening sky and thick canopies make it difficult to discern their surroundings. " _L-Lumos_!"

A small bulb of light flickers into existence at the tip of her wand, illuminating the perimeter.

"Oooh, Ruby-chan! You're really amazing zura~!"

"Hehe, Onee-chan taught this to me too."

Yoshiko could only stare blankly at her friends, one who knows useful spells and one who knows useful information. She feels more useless than ever, though she tries to hide it with a mask of confidence.

"So, this Onee-chan of yours, surely she'd notice that you're missing by now, right? Then she'll come looking for you and, by extension, us."

Ruby's face blanches. "S-She'll be furious! I-I shouldn't have broken the rules. Oh no, I-I'm in so much trouble-!"

Hanarmaru and Yoshiko exchange bewildered looks. They aren't sure whether Ruby is close to her sister or not, since their assumption keeps changing every time. At least, Yoshiko has an opportunity to redeem herself somewhat. "I'm sure it'll be okay! Besides, this is all my fault any way so if she does get angry, I'll make sure to tell her it's all because of me-"

Suddenly, a reverberating howl sends goosebumps down her spine. Squealing, Ruby dives for Hanamaru, who hugs her back just as readily. Yoshiko is frozen in horror too, as a massive, wolf-like silhouette briefly comes to view before vanishing behind the distant fog.

Wait, fog? When and where did it come from?

The forest now looks even more sinister than ever, with the mysterious mist obscuring the distant trees and muffling the cackle of snapping twigs.

"I-It must be the Grim! I-I've read about it-!" Hanamaru clutches the back of Yoshiko's shirt. "W-We have to go!"

"Go where? It's already seen us. It could be a Werewolf too, it'll easily track us down," she says dryly, her mind in such state of panic that all she could hear are her heartbeats. Curse her horrible luck indeed. Whether this new foe is a hellhound or whatever monstrous creature, she is doomed. What's worse, her kind-hearted friends are going to suffer the same fate.

Yoshiko narrows her eyes. No, useless as she is, she could at least be a human shield and buy them some time to escape.

"Zuramaru, Ruby. When I say run, keep going and don't look back. With that light spell of yours, you're bound to find someone soon I'm sure. It's better than staying in one place anyway."

"Wait, w-what do you think you're doing-?"

"We're not leaving you behind-!"

"W-Worry not, the g-great Yohane-sama is invincible!"

"Your voice is shaking zura-"

"Is not! Just do what I say!"

Their argument is cut short by yet another howl, this time more guttural and savage than the previous one. Yoshiko tries to pinpoint the direction as she nudges the two girls behind her. She holds out her wand with a shaking hand, ready to fight despite not knowing any spells. Surely, in a desperate situation, her magic should make the wand do something right?

She'll just have to believe in herself.

"On my mark, ready- ack!"

Something suddenly lands onto her head from the branch above. Instinctively, she pulls the furry creature off and is ready to hurl it when Hanamaru gasps.

"It's neko-san zura!"

A pair of bemused chartreuse eyes stare at her. Blinking, Yoshiko gingerly lowers the golden-coated cat onto the forest floor, and tentatively caresses its ruffled fur in apology.

"Neko-san? The one who helped you get onto platform 9 ¾? That reminds me, that wall should never have closed up on you like that- yeep!" Ruby flinches a bit when the cat yowls at her, its head tilted and seemingly grinning in agreement.

"Anyway, are you here to help us again?" Yoshiko gazes at the intelligent creature, wondering why this particular feline is so different than the ones that love to gather around her in the past. Is it because it could somehow communicate with them, or is it something else?

The golden cat leisurely swishes its silky tail before running away.

"Hey! Where are you-"

"I think it wants us to follow it, like last time!" Hanamaru takes Ruby and Yoshiko's hands as they chase after their impromptu guide. "I'm sure it's okay zura!"

It's not improbable that this cat has magical attributes, and its intentions are good so far so it should be fine to trust it. Anything to get back on track and far away from that hellhound!

After several turns and a lot of running, the three girls arrive at a clearing where a black carriage is parked. The light from the train station could be seen from behind the trees, meaning they have safely returned to where they left off.

"W-We're back here!" Though out of breath, Ruby appears to glow in joy as she steps forward to examine the cart. "I've heard about it from Onee-chan. The First-Years are supposed to go across the Lake on boats to get to the Castle, while the other students go via these magicked carriages."

Likewise, Hanamaru is also wheezing from their sprint but that hasn't dampened her inquisitive nature at all. "Wow, so they move on their own? Do those lamps have a mind of their own? They just lit up! That's so amazing zura!"

"Ha? What're you two talking about? Can't you see this creepy thing pulling the carriage?" Yoshiko tries to get her breathing under control as she scrutinizes the spooky, horse-like creature. It has a reptilian head and overall skeletal appearance, with its bat-like wings folded to its side. The 'horse' honestly looks like stuff made out of nightmares, perfect as the great Yohane's ride! "Actually it's pretty awesome! I'm so going to own one of these when I'm older!"

When she doesn't get a response, Yoshiko turns to face her friends, who share the same puzzled expression. "Um, we don't see anything zura…" "Y-Yeah, there isn't anything pulling the carriage."

"Huh?" A bead of cold sweat trickles down her brow. This isn't the first time she's seen things that others can't, but she thought such 'hallucination' would not happen again now that she's in the magical world. Gulping, she nervously extends a hand towards the winged creature, wary of its gleaming fangs. Instead of biting her, it lowers its head in a docile manner and allows her to touch its cold, bony snout.

"S-See!" She exclaims triumphantly, "I'm not making things up, it _is_ here!"

Ruby squints her eyes while Hanamaru attempts to follow Yoshiko's example. They're interrupted by an impatient hiss, alerting the girls that the cat is still here. It's stretched lazily across the seat inside the carriage, its tail flicking as if gesturing for them to enter already.

"Um, I guess for now, let's just get to the school," Ruby casts an uncertain glance at the way they ran from. "I-I'd feel better if we're around more people."

"Right. Come on, Yoshiko-chan." Hanamaru gently tugs at the taller girl's sleeve.

"…alright." The excitement is drained out of her body, making her quite fatigued. She's used to trying to defend her words to no avail, and there's no point in just standing here anyway.

As soon as they are seated inside, the carriage begins moving and they all let out a collective sigh.

"Phew, that was quite the adventure zura~ Oh, thank you very much for the jacket, Yoshiko-chan, I'm all warmed up now from the run." Smiling, Hanamaru returns it to the other girl, who tries not to think too much of her body heat that got transferred onto the clothing.

"Hmnf! You sure lack stamina, Zuramaru."

"Yoshiko-chan was out of breath too!"

They bicker good-naturedly for a bit until the guilt seeps back into her body, making her trail off awkwardly. "Listen, Hanamaru, Ruby. I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Sorry about what?"

Yoshiko couldn't believe how the two girls are looking at her with such trust. "It's my fault that I almost got you two killed! If it weren't for this cat, we would've been stuck there and eaten!"

"It's not your fault! I mean, it really was scary back then but you didn't do anything wrong," Ruby's voice is uncharacteristically stern. "Please don't blame yourself."

"Yup, it's all okay zura! We chose to follow you after all and everything worked out alright. We just need to be more careful in the future, ne?" Hanamaru covers a yawn with her hand and giggles playfully. "Besides, Yoshiko-chan was pretty cool back then, ready to protect us!"

Yoshiko is distinctly aware of her burning ears. "W-Well of course! I-I felt responsible for you two!"

Ruby joins Hanamaru in giggling, and is the cat smirking at her? Scowling, she harrumphs and turns away, though she couldn't help but grin at how the whole incident turns out. It seems like there's still hope for her, that she hasn't lost her two friends yet.

The ride is rather smooth and fast, not at all bumpy and dragged out like she expected. Gradually, the forest thins out, revealing the smooth, fathomless surface of the Great Lake as the carriage travels on the path around its shores. The three girls gasp quietly in unison when they pass through gates made of wrought iron, which are flanked by two columns that are topped with statues of winged boars. Ruby had mentioned this on the train earlier, meaning that they have now officially entered the school grounds.

Soon enough, the looming silhouette of the Hogwarts Castle comes into view and, very eagerly, the girls hop off the carriage as soon as it slows to a halt. The air tastes ancient and musky though not in an unpleasant way, while the austere atmosphere fills her with energy and the heavy sensation of raw magic itself.

"Thanks for the ride," Yoshiko says to the reptilian horse, grinning when the creature gives her a hoarse but friendly croon akin to a horse's whinny. "I still can't believe neither of you could see it. It's actually endearing, and definitely majestic enough to be Yohane's minion!"

Hanamaru and Ruby stare hard at the creature, but it's apparent from their blank gaze that they are truly unable to see it. Before she could respond, a velvety and gentle voice drifts towards them.

"They are called Thestrals. Only those who have seen death can see them." The newcomer has cascading burgundy hair and a pair of warm amber eyes. A metallic badge with the engraved letter 'P' is pinned to her dark cloak, signifying her rank as a Prefect. The golden cat hops into her waiting arms, purring as it paws at her blue scarf.

"U-Um-?" Yoshiko's brain circuit is fried, unable to absorb the new information. She's seen death and that's why she could see this creature? "Who are you?"

"Ah, apologies. My name is Riko Sakurauchi," the beautiful girl says sheepishly before giving them a soft smile. "It's a relief to see the three of you safe and sound. We were worried when we couldn't find you earlier-" The cat interrupts her with a loud mewl. "Right, perhaps it's best that we enter now. The rest of the new students are already inside."

She gestures at the thick double doors behind her, which slowly creak open at her wordless command.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

" _Sectumsempra_!"

Powerful magic collides with the silver blade, causing unnerving screeches to slice through the air as the sword-wielder deflects Curse after Curse with grace. Three hooded figures glide across the gravel ground, the tips of their wands barely visible under their long sleeves.

Light flashes again as the slashing spell strikes at the loner, though an invisible barrier shields her this time.

"As expected of the Kurosawa heiress. The famed saber is as resilient as rumors say." The assailants speak monotonously as if they were one entity.

Undaunted, the black-haired witch maintains her impenetrable stance, her diamond-hilted saber pointing straight ahead in one hand while her wand is held tightly in the other. Her expression is carefully blank as piercing emerald eyes remain trained on the strangers' every movement.

"The sword has to go." "Yes it must. "She is the one."

The masked attackers continue to converse in that creepy, almost robotic manner. Dia Kurosawa tightens her grip slightly and discreetly shifts her weight onto the other leg.

" _Confring_ -"

" _Stupefy_!"

She growls out the Stunner before her enemies could even aim the explosive Curse. However, they are able to avoid the Charm, just barely, by sliding to the side and momentarily blending in with the shadows before reappearing again.

A terrifying howl causes the combatants to freeze.

"That's the patrolling mutt." "The school knows." "We are discovered."

"Indeed, there is no way to run," Dia says coolly, her lips curving to a slight smirk as another warning howl reverberates through the air. Before she could capture her assailants, there is a strangled crack and as suddenly as they had arrived, they are gone.

Did they just Disapparate?

"That should not be possible." Dia could not hide the shock in her voice. She diligently searches the perimeter for any clues, her saber still unsheathed in case the hostiles return. A massive black wolf strolls into view, wagging its unnaturally long tail in a greeting.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Dia gestures at the spot that the hooded figures had disappeared. The canine sniffs contemplatively at the ground and then at the air, its ears perked and alert. It bares its fangs after a while and shakes its head.

"Are they even humans?" Dia murmurs thoughtfully, frowning when the wolf's form morphs into a tall, ponytailed woman. "Kanan-san, how many times do I have to remind you not to do that?" Being an unregistered Animagus has countless advantage after all, especially with the kind of situation they're in.

"I've thoroughly checked the area. There are only the two of us here," Kanan Matsuura shrugs before giving her friend a careful scrutiny. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Of course not."

"They sure know a lot of Dark spells," Kanan blinks when Dia lightly elbows her side. "What?"

"Change back already."

"Like I said, there's no one around. What, you still want people to think I'm your loyal hound? And Mari is Riko-chan's other pet cat?"

"That is preferable, yes. And as your owner, you shall heed my commands."

"Where's my kibble then?" Kanan mumbles, rubbing the back of her head in exasperation as Dia continues to nudge her. "You know Mari and I don't mind having a cute pet bunny-"

Dia immediately points her saber at her friend's chin. "Do not. Say. Another. Word."

"Maa maa," Kanan's easygoing smile does not waver in spite of the deadly blade near her jugular. "I'm just saying."

Huffing, Dia sheathes her sword and folds her arms impatiently.

"Alright alright, before I change back though," Kanan's grin drops as she reaches into her pocket. "I found this when I chased one of those masked people earlier."

Emerald eyes stare hard at the small, black feather in her hand. "Is this-?"

"Yeah. It's similar to the one Mari found on _her_."

"We need to bring it to Riko-san then," Dia says quietly. "Though I suspect that the result will be the same."

Kanan let out a huge sigh, though there's grim acceptance in her visage as well. "Looks like it'll be an eventful year then. Are you sure you don't want to go see Ruby? She's attending Hogwarts this year, right?"

"… it is fine. In fact, it is preferable that she is not seen near me."

"Dia-"

"Enough. You know why, Kanan-san," the Kurosawa heiress briskly walks past her friend, who frowns but diligently morphs back to her canine form to fall in stride with her. "Come on, the welcoming feast should start soon."


	3. Ch3 - House of Slytherin

**A/N:** All the typos in the previous draft are terrifying. I'm glad that I'm doing this edit/revise version… Anyway, thanks for reading and, again, I appreciate any feedback!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 5,045

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 3 - House of Slytherin  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"Hanamaru Kunikida!"

Yoshiko snaps out of her daze and subconsciously reaches out to grab Hanamaru's hand.

"It'll be okay, Yoshiko-chan."

Faced with the girl's soothing smile, she nods and slowly loosens her grip while Ruby does a cute gesture with her arms, "Ganbaruby!"

Oddly, the two girls find themselves relaxing under their friend's support. Hanamaru inhales deeply and walks resolutely to the front of the Great Hall, where the Sorting Hat is placed innocently on a stool.

After Riko Sakurauchi had ushered them inside, they were greeted by the Deputy Headmistress who were lining up the other new students. Yoshiko has been on auto-pilot since then, walking when instructed for her mind is still whirling with the pretty Prefect's words, unable to appreciate the exotic interior of the Castle. Perhaps, she once witnessed her birth parents' deaths and that's why she could see that Thestral creature? After all, her childhood memory is pretty much a blur.

It's not such fact that bothers her, but the fact that a stranger seems to know about her more than she does herself. She feels exposed, and she dislikes feeling vulnerable more than anything.

She had been hungry before but not anymore, not with the Sorting still in progress and has now reached the trio's turn. She could feel Ruby's hand gripping the sleeve of her jacket as they both stare hard at their friend. Hanamaru's eyes are closed as if she is napping with the Sorting Hat perched askew atop her head. However, after only a few moments, the folds on the magical hat move in a way akin to human lips and announce clearly for all the occupants to hear.

"Hufflepuff!"

One of the four long tables burst into cheers as the students of yellow and black robes welcome their newest addition. At least, the Hufflepuffs look like a friendly bunch, and an older girl even offers Hanamaru some snacks when she notices the younger girl's hesitant steps. Yoshiko can't help but smile in relief when Hanamaru waves at them.

"You think she'll be alright there?"

Ruby's quiet voice sounds confident. "Yes, Hanamaru-chan should fit into Hufflepuff just fine-"

"Ruby Kurosawa!"

The redhead let out a sharp squeak that is drowned by the commotion in the Great Hall. Frowning, Yoshiko notes how the students and even the staff are murmuring amongst themselves. Is the surname 'Kurosawa' that big of a deal? She recalls their time together on the train and wonders exactly what kind of weight a Pureblood surname carries.

"You're Ruby, got it? Just show them what you got," Yoshiko strikes a pose before gently nudging her friend forward. The shorter girl swallows hard but keeps her head low as she slowly walks towards the front like she's marching to her execution, which it is in a way. All eyes are trained on her as the noise dies down until Yoshiko can almost hear her own heartbeat.

The Sorting Hat remains unmoving and silent on Ruby's head for a long time. Her hands are gripping the edge of the stool so hard that her knuckles have turned white.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Great Hall is filled with whispers once more as Ruby shakily leaves her seat. Her eyes are suspiciously damp but there's also determination in the way she holds her head high. She smiles rather bashfully when she joins Hanamaru and the rest of her applauding Housemates. Seeing her two friends sitting together so far away causes her previously found bravado to fade like an extinguished candle. Would she be fortunate enough to be Sorted with them?

Sighing, Yoshiko tries not to flinch and fights down her nausea, which is worsening each and every single time one of her peers is called to the front. She tries to remember what Ruby told her about the four Houses and re-evaluates her options again. While it would be amazing to be Sorted into Hufflepuff with her friends, Ravenclaw would be a more suitable choice for her. The House of blue and bronze is famed for their intelligence and creativity, which basically sum up the awesomeness that is Yohane. Not to mention, that pretty Prefect is also from Ravenclaw, isn't she? There are so many things she wants to ask Riko who, at least, appears friendly enough.

"Yoshiko Tsushima!"

She bites down the reflex to shout 'it's Yohane!' and raises her chin proudly. Unlike the case with Ruby and other Purebloods, her walk towards the front doesn't garner any commotion. One of the perks of being a Muggleborn is that there should not be any other biased opinion or expectation towards her. Smirking, she allows her gaze to wander about the Great Hall, waving cheekily at her two friends and even at Riko, who returns the gesture albeit hesitantly.

Looking up, she grins in approval at the many floating candles and how the ceiling is either transparent or enchanted to look like the sky above. With the stars' blessing, Lady Fortune would surely smile upon her at last. The staff table at the front are filled with wizards and witches of various age, some wearing friendly smiles and some appearing as austere as stereotypical stern instructors. Sitting on the throne-like chair at the center is the Headmistress, whose soft smile belies the sharpness of her eyes. Those eagle-like gaze, Yoshiko realizes with a sinking heart, is trained upon her form.

Shaking off the unease, she dons the Sorting Hat and is about to sit down when it screams out its verdict while barely touching her hair.

"Slytherin!"

Shocked, she fumbles and drops the magical object as equally stunned silence greets her. Dazedly, she returns the now silent Hat onto the stool and turns towards the sea of blank faces. There is no cheer, not even a minute movement, when she nervously approaches the table of green and silver hue. The Slytherins hastily control their confused expressions and acknowledge her presence with grace. Some glance at her with genuine curiosity while some doesn't even bother hiding their disdain. All of them do remain politely quiet as the Sorting continues, while the sensation of doom resumes the churning in her stomach.

Why Slytherin? Isn't this House known for its blood purity? She did grow up at the orphanage, so perhaps her birth parents were Purebloods? She has no proof and, judging from the majority of her Housemates' reaction, she will remain a mere Muggleborn in their eyes. Yoshiko sinks in her seat, unable to pay attention to anything happening around her as her mind buzzes with endless possibilities.

After the faculty members' introduction and the Headmistress's speech, which she barely heard, the start-of-term feast finally begins much to the students' approval. Admittedly, all of the food looks amazing, like one of those fancy all-you-can-eat buffets she's seen in movies, but she is unable to savor their exquisite taste. Compared to the boisterous Gryffindors, mingling Hufflepuffs and quietly chatting Ravenclaws, the Slytherins eat their meal with dignity of nobles and barely a word of conversation.

Yoshiko anxiously observes their etiquettes, noting which utensils to use with certain food items.

"So, Tsushima is your last name, right? Where are you from?"

An older girl asks from across the table, which perks the interest of her peers. Seeing no malice from their expressions, Yoshiko musters up the courage and talks a little bit about herself. Expectedly, some coolly return to their meal when she confirms their suspicion of her Muggle background. The others appear to be amused by her story and her dramatic poses, though there is a calculating gleam in their eyes that make her rather uncomfortable. They also ask her questions now and then, though it feels more like an interrogation than the fun exchanges she had with Hanamaru and Ruby on the train.

"Enough. This may be a feast, but I also expect all of you to observe the etiquette of dining."

Upon the commanding voice, the Slytherins wordlessly return to their meals in obedient unison. Grateful, Yoshiko peers up from her plate only to lock gaze with piercing emerald eyes. The raven-haired senior has a deadly kind of beauty and has a certain viper-like vibe that intimidates her to avert her eyes. At least, she is able to finish the rest of her meal and even savor the delicious desserts without intervention. Still, rather than such oppressive silence, she would have enjoyed the strawberry cake better with Hanarmaru and Ruby's company.

Sighing, she inwardly bides her two friends farewell and prepares herself for the beginning of another phase of solitude. Perhaps it is because of everything that's happened, the shroud of fatigue prevents her from keeping her spirits up. Despondent, she gets up from her seat as the Prefects usher members of their respective Houses out of the Great Hall. Her peers have already formed cliques, not that she can see herself joining them anyway.

"Yoshiko-chan!"

"What-? Why are you two here?" Yoshiko could not contain the flutter of joy in her voice upon seeing Hanamaru and Ruby at her table.

"We just want to see if you're alright zura." "And s-see if you'd like to h-have breakfast with us tomorrow?"

Surprised and touched, Yoshiko hastily makes a pose to hide her damp eyes. "Ku ku ku, certainly, my little demons. The great Yohane will grace you with her presence…but wait, you two are in Hufflepuff now and I'm in Slytherin, how is that possible?"

"Oh, m-members of the same House do spend more time together but it doesn't mean we can't mingle. That's w-what our Prefect told us when we asked her earlier." "Yup! I'm sure we'd still have classes together too zura."

Yoshiko glances over their heads to see a Hufflepuff Prefect waiting patiently for them by the door. The older girl even gives her a friendly wave, prompting her to shyly look away. "Heh, that's good to hear. I kinda envy you two though. It seems like you both got Sorted into a nice House."

Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, kindness, patience and dedication, just to name a few. Truly, Yoshiko can't think of a better House to fit her two amazing friends.

"O-Oh, Slytherin is a great House too, Yoshiko-chan. They're resourceful, clever," Ruby says quietly, her voice cracking a little. "Determined, strong leaders…"

"And achievement-oriented."

Ruby cringes while Yoshiko lowers her eyes instinctively at the presence of the austere senior from earlier.

"Go. It is impolite to keep your Prefects waiting." The older girl gestures at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin Prefects.

"O-Onee-chan…"

Surprised, Yoshiko and Hanamaru shares a look before they stare dumbly at the tall girl. Their eye color is the only thing this scary Slytherin has in common with the woodland critter-like Hufflepuff. Even then, Ruby's eyes are warm and friendly, while her older sister's are frigid and forbidding.

The Head Girl doesn't even spare her sibling a glance. "A Hufflepuff suits you," she says before briskly walking away. Ruby bites her lips, her gaze filled with pain as she watches her sister's back.

Growling quietly, Yoshiko is about to chase after the older girl, ready to tell her how they almost got lost and how Ruby was in danger and all, but Ruby stops her.

"Don't, Yoshiko-chan. It's fine. I'm okay. I'm very glad to be Sorted into Hufflepuff." Though still sad, she truly looks happy and even a bit proud.

"Hnff, if you say so. Still, I didn't think someone like that is the 'Onee-chan' you've been mentioning. Ack, wait, she's the Head Girl… of my House! I'm doomed!"

Ruby chuckles a bit at her antics. Hanamaru links their hands together and speaks slowly but firmly. "I don't have any siblings so I don't understand, but remember what we said on the train, Ruby-chan? Yoshiko-chan and I are your friends, ne? You'll have us at least."

"Yup, what Zuramaru said. I, the great Yohane, will have breakfast with you two tomorrow like I promised, so I better not see a frown on your face then, got it?"

Nodding, Ruby gives them a small smile and Yoshiko resists the urge to pat her head. While this isn't the best-case scenario, she is glad that at least Hanamaru and Ruby are together.

She would just have tackle the hardship of being Sorted into Slytherin by herself. This must be a trial, a test of worthiness, set by Satan Himself!

* * *

After making sure her measly single luggage was safely delivered to her room, Yoshiko is ready to explore the Castle. The hype and trepidation earlier prevented her from admiring the school of magic after all, and curiosity has wholly fueled her into action.

It's not as if her presence would be missed anyway.

Her fellow Slytherin First-Years, while polite enough to bid her goodnight, have already classed her as an outsider. She's resigned to spending time in her own House alone, though the fact doesn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Each student's room is an individual suite and fitting for the House of Purebloods, and she does appreciate the privacy. If she won't be able to make friends, why not have her own space so she could at least be shielded from judging eyes?

Sneakily, she tiptoes down the corridor and to the Common Room, noting how soft the tatami mats are under her socks. Perhaps due to generous donations from certain families, the inner decor has been modified in traditional Japanese style. The kotatsus in the center of the chamber, populated by students earlier, are now vacated as it is after curfew. She pauses and slips into one, sighing at how pleasantly warm it is and how tempting it is to just fall asleep then and there. Alas, she really wants to explore the Castle so she reluctantly drags herself out and surveys the area.

Some might consider the Slytherin Dorm cold and sinister, but Yoshiko absolutely loves the eerie green hue and silver color scheme. This is the great fallen angel's lair after all, and the fact that it is located underground bodes well with her. The round lamps, hung on chains from the stone ceiling, have various designs of snake, fox, leopard and other predatory creatures, possibly in honor of past alumni who hail from this House. Tiny engravings could be seen parts of decor, though shadows prevent her from deciphering the writing.

Yoshiko grins to herself. In the future, there will surely be a lamp with obsidian black wings to commemorate her awesomeness!

She poses in front of the lamps and mutters some sort of oath before slipping out of the dorm for her grand midnight adventure. There's something comforting about darkness that she cannot deny. Certainly, danger lurks in the shades, but it also provides the perfect cover for her. With only the moon as her witness, she feels she could be who she is freely. Smiling, she looks out of the window, her great night vision enabling her to make out the silhouette of the forest in the distance. She still recalls that odd tug in her mind, the inexplicable feeling that compels her to explore the forest earlier the day.

One of these days, when she feels that she is strong enough, she will return there to seek whatever it was that called her.

After a while, she concludes her little adventure has failed as she is still unfamiliar with the Castle layout. It just isn't fun since she keeps running into dead ends. Where are the 'ghosts' she's overheard her Housemates talk about? And those portraits sure don't look very animated, with the way each painted individual snooze, some louder than others. She's sorely tempted to wake up one of them, but decides against the idea in case the person screams bloody murder and alerts the whole Castle of her sneaking around after curfew.

Disappointed, she is about to trace her steps back to the Slytherin Dorm when she hears the creaky groans of the moving stairways. She was surprised when she saw them the first time after the dinner, but not anymore. In fact, she's more annoyed by the stairs' capricious nature as their switches only serve to hinder students from getting to their destinations and nothing else.

Still, the fact that they're moving means someone else is out there, at this hour, just like her. Curious, she carefully approaches the source of noise and notices a small figure clinging to the railings for dear life. The staircase has clearly stopped moving and would probably not change direction again for a while, so why is the girl not taking this chance to get away?

"Zura…"

Blinking, Yoshiko reacts before she realizes it. "Come on, Zuramaru, get moving already!"

"Yoshiko-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me. Here, give me your hand." Without waiting for a response, she grabs the brunette's cold hand and pulls her up the stairs. Once they've reached the safety of the even floor, Yoshiko exhales deeply and tries to reclaim her hand but her friend is still gripping it rather painfully.

"Er, it kinds hurts-?"

Hanamaru loosens her hold slowly, only to wrap her arms around the taller girl's. Flustered, Yoshiko is about to tease her but she then notices her slight tremors.

"Hmm, are you scared of the dark, Zuramaru?"

"E-Eh? Not really. It's just that, I lost my glasses earlier when the stairs suddenly moved and, well, I c-can't really see zura. My vision isn't that bad, but without proper light I can barely see my fingers in front of me."

"Really?" Yoshiko decides that she does have a superior night vision. She can see Hanamaru's form just fine in spite of the sparse candles and moonlight. "Heh, good thing I showed up then. The great Yohane saves the day… er, night!"

"Yes, thank you, Yoshiko-chan."

Not expecting such response, Yoshiko scratches her cheek and tries not to sound too happy. "No problem, it's a fallen angel's duty to help her little demon! We'll get you back to your dorm and er, I guess we'll ask a professor or someone about getting replacements for your glasses."

"Yeah, I really do need glasses. I wouldn't be able read without them zura."

Yoshiko sighs in fond exasperation. "So, what're you doing out here so late?"

"Oh um," Hanamaru squeezes the taller girl's arm. "We just want to see if you're alright, Yoshiko-chan, after seeing how you were walking far behind your Housemates…"

"We?"

"Yes, Ruby-chan's worried too. She wanted to come but," at this, Hanamaru lowers her head sadly. "T-There was a Howler - that's a special mail that shouts - it was sent by the Kurosawa patriarch. Our Head of the House stopped it from yelling the entire content but, um, the rest of us all got the gist. Ruby-chan… she was crying."

Just imagining tears on her friend's face makes her heart ache. Yoshiko swallows hard. "Y-You should've stayed with her then. Why-?"

"Ruby-chan insisted to check up on you, so I told her she should rest and I'll go find you."

"Geez…" Touched by her friends' concern, she feels guilty about wanting to explore while they wonder about her wellbeing. "What's the big deal of her being in Hufflepuff? What's the deal with Purebloods, anyway?"

"I really don't know zura. From what I've learned, all of the Kurosawas have been Sorted into Slytherin, except for Ruby-chan," there's a slight tremor of anger in Hanamaru's voice. "And I'm glad she's in my House, not Slytherin. No offense, Yoshiko-chan, but it would've been awful if she's there."

"None taken, and I agree. My House's atmosphere isn't really suitable for her."

"It's that bad huh? They haven't been mean to you, have they?"

"Not really." Strictly, none of the Slytherins have outright insulted her and that's honestly more than she could've asked for. It'll take time for her to decide which is worse, being ignored or picked on. "Yohane-sama is gonna make it to the Hall of Fame no matter what anyway."

"Hehe, well, just let us know if anything happens, okay? Yoshiko-chan's the type to handle everything on your own after all zura."

"Hmff! Who's the one stuck on the stairway? What would've happened to you if I didn't sneak out to explore?" Yoshiko has the urge to flick the brunette's forehead. "You're the worrisome one, not me."

"Well, I guess I would've just fallen asleep there until someone finds me in the morning zura."

Yoshiko decides to flick her forehead anyway. Ah that feels good.

"What was that for zura!"

"Heh, I admit I can easily see you snoozing there. You eat and sleep- ack!"

Alright, she deserves that jab to her stomach. Pouting, Hanamaru also tightens her grip until Yoshiko feels like the circulation is cut off in her arm.

"Ow! What a disrespectful little demon!"

"Yoshiko-chan's fault."

"Hey, I did save you from the evil stairs! Be respectful to your heroine!"

"Heroine… huh?" Hanamaru smiles softly then. "Right, Yoshiko-chan's dependable as always."

The embarrassed fallen angel clears her throat. "About that, I still want to say I'm sorry, um, I really don't remember you, even though you seem to know me quite well… I mean! Good enough for a little demon."

"It's not your fault Yoshiko-chan. To be honest, I don't know exactly what happened either. We were both so tiny, but it's thanks to you that I got interested in magic zura."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"You saved me with magic."

"From what?" Yoshiko is excited by the revelation that she really does know how to use spells when she was young, but her mind still comes up blank.

"I don't know what those things were but I remember the fear," Hanamaru clutches at her chest. "It's the most terrifying feeling and I-I'd never want to feel the same again."

"You won't," Yoshiko poses smugly. "I'll be here to save the day again."

"Gosh, look at you two adorable mice! Midnight rendezvous? How _romantic_ ~"

Yoshiko muffles a shriek as she pulls an equally surprised Hanamaru behind her.

"Oh _sorry_ , didn't mean to scare you two~" The newcomer does not look apologetic at all, not with the way she grins, like she's found a brand new toy. The voluptuous tall blonde has an oddly familiar feline-like smirk and a pair of bright chartreuse eyes, and her blue robe and scarf indicate her to be a Ravenclaw senior.

"W-Who are you! W-What do you want?"

"Kya~ So aggressive! But you know," the older girl's playful tone suddenly drops to a threatening tenor. "Bad kiddies who run around after curfew sometimes… disappear without a trace, capisce?"

Yoshiko gulps as the stranger leisurely takes out her wand and points straight at her.

"I-It's my fault we're out here after curfew zura. Yoshiko-chan's just helping me find my glasses. I lost them earlier."

"Oh? That's still no excuse. Just be glad I found you two before the big bad wolf, ne?"

As if on cue, a bloodcurdling howl can be heard in the distance. Out of reflex, Yoshiko tugs Hanamaru closer against her and the latter also clings with a frightful squeal. Neither want to repeat the same experience as the forest incident.

"Sorry sorry, it's a _joke_ ," this time the blonde does look somewhat sheepish as she lowers her wand. "Ka… the wolf is, hmm, on patrol duty and would not harm younglings like you two. We work together and that's just its way of communicating with me."

"That wasn't funny!"

"But look at you two, so _cute_! I couldn't help it!"

At this, the two jump apart with fierce blushes. Giggling, the blonde twirls her wand and brightens up the hallway by lighting up several more candles. "I'm Mari Ohara. Don't hesitate to call upon me if you need any help again, ne, Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan~"

"How do you know our names zura?" "W-Why should we trust you?"

Mari winks and instead of answering, she holds up her wand. "Thick, rectangular frames, correct? _Accio_ glasses!"

A few moments later, Hanamaru's lost glasses zoom past the two stunned girls and into the blonde's waiting hand. The object is a little bent and cracked, evidence that it must have fallen a great height.

" _Oculus Reparo_ ~" Just like that, the senior Ravenclaw fixes the glasses in a jiffy.

"T-Thank you so much, Mari-san!" Hanamaru puts on her glasses and turns around to face Yoshiko with a bright smile, only to gape in horror at something behind her.

Yoshiko does not dare to move when she senses an oppressive aura approaching her.

Mari waves cheekily. " _Hey_ , Dia~!"

"Yoshiko Tsushima."

She winces at the full use of her name and fearfully peers up at the Slytherin Head Girl.

Yup, she's dead meat.

* * *

"Please stop moving."

"Y-Yes!"

Dia Kurosawa is scary. It's hard to imagine her being related to Ruby at all, let alone sisters. And unlike at the feast, there is some kind of sword strapped to her trenchcoat. While it's currently sheathed, Yoshiko briefly wonders if she would get executed or something later if she isn't careful.

It's entirely possible too, since there's no witness now that they're the only ones in the Slytherin Common Room.

She tries not to squirm as Dia continues to peruse a scroll in her hand. She's been told to kneel in formal seiza pose to reflect upon her misconduct, though she's starting to lose sensation in her legs. That Ravenclaw senior Mari is supposed to escort Hanamaru back to the Hufflepuff dorm but, surely, she would not be punished the same way Dia is doing to her!

The disgruntled fallen angel allows her mind to wander, ignoring the prickling, numbing pain in her legs which also keeps her awake at this ungodly hour. How much time has passed already? It's infuriating and utterly tedious how she isn't allowed to move or speak. The tatami mats no longer feel pleasantly soft but painfully hard against her knees, and those animal decors over the lamps seem to be smirking at her predicament too!

"Do you understand what you did, Tsushima-san?"

Yoshiko fights down the urge to fidget under Dia's frightening stare. "Er, you mean, by sneaking out of the dorm to explore the castle? L-Like I said, I'm sorry okay? T-This is my first time being in a magical environment so I couldn't help myself."

"You are not entirely lying at least," Dia says wryly as if she could read her mind. "Slytherins are known to have certain disregard for rules, Tsushima-san, though that does not mean you will go unpunished."

"Eh? This isn't the punishment?" Dismayed and at her limit, Yoshiko flops backwards and allows her legs to stretch out, sighing at the pleasant sensation of restored blood flow.

"I did not say you could get up."

She scrambles to get back to seiza position, whimpering when her legs protest through sharp stings.

"Enough. I will overlook this since it is indeed your first day and you were not exactly paying attention when our Head incited the rules."

Though grateful to be set free at last, Yoshiko scowls defensively. "Well yeah, I was trying to get used to being the only non-Pureblood here…"

"Indeed, your Sorting came as a surprise to many. However, rest assured, you will not be treated any differently than any students. The House of Slytherin does not tolerate such behavior," Dia sets down her scroll and gazes straight into her eyes, speaking in a steely tone. "As you know already, our esteemed Head of the House is also the Deputy Headmistress, so many tasks and responsibilities have been deferred to me. Therefore, please do inform me if any … unpleasant situations arise, and I will deal with them."

"R-Really?" Yoshiko didn't expect the Head Girl to be on her side

"Of course. Your blood has nothing to do with how you perform academically, and even then, that does not reflect your person either."

Stunned, Yoshiko could only gape comically at the Pureblood. Her first impression about Dia may be wrong then, especially since she sounds like she means her words.

"H-How about Ruby then?"

Akin to a porcupine's spikes erecting, Dia's eyes darken at the mention of her sister. "What about her?"

"I heard from Zuramaru, there was a Howler from the Head of the Kurosawa? She was quite upset and-"

"That is not your concern."

Even though Dia's voice holds a fatalistic edge that warns her to just back down, she ignores her instincts and snarls. "Of course it is! Ruby is my friend! I'm worried about her!"

The elder Kurosawa's expression is unreadable. "Is that so? You… and Kunikida-san, were with her on the train, correct?"

"Yeah! We met at the train station actually, she helped us get Zuramaru's heavy suitcases up on the train with nifty magic!" Yoshiko folds her arms and raises her chin proudly. "Then she told us all about Hogwarts, showed us some simple but awesome spells too. She said you taught her all of those."

"She said that, did she?" There is a soft quality in Dia's expression then, which convinces Yoshiko that the aloof Head Girl is more than she seems.

"Yeah, she's really looking forward to school too, but that Howler-"

"Like I said, you do not need to concern yourself with such matter," Dia says flatly. "Such… incident shall not happen again. Tsushima-san, you may leave now. I suggest you get as much rest as you can. You have a busy day tomorrow, and you can explore the Castle fully then."

Sensing that she's dismissed, Yoshiko harrumphs and limps away from the Common Room. She is confused by Dia's stance, that she'd be so aloof about her own sister while willing to help out an unrelated Muggleborn who got Sorted into her Pureblood House. Still, though scary, the older girl doesn't seem so bad. She's fair at least, and Yoshiko is content with that.

She does agree with Dia that she has a busy day tomorrow, so she should catch some Zs rather than deplete her brain power to ponder about things she probably won't find answers to.

For Hanamaru and Ruby's sake, she needs to be fully rested and ready to put on a smile.


	4. Ch4 - Room of Requirement

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a while to edit. Still quite a lot of typos, some at important parts too so *winces* Good thing I'm doing this edit! Of course, any feedback is appreciated as well.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 6,635

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 4 - Room of Requirement  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

The sky is blue, the sun is bright, and the world feels just damn right! Yoshiko stretches and sighs contently against the wall as she waits outside the Aviary. It's only been a few weeks since her arrival at Hogwarts and, already, it feels like a home.

She discovers new things every day with her two best friends and she is always eager to go to classes. Transfiguration, taught by the Headmistress' daughter, is a very cool course because she gets to transform items and really show off her ideas. The professor is a sweet lady who encourages the students to do their best, and she rewards those with artistic designs even if they do not meet the lesson objective. Charms showcase spells like the useful ones Ruby utilized at the train station to lift heavy luggage. Yoshiko likes the class a lot because their small-statured professor seems to understand her dramatic poses and even compliments her creative ways of casting Charms, as inaccurate as they may be. Her ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' is pronounced in a husky tone that the witch approves of, though her feather only hovers a bit before dropping to the side. Meh, she'll make it fly one of these days once she has enough practice!

Potions, on the other hand, has been an utter disaster. The bespectacled professor, though strict, is very helpful and patient, but even the graceful witch could not figure out why Yoshiko's cauldron explodes every now and then. The ingredients are prepared and added correctly, yet it doesn't matter how she brews the Potion, something always happens that would force the class to be suspended. For now, her Potion lessons have been put on hold until the staff think of something. Perhaps this is a fallen angel's curse?

At least, she is extremely proud of her progress at Defense Against Dark Arts. The beautiful professor also happens to be the Head of Slytherin so Yoshiko tries extra hard to impress the austere witch. Except, she finds out that she doesn't have to - every spell, concept or terminology comes easily to her. She only has to read new information once to absorb it. Then again, she's the fallen angel and thus naturally good at subjects related to darkness.

Well, if only the ancient wizard teaching History of Magic could make his lessons more interesting, she wouldn't have to 'visit the darkness' often. She doesn't understand how Hanamaru could stay awake in that droll class. Yoshiko prefers listening to her friend happily talking about the subject anyway, so she always uses that time to nap or fantasize.

The one course she looks forward to the most is Flying, except she's heard from older students that the Instructor hasn't returned from some inter-school event at Durmstrang and so lessons will be delayed until the witch's return. That's fine with her though, for she would rather understand Hogwarts more before conquering it over the sky!

"I'm done. Thanks for waiting, Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby comes out of the Aviary with a few feathers stuck to her robes, though she's wearing a huge smile that immediately prompts Yoshiko to return the same. The two girls then head for the library to meet up with Hanamaru as per usual on a Friday afternoon. It's been getting harder to persuade the brunette to leave her Shangri-la, so much that Yoshiko has to physically drag her back to the Hufflepuff dorm for Ruby. Today would prove to be more difficult, for they want to have a nice picnic out by the Lake but how would they be able to persuade Hanamaru to leave the library when the sun is still high up?

Shaking her head, Yoshiko picks off some of the feathers stuck to Ruby and tosses them away since they weren't good enough for her collection. "I do wonder why you keep sending those letters though. You've never gotten a response, right?"

"Hehe, even though Pana can't speak, I'm sure it understands what I mean and has been delivering my letters to that person! I'm fine with not knowing who they are."

True to Dia's words that night, there has been no more Howlers concerning Ruby being in Hufflepuff. She even received a cute brown owl from an anonymous sender, and she named it 'Pana' because the bird seems quite fond of flowers. Since then, she has been sending letters of gratitude to whoever this mysterious person is.

"As long as you're happy, I guess that's alright." Yoshiko glances at her friend, who emits the kind of aura you'd find on a puppy whose tail is wagging with contagious joy. Unlike before, Ruby now wears her hair in pigtails, a style that suits her personality and adds to the cuteness.

Ruby beams at that. "I-I am happy. My housemates and House Head are so kind, I love my friends, and every day has been so much fun, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, that I definitely agree. I can't wait for the Flying Lesson… whenever that is. I'll show everyone a fallen angel can still soar above the skies, heh."

"So, h-how are things at Slytherin?"

"Gah, not you too! Zuramaru's already bugged me about it earlier. I'm fine, trust me," Yoshiko grumbles, knowing her friends always frown at how her housemates sit a wide berth away from her during meal times. While she's able to sit with Hanamaru and Ruby during lessons with Hufflepuff, she's usually by her lonesome during others.

"I-If you say so. We just want to make sure you know we're always available."

Yoshiko never tried sneaking out of her dorm since that night, but the three friends always hang out until they have to return to their respective dorms before their curfew. She flusters under the reminder and mumbles. "Dia-san is actually pretty nice. She meant what she said and no one's been rude to me or made comments about my Muggle background."

Ruby perks up at that. "O-Of course, that just sounds like Onee-chan, hehe."

For the umpteenth time, Yoshiko fights down the urge to ask what the deal is between the two sisters. Ruby obviously adores Dia while the latter is still as closed off as ever. After weeks of contemplation, Yoshiko acknowledges there are some private things about yourself that you just wouldn't share with others. She would not pester her friend for answers until the latter is ready.

"How about you though? Have they been bothering you lately?" Yoshiko folds her arms and recalls Ruby's problem with ghosts. Some of the meaner spirits enjoy frightening her and would pop out at most unsuspecting times. Hanamaru is protective of Ruby but the ghosts are undeterred by the petite girl's attempt at intimidation.

"Yeah… they still come out of nowhere," at this, Ruby walks a bit closer to Yoshiko, who nods in understanding. For some reason, the great fallen angel has yet to encounter these apparitions. The ghosts don't dare to appear, not even to scare Ruby, whenever Yoshiko is around.

"Hnff. If I ever see them, I'd give them a piece of my mind! I was gonna ask them to join me, but they're not fit to be part of Yohane's legion if they treat my friend this way."

Giggling, Ruby is about to say something when an excited shriek pierces through the air. Rubbing her abused ears, Yoshiko turns around and discovers a group of girls of various Houses chasing someone wearing the red and gold Gryffindor robe. Some are waving some kind of signs while some are shouting words of adoration, and they all wear the same fervent expression.

And they're heading this way!

"Ohayousorou, Ruby-chan!"

"You-san?! _Piki_!"

Yoshiko blinks in bewilderment when her friend is practically kidnapped right before her eyes. Left with no choice, she could only run after the stranger, who's carrying Ruby in her arms and still running at an impressive speed. It is only through sheer perseverance that Yoshiko is able to keep up.

"Hey, give her back!"

"Psshh, over here!"

Yoshiko suddenly finds herself in a broom closet, squished uncomfortably against the musty corner. Before she could protest, Ruby hastily covers her mouth while the Gryffindor presses her ear against the door. The frightening clamors of the horde gradually fades away, prompting the stranger to sigh.

"Phew, that was close! Sorry for dragging you into this again, Ruby-chan."

"Ehehe… that's okay, I'd rather not get caught under that, um, stampede."

The Gryffindor laughs heartily and ruffles Ruby's hair. Seeing how familiar the two are with each other, Yoshiko relaxes and clears her throat.

"Oh! Sorry. This is my friend Yoshiko Tsushima, and-"

"You Watanabe here!" Grinning, the fair-haired girl salutes before shaking the dumbfounded Slytherin's hand. Combined with her soft and slightly wavy tresses and eyes as blue as the sky, You appears to be the very image of a sporty girl who shines the brightest under the sun. Already, Yoshiko foresees herself having trouble dealing with such an outgoing person. How did Ruby come to know someone like You?

Sensing her confusion, the redhead elaborates. "Um, I was running away from the ghosts one time and happened to hide at the same place as You-san. Her …erm, fanclub was trying to corner her at that time."

"You have a fanclub?! You mean, those people who were chasing us-?" Yoshiko gapes at You in awe. Even though those girls earlier resemble a pack of wolves more, it's still amazing to garner such attention. A series of scenes play out before Yoshiko's mind: professors marveling at her new innovative spells; Dia proudly handing over the Head Girl badge to her; students cheering for her as she walks around the campus; Zuramaru smiling at her in utter adulation…ku ku ku…

Yoshiko shakes her head in embarrassment. While it must feel fantastic to be loved by so many, she certainly doesn't want to end up like You, who has to resort to seek asylum in smelly broom closets!

"Ahaha… yeah, I don't know why. It's not like I did anything special. Kanan-chan should have a fanclub, not me." At least, You seems like a humble person. "I often get into trouble because my, um, fans cause disruptions in class and in the hallways."

"How'd you end up with a fanclub anyway? Are you like a prefect or next Head Girl candidate or something?" Yoshiko gives the taller girl a look over. She is indeed attractive with that charming smile and friendly aura, and those rolled-up sleeves reveal her toned arms. Something tells her that You has a fanclub just _because_.

"You-san must be really good at magic?" Ruby suggests, oblivious to Yoshiko's darkening cheeks.

"Er, I do have good grades in Transfiguration but I'm not exceptional or anything, not like Dia-san." Seeing Ruby's proud smile, You ruffles her hair again. "I still can't believe you're Dia-san's lil sister! You're so cuddly and cute while… well…"

"Onee-chan is cute too," the redhead pouts rather defensively. Yoshiko tries to imagine the austere Slytherin acting like Ruby and her brain just stops working. Also, she's starting to feel rather left out with how close these two are with each other.

"Hey, just how long are we gonna stay here? It smells!"

"Oh we were just waiting for the coast to clear. Lemme see," the Gryffindor peeks through the slight gap between the doors and raises her hand in a half-salute. "I'll give the signal. Get ready… Yousorou~!"

Yoshiko is completely unprepared for the older girl's strength when she's pulled out of the closet. Yelping, she loses her balance after a few steps and trips flat on her face.

"There she is! It's You Watanabe!"

The fangirls' must have spotted them somehow and already, heavy footsteps are coming their way! Groaning, Yoshiko tries to get up but suddenly feels strong arms under her knees and back.

"Hold on!"

Instinctively, she wraps her arms around You's neck as the latter effortlessly carries her princess style and resumes running with Ruby following close behind. Yoshiko can only feel the wind whipping through her hair, and the Gryffindor's pleasant body heat and strong arms.

Oh, and the fangirls' screeching in the background too, but that's muffled by the rapid pounding of her heartbeat in her ears.

It is only when the volume dies down that she realizes her whereabouts. Of course, the library has to be the best sanctuary since everyone is afraid of incurring the librarian's wrath.

Yoshiko's face is so red that she feels like it could explode. "Hey, put me down already!"

"Ah gomen."

Her inexplicably weak legs tremble a bit, forcing her to lean against Ruby before she stumbles. How embarrassing would that be!

"Hehe, You-chan's popularity is scary as always~"

A Gryffindor is half-sprawled across a table at a corner and she's sleepily waving at them. Her hair color resembles that of a mikan, a fruit Yoshiko absolutely detests, and there's a particular strand of hair poking out from the top of her head. Upon noticing Ruby though, this ahoge flicks like a responsive antenna and within moments, she's already shot out of her seat.

"Ruby-chan!"

" _Piki_!"

Yoshiko gapes as her friend is once again enveloped in a bear hug while You also joins her buddy in fawning over the squeaking Hufflepuff. What's with Gryffindors? Are they all this crazy!? Scowling, she dives for the human pile to rescue Ruby only to get a mikan shoved at her face.

"Hehe, nice to meet you, I'm Chika Takami! Are you Ruby-chan's friend? Here, have a mikan!"

"No! Get away! Ack!" She swerves away from the accursed orange sphere and hides under the table. Through her covered ears, she faintly hears Ruby explaining to the older girls that she dislikes mikan, which is only putting it mildly.

"Eeeeeeh but mikans are the best… oh well, I won't force people! I'm sure you'll see mikan's awesomeness one of these days. Sorry about that, Yoshiko-chan, right?"

 _Calling me so familiarly already, what a fearsome enemy!_ Seeing how friendly Chika's smile is, Yoshiko grudgingly accepts her offered hand and is pulled out from under the table. "It's Yohane," she grumbles only half-heartedly, knowing it'd be ignored.

And it is. If this keeps happening, she'll really be stuck as plain Yoshiko and no one would know the amazing fallen angel that is Yohane!

She flops on the table, drained from everything that's happened since their visit to the Aviary. From their animated conversation, she learns that Ruby got acquainted with this Chika through You and they've been quite close since. This worries her a lot, that the timid Hufflepuff is left alone in the company of these two rowdy Gryffindors.

 _But Ruby seems happy. So I guess that's what matters._ Yoshiko tries to fight down her protective instinct and interrupts the trio. "So, You-san, what's with all the fangirls? I can still see them peeking in from over there."

Indeed, some persistent students are lingering by the arched entrance, glancing between them and the scowling librarian. She glares right back at those strangers, sensing a lot of hostility directed at her because of her physical closeness with You earlier.

"They're gonna pounce on me the moment I leave this place, aren't they?"

"Ahaha, that's taking it too far… But! If they really do anything to you, you need to tell me, okay?" You's amiable expression turns solemn. "I won't let you get hurt because of me."

Yoshiko harrumphs and hastily turns away from those blue eyes, hoping no one notices her reddening ears. Now, she sort of understands why You is so popular. Having such oblivious charisma is dangerous!

"Oh right, Yoshiko-chan and Ruby-chan are new so you wouldn't have known," Chika chimes in, wrapping an arm around her buddy's shoulder and pumping her fist into the air. "Wait til you see You-chan play! She's our mighty secret weapon - us Lions will win again this year! I'm a pretty good Beater myself too." She then starts swinging an invisible bat around. "I'll knock away any Bludger and protect our Seeker~"

All those terms just fly over Yoshiko's head, though she does vaguely recall reading about them from some book Hanamaru gave her. Ah, so these two Gryffindors are Quidditch players and apparently You is an ace or MVP, similar to how sports stars are revered in the Muggle world. The fangirls' crazy behavior now makes sense, but that doesn't make it any less scary.

Chika is still waving her invisible bat or, rather, she looks like she's just flailing wildly. "Kan Kan-?"

"Mikan!" You replies energetically.

"Kan Kan-?"

"Mikan!" Ruby for some reason joins this strange, ritualistic call.

"KA~N KA~N?"

"MI~KA~N!" The three of them cheer loudly but wisely lower their volume when the librarian angrily coughs in their direction.

Seriously, what in the world are they doing? Yoshiko stares at Ruby like she's never seen her friend before. Ruby's getting corrupted! She wonders if a certain Head Girl knows about this and if she should intervene.

"That's enough, you two."

Yoshiko's heart skips a beat upon hearing the firm but velvety voice. She tries to look casual as she peers at the newcomer through half-lidded eyes.

"Riko-chan~! Hey, Ruby-chan, Yoshiko-chan, this is Riko Sakurauchi, part of us Three Mermai- ouch!" Chika sends the Ravenclaw a hurt puppy look after being hit on her head. "That hurt!"

"Then don't say those two words again, hmm?"

"Yes ma'am."

The dark gleam in those amber eyes dissipates as Riko greets the two younger girls, and explains that they've already met before to the two Gryffindors. Yoshiko mumbles a response, unable to meet Riko's gaze. She doesn't know why, but the Ravenclaw's presence alone makes her uncomfortable. All she could think about is that night outside the castle and the Thestral, as well as the indiscernible looks Riko gives her during dinner or whenever they pass by each other in the hallways. All of that fills her with a restless urge to flee, though from what and to where, she does not know.

Unable to trust her own behavior, Yoshiko stays silent and simply observes Riko as discreetly as possible. From the way they act, the three older girls seem to be close friends. Chika is the leader who brings laughter and power to their trio, and Riko is the control that keeps the Gryffindors from fooling around too much, while You sides with either depending on the situation. Right now, she's playing the peacemaker because Chika is grumbling about studying, and Riko's expression has darkened again.

Overall though, the way Riko looks at You and Chika reminds Yoshiko of herself, that she also looks at Hanamaru and Ruby rather longingly. Perhaps such is the fate of having two close friends in a different House?

She then notices that Riko has shifted her piercing gaze towards her. Flustered at being caught, she stands up abruptly and tries to shake off that uneasy feeling.

"Well, I'm gonna find Zuramaru," Yoshiko imitates Ruby's 'Rubesty' pose before briskly walking away from the scene, ignoring the latter's confused call.

The library is quite the labyrinth, filled with rows and rows of bookshelves that reach the ceiling. Students retrieve the books either through magic or manual means like stairs, though most utilize the second option to minimize the possibility of damaging those ancient texts, at least under the librarian's scrutiny anyway.

Yoshiko walks by a group of older wizards attempting to wrestle down a huge book that's making a lot of guttural snarls. What kind of book has fangs anyway? Though intrigued, she would rather stay far away from such crude, inelegant items. She's heard of the Forbidden Section, which must contain all the knowledge about the Underworld, so she aims to obtain a permission slip from a professor as soon as possible. Surely, as an avid reader and seeker of knowledge, Zuramaru would help her in this quest.

After a while, Yoshiko is able to locate the brunette in question at a cobwebbed corner. She almost misses Hanamaru behind a stack of books that is taller than her. One particularly thick volume is already tittering precariously at the top, but before Yoshiko could handsomely save her friend, Hanamaru easily casts a levitation Charm to stabilize the pile.

Disgruntled, Yoshiko deliberately makes heavy steps towards the oblivious girl to announce her presence. Hanamaru flinches and fumbles with a heavy book she just pulled out of the shelf, dropping it against the pile. In an attempt to balance the stack, Yoshiko lunges forward and wraps her arms around it.

Even then, the books still bury her like an avalanche.

"You should've used a spell, Yoshiko-chan," Hanamaru giggles and digs out the scowling girl.

"I acted on instinct okay?! Why did you get so many books anyway, it's not like you can even read them all."

"Oh I can, just watch me zura," the brunette beams and puffs her chest with pride.

"No thanks," Yoshiko tries not to glance down at her endowed bosom and distracts herself by complaining to her about those grey and orange ruffians. At least, now that she's here with Hanamaru, she feels so much better, that she can fully relax and not having to worry about being examined like some sort of exotic creature.

However, much to her bemusement, Hanamaru already knows of the two Quidditch players and their friendliness with Ruby. Then again, being Housemates do have their perks, and she'll just have to accept that she'd be missing out a lot of stuff within their trio.

"You-san and Chika-san are very nice people. Ruby-chan likes them too. But that's not why you're here, is it?" Hanamaru smiles teasingly at the taller girl. "You came here because Riko-san's there with them too, isn't that right zura?"

"W-What! You're speaking nonsense!" Yoshiko tries to appear nonchalant as she helps her friend to load those books onto a cart via magic. Alas, her spell isn't properly executed and causes the stack to tip over again.

Hanamaru giggles. Yoshiko blushes even more.

"What's so funny! Grrr you're just a Zuramaru…" Akin to a bristling black cat, Yoshiko swipes at the other girl's wand, which disrupts the charm. Now, they have a pile of books strewn about haphazardly at their feet.

"Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru's frown doesn't stay up for long though and she resumes that infectious giggling again. Soon, the two girls are laughing while they manually pick up the heavy texts and load them onto the cart.

"Magic's awesome and all but it feels good doing it the old-fashioned way too."

"Mhmm~ But that's because Yoshiko-chan can't concentrate on a spell long enough zura~"

"Hnff, you're not so good yourself either, Bakamaru."

"Hey, that's uncalled for!"

They exchange another look and burst into laughter once more. After catching her breath, Hanamaru rests her hand on the pile of neatly stacked books and asks quietly. "But really, you came here because of Riko-san right? You're still thinking about what she said that night."

Sighing, Yoshiko folds her arms in an involuntary defensive gesture. Of course the brunette easily sees through her, but she doesn't mind being exposed to her friend. "Yeah. I don't know why but it really bothers me."

"I'm sure Riko-san didn't mean anything more than just stating a fact zura. I've looked up Thestrals - they really are magical beasts that can only be seen by those who have seen Death."

"Right, but…. Graaah, it's hard to explain, okay?" Yoshiko fiddles with the feather stuck in her bun while Hanamaru patiently waits for elaboration. Sighing again, she adds. "I just don't understand how she looks at me sometimes. We don't know each other well but, it feels like she knows something about me that I don't even know myself."

"You really need to speak to her."

"We haven't had a chance to speak alone - this isn't something I'd want to ask when there are people around. Besides, that's kinda out of the blue, don't you think? Like, 'hey are you hiding a secret from me?' because there's a chance that I'm just being paranoid."

Yoshiko stuffs her hands in her pockets, frustrated at this bewildering emotion brewing in her chest. She's usually confident about her own feelings or instincts, but not about Riko Sakurauchi.

Hanamaru gently taps on her arm. "Then perhaps you should send her a letter?"

"What! That's worse?!"

"Why zura?"

"S-She might wonder why I don't just talk to her directly…"

"Oooh, you're worried she might think it's a love letter."

"Exactly- wait, no, that's why I don't want to send the letter!" Yoshiko pulls Hanamaru's hand off of her shoulder though for some reason she couldn't let go. The shorter girl doesn't notice her dilemma and just puffs her cheeks.

"Stop grumbling and just do it. Mou Yoshiko-chan, you're so difficult!"

"Watch your tone towards your master, mere little demon-"

"Am not."

Yoshiko irritably drops Hanamaru's hand and jabs her finger at the latter. "You so are! You're mine and that's the end of this discussion!"

She storms away, feeling proud that she's finally won an argument for once. It's only after she is a few bookshelves away that she realizes what she said and her face promptly bursts into flames.

* * *

 _Why is this happening again?_

Yoshiko pants laboriously as she sprints down the same corridor for the third time, still chased by a small mob of fangirls. Her premonition was correct - she's forced to dodge these crazy people the moment she stepped out of the library. Those blazing eyes and sinister expressions promise a very, _very_ thorough interrogation if she were to be captured by them.

And so, Yoshiko's been running and running. She would have continued to hide in the library except Riko's there, Ruby's getting brainwashed by those trippy Gryffindors, and she doesn't know how to face Hanamaru after that weird argument.

So much for having a picnic by the Lake…

Why don't those fangirls bother the other three? Then again, they wouldn't dare to bother the Head Girl's little sister (and Yohane-sama won't allow anyone to hurt her precious friend anyway), while Chika is You's fellow Quidditch buddy so she's safe that way.

As for Riko, well, she could be frightening, seeing how she dealt with Chika earlier.

 _So that makes me the scapegoat! Is this another trial for a sinful fallen angel?_ Yoshiko screams inwardly, willing her dying legs to keep moving. After the fiasco before, she refuses to hide in any broom closet again, so she just keeps running up the stairs. She's probably at the seventh floor already but now she's been stuck here without a way out.

Suddenly, she notices a door opposite of an ugly tapestry of some wizard and trolls. She practically dives for the knob, rolls right in, scrambles up to slam the door shut, and immediately locks it. To her relief, those fangirls must have missed her and soon frantic footsteps are gone from her hearing range.

"Woah… is this place even for real?"

Yoshiko doesn't dare to get up from her slumped position against the door as she takes in the incredible decor that fills this chamber. There is a fireplace, surrounded by several cozy armchairs, as well as furred carpets that appear very inviting, lulling any onlookers to just sink in and rest. The combination of colors and antique decorations form a relaxing ambiance, a perfect remedy for any weary souls.

While there are no desserts on the coffee table, the plates and pots are set up as if beckoning her to start preparing afternoon tea.

Overall, this is an ideal hideout.

But surely, this belongs to someone? Everything looks too good to be true. She must have trespassed someone's, perhaps a professor's, private lounge. Between the horde of crazy fangirls and the wrath of the unknown owner of this room, she would rather take chances with the former. She'll just have to try to get back to the Slytherin Dorm and maybe hide behind Dia or something.

Yoshiko slowly gets up and is about to turn the doorknob when she notices a grand ornate mirror. It is much taller than her but hidden within the shades so she didn't see it before. Bewitched by its ancient aura, she moves to stand in front of the mirror and examines it closely.

There, inscribed upon the golden frame, is a faded phrase ' _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ '.

She grins giddily. After weeks of being in Hogwarts, she's finally found something amazing! Sure, everything she's experienced so far is awesome and still difficult to believe sometimes, but this mirror looks like something that would appear in one of her fantasies.

"Compelled by destiny and the string of fate, the great fallen angel discovers a lost treasure in the most unlikely of places… ku ku ku, maybe I should be a writer and have Zuramaru edit it for me? It'll be an instant bestseller for sure-"

Words fade in her throat and her eyes widen in shock.

Instead of her reflection, another girl is gazing back at her. No, this stranger looks identical to her, except she is wearing a beautiful, flowing white dress. Most importantly, a pair of snowy white wings are folded behind her back.

She looks like an angel.

Bewildered, Yoshiko cautiously looks behind her, confirming that there is no one here in the room but herself. She reaches behind her back and finds nothing, even though her reflection copies her and is able to touch those feathery wings.

"What's going on-? Who are you?"

The doppelganger merely smiles, a confident yet serene sort of smile that she could never hope to imitate. The wings slowly unfold and spread in their full glory, as if showcasing her just how ethereal they are.

"Are you Yohane?"

Expectedly, the reflection does not reply but that only strengthens her speculation. Her heart aches with yearning as she thoroughly takes in the doppelganger's appearance once more. Perhaps this is how she used to look like, before she fell from the heavens and became a fallen angel?

Her mind throbs in pain as she struggles to comprehend such possibility. All her life, she's believed herself to be a fallen angel but now that she finds evidence to support such belief, she no longer knows what to think.

Shaken, she staggers away and stumbles out of the room.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking, she peers up to find Dia standing beside her. She recoils like she was caught red-handed, and instinctively reaches for the knob behind her. Her hand finds nothing and she collapses rather comically against the wall. Embarrassed, she could only stare at her feet as the older girl quizzically pulls her up.

"T-Thanks. Um, yeah, I'm okay."

"You were… in there, were you not? An interesting room."

Yoshiko looks up anxiously, fearing reprimand, but Dia only looks thoughtful. "Yeah I was. How did you know? And- hey, where did it go?"

Indeed, the door is nowhere to be seen. She skeptically glances at the tapestry of trolls and then at the spot opposite of it. She is certain that the entrance is here!

"I see. You are quite the fortunate one, Yoshiko Tsushima."

"What?! No way, I've always had bad luck!" Bemused by Dia's small smile, Yoshiko starts enumerating every odd event that's happened just this week alone. "My pumpkin juice had a bit of mikan mixed in it, the cup we used in Transfiguration was actually cracked and I didn't notice and I almost hurt myself when it shattered, and those fangirls- hey! Listen to me!"

The Head Girl, for some reason, begins pacing back and forth. After the third round, a door suddenly materializes in front of the startled Yoshiko.

"Only a few ever manages to locate the Room of Requirement, Tsushima-san, so you are indeed lucky to have found it," Dia places her hand on the handle before turning towards her with a placid expression. "Follow me."

"So is this your private afternoon tea lounge, Dia-san? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- hey, what happened?" Flabbergasted, she finds herself rooted in place as she surveys the completely different chamber.

Unlike before, it's a spacious area with a high and brightly lit ceiling. Armored knights surround the perimeter and each of them wields various medieval weaponry, from halberds, maces to rapiers. The darkness from the visors' slits exhibits a sentient chill, like they would spring to life any moment and cut down those who dare to intrude upon their sacred arena. Standing at the center is the Kurosawa heiress, poised with her saber unsheathed.

It is both an awe-inspiring and terrifying sight. Yoshiko almost forgets to breathe.

"The Room of Requirement can change its content depending on its seeker's needs," Dia's sonorous voice resonates in the chamber as she gestures at the armed metal knights. "For example, just now, I wished for a dueling arena. If I so desire, these full-body suits of armor will become animated and become my sparring partners."

Yoshiko gulps. She has absolutely no trouble envisioning that.

"At other times, I have used it as a study room - it would be filled with cauldrons, textbooks and other relevant equipment if I need to study Potions or Alchemy," she then sheathes her sword, the clang of metal echoing dangerously around them. "Now, you seemed spooked by what you saw in the room before, Tsushima-san. May I ask what it is that you saw?"

Under the Head Girl's austere yet kind gaze, the younger girl couldn't help but stammer about her odd encounter. While she doesn't reveal exactly what she saw in the mirror, she describes the artifact's appearance in great details.

"Ah. You have found the Mirror of Erised as well." Dia's brows furrow slightly, seemingly concerned. "I will not ask you to elaborate on what you saw in the mirror, Tsushima-san, but bear in mind, the Mirror is not omnipotent by any means. It only shows the viewer their innermost desire, nothing more. One may see themselves as a Prefect, a Quidditch Captain perhaps, or one may see their deceased family members, and so on. But that is all it does, show an illusion."

Yoshiko nods mutely as she recalls the angelic version of herself. She almost wants to laugh at how ridiculous it is. Of course she isn't an actual fallen angel! The mirror just showed her what she wants to see, that's all.

She's not special. She's not Yohane, just Yoshiko Tsushima.

Oh lord, now she has an urge to cry too.

To her surprise, Dia rests her hand on her shoulder. This comforting gesture warms her heart so much that it becomes even harder to stop the tears from trickling out of her clenched eyelids.

"Perhaps it is best that you do not find the Mirror of Erised again," the older Slytherin says gently, "I have also seen it before and, after a lot of thinking, I have concluded that it is fruitless to ponder about its content. It is not the reality. It only confuses you and stops you from seeing the truth, from doing what you need to do."

Fleetingly, Yoshiko wonders what Dia saw in the mirror.

"I am not deterring you from exploring, for it is good to be inquisitive about the Magical world. However, heed your instincts and do not take everything at face value. You still have many years ahead of you in Hogwarts. You will grow with your knowledge, Yoshiko-san."

At this moment, Yoshiko understands why Ruby look up to her sister so much. Dia just has this reliable aura, that she's someone you can depend on when you're in trouble or when you feel lost. The use of her name instead of her surname also lessens that intimidating aura Dia has and removes that intangible barrier between them.

For the first time since the Sorting, she is happy to be a Slytherin, proud to be in the same House as someone like Dia.

Hastily wiping away her tears, she grins up at the older girl. "Dia-san sure has the potential to be a devastating beauty like Yohane! You just need to smile more, like this." She smoothly wiggles out of the latter's reach and strikes a pose to gather her composure.

Dia shakes her head, though she's indeed wearing a small smile.

A rather loud growl from Yoshiko's stomach ruins this touching moment. Scowling in mortification, she stiffly folds her arms. "Is it dinner time yet?"

"I believe so."

"Erm, so, I'm going to go back to the library to get Zuramaru and Ruby. Wanna come with me?"

Yoshiko isn't really surprised when Dia declines her offer. "I have something I need to do, but I will see you at the Great Hall later."

Nodding, Yoshiko shifts nervously and tries to keep her voice even. "I learned a lot today, Dia-san. I was… in a chaotic state of mind I guess, but you've helped me clear all that away! I guess I just wanted to say, thank you!"

"You are welcome."

* * *

"Even though I do not wish to move school property, perhaps it is best that I relocate the Mirror elsewhere."

Riko winces at Dia's words, though she is unable to tear her gaze away from the reflection in the Mirror of Erised. The human mind is only so strong, and this tantalizing illusion is able to soothe the pang in her chest when nothing else could.

Even though the ache worsens every time she leaves the room.

"Riko-san." A pair of warm hands gently covers her eyes, blocking her vision and effectively snapping her out of the haze. "I understand, but what your heart desires is impossible. You need to accept that."

Her lips trembles as her mind acknowledges the truth in the older girl's words, but that does not make it hurt any less. Her eyes sting, her throat hurts and the need to sob are too much. Dia shifts behind her and gingerly turns her around before embracing her.

"Kanan-san is much better at this hugging thing," the Slytherin murmurs with slight humor, "But I am your friend too, Riko-san. I am more than willing to offer comforting arms."

She nods wordlessly against the crook of Dia's neck, soothed by the way the latter caresses her hair. After a while, she points her wand at a tarp at a corner and flicks it over the Mirror, fully covering the glass for good.

"What do you see in it, Dia-san?"

Dia's arms tighten imperceptibly. "… I think you know."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Riko reluctantly pulls away from the hug and approaches the table, where two identical black feathers are charmed and carefully isolated with a translucent, silvery veil. One is from when Mari, in her cat form, swiped it from Yoshiko at the train station. The other one is found by Kanan in the forest, where cloaked strangers had attacked Dia. She glances around rows and rows of bookshelves, filled with collections on par with the library.

"We still cannot find any similarity between the two, other than the fact they both reject your spell, Riko-san," the Slytherin gestures at the parchments stacked on another desk. "Naturally, I have recorded all of our experiments."

"We need more samples. The Room of Requirement surely holds the information we require," the Ravenclaw states firmly and begins to browse through the nearest books. Dia sighs quietly but joins the younger girl. They have invested too much in this mystery already.

"Very well."


	5. Ch5 - Little Demons

**A/N:** And so I'm taking even longer to edit chapters... But this is definitely necessary, since I still found quite a bit of typos, As always, any feedback is appreciated.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 7,221

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 5 - Little Demons  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

" _Engorgio! Reducio_!"

Yoshiko mumbles under her breath as the rubber ball bounces up and down while changing in size. Sure, the ball rolls away a few times but she's managed to work up a rhythm in this self-devised routine.

"That's a cool way of practicing, Yoshiko-chan."

"Fufu, Yohane-sama doesn't mind teaching you~"

Ruby nods excitedly and hangs onto her every word, which makes her fluff up in pride. Due to her upbringing, Ruby is usually the one who helps Yoshiko and Hanamaru whenever they hit a wall during their studies. Not that Yoshiko is a studious student by any means, for she just wants to be good and be able to hold her head high.

And so, she tends to create efficient ways to practice spells as opposed to the tedious steps shown in textbooks. Ruby is fond of her methods and Yoshiko is more than happy to be the one teaching her friend for once.

Unlike usual, the two girls are heading for the Lake to retrieve Hanamaru, who's recently taken a liking to the relaxing atmosphere especially due to the pleasant weather. It works out for the trio, for they could all have their usual picnic while the brunette peruses her collection of books.

And nothing beats practicing magic in open space!

"Ne, Yoshiko-chan… um I've been meaning to ask, but d-did something happen?"

The Slytherin flinches and presses her lips in a thin line. She didn't tell her friends about the Mirror of Erised and the Room of Requirement, mostly because she doesn't want them to worry over nothing. Also, she's been unable to locate the Room again, even though she is certain that it is on the 7th floor and opposite of that ugly tapestry. Until she's figured everything out, she is keeping this to herself.

But of course, nothing escapes the two Hufflepuffs' observant eyes. Hanamaru would prod her every chance she gets, while Ruby would wait until they're alone and ask her in that quiet voice that is difficult to turn down.

"I guess… but, give me more time? I promise I'll tell you and Zuramaru all about it," Yoshiko says after a while, grinning slightly when Ruby nods in acquiescence. "How about you? Is there something bothering you?"

"Me?" The shorter girl tilts her head adorably, a sight reminiscent of her pet owl.

"Yeah. I heard from Zuramaru that those two hooligans are practically attached to you?"

Not a second after she finishes speaking, two red and gold blobs swerve into their personal space from a corner Yoshiko didn't notice.

"Ruby-chan!" The Gryffindor duo's voices mingle so well that it's hard to separate them. Chika immediately cuddles the startled redhead while You salutes to the deadpanning Yoshiko.

"Oh hey, you're here too! Ohayoshi-"

"Don't. Even. Say it." The miffed Slytherin half-heartedly chucks the rubber ball at the Seeker, who easily catches it and begins playing it with her teammate.

 _What, I'm just an afterthought? The nerve of these two._ Still, Yoshiko couldn't bring herself to get truly upset at Chika and You. They seem genuinely fond of Ruby and, in spite of the latter's shy demeanor, Yoshiko could tell that she enjoys their company too.

Although, their closeness makes her feel quite left out sometimes. Just where is that Bakamaru when she's needed?

As if hearing her unspoken question, Ruby manages to squeak out between the older girls' hugs. "Oh, I see Hanamaru-chan over there!"

"Hnff, that Zuramaru is so getting an earful for making the great Yohane look for her like some lowly servant- hey, who is that?"

She narrows her eyes at the tall Gryffindor walking beside the smiling brunette, her instincts going into overdrive as she appraises this stranger. The ponytailed senior towers above Hanamaru so much that their height difference looks ridiculous, but that isn't what catches Yoshiko's attention the most. No, it is the fact that they are chatting amiably like longtime friends, and the way Hanamaru smiles at the older girl causes her stomach to churn. The Gryffindor is also carrying a thick stack of books, presumably for the petite Hufflepuff, yet she still walks with ease as if those texts don't weigh anything.

…no way. The great Yohane is not jealous over some mortal bonding!

Still, as her little demon, Hanamaru should be more aware of her place and not mingle with random people like that! Irritated, Yoshiko storms towards them and ignores the brunette's greeting.

 _Dang, this Gryffindor sure is tall, maybe even taller than Dia-san!_ Yoshiko stands her ground as she glares up at the puzzled girl, whose demeanor is wholly friendly but she is too irked to notice.

"I'll be taking those for Zuramaru, thanks for the help," she harrumphs and reaches for the books without waiting for the Gryffindor's response. When the heavy stack is transferred to her arms, she almost buckles under the unexpected weight.

"What the heck-?!"

"Kanan-chan is strong," Hanamaru giggles, seemingly amused by her antics. Yoshiko doesn't even fight back when the older girl retrieves those books smoothly. All she could hear is how her friend referred to the senior.

' _Kanan-chan'?!_ Just when are they on such familiar terms? Even You and Chika are still referred to with '-san'! Scowling, Yoshiko budges her way to stand between Hanamaru and Kanan, much to their bewilderment. Before she could grill Bakamaru about the stranger, the two aforementioned mikan-loving duo strolls up to them with Ruby in tow.

"Kanan-chan! We heard Coach is back today, isn't she?" "I can't wait to start Quidditch practice!"

Yoshiko's annoyance dissipates slightly as she perks her ears, for she's also looking forward to Flying Lessons. She could feel Hanamaru peering over her shoulder and, just _because_ , she shifts to block the latter's view of the Gryffindors. She smirks to herself at the shorter girl's protesting pokes.

"Yup, Coach is back and we'll be meeting at the Pit tomorrow morning for a warm-up. Wanna join us?" Kanan seems unfazed when You and Chika cheerfully pounce on her like a pair of eager puppies.

"Of course! Hehe, I can't wait~" "You don't even have to say twice, Capt'n!"

"Kanan-chan is the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain," Hanamaru explains to Yoshiko, who shrugs and folds her arms.

The ponytailed senior doesn't appear offended by her hostile demeanor. "I'm Kanan Matsuura, You and Chika's childhood friend. You must be Yoshiko? Maru's told me a lot about you."

"S-She did?" Yoshiko is so surprised that she didn't remember to correct her name to 'Yohane' and she decides to overlook how the older girl calls her friend.

"K-Kanan-chan! T-That's supposed to be a secret zura!"

"Secret? What secret? Oi, Zuramaru!"

The older girl only chuckles good-naturedly at Hanamaru's flustered pout. She also greets Ruby with a genial smile, which the latter returns shyly. It seems like Kanan is on familiar terms with the two Hufflepuffs too.

 _What's with these Gryffindors, being so attached to MY friends?_ Yoshiko tries not to seethe as she continues to bug Hanamaru's supposed secret discussion with Kanan about her. On one hand, she's very bothered by how she's being kept out of the loop and that the brunette would talk about her to this stranger of all people.

On the other hand, well, just what could a mere Zuramaru be saying about the great Yohane, if her blush is anything to go by?

Mystery oh mystery.

"Let's go find coach already! _Kishishi_ , I miss her so much, I have tons of questions and I bet she has a lot to share about her trip abroad!" Before Chika could run off, Kanan easily reels her back with one hand while holding down an equally enthusiastic You just as effortlessly. As someone who's been carried off by the Seeker several times, Yoshiko is impressed by the ponytailed girl's strength yet again.

"Now now, Coach is talking to Professor Ayase - apparently, she's brought back some interesting creatures from Durmstrang, so Professor Ayase is thinking of holding a special DADA lesson for the seniors."

Kanan's words only have the opposite effect; the five younger witches exchange eager glances before firing questions at her. Defense against Dark Arts is Yoshiko's favorite class and taught by her Head of the House after all, how can she not be excited?

"Hnff, as the great fallen angel, it is my duty to inspect any new creatures entering my domain-"

"Kanan-chan, we want to see too!"

"I'm sure it'll be awesome, let's yousorou already!"

"Hey don't cut me off!"

"Hehe, exotic creatures from abroad? Wah~ that's like something from a storybook zura~"

"From D-Durmstrang? I-I'm curious to see what it is too…"

"Er, but Dia said this seminar is only for Fifth-Years, so I was going to go after helping out Maru-"

"Take us with you!" "We're sooo coming with you!" "Can we please?"

It seems like Kanan cannot handle their puppy eyes, for the six of them soon find themselves in a grand classroom that must be magically charmed to be able to accommodate many students. True to her words, there are only senior students present, and they are spread out in an orderly manner as per the Head Girl's instructions.

Interestingly though, Riko is also amongst the attendees and is standing beside Dia as if it's the most natural thing. A shabby-looking suitcase is set in the middle of the room while the DADA Professor is nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm? Hey Dia, where is the Prof?"

"She is preparing the seminar with Professor Hoshizora, so in the meantime I have been given full authority and responsibility over this warm-up workshop with a different and less dangerous creature. Thus, I must ask…Kanan-san, what is the meaning of this?"

Dia's viper-like glare sweeps over them, and Yoshiko instinctively cowers and avert her eyes. She is rather relieved to see Chika and You doing the same, under Riko's reprimanding frown.

"Ahaha… they really want to come so, why not? It's no big deal, it'll be good for them to learn new stuff, no?"

For the third time since meeting her, Yoshiko couldn't help but feel grudging respect towards the laidback Gryffindor, who simply smiles as if she's impervious to the very dangerous aura Dia's emitting. Her peaceful demeanor seems to have a protective shroud around Hanamaru, who also looks unaffected, while Ruby expectedly hides behind them and out of her older sister's sight. Still, how can anyone laugh when Dia Kurosawa is glaring at you? Fearless Gryffindor indeed!

As if emboldened by Kanan's claim, Chika pipes up. "Yeah yeah! We want to… to learn too! I mean, Riko-chan's here too, so why can't we?"

"I've been taking Advanced courses and I got Outstanding in my OWL last year, so I was given permission," the pretty Ravenclaw replies flatly, which prompts Chika to fidget sheepishly.

"Come on~ Dia, it'll be interesting to see what happens~ _Sarà divertente_!"

Mari Ohara, the cat-like Ravenclaw senior, casually drapes her arm around the Head Girl and merely grins when the latter threatens to Hex her. Yoshiko concludes that these three Fifth-Years, while in different Houses and have very different personalities, must be good friends. She glances at Hanamaru and Ruby and, for some reason, she lets out a quiet chuckle.

"What's funny, Yoshiko-chan?" Hanamaru peers up at her.

"You're funny."

"Yoshiko-chan is mean!" Though pouting, the brunette seems amused by something as well and returns the smile.

After moments of tense silence, Dia sighs. "Very well. For just the duration of this pre-seminar workshop, the five of you may stay. And-" she raises her voice exasperatedly when they cheer and give each other high-fives, "you _will_ listen to my instructions. Are we clear? Chika-san, are you listening?"

"Yes, Dia-sensei~ Thank you for letting us stay! Here, have a mikan!"

The other students snicker quietly, seemingly used to the Gryffindor's antics. Dia counts under her breath to rein in her irritation as Chika passes out the fruit to anyone who wants it, until Riko has enough and freezes her movement with fluid spell. Yoshiko is liking this comfortable, classroom-like atmosphere more and more. As much as she respects and likes the Professors, a part of her still prefers to be around only her peers.

"So, Dia-san," Yoshiko raises her hand and continues speaking after the older girl nods in approval. "What are we dealing with?" Since Care of Magical Creatures is an elective course available to Third-Years and above, Yoshiko is very curious about what could be allowed in this environment, even with the Head Girl's supervision. Come to think of it, the only magical creatures she has seen are those Thestrals and the nice House-Elves who prepare their meals and clean their dorms.

At this, Dia smiles. "We will be dealing with a Boggart, which is right here in this suitcase."

The older students break into eager murmurs, having studied the creature but none of them have ever seen one in person. For some reason, even the calmest-looking Fifth-Year appears thrilled at the prospect of handling a Boggart. Ruby quietly explains to the confused Yoshiko and Hanamaru that, a Boggart is a shape-shifter that will take on the form of its target's worst fear. While not necessarily a dangerous creature, its nature is unusual and it could still be a threat, depending on its transformation.

"Wow, such a good summary, Ruby-chan!" "Better than I can ever explain!" Ruby flushes dark red under You and Chika' exuberant praises, and squeaks when Dia turns to their direction. The Head Girl's unreadable eyes linger on her little sister for a moment before giving her a slight nod.

"Just as she said, a Boggart can still be dangerous if not handled properly. For the purpose of this workshop, we will only be using the _Riddikulus_ Charm, so we can observe its properties and behavior as much as we can. Would anyone like to volunteer, to start this off?"

Dia ignores Mari's waves and Chika's hops, and instead picks a Gryffindor Prefect that Yoshiko does not know. The wizard approaches the suitcase confidently, his stance relaxed but alert. Yoshiko gulps in anticipation when Dia unlocks the luggage with a spell and something dark slips out from the gap.

Before she could determine its shape, the misty substance suddenly turns into a gigantic black snake with green eyes!

"Haha, didn't know you're afraid of snakes!" "Hey, it looks kinda like Kurosawa-kaichou!"

The wizard's mates snigger at him, while the poor boy flusters under Dia's icy stare. It is only when the reptile slithers towards him that he lets out an undignified yelp. " _Riddikulus_!"

The spell hits and one loud crack later, the hissing snake is replaced by a harmless black rabbit. For some reason, both Kanan and Mari starts laughing so much that they practically collapse against each other while holding their stomachs.

"One more peep and I'm Cursing you both," Dia growls, her cheeks slightly red. Why is she embarrassed? The wizard and his buddies look just as confused as the rest of the students.

Mari doesn't seem to hear the threat. "H-He probably just thought of the bunny because it's, well, a _bunny_ , but-! Gawd, it's so hilarious, don't you agree, Rikocchi?"

Riko's hastily shakes her head, with an expression of 'don't drag me into this', at her Housemate.

" _Petrificus to_ -"

"Maa maa, anyone else wants to have a go?" Kanan quickly covers Mari's mouth before Dia could finish her Curse. Other students take the hint and, one by one, each steps up to confront their worst nightmare. Various transformations include spiders, rats and even a really ugly Gnome, but any fear is fleeting in this hyped environment and laughter never fails to fill the room after the _Riddikulus_ Charm.

Surrounded by peers, there is no need to be scared anymore, especially when you have the power to change your fear into something ridiculous! Yoshiko can't wait to try out her creativeness, though she is also curious about what she is afraid of, for anything that could scare her is intangible and not an actual creature.

"Finally, it's my turn!" Mari strolls towards the tiny hamster-Boggart, which morphs into a large reptilian head with slit-like eyes, followed by a long neck and ridged back and wings-

"Mari-san!" Dia angrily pulls her aside while nudging another startled student towards the Boggart. The creature falters a little before taking on the shape of a centipede.

"What?"

"A Dragon, seriously?"

The First-Year trio gasps and unanimously glances back at the Boggart. So, it was originally going to transform into an actual Dragon? Sure, this is the Magical world, but Yoshiko cannot fathom how an encounter with such a famous beast would go, fake or not. Looking around, the seniors appear just as awed and stunned as they are.

Mari shrugs, the amused grin still present on her visage. "Well, long ago, when Papa took me to Romania, I got lost and-"

"And stumbled upon a Dragon!?"

"I was only five and… oh yes, its fire was very _shiny_ ~"

"You- oh Merlin's Beard, not you too Kanan-san."

Dia rubs her temple when the Boggart shifts into a massive horse with bulrush mane and has lower body of a serpent with fish-like fins. From the older students' whispers, apparently this rare creature is called 'Kelpie', classified as dangerous, and is actually known as the Loch Ness Monster in the Muggle world!

Kanan smiles, not at all fazed by the presence of her supposed nightmare. "I went swimming one time and-"

"We do not need to hear your story!"

At least she looks sheepish, unlike the unrepentant blonde. A quick spell forces the intimidating Kelpie to change into an adorable penguin. Kanan and Mari starts guffawing again, so perhaps the Gryffindor isn't as apologetic as she appears. Their inside joke truly angers Dia this time, and she would have unsheathed her sword if it weren't for Riko's intervention.

This movement, however, catches the Boggart's attention. Before it could begin its transformation, Riko pales and runs behind You, refusing to move. The shorter girl shifts awkwardly but shields her friend without question. Meanwhile, Chika leaps in front of them both to face the distracted Boggart, which is stuck in between a penguin and something with dark robes covered with blood stains.

Yoshiko doesn't have time to guess Riko's worst fear, for laughter soon reverberates the room upon the creature's next change.

"Isn't that your older sister, Chika-chan?" You chuckles heartily, though her arm is still wrapped protectively around Riko's waist.

Indeed, the Boggart is now a woman with short blonde hair, wearing the most ferocious scowl Yoshiko has ever seen.

"Yeeek! It's really Mito-nee!" Chika flails comically, and her antics seem to have coaxed a small smile from the frightened Riko. The humor doesn't last, for Chika's _Riddikulus_ spell changes the Boggart to a very, very large and furry dog, prompting the Ravenclaw to screech and burrow her face against You's shoulder.

"Eeeeh, what, my Shiitake is really cute!"

Yoshiko deadpans. What breed of dog is that? It's even bigger than those Tibetan Mastiffs she's seen in those world record books! There's no way it's a normal pet!

Dia looks between the shivering Riko and her captive You, and sighs wearily before facing the First-Years. "Would any of you like to try? Have you gotten the hang of the spell?"

"Yeah! We've been watching everyone carefully. I'm sure we'll cast the Ridiculous Charm just fine!" Yoshiko is about to walk forward when Hanamaru tugs her back with a teasing smile.

"It's ' _Riddikulus_ '. I think I shall go zura~"

Yoshiko scowls but allows her friend to go first, and loudly cheers her on with Ruby. Suddenly, the room temperature drastically drops and everyone's breaths turn into white puffs of air. Her heartbeat speeds up rather painfully as she stares at the Boggart, which is slowly changing into a floating, cloaked figure.

Hanamaru drops her wand and stumbles back against Yoshiko, her lips quivering and eyes wide with terror. Before the ghastly apparition fully forms, Kanan projects a silvery image of a dolphin from her wand while Dia also has her wand up, erecting a translucent barrier between them and the Boggart. The seemingly sentient dolphin herds the hideous creature towards one corner of the room, and the student body lets out a collective sigh.

"Are you okay, Maru?"

Only a whimper leaves the brunette's lips, so she feebly nods at Kanan. Yoshiko breathes shakily, also frightened and irrationally jealous of how the older girl easily protected Hanamaru.

"W-What was that?" Ruby squeaks as she pulls Hanamaru into a comforting hug.

"A Dementor," Dia murmurs, her gaze full of disbelief. "Hanamaru-san, when and how did you meet such a creature? Dementors are the guards of Azkaban, a prison for the Magical world."

Seeing that the petite girl is still in no shape to speak, Dia waves off her question and turns towards the other students. "I suppose that is enough excitement for now. Let us discuss-"

"Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby tries to stop her friend but the Slytherin is already marching towards the confined Dementor-Boggart at the corner.

"No, I want to face the Boggart too!" She dislikes how useless she felt earlier and wants to rectify her image in front of her friends. If she can face her worst fear, then she should be able to protect Hanamaru from this Dementor thing too. She was only taken by surprise before; she shall not make the same mistake again!

Kanan is about to stop her but a meaningful glance from Dia and Riko stops her. Nodding, the Gryffindor dispels the silvery dolphin once Yoshiko is in front of the already changing Boggart.

"Come at me, my worst nightmare! There's nothing I can't handle!" With the black feather secure in her bun, the young teenager spreads her arms with her wand ready.

However, when the Boggart finishes its transformation, all she could do is gape and stand there like a fool.

It is her doppelganger, the same one she saw in the Mirror of Erised, except this one is dressed in dark robes and has black wings instead of white.

Paralyzed with shock, rather than fear, Yoshiko looks into its cold eyes and feels a prickle at the back of her mind. _Who are you?_

She is in such a daze that she barely notices Dia stepping in and directs the now misty creature back into the suitcase.

The silence has never been this loud, and she can feel every pair of eyes on her. The Head Girl gently but pulls her behind, as if to block her from the others' scrutiny. Yoshiko hears her speaking to the students but her mind is in too much of a turmoil to process her words.

"Yoshiko-chan?"

She slowly turns to look at her two friends, whose worried expressions mirror each other. Ruby is holding Hanamaru's hand, for the latter still looks shaken from the earlier incident. Guilt and shame fill Yoshiko's mind for some reason and she couldn't bear to look at the brunette's pale face.

"I… I want to be alone for a bit, yeah? Um, I'll leave Zuramaru in your hands, Ruby," she mumbles rather pathetically and flees the room.

She hears footsteps behind her but she also hears various voices, possibly stopping her pursuer or something. She couldn't really concentrate on anything else. All she wants to do is to get far away from everyone so she could recompose herself.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Why am I here?"

Yoshiko grumbles and manages to suppress the urge to sneeze for the umpteenth time. After running out of the classroom, she wanted somewhere remote and open-spaced, and somehow ended up heading for the Aviary. There is something about birds and feathers that soothe her, though the odor is rather appalling. Thankfully, perhaps due to a Charm, the air in here is adequately ventilated and not stuffy, or else her nose might not have survived the permanent bird-scent.

Here, nestled behind some haystack and beneath nests with quiet hoots every now and then, Yoshiko does find the peace she seeks, but she is no less confused than she was before. The notion to confide in a Professor leaves her mind as quick as it enters. She has long lost faith in consulting with adults due to her past experiences. Perhaps they meant good, but they always wanted to take her to some psychiatrist, have her examined, or even locked up.

She's not crazy, and being here at Hogwarts proves that. Magic is real and finally, she is able to live the 'normal school life' she's always dreamed of, with friends and dependable seniors.

Until what happened in that workshop, that is. Most of the Professors have been kind to her but there's always a possibility that their attitude might change if they know about her peculiarities. Formerly kind caretakers had treated her warily in the past after all.

"…am I really a freak?" Yoshiko whispers sadly, but smiles a little when something warm nuzzles her hand.

The familiar golden cat stares at her, its chartreuse eyes clear and its unusual tail swishing as if refuting her words. The intelligent feline, the same one that's helped her out many times, joins her in the Aviary some time after she's calmed down. After a friendly greeting by pawing at her robe, the enigmatic cat simply curls up beside her to give her moral support.

Before she realizes it, she just starts talking about the orphanage and the Muggle schools she attended. A small voice at the back of her mind reminds her that she's pouring her concerns to a cat of all choices, but she finds this incredibly easy.

The cat listens patiently and reacts with little gestures here and there to offer its opinion. Perhaps, this creature truly is magical too.

"You're… Riko-san's cat right? I remember, the first day here at Hogwarts, you jumped into her arms when we got to the front gates."

The cat forms a rather human-eque grin, as if amused by her claim.

"No?"

It swishes its tail again and meows.

"You… want me to talk to Riko-san?"

Somber nod.

"Er, weren't you listening earlier? Don't you see my dilemma? I really don't know what to do. I can't really bring myself to talk any of the Professors, and Riko-san was there earlier, she saw what that Boggart changed into- ack!" Yoshiko spits out a mouthful of fur after the cat smacks her face with its tail. "What? I really don't know how to talk to her! I mean, she's really nice and all but, yeah, I just find it hard to talk to her, okay?"

The cat tilts its head and paws at her Slytherin scarf.

"Dia-san?"

Another nod and a rumbling purr.

"I guess so. She knows about the Mirror of Erised, and she's the one who… took control of the situation earlier."

Now that she's able to rationalize her situation with a calm mind, she recalls how the older girl pulled her behind. Perhaps, out of all the available choices and due to her trust issue with adults, Dia is the only one she could be fully honest with.

"Yeah, okay… I-I'll talk to her." Yoshiko grins and rubs the cat's head in gratitude. "I really appreciate you listening to me! I'm sure I'll meet you again."

She stands up and stretches, and her movement is copied by the feline as well. A small revelation hits her then. _Do cats come to me because I'm kinda like a cat too? Heh, I've never thought about it this way._

The sun is already setting when she leaves the Aviary. Guilt fills her heart again as she thinks of her friends, of how worried Ruby and Hanamaru must be. They always respect her personal space, but she acknowledges that her flight from the classroom was rather selfish. Hanamaru seems to have a traumatic experience with that Dementor-thing, yet she just abandoned her friend like that.

Yoshiko vows to make up to her. Still, that terrifying creature is vaguely familiar, but her head throbs with pain whenever she tries to dig through her memories. Perhaps, researching in the library is what she needs, whether it's about the Dementor or her doppelganger.

And this way, she can spend more time with Hanamaru too.

She is in such deep thoughts that she almost misses the small, dark shape curled up amongst the grass. Its weak squeak calls for her attention, prompting her to approach the unknown critter. More curious than cautious, she crouches down and holds her breath when it flinches at her looming shadow.

"There there, I'm not gonna hurt you." The little bat, covered with midnight-blue fur, appears to be injured since its right wing is folded at an awkward angle. It hisses warily and bites her finger as soon as her hand nears it. Undeterred, she continues to coax it and tries not to roll her eyes at its contradicting behavior. The bat would bite her when she tries to touch it, but squeals scratchily when she backs away as if worried she would just leave.

"What do you want me to do?"

After a while of exasperating back and forth, she manages to gather the wounded critter in her arms. The bat bares its fangs at her and, if she isn't mistaken, actually huffs at her!

 _So not cute! Ruby's owl or even that Thestral is cuter!_ Though grumbling, Yoshiko hugs the bat protectively and decides her conversation with Dia can wait. Her priority is to bring this hurt creature to the Infirmary. Still, where did this bat come from? She's seen owls flying around the school grounds but not bats, but it does make sense that bats would live at an ancient castle like Hogwarts.

She thoughtfully glances over at the Forbidden Forest and her heart skips a beat when a familiar sensation washes over her. Her mind blanks out and she's vaguely aware of her body moving. She doesn't know how long or how far she has walked until a sharp sting snaps her out of the trance and almost causes her to stumble. Glancing down, she realizes that the bat must have been trying to get her attention for a while because her maimed finger is covered in slick blood.

Looking around, she notices despairingly that she had wandered rather deep into the Forbidden Forest.

"Why is this happening again? I-I need to talk to Dia-san about this too, if I can find my way back…"

She blinks in surprise when the bat gingerly licks at her bloody finger, as if apologetic. "Right, we need to get you to the Infirmary. Thanks though, for stopping me, hmm… Lucifer!" She smiles at the bat, but it turns its head away as if it doesn't care less about its new name.

"You don't like it? Then how about-"

The bat nips at her finger.

"So Lucifer is fine?"

It turns its head away again.

 _This is what you would call a tsundere, right?_ Yoshiko chuckles, glad that the little exchange soothes her nerves so she isn't freaking out about her current dilemma, as she would have done had she been alone.

Taking a deep breath, she surveys her surrounding and concludes that she is just as lost as she was that first night at Hogwarts. The moon seems to be covered by clouds and the canopy is thick, rendering her night vision useless. She tries uttering ' _Lumos_ ' like Ruby did but nothing happened, since she probably executes the spell incorrectly.

"Great, I'm stuck. If only I know which direction I came from, maybe I can trace my way back out…"

Lucifer grunts and nudges her hand until she faces the direction it wants. "This way?"

It nips her finger impatiently. Deciding to trust her latest servant of the night, Yoshiko uses the Levitation Charm on nearby twigs and tries hurling them as far as she could. She continues this as she carefully walks the way the bat indicates, hoping her action would catch someone's attention. Even though it's already after hours, the groundskeeper may be nearby. The wolf that Mari mentioned could be around too, though she doesn't trust the older girl's words that the wolf is friendly.

"Yoshiko-san?"

To her shock, it is the worried face of Riko Sakurauchi that greets her. Before she could say anything, the Ravenclaw gestures for her to follow at a brisk pace. With her _Lumos_ spell as guidance, they easily navigate over the gnarly roots and hidden holes, and soon they safely arrive at the edge of the Forest.

"H-How did you find me, Riko-san?"

Instead of answering her, Riko's sharp gaze is trained upon the bat in her arms. She twirls and moves her wand in a mesmerizing manner and soon, a spell covers Lucifer's wing in a gentle glow. Awed, Yoshiko can only watch as the bat raises and folds its clearly healed wing. Squeaking happily, it even allows Riko to stroke its head.

Then, before her wide eyes, Lucifer spreads its wings and flies away into the night. Something aches in Yoshiko's heart, for she was certain of a connection with the bat and had hoped for it to stay. They did experience a little adventure together, but in the end, an untamed creature should still stay in the wild.

"This might sting a little."

Yoshiko feels heat crawling up her neck from the intense way Riko gazes at her maimed finger. The Ravenclaw uses some sort of spell that cleans the wound, revealing the raw and scabbing marks marring her skin. However, the older girl is so gentle in her treatment that Yoshiko doesn't feel any discomfort.

"There, it is better not to use magic to heal small injuries that your own body can," Riko then conjures a small band-aid to cover the wound.

"T-T-Thank you, Riko-san," Yoshiko blushes even harder at the taller girl's smile.

"You're welcome. Now," Riko's expression becomes stern. "What happened, Yoshiko-san? Where did you go after you… left the workshop?"

Perhaps it's because of her gratitude towards Riko, or due to the conversation with the golden cat earlier, Yoshiko finds it easier to speak to her. After briefly mentioning her stay in the Aviary and how she found Lucifer, Yoshiko pauses and reluctantly admits that this isn't the first time she has experienced those odd blank states of mind.

She closes her eyes in resignation, certain that the older girl would look at her differently now that the truth is out in the open. A small voice at the back of her mind reminds her that neither Hanamaru nor Ruby segregated her, but a part of her is anxious of Riko's opinion of her too.

"That certainly is worrisome, though I understand why you're reluctant to go to the teachers. You don't want to be treated differently, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that."

Stunned, Yoshiko apprehensively peers at Riko, who is gazing into the distance and seemingly lost in memories.

"The teachers here are kind and helpful, and you want to keep it that way. You don't want to chance ruining it."

Yoshiko nods, unable to look away from Riko's profile.

"I would suggest you speak to Dia-san, especially if such peculiarity happens again."

"That's what that golden cat wants me to do too, from what I can gather anyway," Yoshiko swallows nervously. "So, you… you don't think I'm weird?"

"We're all weird one way or another."

Riko chuckles quietly at her surprised expression. Of all the things, Yoshiko hasn't expected the serious Ravenclaw to say that.

"So, don't think you're alone, okay? Here in Hogwarts, you will never be alone."

"Right," Yoshiko nods bashfully, finally understanding and appreciating her underlying message.

"That said, I also urge you to speak to your friends. Hanamaru-san and Ruby-san are very worried about you. I believe they are still waiting for you at the Great Hall," Riko gestures at the direction of the Castle. "If you run now, you can still make it to dinner."

"Eh? Why are you saying that as if you're not coming with me? Besides, you h-haven't answered me. How did you find me?"

Riko appears reluctant to respond, but she relents after a moment. "Every Friday around this time, I would come to the edge of the Forest and, just so happens, I heard those twigs you threw with your spell."

"Oh. Heh, that actually worked… well, I was lucky you were nearby. So, why do you routinely come here?"

"Stay still and slowly look behind you."

The older girl's firm but quiet tone is all Yoshiko needs to follow her instruction. Before her wide eyes, a pair of Thestrals cautiously steps into view. The skeletal, horse-like beasts appear curious at her presence and remain where they are, beneath the shades of the trees. Riko gingerly but steadily approaches them, and pats one Thestral's bony snout after its friendly croon.

Yoshiko's heart is pounding thunderously in her ears. "So, you can see them too."

"…yes." Riko looks so sad then as she leans against its neck in a pseudo-hug. "There's something about them that's soothing, despite their rather intimidating appearance. You… understand right?"

It is at this moment that Yoshiko no longer feels guarded or nervous around the older girl. Riko didn't speak of the Thestral back then to pry or anything; she was merely making a remark, and perhaps expressing empathy, that they have both experienced something horrible, that they are not alone.

"Yeah I understand." Boldly, she joins Riko in caressing the Thestral too. The grotesque creature looks rather endearing then, as it flicks its long tail in greeting and beckons at its mate to come closer too. Riko appears surprised at the Thestrals' easy acceptance but simply smiles at their interaction.

Yoshiko grins toothily. "So, we're like kindred spirits huh?"

"I suppose we are?"

"Well then, how would you like to become my little demon? I mean, Lucifer flew away earlier… the bat, I mean. Lucifer is supposed to become a member. I'm grateful you healed him but still, he flew away afterwards. So, in exchange, you have to become one in his place!"

She's managed to overcome her jitters around Riko and now, she can close the gap in their relationship even more by inviting her to the fallen angel's legion! What a brilliant plan this is!

As expected, Riko stares at her with a blank expression. Yoshiko starts counting inwardly, waiting for a rejection, yet the older girl merely nods.

"Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Er…" Yoshiko is stumped. No one has ever agreed to become her little demon before so she never thought beyond that. Ruby almost did but Hanamaru stopped the initiation ritual back on the train and she never tried it again.

She shuffles for a bit before taking off the black feather from her bun and stuffs it in Riko's hand. "A contract! Yes, a contract. As my little demon, you'll have to be ordained and granted a new name. And, um, if I call upon you, y-you'll have to answer my call!" Not wanting to sound too demanding to a senpai, she adds quietly. "Like, if I need your help with school stuff, you'll have to do it, okay?"

"No problem," Riko giggles quietly. "Anything else?"

Yoshiko's ears burn from embarrassment but she persists. "And… if it's not too much trouble… I'd like to see these guys again too."

Riko nods in understanding. "We'll work something out. Perhaps we can come here next Friday."

"Awesome! Yeah, that's enough for now I guess. Y-You're just a newbie little demon, so the great Yohane is benevolent and shall not overwhelm you."

The Ravenclaw examines the black feather with interest, her fingers brushing over the fringe as if it were a precious object. "Then? What is my new name?"

Many names flashes in her mind. Asmodeus? Gorgon? Lamia? Lilith?

"Lily! How about Lily?"

There's a flicker of pain in Riko's widened eyes and her grip tightens imperceptibly.

"Erm, not good?"

The older girl lets out a shaky breath but smiles. "No, Lily is fine. It'll signify a new beginning, no?"

"Lily it is then!" Yoshiko folds her arms, utterly pleased and proud of her lists of accomplishments. The Boggart incident and her numerous abrupt trips to the Forbidden Forest are no longer scary, now that she has gained a minion, and a pretty and smart one too at that!

"There's something I want to ask you though, Lily," she tests the name, and grins when the older girl nods.

"Yes, Yoshiko-san?"

"Eh, what's with the distance? Either call me Yohane-sama or something closer? We are of the same legion."

"Um, okay, how about… er, Yocchan?"

 _It's like no one ever wants to call me Yohane. Oh well, this nickname is cute too._ "That's acceptable. Ahem, back to topic, I… I've been wondering, why did you suggest Dia-san? The golden cat did too. Is it because she's the Head Girl?"

"Because she's Dia-san," Riko says without hesitation.

The ambiguous answer, however, is enough for Yoshiko. Indeed, the Head Girl just has that trustworthy aura, and even someone from a different House, someone who is poised like Riko, shares the same opinion too.

"Right. Dia-san. I need to talk to her, if Lily says so too."

"Before that though, you need to speak to your friends first, so let's head back to the Castle," Riko pats the Thestrals one more time before turning away.

"Huh? I thought you were going to stay-?" Yoshiko hastily waves at the friendly creatures before catching up to the older girl.

"It's fine. We'll come back here next Friday, won't we? It is more prudent that you let your friends know that you are okay."

Yoshiko winces a little from her stern voice. "Right. I've been gone for a long time. Um, in my defense, I was really going back to the castle when I got side-tracked by many things! Good things, but still side-tracked!"

"It is good to be inquisitive about the Magical world, but heed your instincts and do not take everything at face value."

"Hey, that's exactly what Dia-san told me some time ago. You're actually good friends with Dia-san?"

"I've been taking Advanced courses so, yes, I'm well-acquainted with her. Kanan-san and Mari-san too."

"Grr, her again."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. So, I guess you and Dia-san mean to say, I should be more careful?"

"Yes. Never run off on your own again, and certainly not so close to the Forbidden Forest."

"Hey, you're unaccompanied too! And you come here every late Friday, isn't that dangerous?"

"Professor Hoshizora knows of my trips, and I'm a Third-Year."

They continue their light-hearted banter as they walk back to the castle. Yoshiko sort of understands why Chika and You tend to hang around Riko like eager puppies, whenever she sees them together. The Ravenclaw has a comforting and dependable presence that is both similar and different from Dia's.

Is it because they are senpais? Because they are more knowledgeable? Or perhaps, this is what Ruby feels whenever she speaks of her older sister?

Either way, Yoshiko is relieved to have made more friends. All those troublesome mysteries would surely be resolved, now that there are so many little demons to help her out!


	6. Ch6 - Calling

**A/N:** Almost there, almost done editing Arc 1 (x.x) As always, any feedback is appreciated.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 5,598

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 6 - Calling  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Yoshiko suppresses the urge to yawn, her eyes blinking rapidly in an effort to wake up. The sun is barely peeking over the Forbidden Forest in the distance, and the Hogwarts school ground is filled with silence rather than chatters of witches and wizards. Normally, a night owl such as herself would not be awake at such ungodly hour. But! There's something she looks forward to today - the early bird gets the worm and, in this case, gets the Quidditch Pit!

"Morning! Come on, hurry up you two, we're gonna be late!"

The Slytherin waves at her Hufflepuff best friends, whose movements barely speed up at her call. Yoshiko grumbles under her breath but patiently waits for Hanamaru and Ruby to reach her. She didn't want to go to the Pit by herself so she… kindly invited the two girls to come with her. While neither Hanamaru nor Ruby seem too interested in Quidditch, they still agree to accompany her.

Yoshiko really appreciates their support.

Her fascination with Quidditch started a week ago after her first Flying Lesson. Being Instructor Kousaka's fangirl, Chika was somehow present during the lesson too and noticed how much Yoshiko enjoyed flying. Naturally, she told her buddy You all about it and the two Gryffindors invited her to come watch their practice session.

Yoshiko feels weird to watch a different House play, rather than her own, but the dynamic duo would not have it any other way. "Different House or not, you're our friend, Yoshiko-chan! So, You-chan and I will show you just how awesome Quidditch is, hehe!"

Pleased and rather touched by Chika's words, Yoshiko has vowed to never refer to the two older girls as 'dumb and dumber' again. Chika and You do have a completely different side when it comes to the sport. They truly are passionate about what they love and that's something she can relate to and respect. While Yoshiko wasn't particularly enthusiastic about Muggle sports back then, she imagines Quidditch to be super cool since there's the flying component.

Imagine, conquering the sky like the majestic fallen angel she's meant to be!

Alas, Hanamaru's continuous yawning is sort of dampening her excitement.

"Geez I've already reminded you again and again last night to go to bed early, why did you set camp at the library again?"

The petite brunette indeed looks tired, though in that content sort of way, and her steps wobble every now and then like she is sleep-walking or something. Yoshiko and Ruby keep close to her as they exchange worried looks, wondering whether to help her carry those thick textbooks or to steady her.

"I can't help it zura. These books are just so fascinating~"

Yoshiko peeks at some of the pages with bookmarks sticking out, since she's unable to pull the tomes out of Hanamaru's adamant grip. Hmm, these are all higher-level Potion texts. "Why were you reading these anyway? I thought you're pretty good at the subject?"

Hanamaru gives her a sleepy smile, which Yoshiko totally does _not_ find to be cute. "You're still having trouble with Potions right? So, once I understand the subject better, I should be able to help you zura!"

"Erm but Lily's been tutoring me y'know? Thanks to her, I was able to breeze past the written tests!… most of the time anyway. Even she still can't figure out why my cauldron keeps exploding when I try to brew potions. Oh! She's been trying to Charm this test cauldron so that- "

She proudly chatters on and on as she recalls all those study sessions with her awesome little demon. As per Riko's promise, she's been helping Yoshiko with her homework as well as taking her to visit the Thestrals weekly.

"… baka Yoshiko-chan."

Hanamaru puffs her cheeks and briskly walks ahead, leaving a confused Yoshiko behind.

"What's with her?"

To her surprise, Ruby is also pouting. "I-I understand where Hanamaru-chan's coming from."

"Huh? W-What did I do?" Yoshiko's starting to get worried now. She teases the brunette enough that the latter gets miffed at her often, but Ruby's never been upset at her before so this must be serious.

As if sensing her thoughts, Ruby's expression softens though she still looks exasperated. "It's just… well, you don't really spend as much time with us anymore."

"I don't?"

Yoshiko drops her gaze, frowning thoughtfully. She took Riko and the golden cat's advice and did end up telling Dia about everything, and to Hanamaru and Ruby as well. Since then, she would talk to Dia every night at the Slytherin common room about anything unusual that's happened to her. Even though the Head Girl is always busy, she would set time aside and patiently listen to her. Sometimes, they would talk way into midnight, which makes Yoshiko sheepish for taking so much of Dia's time, but the older girl never complains.

Dia doesn't know the reason behind those blank states of mind that Yoshiko sporadically experiences, but she promises the latter that she's researching on it. As a precautionary measure, Dia has Charmed Yoshiko's scarf to trip her whenever she gets -that- feeling again. While it's painful to fall flat on her face, this trick has proved its worth a few times already, snapping her awake before she wanders off into the Forbidden Forest.

On the other hand, Hanamaru has buried herself in the library while Yoshiko and Ruby try to locate the Room of Requirement again. Even then, their combined efforts have been fruitless so far, whether about the mysterious room or the Boggart's nature.

Yoshiko is still unable to acknowledge that her greatest desire is to become an angel, while her worst fear is herself, a fallen angel. Or, at least, that's what she deduces from the encounter with the Mirror of Erised and the Boggart's transformation. There must be something else that's missing.

Overall, however, she is indeed spending more time with Dia and Riko.

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

Ruby seems taken aback by her apology. "That's not what I meant, Yoshiko-chan. Hanamaru-chan and I just want you to know that, um, you can d-depend on us more. W-We'll do everything we can to help you."

"You already have. You have no idea how relieved I was when I told you two everything…" Yoshiko coughs awkwardly. She refuses to get all teary again. One time is enough. "But it goes both ways too! I, the great Yohane, will protect my little demons and friends. That said, I still don't know what the deal was with the Dementor."

Yoshiko and Ruby glance at each other before looking at Hanamaru, who is walking ahead of them. The brunette doesn't recall ever encountering that terrifying creature, though she admits that her mind just shuts down whenever she tries to remember. After Yoshiko and Ruby's suggestion, Hanamaru has also talked to Dia about it. The Head Girl suggested that her mind purposefully erased the memory to protect her psyche, but her subconscious still remembers and that was where the Boggart received the information to transform.

"Yeah, you can depend on me more too, Ruby," Yoshiko murmurs as a thought occurs to her. Ruby seems proud of their complete trust in Dia, but their closeness to her older sister probably hurts her. Surely, Ruby would want to speak to the older Kurosawa just as easily as Yoshiko and Hanamaru do. Now that Yoshiko has gotten to know Dia more, she's certain that there must be a reason why Dia is so distant to her little sister.

Again, something's missing from this puzzle. Yoshiko sighs irritably. Even the intelligent fallen angel gets tired of mysteries, though the answers probably won't reveal themselves any time soon.

"I agree with Yoshiko-chan," Hanamaru has slowed down her pace to let the other two catch up to her. "Yoshiko-chan may be a dummy, but she is helpful zura!"

"Who're you calling a dummy, Bakamaru?!"

Ruby giggles at their banter. "This is just what I want~ … piki!" The redhead blushed after realizing what she just said. As if by unspoken agreement, Yoshiko and Hanamaru hugged Ruby on each side.

"Hehe, Ruby-chan is so cute~" The brunette fawns over her friend while the Slytherin makes a pose.

"Now, no more gloomy talk and let us get back on track for the Quidditch hype!"

"Are you thinking about joining the team, Yoshiko-chan?"

"Ku ku ku, maybe~ How about you, Zuramaru? You said you didn't like it but you sure flew around once you got used to it!" Yoshiko still remembered how the brunette zoomed all over the field, properly seated on the school broom and shouting ' _mirai zura~_ ' with a rather childish expression.

"Nah, I enjoy the magical feeling of flying but I don't think I can play competitively…"

"Ruby then?"

"M-Me?!" Out of the three of them, Ruby is the most experienced flyer, most likely due to being a Pureblood and growing up with brooms readily available. "Um, I would only resort to riding a broom if I have to…"

"Daww, but think about it, what if we each join our House team? You're small and pretty fast so you should be a good Seeker~! Heh, I'll probably be a Chaser so I can score like a champ and there's nothing Zuramaru can do to stop me!"

Hanamaru pouts. "Why am I a Keeper? And why are you so sure I won't be able to block your shots zura?"

"Because you're slow- or, on second thoughts, you can just sit on your broom, with books stacked so high to block the hoops, and eat and eat until you balloon up and block-"

A book comes flying to her face, but Yoshiko smoothly dodges it with a smirk. Hanamaru is scowling now as she Charms the heavy ' _Hogwarts: A History_ ' tome back to her arms.

"I thought no one's allowed to touch that precious book?"

"Don't worry, I've fortified the exterior so it'd hurt extra when I hit you with it zura!"

As usual, their staring match doesn't last long. Yoshiko doesn't know who starts giggling first but the three of them are laughing by the time they arrive at the Quidditch Pit.

All is well, it seems. Ruby is right. Yoshiko misses this kind of light-hearted atmosphere with her best friends.

"Wow, will you look at that!"

The trio looks up at the red and gold figures streaking around the arena, in awe of how fluid and natural they appear in the sky. The sight is nothing compared to the haphazard broom-riding during those Flying Lessons.

No, these players truly are flying, as if they have become one with their brooms.

The goofy smile is nowhere to be seen on the mikan-haired Gryffindor. With a confident and fiery grin, Chika dives down and swings her stubby club at a round, jet-black ball. There is a rather noticeable 'Kan' upon the strike, which is the only warning that a nearby player has before the Bludger swerves towards him. Startled, the wizard drops a football-sized red ball in order to avoid getting hit in the shoulder, but his teammate easily catches the Quaffle and continues his way towards the three hoops. He feigns throwing the ball and abruptly jerks up to hurl it at a different angle.

Kanan, whose long hair is tied at her nape, snatches the Quaffle before it comes anywhere near the side hoop. Another Chaser, a dark-haired witch whose curly tresses is tied in a similar way, waves her arm at the Captain.

When Kanan doesn't pass her the Quaffle, she brushes back her wild strands with a defeated smile. "Ah, game's over?"

"Yup, You's got the Golden Snitch. It's our loss this round, Shun," Kanan chuckles good-naturedly as she gestures for Team A and B to gather in the middle.

Yoshiko gapes. She is so certain that she's spotted You hovering near the ground just moments ago, but the Seeker is now circling high around the bleacher area with a winged golden ball in her hand.

"Ah~ ah~ not fair! Whoever gets You on their team would always win~" Chika twirls her bats as she nears her friend, the broom seemingly sentient for it moves without her touching the stick to direct it. The other Beater nods in agreement, casually knocking the Bludger away when it flies near them.

"Yeah, no way I can compete with our MVP," an older wizard heartily pats You on the back. The back-up Seeker doesn't look at all sour but rather proud of the younger girl.

"Oh come on, you were the one who taught me, senpai-" You is cut off by Chika, who wraps an arm around her neck and ruffles her hair.

"No need to be humble, You-chan! You're our trump card, the… uhm… the Silver Lioness!"

The impromptu nickname is received with loud acclamation from the rest of the team. The Chasers juggle the Quaffle and pass it amongst them as they ascend towards the center, their balance and teamwork just as impressive. The Captain raises one fist into the air, prompting the others to pause and listen.

"Solid practice everyone. I'm confident we're going to have amazing matches this year," Kanan's voice isn't particularly resonant, yet her leisurely tone seems to instill excitement in her team.

"You bet we will!"

"Yeah, we're gonna carry the Cup home again this year!"

The collective cheer afterwards is deafening.

Yoshiko gulps. This is the famed Gryffindor Lions, the reigning champion? Her fantasies of joining the Quidditch team just evaporates into thin air. Sure, it looks fun to toss the Quaffle around and score, and badass to smack the Bludger at targets. Not to mention, being a Seeker seems like an important, almost-heroine-eqsue position that would be suitable for the great fallen angel Yohane.

Except she doesn't want to compete with You or any of them, not after seeing how powerful they are.

"They're really good zura…" Hanamaru whispers, and Ruby nods fervently beside her. Normally, Yoshiko would have refuted that she can do better, but not this time. Quidditch is out of her league.

After giving out a few more instructions, the Captain then calls for a break time. As the team disperses into smaller groups, the three familiar Gryffindors descend towards them.

"Ohayousorou, you three!" You's grin is as charming as always, perhaps more so now that she's clad in her team garb, and after the impressive spectacle they just witnessed.

"I'm glad you all came~ So? What do you think, Yoshiko-chan?" Even Chika appears dazzling. With her hair pulled back and tied in a side tail and eyes bright like the sun, she seems like a different person than the playful witch who always gives out mikans.

"Urm, uh, you're pretty cool."

You and Chika blink, as if they haven't expected such positive response from her.

Yoshiko's ears redden automatically. "What! Be grateful that Yohane-sama is impressed… just sliiiightly impressed, by all that flying. But I really don't think-"

"That's great! So what do you think? Chaser? Kurosaki-senpai is our top scorer," Chika gestures at the older witch with wild tresses. "The other guys are awesome too! Or you wanna be a Beater like me? Heh heh, my deadly finisher, Kan Kan Strike, is not to be taken lightly!"

Chika then starts swinging her dual bats around, showing off all her moves. Yoshiko sweatdrops, but at least the Gryffindor is back to the silly version she is used to so she doesn't feel as intimidated anymore.

"Why are you so keen on me joining the Quidditch team anyway? I'm a Slytherin, remember? We won't be on the same team!"

"So? The more the merrier! It'll be super fun if we can compete at a match," Chika hugs Ruby affectionately. "How about you, Ruby-chan? Not to be rude but Hufflepuff hasn't had a decent team for a long time… oh! But they used to kick ass when Professor Minami was on the team! At least, that's what Coach said~"

Yoshiko raises an eyebrow. Really? Their fluffy, mellow Transfiguration Professor?

You also gives Ruby a friendly hug. "How about Seeker? Didn't Dia-san used to be Slytherin's Seeker? Senpai used to tell me how scary Dia-san was before I joined the team… I guess I lucked out that I didn't have to compete against her!"

Since Chika and You are taller and are facing Yoshiko, they miss the surprised expression on Ruby's face. Does she not know that her older sister used to play Quidditch?

"Or, last but not least, if you would rather oversee the entire Pit and hone your reflexes to block shots, then become a Keeper like Kanan-chan!"

Yoshiko looks over at the Captain and scowls at the sight of Hanamaru happily chatting with the older girl. Huh? Where did that water bottle come from? Why is Bakamaru giving the giant a towel? Is Kanan thanking her? Did she just pat Bakamaru's head? Why is Bakamaru laughing? Is that a blush on her face? Why is this so aggravating?

"Oi~ Earth to Yoshiko-chan~"

"I'll be right back," Yoshiko ignores You and Chika's bewildered stare and stomps towards Kanan and Hanamaru. Before she could even speak up, an unexpected visitor flies past her and hops off her broom near the two.

"Oh hey, Mari," Kanan's smile is characteristically easygoing, but it twitches when the Ravenclaw shoves a Quaffle against, ahem, her breasts.

"Ka~na~n! You haven't forgotten, have you?" Mari is also dressed in her blue and bronze Quidditch uniform, her signature braid and hair loop replaced by a simple scrunchie that tied her hair in a low side-tail.

"Of course not. I've been looking forward to it since last summer." For once, Kanan's lax demeanor blazes in determination, a fire similar to what Chika and You exhibited earlier.

"Apparently Kanan-chan and Mari-san made a bet - something's supposed to happen if Mari-san scores more than 100 points in their next match," Hanamaru whispers to Yoshiko helpfully.

The Slytherin frowns. "You sure know a lot about that Gryffindor."

"Huh?"

For good measure, she takes off Hanamaru's glasses and cleans the lens before putting them back on the latter's face.

"W-What? Yoshiko-chan?"

"Hnff. Do you see me now?"

"Um, yes, I do see you-?"

Yoshiko huffs and merely folds her arms. Bakamaru really is Bakamaru. At least, Mari's sudden presence here interrupts the irksome interaction between the brunette and the Gryffindor Captain. Now she just needs to drag Hanamaru away…

"Mari, you shouldn't be here though, it's Gryffindor's turn to use the Pit."

"Hmm? Who says I'm here to practice? The rest of my team isn't here. I only came here because I sensed jealous fire~"

Yoshiko winces and glares at the smirking Ravenclaw, who then suddenly pulls her to the side.

"I overhead all of your little conversation with Chikacchi and You. I think you're suitable to be either Chaser or Seeker."

"Why would I want to be?" Yoshiko suspiciously glances at the Quaffle in Mari's hand. "If I become a Chaser, that means I'd have to compete against you, don't I?"

"Not really. First-Years, especially newbies like you, would not be able to join a Quidditch Team just yet. By the time you do join, Kanan, Dia and I would have graduated."

She blinks at the revelation. "Oh, that's right…"

"Daw, you sound sad, Yoshiko-chan~!"

"Am not!"

"Don't be shy~ But that's why we want to know now, whether you'd like to join the team or not."

"Why do you care anyway?" Indeed, out of all the seniors, Yoshiko doesn't feel particularly close to Mari because they haven't talked much. Yet why does it feel like Mari knows a lot about her already?

"Well, for many reasons. But remember what you heard earlier, that Dia used to be Slytherin's Seeker. Wouldn't you like to succeed her?"

Mari's Cheshire smile is infectious, for Yoshiko finds herself returning the toothy grin as she envisions the possibility. If she becomes just as good as Dia, and somehow defeats You and the Gryffindors, she would get recognized, right? Everyone would acknowledge her! And surely, Zuramaru would be so smitten that she'd bring her the water bottle, wipe her sweat away with the towel and maybe even…

"Yoshiko-chan?"

"Ack-!"

She snaps out of her fantasy and sheepishly looks away from Hanamaru's inquiring gaze. In that brief moment of her daydreaming, Mari has long left her side and is chatting with Chika, You and Ruby, while Kanan has returned to the rest of her team and is giving pointers.

"Are you okay zura?"

Yoshiko stares at the Pit, at the players zipping around on their brooms, and lastly at the clouds high in the sky. While she isn't quite sure why she wants Hanamaru's attention on her and her only, she thinks that she's found her calling in the magical world. She loves most subjects and excels in Defense Against Dark Arts, but her still-developing magical reservoir and small repertoire of spells don't allow her to do much, not yet anyway.

However, if she can master Quidditch, she can stand out in spite of being just a First-Year. The Slytherin Team would definitely want her to join by then. And, as a revered individual, surely she can get those ghosts to stop bothering Ruby altogether, and maybe she can find out what the situation is between the Kurosawa sisters. Furthermore, being an MVP should grant her special privilege and sway, so it would be easy to obtain special pass to the Forbidden Section at the Library for Hanamaru.

Be useful, that's all she wants.

"Yes, I'm more than okay, Zuramaru!" Yoshiko grins and points her finger into the sky. "Believe me!"

She feels very encouraged by the brunette's subsequent smile.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Phew, I think I've gotten the hang of acceleration…"

Yoshiko breathes deeply, allowing the fresh clean air to fill her lungs as she opens her arms wide. Much to her joy, the broom continues to travel straight and her altitude does not waver at all. Good, she has synchronized with her borrowed broom enough that she does not need to give it directions for simple movements.

Now that she's set her goal to join the Quidditch team, she needs to become skilled enough at least. It's easier said than done, and already she's run into obstacles in her self-training. She definitely needs an experienced flyer to give her advice on the more difficult maneuvers, particularly those that Seekers frequently use. Chika and You are more than happy to help her, but apparently Riko has the two tightly leashed due to their less-than-mediocre grades on certain subjects. Well, it is mostly Chika, but You has enough camaraderie to suffer with her partner.

Still, the Gryffindor Seeker has lent her one of her many spare brooms, a Nimbus 2016. Even though it was a gift from You's fans, Yoshiko refuses to accept such a valuable item for free and vows to return it when she can afford her own broom.

True to her words, she carefully plans her schedule so that she would spend enough time with Ruby and Hanamaru, while still be able to attend tutor sessions with Riko and have her nightly talks with Dia.

Ah, how wonderful it is to have a fulfilling life!

Yoshiko glances at the direction of the Forbidden Forest and, after a moment's hesitation, she decides to fly over there to see if she is lucky today. During one of her flights, -that- feeling had possessed her and since she was on a broom, the charmed scarf couldn't stop her from going there.

It was a familiar creature who stopped her then, just like this time.

"Hehe, my faithful little demon! How are you?"

Lucifer responds by perching on her face, almost making her fall off the broom.

"Hey hey! How dare you treat your master with such disrespect!"

The bat clicks in annoyance but pushes away from her head, allowing her to regain stability. Yoshiko is pretty certain that the creature likes her, at least enough to stop her from sailing straight into the Forbidden Forest every time.

"Hnff, to think, I brought you Lily's sandwich too… well, insolent little demons shouldn't get rewards, don't you agree?"

Ears flattened, Lucifer gingerly hooks its claws on her cloak and doesn't protest when she scratches its furry head. Yoshiko feels slightly bad to resort to bribery, but how else would she get the temperamental bat to stay?

The pair contentedly enjoys their afternoon picnic in the sky, and Lucifer even continues to fly alongside her long after it's finished the sandwich. There's progress at least. Perhaps one day, the bat could become her pet that happens to live in the wild but would deliver mails for her, like how most magical folks are with their owls.

"So what do you think? Wanna become my pet? I won't force you to do anything except help me send out mails. I don't mind using the Aviary, and Ruby lends me her owl, but I'd still prefer to enlist the help of one of my own legion."

Lucifer flicks its ear to show that it's listening.

"I haven't decided on a meeting spot with Lily this week yet, to see the Thestrals, so I'll need to send her a mail. Maybe you can deliver that for me?"

The bat seems to be flapping its wings extra hard. That must be a yes.

Yup, one step at a time. Soon, Lucifer shall be hers. Yoshiko wonders if she should tell Riko about the bat's crush on her.

"Ah, there's Zuramaru again! How many times do I have to tell her not to do this? Well then, I'll see you around, Lucifer!"

The bat glides away before she even finishes her sentences, as if to show that it doesn't really care. Yoshiko shakes her head in exasperation before descending towards a huge tree near the shore of the Great Lake.

Carefully, she comes to a stop in front of the sleeping brunette and gets off her broom so quietly that her shoes barely make a rustle against the grass. Hanamaru continues to nap peacefully, which makes Yoshiko frown.

"Oi, you shouldn't fall asleep like this! It's dangerous out here by yourself. What if I'd been a bad guy? Geez, you're so defenseless."

"Hmmmnnn-? Yoshiko-chan?" The Hufflepuff rubs at her eyes and smiles up at her in greeting. Yoshiko refuses to acknowledge that gesture as cute and instead focuses her attention on the huge cloak draped around her friend. From the color of the hood, it was from a Gryffindor.

"…I thought you read by yourself, here by the Lake," Yoshiko tries to keep her tone from sounding accusing.

"I do, most of the time, but Kanan-chan and I sometimes nap here together."

"What! Her again!"

Yoshiko seethes inwardly, mustering all her energy to keep her expression as aloof as possible. Hanamaru doesn't seem to notice her dilemma as she digs around Kanan's pocket for something. She pulls out a piece of parchment that has a messy scrawl, obviously written in a hurry.

"Oh, something's come up, so Kanan-chan left in a hurry."

"That's awful for her to do that, to leave you alone like this. As I've said before, what if I'd been a bad guy and here you are, oblivious to the world around you-"

Her rant is interrupted by Hanamaru's displeased poke. "Kanan-chan's not awful! She's protective of me zura! She's always instructed her friend to watch over me as I nap."

Yoshiko scowls. "What friend?"

The shorter girl points towards the Lake and, on cue, a massive shadow nears the surface and a tentacle bursts out of the water!

"What the heck is _that_!?"

"The Giant Squid," Hanamaru says evenly and waves at the two-story tall tentacle, which returns the gesture before submerging under the fathomless lake once more.

"… that Gryffindor made friends with that thing?"

"Well, Kanan-chan loves diving, and she said she likes the Lake because it reminds her of where she used to live in the Muggle world. She also enjoys jogging-"

Yoshiko soon zones out as Hanamaru goes on and on about the Quidditch Captain. She tries really hard to focus, she really does, but an unpleasant sensation in her chest makes it difficult to think, let alone absorb her friend's words. Mari had said that she's jealous, and she's probably right. After all, who wants to listen to the person you like talking about someone else?

Wait, what?

"…Yoshiko-chan? You have a really weird expression on your face zura."

"You're imagining it." She rubs her face hard, hoping that her cheeks aren't red. Her heart is still pounding uncomfortably fast in her ribcage at the revelation. No way she likes Hanamaru. Or, yes, she does like her, but only as a friend!

She just doesn't like it because Kanan is able to impress Hanamaru while the great Yohane can't, that's all. Yes, that must be the reason for her conflicted feelings. No, she isn't jealous at all!

"Mou, Yoshiko-chan! That's not what you agreed with Ruby-chan and I!"

"Zuramaru-?" Yoshiko gulps when the brunette grabs her face so they would look at each other in the eyes.

"You've promised to tell us if there's something bothering you. And, there's something bothering you, isn't there zura?"

 _Yes, you're too close, Bakamaru! Way too close!_ Yoshiko shouts in her mind while her lips remain tightly shut. Instead of replying, she tugs the glasses away from Hanamaru, who expectedly lets go and tries to reclaim it.

"Yoshiko-chan is mean! Give it back zura!"

"Nuh-uh. You've told me that your eyesight isn't that bad and you really only need it for reading. Come on, look around you, see where you are. Enjoy the view! Won't all the greenery help your eyesight or something?"

"I-I guess." Pouting in resignation, Hanamaru leans back against the tree as she folds Kanan's cloak into a neat pile. "My eyes do get very tired if I read for too long…"

"See? And that's why you sleep a lot. This all makes sense now! You need to take more breaks often."

Glad that the topic has completely changed, Yoshiko rambles on about how her night vision is amazing and she can see far, being the amazing fallen angel she is.

Hanamaru doesn't stay peeved for long as she giggles at her antics. "Yoshiko-chan really hasn't changed."

The Slytherin purses her lips. "…that again? I-I'm sorry, Zuramaru, but I really don't remember. I wish I do, but I don't."

"No, it's okay zura. We were both so little, and to be fair my memories aren't that clear either."

"Huh? But then how come you remember what I used to be like?"

At this, Hanamaru's cheeks darken which in turn causes Yoshiko to blush too. "I don't remember exactly how we met, but I know that we used to play a lot, at this small park. My grandparents would take me there from time to time, and you were always there zura."

Yoshiko scrunches her brows, trying really hard to dig through memories of her childhood. Alas, all she had are images of her being ostracized by other kids, and no Zuramaru.

"Tell me more?"

The brunette draws up her legs against her and rests her chin on her knees, her small smile full of nostalgia. "Well, you always talked about the sky, how you were originally an angel zura. I loved listening to your stories… ah, but you didn't like it when I called them stories. You said they were real-life experiences and that you had special powers…" She trails off abruptly, her eyes widening as if realizing something.

"What?"

"The Dementor-!"

"What about it? Y-You remember how you met that creature?" Yoshiko recalls the horrendous wraith-like creature from that DADA workshop. Boggart or not, its effects had been real. The textbooks they had researched state that Dementors suck happiness and any good feeling, which was what they had experienced in the classroom that day.

"Y-Yes, I think I remember now," Hanamaru's voice is shaking. "Before, I only remember you saving me from something, and showing me something unbelievable. T-That's why I've been interested in magic since, hoping t-that I would find you again someday."

"Y-You're saying, I somehow saved you from a Dementor?" Yoshiko is in disbelief. Dia and Kanan had used some sort of silvery spell against the Boggart-Dementor. The Patronus is a highly advanced spell that even the Third-Years haven't learned in their curriculum, so how would a small child like her know of it years ago?

Seeing how distressed the brunette has become from reminiscing, Yoshiko tries to light up the atmosphere. "I'm super awesome then! Ku ku ku, I'm more badass than I thought, saving you from the Dementor with my fallen angel powers~!"

"Yes, you did zura," Hanamaru wipes away the cold sweat from her brow, her eyes still glazed in deep thoughts and fright. "It was chasing us I think. I tripped…but you stood in front of me. You summoned a Patronus somehow, it was a silvery…fish? And-"

Yoshiko blinks, her hearing becoming muffled and her vision dimming. Flashes of images invade her mind, distorted and blurry as they are. Yes, there was a hooded creature that glided across the grass, its lifeless grey skin barely visibly under its wispy robes.

Pain pierces her chest then and she struggles to breathe as she doubles over. Hanamaru's panicking calls are so obscured, fading along with her flickering consciousness.

"One day, I'll return to the sky…" Yoshiko whispers hoarsely before her vision blacks out.


	7. Ch7 - The Unbreakable Vow

**A/N:** Yay finally Arc1 revision done ;A; Thankfully this chapter has less typos (unless I'm blind...as usual lawl) Again, feedbacks will help me improve future chapters!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 5,689

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 7 - The Unbreakable Vow  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

She jolts awake with a strangled cry.

Her eyes dart about in confusion. The sky is high above her, and what is this warm and furry thing beneath her? It seems to be moving, no, carrying her on its back? Where is she? What's going on?

Her head throbs horribly, forcing her to curl up. This movement causes her to fall off onto the ground, though she barely registers the pain. It's nothing compared to that agony in her chest.

She tearfully peers through her bangs, noting a massive canine is hovering above her with its jaws slightly agape. She recoils from terror and waves her arm feebly to see if the wolf would back off.

To her shock, dark and wispy tendrils of magic whirl around her arm and shot out towards the wolf, which hops away with a startled growl. She could feel herself hyperventilating now as uncontrollable magic continues to ooze from her body.

Snarling, the wolf paws at the ground and bares its fangs at the tendrils. It is then that she notices someone else behind the creature, a girl who looks vaguely familiar but her cloudy mind hurts too much for her to think properly.

The petite brunette is shouting something and would have run towards her if the wolf hasn't blocked her way. _Yoshiko, is it? Is that my name? Am I Yoshiko?_ The girl desperately repeats the name again and tries to move around the wolf to get to her.

"No! Don't come near me!" The dark strands of magic lash out, but the wolf jumps in front of the brunette just as the tendrils solidify and slice into its flesh. With a pained yip, the canine morphs into an older girl with long ponytail, holding a bleeding arm.

The blood and the transformation surprise her so much that the swirling black haze around her dissipate a little.

" _Petrificus totalus_!"

A spell shoots through the haze and strikes her fully. Her limbs lock in place and she falls backwards like a toppled statue. In spite of being rendered immobile, the shrouds of inky magic continue to seep out of her body. The more she panics, the wilder these sentient tendrils become.

"Yoshiko-san!" She recognizes that voice too, but her inability to place a name and a face to it freaks her out more.

Just what's going on? Why can't she control her body?

"Yoshiko-chan, please snap out of it!"

Prone on the ground, she can only stare blankly at the sky, though her limited view is misting over with all that intangible magic shroud.

 _Someone… help me…_

"Yoshiko-chan!"

A girl with a soft smile flashes in her mind and it matches with this voice. The brunette from earlier.

 _Zuramaru…?_

"I am sorry, Hanamaru-san, but I need to Stun her now. _Stupefy_!"

There's a streak of red light and she knows no more.

* * *

" _So where are you from, Yoshiko-chan?"_

" _It's Yohane!"_

" _Yo-ha-ne? What is that zura? Can you eat it?"_

"… _is that all you think about, eating?"_

" _Yes! I love the tea and cakes Grandma makes, and the sweet yam Grandpa likes to grill in the yard zura~ Oh, here!"_

" _What's this, some sort of bread?"_

" _Yup! Noppo-pan! I love sharing it with you Yoshiko-chan!"_

" _It's Yohane! Grrr, call me by my real name, silly mortal." Nom nom nom. "But hnff, I'll forgive you since this offering is yummy. Why do you want to know where I'm from?"_

" _You're always here whenever Grandpa and Grandma drop me off. I live over there, in the temple zura! How about you?"_

" _Ku ku ku, I came from the heavens, y'know!"_

" _A-Are you an angel then?"_

" _Nope, I can't fly anymore cuz I fell… so I'm a fallen angel!"_

" _Oh… so what're you gonna do then?"_

" _Isn't that obvious? I'll return to the sky!"_

 _She climbed onto the very top of the monkey bars and pointed upwards. The small brunette gazed at her in awe, clapping with her tiny hands and ochre eyes sparkling. However, a moment later, tears well up and trickle down her pudgy cheeks._

" _W-Why are you crying?!"_

" _Uuuaaa! Yoshiko-chan is going to disappear! Uuuaaa!"_

" _What!? No I'm not! What makes you think that?" Panicking, she hopped down from the bars and scraped her knees and palms from the landing. Ignoring the pain, she hurried towards the sobbing girl and hugged her._

" _Y-You said y-you're going to -hic- return to the -hic- sky! I-I'm not an angel, so I can't -hic- go with you!"_

" _What? That's silly. You're silly, Zuramaru."_

" _What -hic- do you mean?"_

" _When I return to the sky, I'll bring you with me, duh! So stop crying already."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes, someone was crying and there were whispered conversations around her. Silence took over and she felt like she was swimming through a murky swamp. Unfamiliar images glided past her yet instilled a sense of nostalgia as she trudged by. A distorted voice was saying something but she couldn't make out what.

All she knew was to move towards the light. It was a mere dot in the distance, but having a destination, a goal, kept her mind focused. She doesn't know how long she's struggled forward, but eventually she summons enough strength to shout out.

"I'm… Yoshiko. Yoshiko Tsushima!"

The indistinct voice becomes louder. " _And who is Yohane_?"

"The fallen angel of course!"

" _Who is the fallen angel Yohane_?"

"Yohane is me!"

The voice, sinister and airy, giggles. " _No, you will never ever be Yohane_."

* * *

Yoshiko gasps hoarsely as her eyes snap open. She frantically sits up and looks around her, her ragged breaths the only thing she can hear in this silent room. Upon seeing the covered Mirror of Erised at the corner, she realizes that she's in the Room of Requirement. She reaches into her pocket and freezes in fear when she couldn't find her wand. The green scarf, Charmed by Dia to stop her peculiar trances, is not around her neck.

Feeling vulnerable, she grips the cushion beneath her and surveys the room again with cautious eyes. It's actually a lot more spacious than she thinks, for there is an open area behind her filled with rows of bookshelves, lab benches and cauldrons.

And there is someone coming towards her!

She lunges for the tea cup on the nearby table, hoping to use the broken shard as a last resort. Alas, she gets frozen in mid-motion and curses inwardly at her naivety. Of course, whoever brought her here must be a witch or wizard.

"Please calm down, Yocchan."

"Lily-?"

Nodding, Riko gazes at her carefully and only lowers her wand after she appears certain of something. Now able to move again, Yoshiko presses her hand against her chest, which aches a little, and slumps back against the cushions with a huff.

"Does it hurt?" The Ravenclaw doesn't wait for her response and pours a translucent liquid from a pot.

"Um, what happened and why am I-?"

"Drink this first." Riko's voice is flat, leaving no room for argument. Even then, Yoshiko remains skeptical and does not move to accept the steaming potion.

"N-Not until you tell me what happened, Lily," she tries to use her commanding, husky voice, though her throat is too parched for any sort of effects.

The older girl furrows her brows. "I will, but you need to drink this first. This potion… it'll help in calming you."

"Calming me? I think I'm pretty calm right now-?"

"It'll also make you feel slightly weak, since it would suppress your magical power for a period of time," Riko raises her voice just as Yoshiko is about to protest. "As a precaution, so that you will not go out of control again."

"Out of control? Just what do you-"

"Why don't _we_ talk first, Rikocchi? She can drink the potion as we go along. I'd do the same if I were in her shoes," a silhouette seems to have appeared out of nowhere, stepping out from the shadows with light smile.

"M-Mari-san?" Yoshiko has many tutor sessions with Riko, and has talked to Mari on a few occasions, but for some reason she feels very intimidated now that she's alone with these two Ravenclaws.

"In the flesh~ Now, I'll need you to answer something first before we start talking. What do you remember? And please don't lie," there's something predatory about the senior's feline-like gaze. "I will know if you do, capisce?"

Yoshiko gulps, feeling even more nervous now. Perhaps drinking the potion doesn't seem so bad? She helplessly glances at Riko, whose demeanor is unreadable as she sits on the couch opposite of her. Mari is standing behind her Housemate, her arms folded and draped on the backrest.

"Well, there were a lot of images…? Memories, maybe, before I woke up but I honestly don't remember. They're all so vague," Yoshiko rubs at her temple, feeling a prickle in her head as she tries to recall. "And before that, I thought I was flying - ah, You-san lent me her broom, and then I found Zuramaru by the Lake and- wait! Where's Hanamaru? _Where is she now_?"

Before she could spring up from her seat, her movements are locked again by the same spell, and the more she tries to struggle, the harder the body-binding spell becomes.

"Hanamaru-san is fine, Yocchan. _Please_ drink this potion now." Perhaps it is the slightly panicked gleam in those amber eyes, or the fact that a faint, shadowy veil of _something_ is seeping out of her own arm, so she obediently drinks the potion with haste.

The liquid isn't as bitter as she imagined, and it warms her chest and makes her rather dazed in a pleasant way. When she glances down again, she is relieved to see nothing around her arm. Just for a good measure, she prods at her own limb and notices nothing out of ordinary.

"What… was _that_?"

Mari's humorous tone has a frigid edge to it. "We'll get to that in a bit. So, yes, you were talking to Hanamaru-chan, and you fainted for some reason. Kanan heard her cries for help and was carrying you two back towards the castle when you, well, for the lack of better word, went bonkers. Dia arrived in time and dispatched you. She took Hanamaru-chan and Kanan elsewhere to treat their injuries, and left you with us."

"To treat-? T-They got hurt? Because of me-?"

Yoshiko really couldn't remember anything, no matter how desperately she tries. Mari's cheerful giggle has never sounded so menacing until now.

" _Oh yes_ ~ Hanamaru-chan got a few scrapes here and there but she's mostly fine, just rather shaken up and understandably so. While Kanan… well, she's lucky her arm stays attached to her body~"

"Mari-san. It's not Yocchan's fault," Riko says severely.

The blonde stares at Yoshiko's bewildered face and sighs after a few tense moments. "I know, I know. It's just, I'm worried and, no, you're right, _sorry_. Let me try that again. Yoshiko Tsushima, we've been watching you since Day1, back on Platform 9 ¾."

"You what?"

With a Cheshire grin, Mari morphs into a familiar golden cat and paws at Riko's scarf as if it were an ordinary pet. Yoshiko blinks once, twice and again. What the freaking hell just happened?! One moment Mari was a human, and now she was this cat? No wonder the cat's chartreuse eyes always seem so familiar, so human! No wonder it always gives her advice and understands her words, because it's been a human all along!

"W-What sorcery is this!? No, that's not the point - you've been spying on me since the beginning? And I've told you so many things about me, about the orphanage-!"

Truth be told, Yoshiko feels rather betrayed.

Ears flattened, the cat leaps behind the couch and instantly changes back. "You're understandably upset, but I promise I have never shared what you've told me to the others. Your secrets stay with me. That's why I've revealed my secret to you just now, to make things fair - I'm an unregistered Animagus, so don't tell anyone else, alrighty? Then again, after what happened, you'll find out eventually now that we're bringing you into the loop."

"Why should I trust you?" Yoshiko glares at Mari, whose characteristic smirk is nowhere to be seen now. She averts her gaze towards Riko, who gingerly sets her wand down onto the table.

"Yocchan, we will explain what we've been doing and why. You can decide whether to trust us or not afterwards."

Yoshiko winces under the older girl's patient tone, feeling inexplicably sheepish. Even though her mind is still a mess, she understands enough that the Ravenclaws are trying to help her and seem to have the answers to her issues. And really, here alone in the Room of Requirement without her wand, she doesn't have a choice but to at least listen to them.

"Alright. So, go on, on my first day, back at the train station-?"

Riko takes a deep breath and takes out a black feather from her pocket. "Do you know what this is?"

"Is that the one I gave you when you first became my little demon? Hey, come to think of it, I've been missing a lot of those since coming here to Hogwarts…"

Mari points at one of the benches at the lab area, where small orbs light up upon her gesture. There are many similar black feathers, some ruffled and some as sleek as quill, placed neatly in some sort of order on the table. Each appears to be quarantined via a silvery veil.

"Err, okay, I don't think some of those are mine. Did you get it from a shop like I did or-?"

"No. We either got them from you, or we found them at various places. Let me ask you again, Yocchan, what are they?"

Yoshiko trembles a little from Riko's austere voice. "They're just accessories! Y'know, I do rituals with them but mostly just to go along with my hairdo-"

"What ritual?"

"M-Mari-san should know! I think I've shown her one time, when she's in her cat form."

It could just be pretense but Riko truly doesn't seem to know what she's talking about, so Mari didn't lie about keeping her secret. "Rikocchi, those so-called rituals are just third-rate 'black magic' Muggles are fond of but have no special effect whatsoever."

"Hey, don't call it third-rate! I'll have you know that-" Yoshiko trails off when Riko sighs wearily and covers her face with shaking hands as if to regain her bearings.

"So does this mean they're created without her knowing or what? Just how…" The older girl mumbles to herself before leaning back against the couch and gazing solemnly into Yoshiko's eyes. "Yocchan, these feathers are what we call 'Horcrux'."

"Hor-what?"

"A Horcux is a Dark object that contains a piece of the creator's soul, for the purpose of gaining immortality. After all the tests we've run through, these feathers seem to have similar properties as a Horcrux would have."

Yoshiko stares blankly at the two Ravenclaws. "… you're saying, somehow, I've… split bits of my soul, into those feathers-?"

"That's the most plausible conclusion we've arrived at. However, one thing disputes our theory - it is impossible for you to create a Horcrux, let alone so many."

"D-Duh! That sounds like a really fancy spell that a First-Year like me couldn't have possibly known," Yoshiko says shakily, though a small voice at the back of her mind reminds her that she somehow repelled the Dementor when she was only a little girl, using an advanced spell as well.

There's a chilling gleam in Riko's amber eyes. "No, that's not the main reason - in order to create a Horcrux, you must commit a murder."

"I haven't killed anybody!" Yoshiko blurts frantically, "No way, I-I haven't, I couldn't have p-possibly-"

Mari interrupts her firmly. "Don't worry, we never said you did. That's why Rikocchi says our theory doesn't work because you are not evil - we all know that. We've been observing you since you've arrived at Hogwarts after all."

"Y-Yeah, I may be the fallen angel but I would never k-kill anyone." Yoshiko sighs in relief when both Ravenclaws nod in agreement, though Riko still looks tense.

"Regardless, these feathers are Dark objects and are similar to a Horcrux - we've detected spiritual presence just likes yours, Yocchan. We've been researching this for a long time, and to this date we still have no answer."

"… who's 'we' exactly? And why the research? Isn't it too much even just for curiosity's sake?" Yoshiko tries to remain calm and ignore the fact that her soul might possibly be damaged. Everything intrigues her, not in a good way, and to be honest she feels better not knowing any of this. The old saying 'ignorance is bliss' really applies here.

"Dia-san, Mari-san, Kanan-san and I form this research group."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess… wait, not You-san or Chika-san?"

Pain flickers in Riko's gaze. "They used to be, but not anymore."

Yoshiko gulps, and Mari pats her Housemate in comfort. "Before that, let me add something - we suspect that your mind blanks out randomly due to the creation of these feathers - something must be in the Forbidden Forest. So for this reason, Kanan in her wolf form would patrol the area, sometimes with Dia. I would scour through the Castle grounds in my cat form. That's how we've found many other feathers."

"I see…" She glances worriedly at Riko, who is staring at her lap and whimsically wringing her fingers. Mari squeezes the younger girl's shoulder again in encouragement.

"Everything started a year ago. I came to a possession of a black quill that conversed with me. It taught me a lot about my family, blood purity, magical core, and many other things you can't learn from books alone. We Sakurauchis hail from an Ancient bloodline known for the research of the Origin, so I suppose that's where my natural inquisitiveness came from… ha ha, no, that's no excuse for my stupidity."

"Lily…" Yoshiko desperately wants to comfort the older girl. Riko has always been her composed, flawless tutor, but now she just looks like a lost teenager on the brink of breaking down.

"That quill called me Lily too," Riko smiles faintly, though there is no humor in her eyes except guilt. "Overjoyed by all this knowledge, I shared this discovery with my two best friends, Chika-chan and You-chan. As per the quill's tales, we've gone exploring many previously unknown places in Hogwarts, such as this Room of Requirement and more. To make our trio's adventures more official, the quill suggested we form the Unbreakable Vow, which we stupidly did. This magical vow had us swear not to divulge this secret to anyone who is not a student and outside the group. That's why, even to this date, I cannot reveal any of this, any of our research, to the staff, my family, or anyone else."

She shakes her head as if to scoff at her foolishness. "Chika-chan always dreamed of having a grand adventure, and You-chan was always ready to go along with any idea she and I had. Together, the three of us, we had learned so much and had so much fun together, enjoying these secrets that only the three of us knew. But, during one of these a-adventures…"

Her voice cracks and Yoshiko is aghast to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"To m-make a long story short, we f-found ourselves surrounded by hooded strangers who knew powerful Dark magic a-and… t-they… C-Chika-chan and Y-You-chan protected me a-and basically became guinea pigs for their spells… particularly, Curses that affect that mind. Something happened then that forced the attackers to Disapparate. I-I tried my best to help Chika-chan and You-chan but… in the end, to preserve their minds, I h-had to…"

She bites her lips and clenches her fists. "I Obliviated them. I wiped their memories of the time we spent together, everything… somehow, we're still friends now, but it's not the same anymore, and it never will be. I p-practically killed them, didn't I?"

Mari moves to hug Riko then, though the latter is admirably trying to contain her emotions. Yoshiko could only stare in horror, trying to absorb what she just heard. She's so deep in thoughts that she doesn't notice that another person has joined them until the familiar deep voice speaks up.

"Riko-san. Do not push yourself. I will continue the story."

Yoshiko instinctively flinches under Dia's gaze, and grins weakly when the Head Girl nods in greeting. Good, Dia doesn't seem angry at her or anything, and her attention is wholly focused on Riko anyway.

Mari scoots aside to give Dia room as the latter sits down beside Riko. "How's Kanan doing?"

"You know her. Even if she is in pain, she remains stubborn, but she should be fine. Hanamaru-san is with her," she adds when she notices Yoshiko's unspoken question. She gently pulls Riko towards her shoulder, allowing the younger girl to rest there.

"As one of the oldest Pureblood Families, the Kurosawas have been under scrutiny by many for centuries and that includes Dark Wizards. I have had my share of assailants wanting to kidnap me or obtain samples of my blood, presumably for experiments on blood purity. Such attacks have stopped since coming to Hogwarts, until it resumed again last year. Back then, I barely knew of Riko-san's group so I did not make the connection between her story and these attacks. But now, since we have discovered similar feathers on my attackers, they must be the same as the ones who attacked Riko-san's group. I suspect that, as the heiress and a young adult, my magical core is at its prime while remaining malleable, thus making me the ideal target for whatever Dark experiment they have been committing."

Dia's voice softens then. "On the other hand, Ruby would have been a candidate as well, except her Sorting into Hufflepuff and her lack of a typical Kurosawa's qualities must have deterred these unknown hostiles."

"That's why you're always so cold to Ruby," Yoshiko hopes her tone doesn't sound accusing, but she's quite upset for her dear friend's sake. "Because you want to protect her, I get that, but do you have any idea how much she-"

"I _know_. But this is the only way I know how."

Yoshiko grits her teeth, uncertain what to say. Dia truly cares about her little sister, that much is obvious now, but isn't there something they can do about this messed up situation?

"So let me get this straight - something must have happened to me when I was younger, or even the moment I was born, that's why memories of my childhood are so vague. This something makes me go weird, empties my mind and or attack people with that dark shroud thingy. Feathers with whatever Dark properties are created somehow, and this is related to the attackers who went after Dia-san, and Li-" Yoshiko pauses and decides it's better not to use that nickname even though Riko consented it back then. "Riko-san's group. You're all in this together, to research these feathers and find out what secrets hide in the Forbidden Forest, but you're not allowed to tell the Professors or anyone else about all this. Did I miss anything?"

"No, you have understood everything perfectly, Yoshiko-san."

"Sounds like I'm a key player in this eh? Why didn't you just tell me everything from the start?"

"We did not know if you're trustworthy or not," Mari quirks an eyebrow, "there is a necessity in keeping secrets and distance. Once we get to know you better, we do not want to endanger you either."

"A-After what happened with Chika-chan and You-chan, I didn't want anyone to be hurt because of me again," Riko murmurs flatly, her fingers curled around Dia's scarf. "I only allowed Dia-san, Kanan-san and Mari-san to join because of their situation as well, but…"

"Well, you need more comrades, doncha?" Mari winks, her voice playful as she fondly caresses her junior's hair. "And there's no way Kanan and I are leaving Dia alone in this either."

"But now you're part of this. For that, I'm so sorry, Yocchan."

"Why are you apologizing? I mean, yeah, it's gonna take a while for everything to sink in but, if by the end of this, I can find out about my past and a remedy for those weird things happening to me, then I'm in!" Yoshiko gives her a small grin, and adds inwardly. _Anything to make me normal. I do want to stand out, but not as a freak. No more._

"Yoshiko-san," Dia speaks in the sternest tone she's ever heard. "By joining our group, you are indirectly tied to Riko-san's Unbreakable Vow. If you were to divulge our secrets to those outside of our group, your action would cause Riko-san to break her terms."

"W-What would happen then?"

The older Slytherin's eyes narrow and her arm tightens imperceptibly around Riko's shoulder. "She will die."

"I-I was just wondering that's all!" Yoshiko squeaks. "But technically I can tell Hanamaru and Ruby right? I mean, you've brought me into the loop, so they could be too, without breaking the er terms."

"Hanamaru-san has unfortunately become part of our group after what happened earlier. She has a right to know, as a witness and someone who shares your childhood no matter how brief a period. I have spoken to her already about the crucial details, and I am certain Kanan-san is filling in the details as we speak. As for Ruby, I would request that you do not involve her."

Yoshiko frowns and swallows her protest. "…fine. So what now?"

"After what happened, we will need to monitor you, for a while at least. While you recalling your memories would help us a great deal, it would not be wise to do so forcefully. The Pensieve perhaps… no, it is best not to chance it. We will discuss this matter further at a later time. For the time being, we will train you."

"Huh? For what?"

Dia looks exasperated by her brilliant response. "Now that you are part of our group, you will need to be able to defend yourself. Of course, we will do our best to ensure you would not fall in harm's way, though you still need to become stronger and better."

"That's awesome!" To be under the tutelage of the Head Girl is a great honor. Soon, she'll be able to kick ass just as she dreams of.

"How can you be so cheerful? Do you not understand the situation you are in?"

"Well, I was terrified and so very confused earlier… and frankly, I still am. But you know what? At the end of the day, nothing shall stop the great fallen angel Yohane-sama~" Yoshiko makes a pose and points to the three older witches. "There's no use moping or thinking! Ya gotta take actions if ya want to get somewhere!"

Dia sighs, Mari returns her grin, and Riko gives her a tiny smile. Yoshiko relishes in this sense of purpose and is about to proclaim more goals when the door creaks open.

"Kanan!"

Mari hurries over to the tall Gryffindor, who greets her with a one-armed hug. Yoshiko feels her rush of excitement deflate at the sight of the sling and bandages on Kanan. It does look quite serious and, due to the Unbreakable Vow, she couldn't go to the Infirmary for proper treatment. That would invite too many questions that they cannot answer.

Before Yoshiko could apologize, a small form practically bulldozes her and makes them collapse in a heap on the carpet. It takes her a few moments to realize that Hanamaru is sobbing on top of her.

"Y-You're awake… y-you're okay zura…"

"She's so worried about you but I couldn't let her come here until we make sure you're, well, back to normal," Kanan elaborates in a friendly voice, seemingly relaxed to be talking to the person who almost sliced off her arm, as unintentionally as it had been.

Yoshiko looks around the room, her gaze lingering on each witch before returning to the crying girl in her arms. "I'm sorry."

"What for? It is not your fault," Dia says kindly. "It concerns us just as much as it does you."

"Right, but I still want to apologize." She awkwardly sits up while cradling the brunette against her. "K-Kanan-san, I'm sorry about hurting you and thank you, for protecting Hanamaru."

The ponytailed Gryffindor simply smiles at that, accepting her words. Only a tidbit of jealousy remains, and it's nothing compared to the magnitude of gratitude she feels towards Kanan now.

If she had truly hurt Hanamaru, she would not know what to do with herself.

Kanan will protect Hanamaru, at least until Yoshiko becomes strong enough to do so.

* * *

"It's hic… all my fault hic…"

"Are we still on that?"

Yoshiko stiffly walks beside the sniffling brunette, and each and every single one of her whimpers stab into her chest. She's frustrated by her inability to comfort Hanamaru, so she simply allows the latter to grip her hand rather painfully.

She deserves this pain, and it's nice to hold onto that petite hand in her own.

"It's all because hic… I started talking about the Dementor hic…"

"Hey now, you wouldn't have known I'd go crazy. I mean, I'm actually glad all this happened, otherwise I would've continued to be kept in the dark! I'm the one who should be sorry. I dragged you into this."

"We're in this together, Yoshiko-chan. I don't want to be hic… left out. I want to help you zura."

Yoshiko smiles. "Thanks. You've always stood up for me, haven't you? My memories are blurry and in fragments, but you stayed on my side even after the other kids at the playground mocked me. Well, nothing's changed, I'm still a freak-"

"You aren't! You're my heroine!" Hanamaru exclaims, startling her so much that she almost drops the former's hand. "I actually thought you were an angel back then, the way you protected me zura."

"Erm…t-thanks?" Yoshiko blinks down at the shorter girl, noting how unwavering and pretty her eyes are in spite of her tears.

Also, her face is really close.

"Oh!" Hanamaru notices their closeness as well and recoils, her cheeks red. Yoshiko knows her face must match the other's girl's, judging by how warm it feels. At least, the somber atmosphere between them has finally lifted. They resume walking in silence, each sneaking glances when they think the other isn't looking and blush when their eyes meet.

Just before they arrive at the entrance to the Hufflepuff Dorm, Yoshiko speaks up quietly. "So, we're doing the right thing aren't we?"

"Yes. We can't keep this a secret from Ruby-chan."

Just before they left the Room of Requirement, Yoshiko had spoken up against Dia again about Ruby. After a lot of back and forth, and some support from Mari and Kanan, she managed to convince the older Slytherin to at least allow Ruby to participate in their self-defense lessons.

To their surprise, Ruby has been waiting for them for who knows how long. "Hanamaru-chan, and Yoshiko-chan too! Where h-have you gone to? I went over to the Lake because that's where I thought you'd be, but I-I only found your glasses and books…"

The two girls hastily move towards their friend, each placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Thanks, Ruby-chan. Um, many things happened zura."

"That's putting it mildly, Zuramaru. We'll update you as we go but first, we want to show you something - come with us."

Though puzzled, the pigtailed Hufflepuff guilelessly follow their lead. Hanamaru and Yoshiko exchange a look and walk just a bit closer to their trusting friend. While they omit the majority of the truth, such as Riko's past, they reveal that there are unknown attackers going after Dia and Yoshiko and, due to a sensitive circumstance, they cannot go to the officials or others for help.

"T-There are still people going after Onee-chan? I thought that had stopped," Ruby peers at them anxiously. "But why Yoshiko-chan?"

"Fufu, because the great fallen angel is too amazing-"

"We don't know why yet zura, but either way it's good that we learn to defend ourselves."

"R-Right. S-So where are we going?"

"The Room of Requirement."

"You've found it?"

Yoshiko looks away sheepishly from Ruby's awed expression. "Well, I had help…"

The trio come to a stop at the seventh floor, opposite of that memorable ugly tapestry. Ruby freezes at the sight of Dia standing there and subconsciously clings to her friends' sleeves.

"Onee-chan-? But why-?"

Yoshiko and Hanamaru share another look before gently pushing her towards her sister. They stay a fair distance away to give the Kurosawas some privacy. From the corner of her eye, Yoshiko is warmed to see Ruby smiling happily at Dia, whose movements seem awkward at first but she eventually pats the smaller girl's head.

"Things will get better now, won't it zura?"

"Yeah, I sure hope so. There's so much we don't know yet, but that's why we're gonna train to become better, so we'll be ready for anything." _As for the possibility of my soul being damaged… well, that's merely another challenge for the great fallen angel, that's all._

"Mhmm. We only have one another now, but I believe we can trust each other. This group is a nice group, isn't it zura?"

Yoshiko finds herself grinning at the brunette's soft smile. "You're right. Everything will be fine now that we're all working together. Hanamaru, I promise I'll do everything in my power so you won't have that kind of horrible experience again. That's Yohane-sama's own version of Unbreakable Vow to you."

"Hehe, right back at you, Yoshiko-chan! That's my version of the Vow too zura."

And neither realize they haven't let go of each other's hands.


	8. Ch8 - The Nest

**A/N:** Onwards to Arc2 Revision OTL Still catching typos here and there but hopefully it's not as bad as Arc2. Reminder my tumblr  & pixiv still have the most recent chapters, as well as asks and other related posts! Again, as always, any feedback is welcome.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 8,036

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 8 - The Nest  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

" _Expellariamus_!"

Yoshiko twirls her wrist in a fast flicking motion, and grins when a spell fires off from the tip of her wand. The Disarming Charm shoots like a bullet, its signature red light bright in hue, implying the strength behind the caster's magic.

Alas, that means nothing if it doesn't hit the target.

Dia slashes the spell away with her sword, the red light dissipating into thin air as if the blade actually slices the magic in half. Yoshiko scowls, wondering for the umpteenth time that the Kurosawa heirloom should not be allowed in their dueling sessions. Dia is right, however, that their enemies would not be following the etiquettes of dueling and they should practice under unfavorable circumstances.

" _Reducto_!"

"Yeek!"

Yoshiko dives for the large boulder and hides behind it. She jolts in shock when the powerful Curse reduces it to a pile of fine dust. Gulping, she looks up slowly to find a smiling Dia pointing her wand at her, the saber also firmly gripped in her hand and ready to strike any moment.

A smiling Dia is never good. Yoshiko trembles and is about to surrender when Dia suddenly turns to the right.

" _Impendimenta_!"

While the Head Girl easily blocks the Jinx, the momentary distraction allows Yoshiko to dash for the nearest brick wall to reconvene with her partner.

"Thanks, Zuramaru, I was almost done for! I refuse to lose again so soon!"

"Dia-san has no weakness zura…" Hanamaru holds her wand close to her body, panting slightly with her cheeks flushed in exertion. She must have been chased around the arena by Kanan just now.

Even with her arm in a sling, the Gryffindor is still quite the force to be reckoned with, her speed not at all diminished by her handicap. Her spells pack a punch, exemplified by all sorts of craters and dents all over the floor. On the other hand, Dia's dual-wielding makes it impossible to get through her defense. The two older witches have experience and knowledge and thus are naturally better, but Yoshiko hasn't expected such a gap between their skills.

Their dueling sessions have long become a game of 'how long can they last before checkmate'.

Groaning, the tired fallen angel takes this chance to catch her breath as well and tries to think of some strategy, knowing that they would be forced to evacuate this hiding spot any moment. The Room of Requirement truly is amazing, for the environment changes accordingly to their needs. One time, it had changed into a Spartan-like coliseum with suits of armors surrounding them like gladiators.

They had lost the match quickly back then, overwhelmed by numbers with only limited spells at their disposal.

Today, the terrain is uneven and covered with rocks and boulders, with erect brick walls here and there that resemble the weathered buildings of a lost civilization. It's creative and picturesque really, but Yoshiko does not have the time to appreciate any of the details, not with Dia and Kanan as their opponents.

Not to mention, Yoshiko has another demon to face - herself. Ever since the incident that day, she's been afraid of pouring too much magic into a spell, worried that the shadow tendrils would materialize and she would lose her mind again. Likewise, Hanamaru's been extra watchful of her, and practically freaks out every time Yoshiko gets a scrape or a bruise.

Like now.

"I'm not a little kid, y'know," Yoshiko's cheeks heat up as the brunette gently dabs at the small scrape on her palm.

"You should be more careful zura…"

"Hnff. Such minor setback is nothing for the great Yohane! Anyway, I still think we should aim for Kanan," she growls, her grip on her wand tightening.

Hanamaru frowns. "I've been wondering, Yoshiko-chan… you don't like her very much do you zura?"

"What! That's not true! I'm serious here! She shouldn't be able to guard her left side, so we need to make use of any advantage we have!"

There may still be teensy bits of jealousy whenever the brunette mentions the Gryffindor, but Yoshiko mostly feels guilt towards Kanan nowadays. Kanan keeps assuring her that it is fine, but the guilt still remains and would probably stay until her arm is fully healed.

Hanamaru appears skeptical but nods. "I will go distract her zura, and when you see the opening…"

"Hell yeah, she won't know what hit her!"

" _Bombarda Maxima_!"

Yoshiko pulls Hanamaru against her and lunges to the side with all her strength just as the wall is blasted into smithereens. They stare with horrified eyes at the rubble and then at the frowning Dia.

"Maa, that's a bit over the top there." Kanan flicks her wand, dispelling a Shield Charm that must have protected the two younger girls from the rocks that flew from the explosion.

"Indeed, that was too much. Apologies for that." Even then, Dia's emerald green eyes harden as she stares down at her students. "However, I believe they should see it firsthand that the enemies would not hold back. That Charm just now would be useful in obliterating any obstacles, so it would be good to-"

Yoshiko rolls away from Hanamaru and fires another Disarming Charm at Dia, who is forced to hop back to avoid it instead of using her sword. Not giving her a chance to retaliate, Hanamaru also uses the same spell.

They might have succeeded if Kanan isn't here. The Gryffindor counters with a fast Shield Charm and a Stunner. Yoshiko and Hanamaru immediately erect their own _Protego_ but the strong Stupefying Charm demolishes their shield.

"Hmm, you two have good teamwork. However, Hanamaru-san, you would need to work on your speed. Yoshiko-san, while your spells are strong and the accuracy is decent, you need to improve your defense." Dia lectures them in a calm tone, as if she didn't just get interrupted.

Yoshiko pouts, and carefully slips her wand beneath her sleeves as she patiently waits for another opportunity to strike. This time, she shall be more mindful of Kanan and trusts Hanamaru to watch her back when she makes her next move.

" _Wow, fantastic_!"

Mari's purring way of pronouncing certain words distracts Yoshiko, and she finds herself knocked flat on her bums by an especially strong Impediment Hex from Dia. Her rather loud fall inadvertently causes Hanamaru to turn her back on her opponent. Chuckling, Kanan easily disarms her with an _Expelliarmus_.

"Focus! Had we been actual enemies, the two of you would have been done for."

Yoshiko really wants to stick out her tongue, but Dia's unsheathed saber prompts her to sit up straight and listen. Still, she couldn't help but glance at the lab benches from the corner of her eyes to see how her other friend is doing.

Ruby is _good_.

Yoshiko has always known that her friend is well-versed in every subject, whether practical or theoretical. In fact, Ruby has contributed a great deal of points towards Hufflepuff, which is now at second place for the House Cup and is only behind Gryffindor due to the latter's achievement at Quidditch.

Whatever Kanan or Mari show Ruby, she would get the hang of it with enough practice. Perhaps that's why Yoshiko could never feel envious towards Ruby's innate talent because the redhead actually does work hard for her achievements. She's driven by her desire to help her friends and older sister, and that makes Yoshiko proud to have a comrade like her.

Ruby feels hesitant about offensive spells but she would explain the concepts to her two Muggleborn friends so they can understand easier. Yoshiko has no problem chucking Stunners left and right while Hanamaru would ensure they are well shielded with her yelps of ' _Protego_ '. They complement their weaknesses and work well to cover one another.

Well, it would be a long way before they could reach the older witches' level, but Yoshiko is quite pleased about their progress and teamwork.

Ruby is fussing over a rabbit that has teacup handle as the tail, but Mari looks very happy. She assures the younger girl that her feat is already quite amazing for a First-Year. Indeed, out of the trio, Ruby is the only who can Transfigure objects into living creatures in spite of minor deforms, such as this case with the teacup that was transformed into a rabbit. And so, instead of practicing dueling, Mari decides to focus on Ruby's strong point since such Transfigurations would be good distraction.

Yoshiko wants to learn about Animagi magic but, expectedly, that is way, way too early for any of them.

"I suppose that is enough for today." Dia says with a sense of finality, sheathing her saber and gesturing at the desks. "Feel free to take down notes about the duel just now, and you are welcome to ask any questions."

Hanamaru's hand shoots up immediately as she hops a little in her excitement. Yoshiko chuckles at the cute gesture, shaking her head as she trudges over to the inviting couch. She flops down on the soft cushion with a loud sigh, careless of how unlady-like she appears. She glances at the bespectacled brunette, noting how happy she looks as Dia and Kanan answer all her queries.

She suddenly misses her tutor sessions with Riko. She gazes thoughtfully at the empty benches, where the Ravenclaw usually sits as she studies their research notes. Nowadays, due to the mock Ordinary Wizarding Level exams coming up for the Third-Years, Riko is occupied in tutoring Chika and You. The weekly visits to the Thestrals have stopped as well, though the weather is too cold for any outings, let alone all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Many weeks have passed since then and it is almost Christmas, yet memories of that day keep replaying in Yoshiko's mind whenever she closes her eyes. Riko's secret, the research, the mysteries behind those feathers swirl around in her cognizance like a storm. There haven't been any peculiarities in her psyche, and whoever attacked Dia must be laying low for now. Any experiments with the feathers and even Yoshiko's magic have been fruitless.

Therefore, the Fifth-Years have been concentrating their efforts in training the trio of First-Years. The regular classes taught by Hogwarts are still fascinating, most of them anyway, but Yoshiko finds Dia's teachings more practical. She can easily imagine herself using those newly-learned spells against possible enemies.

Be vigilant. Be fast. Be _good_.

Yoshiko can tell that Hanamaru and Ruby also enjoy these sessions just as much as she does. Hanamaru is determined, troubled by the revelations from that day, while Ruby simply enjoys being able to spend so much time with her older sister. Ruby isn't as clueless as she appears, though she is respectful of their wish to keep something secret and never prods for more.

"You got it, Ruby-chan!"

Yoshiko peers over the couch just in time to see the blonde Ravenclaw smothering the smaller girl against her bosom. The Transfigured bunny, now without the teacup handle as its tail at last, is now safely cradled in a laughing Hanamaru's arms. Dia looks like she's about to blow a fuse as she tugs her precious little sister out of Mari's hug.

"Please stop molesting my little sister."

"Hmm? You want me to do you instead, Di~a?"

Even as she says that, Mari's hands have wandered over to Kanan's chest, not at all hindered by the arm sling blocking most of the area.

Yoshiko grins at the familiar interactions, liking such comfortable atmosphere where they all act like the students they are, rather than those bonded over the Unbreakable Vow. She reminds herself to plan a snowball fight with her friends one of these days. The Christmas break is approaching after all! While she enjoys spending time here in the Room of Requirement, learning and bonding with the older girls, she still longs to explore the Hogwarts grounds.

Well, Mari has promised her something _exciting_ is coming up, and even Kanan agrees to take them out on one of her patrols once she recovers. Due to her injury, the Keeper was unable to attend this year's first Quidditch match, though Gryffindor won against Slytherin by a landslide due to Seeker You's lightning-fast capture of the Snitch. Ravenclaw also owned Hufflepuff in their match, so at least the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match will still take place. By then, Kanan's arm should be fully healed under Riko's potions.

"Alright, break time is over," Dia claps her hands. "Now, have you finished your assignments?"

When Hanamaru and Ruby reply the affirmative, Yoshiko sinks down against the cushion and debates if she should flee while she can. She's been too focused on these 'extracurricular lessons' that she hasn't been doing any of her homework.

And unlike Riko, who is already scary, Dia is downright terrifying when it comes to such things.

"Yoshiko-san, please come over here."

Yoshiko suppresses the urge to squeal and reluctantly heads over to the table, knowing it futile to argue otherwise. "Dia-san, what's the point of writing these stupid essays? I like learning all you guys' practical spells and admit it, I'm a good student!"

Alright, she can't help but whine. Just thinking about writing the report on Goblin Rebellion for the History class makes her head spin.

Kanan laughs. "It's true, Dia. They've improved so much since their first session."

Mar is still cuddling the bewildered Ruby, much to Dia's annoyance, while Hanamaru is seated very close to the Gryffindor with her books open and eyes sparkling behind those glasses.

"Marks are still important to your career here at Hogwarts. It is part of the standard procedure to determine if you qualify for certain paths for your future."

Dia's somber tone reminds Yoshiko that the three Fifth-Years would graduate next year. She tries not to think about what would happen to their research group. "What do you want to become then, Dia-san?"

The Head Girl appears taken aback that she would ask this. "Well, it is too early to take on the full responsibilities of the Kurosawa heiress. I will continue to study Ancient Runes and Alchemy, perhaps here in Hogwarts as a Professor's assistant."

Ruby looks quite happy at the prospect of spending more time with her sister. Hanamaru tilts her head and peers up at the ponytailed witch. "And you, Kanan-chan?"

"Hmm, I'd like to travel-"

"And I'll go with you, Ka~nan!"

Kanan chuckles at Mari's interjection and elaborates for the trio. "You see, I want to explore the aquatic realms, learn more about magical creatures that live there and even at common tourist spots in the Muggle world. Eventually, I'd like to publish journals about it."

"While I'm interested in the creatures of the sky," Mari adds with twinkle in her eyes. "There are rumors of a large wild herd of Granians over in Norway - ah they are winged horses. And I'd like to visit the Griffins in Greece too~ Wouldn't that be a _shiny_ adventure?"

Yoshiko blinks. "Oh, neither of you are interested in Quidditch?"

"Well, not professionally. Chika and You are more passionate about it than we are." Kanan replies.

"Ara ara, speaking of Flying, didn't you say you want to become a Seeker?" Mari grins at Yoshiko, who blushes when several pairs of eyes focus on her.

"Seeker? Perhaps I can help you on that. I was Slytherin's Seeker for two years," Dia smiles gently at Ruby's inquisitive glance, as if promising her to explain more later. The Kurosawa sisters' interactions have become more natural nowadays, as the two try their best to catch up on the missing gaps. Their time together is limited in the Room of Requirement, as they need to keep up their distant facade in public.

"Awesome! Ku ku ku, once I'm fully trained, even You-san won't be able to defeat me!"

The Lions' Captain merely grins at that, evidently confident of her Seeker's abilities.

"Now now. I will train you if _and_ after we resolve _those_ issues," Dia's voice drops to a severe tenor again. Ruby looks confused while Hanamaru and Yoshiko share a knowing glance. Right, they should not think too far ahead of themselves just yet, not with unknown enemies with equally unknown agenda lurking who knows where.

"But first, just as I was saying, Yoshiko-san, about your homework-"

The fallen angel groans loudly.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

' _Meet me at the field behind the Aviary, Yo•ha•ne-sama~ Ciao~'_

Yoshiko folds the piece of parchment into her pocket and looks around suspiciously. Mari had delivered it in her cat form and ran off before she could even react. Perhaps, this is the 'something exciting' the older witch had promised a week ago? The snow has melted a little, making it easier to travel across the school ground without traversing through the pile of snow that reaches her knees.

She is due to meet up with Hanamaru and Ruby at the library an hour before dinner, while Dia and Riko are in the Room of Requirement at the moment with Kanan, treating the latter's arm. Mari is usually present during such therapy sessions, so Yoshiko can't help but be intrigued by what the mysterious Ravenclaw has in store for her.

Deciding she's been cooped up in the castle for too long, she briskly heads for the Aviary with a bounce in each step. There are more students outdoors today in spite of the frigid temperature, perhaps they are enticed by the bright sun that basks the snow in an ethereal glow. In the distance, Yoshiko can even spot a few figures flying on their brooms. She misses flying herself, though she has resigned to the fact that would not be happening until Dia's approval.

Lucifer the bat must be snugly curled up in some cave, safe from the cold world. She misses her minion and hopes it is doing well.

"Hey hey, have you seen Watanabe-san?"

Yoshiko tenses, though she sighs in relief a moment later when she realizes the older witch is just chatting with her friend, over there in the garden.

"No I haven't seen her, why?"

"Oh, I saw her at the Quidditch Pit earlier, with - you won't believe it - Sakurauchi-san!"

"So? That's nothing unusual, she's usually with Sakurauchi-san and Takami-san…"

"That's the thing! The three of them are usually together but I only saw her and Sakurauchi-san!"

The speaker's hushed but excited tone piques Yoshiko's curiosity as she purposefully slows down to listen to the two witches.

"And? What happened?"

"Well, it was too far away, but I think Watanabe-san was confessing to Sakurauchi-san!"

Yoshiko slips on an icy patch of ground. Ow.

"Really!? No way! The MVP and the Campus beauty?!"

"I know right?!"

Yoshiko struggles to get up, her eyes wide in disbelief. This is just idle gossip, she tells herself. She's aware there are always such rumors going around school, like the time when a Hufflepuff Prefect was caught making out with her boyfriend near the broom closet. Except, this is the first time she's heard a rumor involving her friends.

A third witch then joins their conversation with an equally fervent tone. "Impossible, I thought Takami-san confessed to Sakurauchi-san first!"

Yoshiko stumbles again, this time faceplanting a particularly hard pile of snow. Ow, her beautiful nose!

"Eh? You mean, they both like Sakurauchi-san? Two Quidditch stars, that's just-"

Their collective dreamy sigh makes Yoshiko shiver and it's not from the cold. She's pretty certain all three of them belong to that frightening Watanabe You Fanclub, so why do they sound so happy about a possible love triangle that involves their subject of affection? Fangirls are crazy!

Yoshiko shakes her head, chuckling huskily as she tries to regain composure. Rumors are mere rumors. She cannot imagine those two dunderhead Gryffindors crushing on someone, let alone their close friend Riko.

Her smile drops as she recalls what she learned about the three Third-Years. How would Riko feel if she were to hear about such gossip? Perhaps she should tell Dia about it. Surely, the Head Girl knows how to handle this kind of situation.

Yoshiko continues her way towards the Aviary, becoming more unsettled when she keeps overhearing similar rumors amongst witches and wizards of various grades. Some even calls out to her, recognizing her as a friend of the three Third-Years, but she ignores them and hurries away. She is practically running by the time she is close to her destination. She decides to go hide in the Aviary for a bit until the commotion dies down, and ascends the spiraling stairway in an impressive speed.

Alas, her fallen angel misfortune strikes at the last step and she skids forward with a scream.

"Whoops, careful there!" "Gotcha!"

A strong arm pulls her upright before she kisses the ground while another steadies her. Yoshiko blinks up at You and Chika, disorientated from her run and the disconcerting rumors earlier.

"What're you two doing here-"

Before she even finishes her question, several owls flock around You in a whirl of feathers. If it weren't for the Gryffindors' laughter and the owls' happy hoots, Yoshiko would have thought she's getting attacked!

"You-chan's always been very popular with owls," Chika explains with a giggle. "Oh, we're here cuz I'm Owling my older sister."

You looks ridiculous with an owl perched on her head, two on her shoulder and three nestled in her arms. "Kanan-chan and I usually return to Chika-chan's place during Christmas holidays, but this year we've decided to stay at Hogwarts."

"Huh? How come?" Yoshiko asks carefully. She knows Kanan is staying this year to help out with the research with Dia, Riko and Mari. Ruby isn't going back to the Kurosawa estate, fearing her family's reaction as she has yet to face them since her Sorting into Hufflepuff. Hanamaru is also staying for her friends, even though Yoshiko knows she misses her grandparents.

"Oh, well, Riko-chan is staying," You scratches the back of her head, seemingly embarrassed for some reason. Chika has a similar expression as well. "Yeah, she's going to continue helping us with our studies."

"But aren't the mock O.W.L. exams over by then?" Yoshiko tries not to think about the rumors.

"Yup, but Riko-chan says my grades aren't high enough heh… she's going to, and I quote her, ' _make sure I pass the exams with flying stars_!' Y-You-chan, I'm scared~~~" Chika whimpers and glomps her friend, making the owls hoot angrily at her disturbance.

"Ahaha, I understand, Riko-chan can be scary sometimes," You placates the mikan girl by patting her head, an impressive feat considering an owl is stubbornly attached to her arm. "So, I heard from Riko-chan you're staying during the break too, Yoshiko-chan?"

"Yohane. And yeah, I ain't going back to the orphanage. Hogwarts is so much more fun anyway." While she is staying due to the unresolved issues, she would have stayed even without that reason.

"Really? I heard Dia-san is tutoring you, along with Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan," Chika's ahoge swishes from side to side as she tilts her head. "Welp, Dia-san is a good teacher like Riko-chan, so the three of you will be fine!"

"Agreed, Riko-chan did say she'd like to become a teacher… huh, or is it Healer?"

"Yeah, she used to say she wants to be a teacher but I think her goal changed to Healer after last year."

Yoshiko winces. "Erm, what happened last year?"

The two Gryffindor blink. "We don't know? Something must have happened over the summer break I guess?"

The Slytherin connects the dots, her heart sinking in empathy for Riko. Perhaps she wants to become a Healer eventually due to the Memory Charm she casted on her friends, and to see if there were any horrible aftermaths from the torture they suffered.

"What, you didn't think she can become a Healer?" Chika misinterprets her grimace. "Riko-chan is amazing! She's scary for sure but she's super smart!"

You nods, the owl on top of her head bobbing along with the movement. "She's already invented some potions! I do wonder why she hasn't told any of the Professors? I'm sure Professor Sonoda would love to discuss in great details about that."

"Haha, our Head of the House is just as scary as her, so they'll definitely get along! Man, I wish I could be smart like Riko-chan~"

"She always excels at whatever she does-"

"So do you, You-chan~"

"Nah, you praise me too much, Chika-chan~"

Yoshiko observes the two Gryffindors' interactions, trying to make sense of the three Third-Years' relationship. They're obviously close to each other and equally fond of Riko with the way they compliment her. Troubled by the rumors earlier, she blurts out. "Do you both like Lily? And I don't mean as friends either."

You and Chika both open their mouth and close it a moment later, their movement syncing perfectly. _Did I break them? Am I too frank?_ Yoshiko shuffles awkwardly under the heavy silence, wondering how to switch to a safer topic.

"Yeah, we do."

"I knew it, of course you don't- wait, what did you say?" Yoshiko tries not to let her jaw drop. Those rumors are true?!

The Gryffindor duo appears uncharacteristically flustered. They explain that while they both do crush on Riko, neither has confessed to her yet due to their friendship. The two of them agree to let things continue as they are, and whoever Riko chooses in the end, they promise each other not to be upset over it.

Yoshiko folds her arms as the revelation sinks in. Does Riko know about this? Perhaps the situation isn't as bad as she thinks. Even though You and Chika were Obliviated, the two still like her so her Memory Charm did not affect them completely. They are still close, and Riko has the Fifth-Years to help with her research now. Subconscious feelings do stay even after the conscious mind has been affected by magic, it seems.

She decides not to prod this sensitive issue anymore. It's not her place to intervene after all. "Anyway, the great Yohane-sama has an appointment with one of her legions. Fear not, no word of this secret shall escape my lips! Oh, there are silly rumors about the three of you going around, so just beware!"

"Really-?! Oomf!" You is about to stop her from leaving, but an owl that just returned from its flight greets her with a loving face tackle.

"Ehehe, You-chan you chick magnet~"

"Achoo! Chika-chan, a little help here-?"

Yoshiko hastily leaves the Aviary, pushing the matter to the back of her mind. When she reaches the meeting spot, she notices footprints in the snow that has unnatural glitter. Only that shiny Ravenclaw could have possibly charmed her shoes to have such special effects. Deadpanning, she follows the trail towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, subconsciously tugging her scarf close in case her mind goes blank again.

Fortunately, nothing happens as she arrives at a fenced area within the forest. Mari is standing beside a white creature that reminds Yoshiko of a Griffin, except this one has the body, hindlegs and tail of a horse instead of a lion.

"Here you are~ I was starting to think Dia caught you or something," Mari grins amiably as she scratches the creature's beak. It paws at the ground warningly at Yoshiko's approach, prompting her to stay still in case it attacks.

"Shhh, Starbright, it's okay, she's a friend, capisce?" The creature lowers its head towards her hand, crooning with its eyes closed as she caresses its head. There is a star-like mark on its feathered forehead, which is probably its namesake. "Starbright is my Hippogriff, Yoshiko-chan. You need to bow to her as a gesture of respect."

Rather than respect, Yoshiko is fearful of its gleaming talons. She then recalls the Thestrals and instantly, her fear vanishes. Curiosity fills her mind as she does as instructed, grinning when the Hippogriff returns the gesture. Awed, she carefully touches Starbright's beak just as Mari has done, marveling at how majestic its feathers gleam with the residue of snow crystals.

"Beautiful, isn't she? I'm allowed to keep Starbright on the school grounds as long as Professor Hoshizora can use her in one of her lessons."

"She's yours?"

"Yup! Papa got me Starbright when I was ten," Mari winks. "I bet you're thinking about owning a Thestral in the future?"

"How did you-"

"Ah, we'll get to that soon enough. Dia's been talking about it. You do need to learn how to defend yourself against passive attacks eventually."

Yoshiko blinks in bewilderment. Is she talking about mind-reading? Is that even real?

"Mhmm~ it's very much real. Don't worry, it's only your surface thoughts I glimpsed. I was only assessing how your defenses are and, Dia is right, it's indeed quite poor."

"What! I have a strong mind, I'll show you!"

Mari waves it off, or rather, she pats Yoshiko's bun as if she's placating a child. "Oh hush, we're not here for that. We're on a time limit here. If Dia were to find out where I'm taking you, even Kanan won't be able to save me!"

Yoshiko swallows her growls of protest. "Yeah, why are we here? I don't think you called me all the way out here just to show me your Hippogriff."

"Hmm, call it a field trip if you will. _Come on_ , get on."

Without waiting for her response, Mari levitates her onto Starbright's back. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around the Hippogriff's neck as Mari also mounts behind her. A simple nudge of her legs is all it takes for the majestic creature to take flight.

Yoshiko's eyes bulge like saucers as she clings for dear life. She so does _not_ enjoy this method of flying! This is in no way close to flying on the broom at all! The broom is stable and listens to her command, while the Hippogriff has its own will and would unexpectedly swerve to the side or plummet to a speedy dive.

"Relax, Yoshiko-chan! Feel the wind!"

She dares to glance back and almost loses her balance at the sight of Mari spreading her arms wide, eyes closed and lips curved in a blissful smile.

"Idiot! Hold onto something! Don't fall off! Aaaarrrrrggghhhh!"

After a while, the Hippogriff finally descends at a ragged clearing full of gnarly roots and fallen tree trunks. The landing is definitely not smooth at all as Starbright has to navigate around the jutting rocks and branches, her clattering hooves muffled against the shrubs. There isn't as much snow compared to the Hogwarts school grounds, though her shoes still make crunchy sounds when she steps onto the thin layer of snow.

"I'm never doing that again," Yoshiko furiously rubs at her eyes, blaming the gale for making her eyes dry. She isn't crying dammit!

"Well, you'll have to ride Starbright again if you want to get back to the castle," Mari is grinning from ear to ear, her wavy hair somehow unaffected by the wind and looking perfectly stylish as ever.

"Ugh, are you kidding me?"

"I don't kid around~"

Yoshiko snorts and surveys her surroundings as unease slowly creeps up her limbs. "So, why did you bring me here, and why would Dia-san be upset?"

"Think of everything we've taught you, Yoshiko-chan. The Room of Requirement is a good place to simulate an actual battle, but I feel that it is not enough."

"… seriously? Did you not see how Dia-san sent me flying with just a Disarming Charm?"

" _Of course_! It'll be years before you can defeat her in a duel! What I mean is, that is still a controlled environment, and the bottom line is that you would still be mostly unharmed at the end of each session. That gives a sense of security, doesn't it? It doesn't matter how badly you do, you can always just brush it off and get up again. Here, at the Nest, you'll be able to see how you'd fare in a real fight."

Yoshiko doesn't like the dangerous lilt in Mari's voice. "I sorta understand what you're saying. So, you've brought me here in the middle of nowhere to duel me?"

"Nope, I'm not your opponent," the blonde smirks, her arms held akimbo. "They are."

Collective clicking sound begins to echo eerily around them, the leaves rustling and the roots snapping under unknown weight. Starbright tosses her head agitatedly before she stretches her wings and flies up high above the surrounding trees. Yoshiko soon understands why because a massive black shape lunges out from the undergrowth a moment later.

The spider is the size of a wolf, perhaps even bigger. Yoshiko could clearly see the thick black hair covering its eight legs, as well as the ravenous gleam in those eight eyes.

"It's you again, golden-haired human. Where's your wolf friend?"

It speaks!

"Kanan won't be able to come for a while."

The spider clicks its pincers ominously. "Oh? Then you dare to show up here, empty-handed?"

Yoshiko almost shrieks when Mari pats her shoulder. "I didn't come here alone."

The clicking intensifies all around them, implying that even more of these nightmarish spiders have joined them. Mari whispers against her ear. "Kanan discovered this colony of Acromantulas during one of her patrols. They've agreed to help us look out for cloaked enemies like those who had attacked Dia. In exchange, Kanan would hunt and bring them game. But, they haven't kept up with their end of the bargain. In my cat form, I've found black feathers around their territory last month. Yet, they did not breath a word of it to us."

"A-And? We're here because-?"

Mari grins, like they're talking about the weather instead of being encircled by countless monstrous spiders. "Well~ They need to be punished, don't you think? I despise those who don't keep their words~ Anyways, you've done well practicing with us, Yoshiko-chan, but nothing teaches you more than an actual fight."

The Slytherin swallows hard, for the first time hoping to hear ' _it's a joke_ ' from the blonde but it doesn't come.

"You're crazy!" She hisses, cold sweat already making her wand slippery in her hand.

"Maybe," Mari giggles, the humorous gesture belying the ruthless intent. "Show me how it's done, Yoshiko-chan~"

"I'm so Cursing you into oblivion when we get out of here!"

"We haven't had human flesh for so long," another Acromantula says behind them. Out of reflex, Yoshiko fires off a Stunner and successfully overturns the monstrous spider onto its back.

Mari whistles. "I knew it! You're definitely more powerful than you look, Yoshiko-chan! Your potential is surfacing now that you're in a desperate situation!"

Yoshiko feels like crying, both from exasperation and terror. "Get us out of here already!"

"I've instructed Starbright to wait for us by the river over there," Mari points at one direction, her wand held steadily in her hand. "Shall we go?"

The younger witch answers her with an angry shriek. All those weekly sessions of being chased around by Kanan are proving their worth, for she's able to run and leap over roots and rocks with agility she doesn't know she possessed!

She doesn't dare to look back, hearing Mari's cheerful spells here and there amongst the sinister clicking of the chasing Acromantulas. Her heart is pounding thunderously in her ears, her senses hyper-aware and magic gathering at the tip of her wand.

An Acromantula suddenly drops down from a nearby tree and, without thinking, she fires an Impediment Jinx and successfully freezes the creature.

Mari twirls her wand and Transfigures the fallen branches into steel bars, further trapping the spider and creating roadblocks for their pursuers.

"Give it a try, Yoshiko-chan."

It is the same encouraging tone she uses during her one-on-one lessons with Ruby. Yoshiko tries to mimic her movement and manages to erect a few more steel bars from the ground. Before she could pump her fist for her success, several Acromantulas crawl over their confined brethren with their pincers tense in deadly intent.

Whimpering, Yoshiko resumes running, mustering all of her willpower to keep her fear at bay as she shouts ' _Reducto_ ' every few steps to clear the path in front of her.

"How far?"

There's no answer. In fact, the surrounding is too quiet for her liking. She skids to a stop and searches for any sight of the blonde witch, which should be easy to spot amidst earthly hues. She calls out in a trembling voice, wincing at how her voice reverberates among the trees.

"Where are you!"

She tries to remember the direction Mari pointed earlier, hesitant whether to just go ahead and rendezvous there or retrace her steps to look for the older witch. Suddenly, a strand of spider web shots out and sticks onto her legs, dragging her down hard. She claws at the forest floor, panic sinking in and making her incantations incoherent. Her spells keep missing as she stares at the eight black orbs, her own reflection flickering on its fathomless surface.

The Acromantula clicks sporadically, as if it were chuckling. "Aren't you a sorry sight."

Incensed, Yoshiko points her wand straight at the hungry spider and closes her eyes simultaneously. " _Lumos Maxima_!"

Even behind her tightly clenched eyelids, she could feel the intensity of the burst of light and knows her tactic has worked. However, she has not taken the aftermaths into consideration as the Acromantula thrashes in frenzy, momentarily blinded and confused. With her legs still tied by its tenacious strings, Yoshiko finds herself flung up high and jerked down painfully.

Disorientated, she tries to severe the strings but she's unable to aim properly. More clicking informs her that the rest of the pursuers have arrived.

 _No, I refuse to meet my end like this… I need to find Mari, make sure she's safe, and then practice all the Curses, Jinxes and Hexes I've learned on her for bringing me here!_

Growling, Yoshiko fires off a few more Stunners, the bravado intimidating the approaching Acromantulas into keeping their distance for now. In spite of her determination, she could feel her strength waning, for she has never used so many spells consecutively and she's been running for who knows how long.

The stalemate breaks when several Acromantulas leap at her with their chelicerae spread and ready to tear into prey.

" _Protego Maxima_!" " _Repello Iminicum_!"

Suddenly, a translucent veil encompasses her, and the Acromantulas disintegrate the moment they come in contact with the magical shield. She isn't given the chance to marvel at the powerful spells when something swoops down and lifts her into the air.

She blinks up at familiar blue eyes, the charismatic humor still evident in them though the hue has darkened in seriousness as well. "You okay, Yoshiko-chan?"

She nods slowly, noting that she is safely held in You's arms as they climb high into the air on her broom. Chika is flying alongside them, her wand ready and her expression similar to the one seen during Quidditch practices. "I…I think I'm a bit bruised but… okay? Tired I guess? How did you know I was here-?"

"Oh, we went after you after you left the Aviary, though it took a while to get the owls off of You-chan~" Chika gives her a thumbs-up. "We caught a glimpse of Mari-chan and her Hippogriff so, we decided to follow you!"

"We were curious but, haha, we didn't expect… this," You's expression is unreadable, her eyebrows furrowed in deep contemplation.

"Either way, just leave everything to us now, Yoshiko-chan!" Chika grins as she holds out a broom that was clasped to her back. "Rest up here for a while - don't fly anywhere okay?"

"Yeah, we don't think you can stay on the broom for long in your current state," You glances over her dirty cloak, frowning at the few rips here and there. "We'll be right back."

Under the two Gryffindors' watchful eyes, Yoshiko gingerly mounts the given broom, her breaths still shallow from the deadly situation she just escaped from. You and Chika exchange a fist bump before diving back down into the furious clicking mass of Acromantulas below.

Dazed, Yoshiko tries to make sense of what she's witnessing, only to acknowledge a moment later that she wouldn't have understood even without the fatigue clouding her senses. The duo's teamwork is flawless, one backing the other as they switch between offense and defense. They fly around the monstrous spiders like it's a game, like it's a modified version of Quidditch. From Yoshiko's vantage point, the Acromantulas no longer look scary, for they are reduced to hairy dots scuttling around in pandemonium as they try to keep up with the flyers' movements.

You and Chika are formidable.

"They are amazing, aren't they?"

"M-Mari?!"

The Ravenclaw is safely mounted on her Hippogriff as she nears the shaken Slytherin. Her gaze is apologetic as she flicks her wand over Yoshiko, cleaning the dirt and repairing the tears in her clothes. "We'll get Rikocchi to look at your wounds later."

"Where did you go! I t-thought I was done for!" Yoshiko tries to sound angry but all that comes out is a choked sob.

"I got separated from you, but I located you not long after. I'm sorry, I was observing you instead of intervening," Mari points at the younger witch's pocket. "The parchment I gave you earlier is actually a portkey - in case of emergency, it would have transported you to a room I rented at Hogsmeade. That is the failsafe, but rather than activating it, I chose to wait and watch."

Yoshiko glares. "Watch what? Those spiders tearing me into pieces?"

Mari still looks sorry, but her lips curve into a small smile. "Well, you can now conjure the _Lumos_ charm just fine now, and you've refined many of the spells - or, rather, you're able to tap into your powers without worrying anymore."

Indeed, she's always had trouble with the simple lighting Charm, or any of the Maxima variations. She was too concentrated on getting out of the chaos alive, so thoughts of the black tendrils never crossed her mind and she was able to use her magic fully. Even though the adrenaline is wearing off, she is certain that she can successfully cast any of those spells from now on. "… still, I could have died!"

"No pain no gain, that's my philosophy," Mari has a distant look in her eyes. "There's another reason that I didn't intervene - I want to see their skills firsthand."

"You mean You-san and Chika-san?"

"Yes. I knew they were following. I have to say, I'm very impressed - they sure know a lot of advanced spells."

Yoshiko purses her lips. "That's because that quill taught them many things, right? Wait, you're saying, they shouldn't have known because they're not supposed to remember-?"

"Bingo. I've always thought it odd that they're able to become close to Rikocchi so easily, even after being Oblivated. Perhaps the Memory Charm didn't completely work, or You-chan and Chikacchi's subconscious retains certain things and they are still drawn to their friend. The human mind is quite the enigma, no?"

"Mari-chan!"

During their brief conversation in the sky, the Gryffindor duo has already finished their business with the Acromantula. Yoshiko looks down and notes that many spiders have retreated, while some remain trapped under Transfigured roots.

To her surprise, the two witches force their way between her and Mari. "Why did you bring Yoshiko here, Mari-chan?"

Even the normally easygoing Chika sounds severe and protective.

"A field trip. It's a self-defense extracurricular lesson… maa, I agree it's a tad overboard~"

"Please don't do that again, Mari-chan. It's too dangerous," You utters gravely.

"I'm more curious about you two. Didn't know you're so skilled~ Thinking about becoming an Auror?" Mari is unfazed by the heavy atmosphere, her tone airy as ever.

You and Chika exchange puzzled looks. "Not really. I guess… we've always known?"

"Yeah, Riko-chan must have taught us!"

"It's not like we have to use this kind of spells in everyday life."

Yoshiko coughs and wearily flies towards Mari. "Can we have this discussion elsewhere, preferably some place warm? I feel like I'm about to pass out any moment…"

The three older witches carefully transfer her over onto Starbright, and a sticking Charm ensures that she would not fall off. At this point, Yoshiko is too exhausted to worry about any bout of nausea that the Hippogriff might incur in her flight.

As they make their way back towards the castle, Yoshiko glances behind her to make sure You and Chika are out of hearing range before whispering to Mari. "Aren't you telling them too much? I mean, isn't this breaking the terms or something? Would Lily be okay?"

"Yes. Chikacchi and You-chan were originally part of the group after all. Like Ruby-chan, I won't be telling them much, just the basics. Rikocchi is against involving them, understandably so, but they have every right to know, to an extent at least. They've actually confided in Kanan, that Rikocchi isn't telling them something and they're getting worried."

"Right… and, it seems like, they still retain some memories?"

"Exactly. Plus, you saw them just now - they'll be a good help. Their teamwork is impeccable - almost as good as Kanan, Dia and myself~"

Yoshiko rolls her eyes, though the tension eases from her body at the expected humor. "Whatever. It's not like I have any say in this anyway. I'm too tired and irritated. I'll tell Dia-san to properly take care of you."

Mari chuckles, though it sounds forced. "Oh right, she's going to be… well, I'm sure, at the end, she'll see my point."

"She will, after she's through punishing you."

"Kya~ Yoshiko-chan is a closet S? Then why haven't you made a move on Hanamaru-chan already, you silly hetare?"

Yoshiko contemplates on Cursing the annoying senior off the Hippogriff but decides against it. She simply has no energy. She definitely won't have energy once Zuramaru's done fussing over her. Well, she does enjoy the attention but still, she doesn't like being treated like a child.

No, she's more worried about Riko's reaction, if they bring You and Chika to the Room of Requirement.

"Say, Mari… I overheard some stuff earlier…"

She quietly explains the rumors and the duo's confirmation. Instead of making a joke about crushes like she expects, Mari's tone is uncharacteristically grim. "They… said that? They both like Rikocchi?"

"Yeah. Isn't that good though? Like their subconscious knowledge about spells, their feelings also remain-?"

" _No no no_. That's not…" Mari lowers her voice so much that Yoshiko has to strain her ear to hear her words. "Don't ever tell that to Rikocchi. She's been at the Room the whole day, so she shouldn't have heard anything yet. Those rumours, we'll try our best to stop it. Dia can even abuse her Head Girl position if she has to."

"Huh? What's the big deal?"

"I knew the Memory Charm wasn't casted correctly, not completely anyway. Like I said before, the human mind is full of enigma, and any spells associated with the mind is tricky business. Even with the quill's help back then, there is no way Rikocchi would have mastered it to erase the memories she wanted. But to think, it also implanted… extra things…"

Yoshiko dares to look over her shoulder and is surprised by Mari's sorrowful expression. "What do you mean?"

"Before they were Obliviated, You-chan and Chikacchi were a couple, a secret couple that only Rikocchi knew. But now… they are not. She's already felt guilty enough. She doesn't need this extra stress."

Yoshiko swallows dryly, understanding the severity of her words. She looks over Mari's to see the two red and gold silhouettes dutifully following them, determined to be their escorts. Chika innocently waves at her while You gives her an encouraging salute, as if saying ' _just hang in there_ '.

Chika, You and Riko, they're all just victims in this mess, aren't they?

This field trip to the Nest has been extreme and practically traumatic, but Yoshiko feels like she's learned a lot and has become stronger because of it.


	9. Ch9 - Christmas Banquet

**A/N:** Trying to get as much editing done and upload here before S2 starts!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 8,083

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 9 - Christmas Banquet  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Yoshiko grins at her reflection in the mirror.

How can anyone look so flawless? So utterly bewitching? How can such a perfect human being exist? Ah, no mere mortal could be this beautiful, that is the truth. She, the great Yohane, is a fallen angel after all!

For the umpteenth time, she smooths the non-existent crinkles of her raven-black velvet dress, her silk gloves brushing over the grey ribbons and white frills. The dark magenta rose imprint along the hem only accentuates how majestic the wearer is.

She is so, _so_ ready for the Christmas Banquet!

Chuckling huskily, she takes one step towards the grand ornate mirror and lightly touches its shiny surface. The last time she used a full-body mirror, the Mirror of Erised, she was filled with unpleasant sense of inferiority and downright confusion of her own identity. But now, this ordinary mirror shows her who she truly is, and she is pleased with herself.

Why desire to be a pristine angel, when her current self is even better?

All the challenges she's faced and the possibility of her soul being damaged only make her stronger.

That incident with the colony of Acromantulas caused her to become wary of even the tiniest spiders for days, but since then she has been faring better in those practice duels against the older witches. Her improvement was the only reason why Dia lifted the tickling Jinx she set on Mari. Still, the blonde is banned from coffee and lemon pie until further notice, much to her horror. Taking pity on her, the rest of the group manages to convince Dia to disregard this rule just for tonight's feast.

The Christmas Banquet is an end of the first term celebration where esteemed guests from outside the school would attend as well. The astounding feast, prepared by House Elves and staff members together, is actually not the main attraction of this event.

The spotlight is the Yule Ball, which was originally part of the famed Tri-Wizard Tournament that used to take place between three magical schools. Nowadays, it is a ballroom dance competition that was started by some of the professors back when they were still students. Considering Hogwarts' long history, this is a fairly recent tradition that's been gaining popularity over the decades. The dancing pair not only have to be the best in their waltz, tango or other types, but also boost the flair of their performance with magic. Yoshiko heard rumors of explosive fireworks, dancing leprechauns and even actual storms in the past.

Chaotic, yet incredibly thrilling. What better way to end a term with a blast?

Of course, she did consider entering the competition and enrapture everyone in her fallen angel charm, but there is one teensy bitsy setback she just can't seem to overcome.

She's horrible at ballroom dancing.

And also, she has no partner.

Alright, not one but two setbacks in total. Her confident grin slips into a scowl. Before Hogwarts, she's been an avid follower of Muggle hip-pop, rock and rap, and she knows all the various choreography by heart.

However, ballroom dance is a whole different matter. Riko had been kind enough to try teaching her, but she's stepped on the older girl's feet one too many times. After she fled the Room of Requirement in mortification, it took Hanamaru and Ruby a lot of convincing for her to even attend the Banquet at all.

Yoshiko shakes her head. Her two best friends are correct - all she has to do is look pretty and enjoy herself. There's no need to force herself to waltz or whatever!

Now that her confidence has returned, she steps out of her room to join the rest of her Slytherin housemates so they can head down to the Great Hall together. Whispers of praises and even friendly greetings make her tilt her chin high. While she isn't particularly close to any of them, they've all been civil to her and respect her wish for privacy.

"Nice dress, Tsushima-san!"

"Ku ku ku, I made it myself! I hand-picked all the materials and accessories~"

"That is fascinating! And the ribbon in your hair matches everything so well."

"Oh and your earrings…"

Truth be told, Yoshiko is rather taken aback by all the attention she's been given. Is it because she's dressed all fancy and could probably pass for a noble Pureblood? Or, perhaps, they have truly acknowledged her as a true Slytherin seeing how her grades have improved leaps and bounds under Dia's tutelage? Yoshiko hasn't really paid much attention to her Housemates the past few months, so focused she was on her training and spending time with her friends.

She makes a mental note to be nicer to them. It doesn't hurt to make more allies, especially amongst those who share the same House as her. She searches a crowd for a familiar face, and quietly asks a wizard nearby.

"Erm, does anyone know where Dia-san is?"

The Slytherin Prefect, whose aristocratic features imply he must be from an ancient Pureblood family, informs her that Dia is currently with the staff and guests, as the Kurosawa's representative.

Yoshiko pouts. Since she does not have a 'date' or partner, so to speak, she is hoping that she could stick to Dia's side until they reach the Hall at least. Alas, it looks like she'll have to make it there on her own. The rest of her Housemates look like they have partners already, and she isn't comfortable with the idea of accompanying someone she isn't close with anyway.

She quietly trails after the other Slytherins, glad to be distracted from her thoughts by their praises and curious questions about her fashion. Hushed murmurs then reach her ears after they step out of the Dormitory, and she blinks in surprise when the people in front of her part ways to allow a familiar girl to get through.

Yoshiko can't help but whistle in wonder. "I almost didn't recognize you! I thought I'm supposed to meet up with you and Zuramaru just outside the Hall?"

Ruby smiles shyly, clearly uncomfortable at how every pair of eyes seem to be on her. The shorter girl is cladded in a dress robe of ebony and ivory hue, though the cape is adorned with the Hufflepuff bronze. With her hair tied in a ponytail, she looks rather dashing yet retains her characteristic cute aura.

"Um, Hanamaru-chan said she'll meet up with us later… she's having some trouble with her outfit, but when I tried to stay and help, she asked me to pick you up," Ruby twitters. "Hehe, you look so pretty, Yoshiko-chan!"

"Hnff, of course, it's Yohane-sama you're speaking with." As someone who enjoys the spotlight, Yoshiko is starting to find all those whispered conversations around them disconcerting. "Let's go then?"

As if understanding her intention, Ruby nods and holds out her gloved hand in a chivalrous manner. It is at such moment that Yoshiko has to remind herself that, no matter how harmless and critter-like Ruby is, she is still a Kurosawa Pureblood who has a different upbringing than her. Either way, the gesture endears the shorter girl to her even more.

"Heh, it's like you're a knight in shiny armor-," Yoshiko's grin twitches. "Well, I probably shouldn't use the word 'shiny', ugh. But really, why the dress robe? You look really good in it but I'd expected you to wear a dress?"

"Oh, that was my plan but last night, I received a parcel from m-my family. This is the formal attire I used to wear back then during important events. See? These colors represent the Kurosawa family," Ruby's smile softens, prompting Yoshiko to gently squeeze her friend's hand in comfort. "It's the first mail I've received from them since the night we got Sorted. I see they're trying to reconcile with me, so of course I'm more than happy to try as well."

"That's good. I mean, they should've long accepted you but at least this is better than nothing. Although, the Hufflepuff color-?"

There's a mischievous twinkle in Ruby's green eyes. "Hehe, I modified it myself. I'm proud to be a Puff and I'll always be."

Yoshiko chuckles fondly at her friend. "And I'm proud of you, Ruby. How about Zuramaru though? Please don't tell me she's also in dress robes or some… high-class samurai outfit or something."

It may sound ridiculous though she has no problem imagining the brunette wearing that. Hanamaru does love literature, especially romance fiction set in certain historical periods. Or, she could be draped in fancy ribbons and flowy dresses, not knowing how to put it on, while murmuring 'mirai zura' in admiration.

Ah, Hanamaru will probably smack her if she says that to her face. _She can try_ , Yoshiko smirks, _tonight, the great Yohane shall not be tamed by a mere little demon's whims!_

"You'll have to wait and see, Yoshiko-chan. I promised Hanamaru-chan not to say anything to you because she wants to see your reaction," Ruby's steps gain a bit of a bounce as they walk down the hallways.

Yoshiko doesn't get a chance to protest because a pair of familiar orange and silver pounces on Ruby the moment they round the corner. Unlike her, the Gryffindor duo is quite vocal about their adoration of the handsome little Hufflepuff.

"Piki!"

"As expected of our Ruby-chan!"

"A real noble! A real prince!"

"Look at the fabric, look at the design! It's the real deal! Ahhh do you mind if I borrow it tomorrow? For research?"

"Hehe, you and your costume obsession, You-chan~ Still, both of you look so ikemen~! Kya, aren't we lucky, Riko-chan?"

Yoshiko allows her gaze to sweep over the three Third-Years, amazed by their respective appearances. Riko has chosen a conservative gown of amaranth and wine hue that's decorated with sakura petals along the hem, a perfect outfit that matches the pretty wearer's personality. Simple and elegant, the Ravenclaw chuckles daintily at her friends' antics. No doubt the voted campus beauty will be surrounded by suitors vying for her hand in a dance.

Chika is as cheerful as always, though there is now an inexplicable grace added to her charisma. Her hair is straightened with the signature braid adorned with a white rose. As opposed to her usual bright colored clothes, she is wearing a dark indigo cocktail dress embellished with white satin belt. Admittedly, if it weren't for her familiar laughter and fawning over Ruby, Yoshiko would have thought she is a refined guest from some upper-class family!

"Ehehe~ You-chan styled my hair!" Chika twirls around and winks at Yoshiko, who grins back in spite of herself. Yup, that's still the spirited Beater alright. "Can't thank you enough, Captain Watanabe!"

"Ha ha, 'twas my honor, First Mate Takami!" You salutes back, this characteristic gesture now rather suave given her outfit. Unlike her buddy, the Seeker is dressed in a formal suit that is probably made from pricey material, judging from the way it gleams at just the right angle. The popular witch, combined with her attractive smile, will most likely be chased by her fanclub the whole night.

Noticing Yoshiko's questioning gaze, You chuckles heartily. "I was going to wear a dress too, but ahaha our Housemates kinda bullied Kanan-chan and I into wearing a suit… they prepared this outfit for me, and I can't resist! I'm so going to research the fabric and its origins later! I mean, look at this tie! The gradient color is so pretty!"

"Well, you both look quite nice. Are you each other's dates?" Yoshiko smirks. Even after witnessing the duo's impressive teamwork and display of powerful magic, her opinion of them as dunderheads hasn't changed. Nowadays though, it's more of an affectionate nickname than having any derisive connotation behind it.

"Nope," they reply simultaneously. "We're Sakurauchi-hime's escorts tonight!"

Riko, who is standing several paces behind them, squeaks in surprise when she's promptly sandwiched between the two. It looks comical really, if Yoshiko doesn't know the history behind the three. While the self-proclaimed bodyguards playfully tease their flustered friend and Ruby, two more witches join their gathering.

"My my, everyone looks so _gorgeous_ ~!"

Mari, for some reason, is also wearing a tailored suit, her usually wavy golden hair straightened for the occasion and styled at the back with a few emerald clips. Combined with the azure bowtie, dark jacket with peaked lapels, turquoise waistcoat and more, she is fully decked for the Ball. She would have passed for an European gentleman if it weren't for her generous chest area, which just couldn't seem to be hidden.

As if reading her thoughts as always, the blonde smirks at her and puffs out her bosom even more. Yoshiko despairingly glances down at her own and grumbles. "Hmnnff, don't you look excited for the feast."

"You bet I am! I'm dying for my precious _lemons_ ," Mari purrs sweetly as she tugs on her date's arm. Yoshiko is pretty sure the implication has flown over the others' heads, and she groans inwardly at the realization that she is corrupted enough to know the Ravenclaw's double meaning.

Mari's lovely date appears just as exasperated. The tall witch has long cascading indigo tresses as dark and flowing as the ocean itself. The gradient plum and purple color of her silken mermaid dress complements her hair and eyes, while the translucent violet shawl gives her an overall mystic quality. Although, she looks familiar for some reason.

"Kanan-chan! How could you! You were supposed to wear a suit with me!" You puffs up her cheeks in dismay.

Yoshiko's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. _Come again?_

"Ahaha sorry You," that laidback tone of laughter definitely belongs to the Gryffindor Lions' Captain. "We flipped a coin and I lost, so I had to wear the dress."

Yoshiko could only stare.

" _Oh oh oh_ ~ You've ensnared the lil'kitty here in your charms, Kanan~" Giggling, Mari rests her chin on her partner's shoulder.

"What!? No! It's just that, I've never seen her without that whip of a ponytail!"

"She hisses~ Maybe she'll scratch too~"

Yoshiko indignantly snarls at the blonde, almost blurting out that she's the cat Animagus, not her, but manages to remember last minute that You and Chika are present too. Her irritation subsides a bit when the others also agree that they've never seen Kanan with her hair down either.

"Anyways, Kanan and I will _so_ win the Ball this year! We've had four years of practice, it's our turn to finally _shine_!" Fire blazes in Mari's eyes, though her expression couldn't remain serious for long as a Cheshire Cat grin breaks through.

"But how about your arm?" Yoshiko squints at Kanan's supposedly injured arm, which looks unblemished.

"Mari cast a glamor Charm on it, and for the duration of the dance, I can do this," the older witch taps her bracelet and momentarily reveals strings of magic that blend in with her hair. "This enables me to move my arm as per my thoughts."

"Remember not to overuse it." Riko clearly doesn't seem too happy that Kanan isn't letting her injured arm rest.

"Don't worry, Rikocchi~! That's why I'm the lead, yes?" Mari winks at her junior. "I'm wondering though, none of you are entering the competition?"

Chika waves her hand. "Welp, I'm interested, but not with you two as rivals! Besides, we're keeping Riko-chan away from nasty suitors! Also, protecting our Ruby-chan."

At this, the Gryffindor duo smothers the startled Hufflepuff in a hug. Yoshiko rolls her eyes. "How about this one? I still remember how scary your fanclub is, You-san."

You points to herself, blinking naively. "But I'm with Chika-chan and Riko-chan?"

"So? They'll still try to get to you. Since you don't have a partner, many will try to make you dance with them," Yoshiko explains as patiently as she could. Could this dummy be any denser?

"But Chika-chan and Riko-chan are my partners-?"

Yoshiko groans and facepalms.

"Did you hear that, Rikocchi? Just enjoy yourself tonight," Mari's voice is light and teasing, though Yoshiko could understand the underlying meaning. Riko does appear tense from all the affection You and Chika have been showering her with.

"But I-"

"No buts! _Fallo e basta~_ That means no Disillusion Charm either." Tutting, Mari holds up her finger like an older sister chiding an unreasonable sibling. "It's a banquet, a feast, a celebration! Come on, Dia must be dying to see our lovely faces inside the Hall already."

"It'll take a while before we can rescue her from those guests though," Kanan smiles as her partner leads her inside, followed by the playfully bickering You and Chika who take Riko by the arm on each side.

"We're gonna wait here for Zuramaru," Yoshiko calls out after them, determined to ignore her growling tummy at all the delicious aroma wafting towards her nose.

She glances at Ruby, whose hair is a tad disheveled from all the hugs she received earlier. She helpfully holds up a pouch mirror as the shorter girl fixes her bangs. "So? Who're you gonna dance with later? Chika-san? You-san?"

"E-Eh? But you said you're not going to dance right? Then I can't just leave you alone," Ruby says firmly.

"Oh I just assumed you gotta dance as a Kurosawa. I overheard from my Housemates that many of them are expected to dance, to present their family or something. Then again, you don't have to, since you're here as Ruby, simple as that."

Ruby returns her grin. "Well, I do want to dance with Hanamaru-chan and you, if you don't mind, Yoshiko-chan."

"… you saw how I stepped on Lily's foot didn't you? She was nice enough not to say anything but I'm sure she had to use potions to make the bruises go away."

"That's because you were under pressure. It'll just be us three, so you'll be fine!"

Yoshiko finds Ruby's smile infectious. "I just gotta do my Rubesty huh?"

"Yup! Starting right now!" Suddenly, the shorter girl turns her around and pushes with strength unexpected of her.

Yoshiko feels her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Hanamaru, who gives her a bashful little wave. The brunette is wearing a traditional kimono of amber and gold shades, extravagant in its floral motif and intricate designs fitting for festive occasions. Even then, the whole attire somehow emphasizes Hanamaru's unique aura of humility and serenity.

She is beautiful.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting zura… it's been a while, so it took me some time to on the obi," the brunette sticks out her tongue sheepishly, gesturing at the elaborate sienna sash around her midriff.

Yoshiko is still zoned out while the two Hufflepuffs giggle and fawn over each other's attire. She only snaps back to her senses when Hanamaru reaches up and prods her forehead.

"Ow! What did you think you were doing, you disrespectful little demon!"

"Because you weren't paying attention zura!"

"No, I'm _ove_ r-paying attention, Bakamaru," Yoshiko mumbles in embarrassment, hoping her cheeks aren't red.

"Zura?"

"Nothing, and stop giggling already Ruby! Geez, what's with the little demons tonight. It's mutiny, I say!"

"Yoshiko-chan is easier to rile up tonight, ne, Ruby-chan?"

"Mari-san called her a kitty cat earlier, Hanamaru-chan~"

"Oooh, that fits her zura~"

"Grrrr, shorties don't get to talk." Miffed, Yoshiko ruffles their hair using her slightly-superior height, grinning in satisfaction at their protests. "Why the kimono though? You're gonna stand out since everyone's wearing western-style clothing."

"Not true zura. Professor Koizumi is wearing a kimono, so is Professor Sonoda," Hanamaru pouts, "Besides, I don't have any dresses zura, and it's what my grandma sent me when I Owled her that we're having a banquet."

 _Thank you thank you, may Satan bless your soul, Grandma Kunikida._ Yoshiko chants in her head while outwardly appearing as nonchalant as possible. "Whatever. At least you're wearing contacts and not wearing those granny glasses. Let's go in already. I'm starving!"

"Me too," Hanamaru attaches herself to Ruby's offered arm, giggling. "Hehe, we're like your dates ne, Ruby-chan?"

In response, the dashing Hufflepuff bows to Yoshiko like a gentleman and holds out her other hand. The Slytherin rolls her eyes at their expectant gaze and curtsies before accepting it.

Though flustered, Yoshiko finds herself giggling with her friends as they enter the Great Hall together.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Again, that's Miss Ohara and Miss Matsuura with their spectacular performance. Please give them a round of applause!"

The Charms Professor has already used the Sonorous Charm to do announcements, but even then her voice is drowned by the student body's thunderous cheers. Yoshiko finds herself clapping just as hard as everyone else, amazed by what she has witnessed.

Magic really brings a simple ballroom dance to a whole new level, doesn't it?

The waltz started normally like ones Yoshiko had seen in older Muggle movies, with the two witches moving in tandem and in sync. Never would she imagine the jokester Mari and jockey Kanan to twirl and sway so gracefully along with classy music. They were obviously well-rehearsed, but their years of friendship probably enabled them to read each other's movement to make everything flow.

Then their pace picked up, morphing seamlessly to a tango while the sparks and whirls of fire lit up the center stage. With a mixture of levitation charms, _aguamenti_ and most likely some advanced magic Yoshiko knew nothing of, a screen of water enveloped the pair like a dome. Mari and Kanan seemed to be competing, fervently swimming around the arena as conjured marine creatures, the seal and dolphin Patronus Charms, and Transfigured creatures joined their acrobatic dance.

Needless to say, they finished with a literal bang, glitters and all, skating down the icy slope which dissipated into cottony snowflakes.

Yoshiko has to admit, that is one _shiny_ performance.

"Yup, I'm glad I didn't try to enter the competition, at least not this year!" Chika's eyes are practically sparkling. "I'd rather watch the performances! Hehe, and watch Riko-chan playing the piano of course."

The Ravenclaw is seen smiling behind her grand piano, surrounded by Elves and other student members of the orchestra. In a way, Riko is shielded from possible suitors and the majority of the audience's attention during the Yule Ball, which is probably why she accepted the position in the first place.

Yoshiko sips at her strawberry punch, thoroughly enjoying the banquet so far. After the mouth-watering Christmas feast, the long tables in the Great Hall were then rearranged to make space for the Yule Ball in the center. High tables full of desserts and drinks were lined up against the walls while attendees mingled and simply enjoyed the show. The translucent ceiling was charmed to show snowflakes gently drifting in the evening sky, even though it didn't snow at all today.

At the front, the usual staff tables have been replaced by round ones for the various guests. Ruby had discreetly pointed out to her two Muggleborn friends some of the important figures, such as Heads of certain Departments from the Ministry, representatives from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and even the illustrious wandmaker from the Diagon Alley.

The Professors appear to be familiar with many of these guests, judging from the friendly and relaxed manner of their conversations. This encourages the older witches and wizards to introduce themselves and network among these influential people. Yoshiko notices many of her Slytherin Housemates already making impressions with the Ministry employees.

The most distinguished one is the Head Girl. As the Kurosawa heiress, Dia is dressed in full regalia of ebony and ivory, with the Slytherin cloak charmingly donned over her left shoulder. Various medals and trinkets decorate her garment, while her lustrous long hair, pulled in a fishtail braid, is draped elegantly over her right shoulder. With her austere demeanor and confident smile, she blends in well with the other adults. Yoshiko has almost mistaken her as a guest, a royalty even, and once again she is struck by the weight of being a Pureblood.

Dia isn't here just as herself, but as a representative of her family.

Ruby appears antsy as well, unable to go help her older sister since they have to maintain the image of estranged siblings in public. They have no idea who the enemies are, and there is a possibility that they could be among the attendees right here in this very Hall.

Yoshiko downs her beverage and reaches for a different drink. Ruby's anxiousness is rubbing off of her, so she is relieved to see Mari and Kanan heading for the front. Surely, the two would rescue their friend as they had declared earlier. Oh, the pair has stopped to greet a bearded blond man. Judging from the familiar way they act and his uncanny Cheshire grin, he must be Mari's father. It's easy to forget that the quirky Ravenclaw came from a prestigious family too, since she doesn't act like one.

"Aren't you drinking too much zura?"

Yoshiko shakes her fingers at the frowning Hanamaru and takes another sip of her candy cane cocoa. She furrows her brows and puts the drink away before reaching for another one on the table, this time an eggnog coffee.

"Not this one either?" Ruby asks with an exasperated smile.

"Nope. At least, I don't feel any different," Yoshiko glares at the mug. "Just where could it be?"

Earlier, right before the Yule Ball, the Deputy Headmistress had announced that the Potion Professor prepared a surprise - the Felixis Felicis potion was randomly added to one of the many drinks. Yoshiko is determined to find that Liquid Luck. Being plagued by misfortune all her life, she wants to experience how it feels to _not_ be unlucky for once, no matter how temporarily.

So far, no success.

"Maybe I should just go for those-"

"No," Hanamaru pulls at her arm before she could head for the cocktails and wine glasses on the other side. "You're still underage zura! Professor Sonoda stressed that it is for everyone, so they wouldn't have mixed the potion with drinks that aren't accessible to the younger students zura."

"Hnff, what would a mere Zuramaru know-"

"Oh, the next performance is starting!" Peacemaker as always, Ruby gestures at the center where another pair strolls through the floor just as confidently as Mari and Kanan did earlier. Since Yoshiko's feeling quite bloated, she decides to take her friend's advice to give up and enjoy the rest of the Yule Ball.

By the end, Yoshiko finds herself agreeing with Chika, that the competition is quite fierce. Mari and Kanan were good, but so were the others. It would probably be down to technicalities and the popular vote to determine which pair gets to be winners.

"Ok, so what now?" Yoshiko looks around the Hall, puzzled by how no one seems to be leaving. "Isn't the Banquet over?"

"Pfff, this is where the fun starts!" As if on cue, different sort of music starts playing and many students flood into the center stage to dance. Chika opens her arms dramatically. "Come on, who wants to start? Heh heh, Ruby-chan, how about you?"

"E-Eh? I-" The younger witch is gently but firmly pushed towards a confused Hanamaru, who is also nudged by a grinning You.

"Go on, enjoy yourselves!" The Gryffindors say in unison, which seems to give Ruby the courage she needs to ask the brunette for a dance. Both giggling, the Hufflepuffs enter the dance floor with their postures relaxed. This isn't like a performance where practically everyone is watching you, so the two girls are able to dance normally without such pressure.

Admittedly, they look adorable, and Ruby is a good lead! Chivalrously, she twirls the brunette around and her steps are unhurried for the latter to follow. Hanamaru's kimono sleeves twirl with her movements, the ribbon in her hair fluttering a bit as she tries to match Ruby's pace. If only there's a camera!

An annoying prod to her side jostles her out of her observation. "What do you want?!"

"Don't you wanna dance too?" Chika pouts, one arm draped around her buddy You. "Come on, ya gotta save You-chan from her fangirls~"

Yoshiko peers over their shoulders and flinches at the sight of many witches staring their way, their bodies tense as if ready to spring into action the moment You steps away from the safety zone of expensive champagne glasses nearby. "And throw myself into a pack of rabid beasts? I think not!"

And besides, these dunderheads are quite transparent. They keep glancing at Riko's direction every few minutes, obviously waiting for the right moment to ask her for a dance. The Ravenclaw is currently occupied at the front, conversing with some of the Elven musicians.

"Yoshiko-chan, would you like to dance with me?"

"Ruby? You've finished dancing with Zuramaru?" Relieved to get away from the Gryffindors just for a while, Yoshiko hurriedly takes Ruby's offered hand.

"Oh, she's dancing with Kanan-chan right now-"

"What?!"

Miffed, Yoshiko searches the crowd for the ridiculously tall-and-short pair. Indeed, the two are smiling brightly as Kanan attentively complements her movements with the younger girl. At least, the pair looks more like siblings than a couple, unlike the others around them. Gah, why is Bakamaru giggling so much? Is it really _that_ fun!? What's with the blush?

Yoshiko takes a deep breath. Nope, she is so not jealous. The older Gryffindor has done a lot for them, and she's grateful for her help. Nuh-uh. Not jealous. Zen mode.

"I thought Kanan's supposed to be retrieving your sister from those guests?"

"Yup, Onee-chan's not trapped at the front anymore," Yoshiko follows Ruby's finger and sees Dia and Mari conversing on the side, surrounded by various Prefects and students. It would be awhile before they could make their way to where Chika and You are. "Fine, whatever, let's get this started!"

"Okay, so first you- piki?!" Before Ruby could position them in the standard waltz stance, Yoshiko drags her friend around and twirls rather aggressively.

"Ku ku ku, I ain't gonna abide by silly ballroom rules! This is a free for all, Ruby! The music is kinda upbeat too, so I'm gonna do it my style!"

As much as she could in this dress anyway. It is really too bad she can't breakdance, or she's certain that she could impress many fellow students with her awesome techniques. Some of the Muggleborns are familiar with her moves and even cheer her on, while the Purebloods just stare at them blankly. There's curiosity in their eyes though, so Yoshiko happily pulls the squeaking Ruby along with her flow.

"That's pretty wicked, Yoshiko-chan, didn't know you could dance!" You is grinning while Chika welcomes an exhausted Ruby back to their midst. Yoshiko poses proudly, adrenaline rushing in her veins while a brilliant idea occurs to her.

Maybe she should ask Hanamaru for a dance?

She isn't given the opportunity to ask, for You excitedly pulls her onto the dance floor before she could react. Cold sweat trickles down Yoshiko's neck when she hears furious murmurs and disappointed grumbles from the pack of hungry wolves… no, fangirls.

 _You-san, you dense idiot! You're too close!_ Yoshiko couldn't help but blush when the older witch pulls her close, so close that their cheeks are practically touching. There are some screams or maybe cheers around them, she couldn't tell the difference, but out of instinct she clings to her partner as if this could save her from fangirls' wrath.

"Eheh, hang on~ Yousorou!"

"Wha- yeeeek!" Suddenly, You picks her up and throws her into the air!

She automatically tries to cover her fluttering dress, but she discovers that she doesn't have to. You must have conjured dancing feathers that hover around her, to block any viewers from seeing her underwear while she is airborne. Several brooms appear out of nowhere, and You tap-dances her way into the air, laughing and bowing as she approaches the slowly descending Yoshiko.

Strong arms easily catch her when You frog-leaps over the assembled tower of brooms. The athletic Gryffindor spins her around for several more paces before gently setting her back on her feet. The spectators' deafening applause overcomes the fangirls' protests as You rubs the back of her hair and hesitantly waves.

Yoshiko breathes raggedly, trying to comprehend what just happened as she leans against the older witch's shoulder.

"That was pretty good! Maybe we could refine it and enter the Ball next year- ow!"

Yoshiko scowls ferociously and smacks You's arm hard.

Again.

And again.

And once more.

"C-Chika-chan! She's punching me!"

"That's just a form of affection zura~"

"What-! Watch what you say, Bakamaru!"

Her ears feel like they are burning when she notices the rest of their group chuckling at their antics. At least, Hanamaru has returned from her dance with Kanan and is now stuffing her face with various desserts. Good, that's the Zuramaru she's used to. Be good and stay there. Keep feeding.

"That was amazing! What about it? Like You-chan said, you should form a duo, maybe called 'You & Angel?" Chika's previously tamed ahoge has sprung back up, swaying eagerly as the girl gives them a hug.

"No! And g-get off! I'm sweaty," Yoshiko pries the exuberant Gryffindors off of her person. Is this what Ruby feels all the time, being crowded by the baka duo? Although, it doesn't feel that bad, it's nice actually, because she can sense that the two witches are sincere in their hugs- no! The great Yohane shall not fall for their charm so easily!

She retreats to the side, huffing and puffing, and rummages through the tables for a drink she hasn't tried before. She glares at a glass of mikan juice, filled with pulp, for a good full minute. Taking a deep breath, she grabs the beverage and gulps down the content in noisy slurps.

Tearfully, she sticks out her tongue and waits for something to happen. Nope, other than a disagreeing tummy, she doesn't feel any special. Still no luck in finding that Felix Felicis potion. She glances back at her friends, noting that Chika and Hanamaru are now busy examining some sort of mikan dessert while Ruby happily eats a cup of pudding. Riko has finally joined them and is nibbling at a sandwich that You brought for her from another table. Kanan and Dia are several paces away, surrounded by admirers and younger students who must be taken by their respective outfits.

Hmn, where's that shiny cat Animagus?

She finds her answer a moment later when something reels her back onto the dance floor. Her vision is momentarily obscured by a top hat, which she scrambles to pull off. Half filled with annoyance and resignation, she blinks at the blonde witch holding out her gloved hand.

" _Shall we dance~_?"

Her lilting tone is a pitch lower than Yoshiko is used to, compelling her to accept the offer. Grinning, Mari begins to lead her around the other dancers, spinning her away and pulling her back at the right moment. Due to their height difference, Yoshiko is forced to peer up at the smirking witch, whose endowed bosom are rather distracting in an irritating way.

"Why do you want to dance with me anyway? Go back to your partner already." _And keep that said partner away from Zuramaru, cheh._

"Why not? It's fun to dance with my cute little kouhai~ Besides, everyone's dancing, no?"

Yoshiko dares to glance around, noticing that Chika and Ruby have entered the center stage as well. You has somehow retrieved Kanan from Dia, who waves off her friend and is still occupied by the other students. It looks like the Gryffindor duo have failed or haven't tried asking Riko for a dance. Hanamaru is keeping Riko company as the two girls exchange accessories. True to her name, the sakura hairpin looks good on Hanamaru, while the saffron ribbon seems to make the hue of Riko's hair richer.

"Worried about Rikocchi, are we?"

"Well, yeah. Since that day with the Acromantulas, I've been watching her and the other two. It doesn't seem like Lily knows about the rumors, but those two bakas should be less obvious!"

"Hmm? Like how obvious you are towards Hanamaru-chan?"

"Yeah, exactly that! Wait what?! No! W-W-What are you talking about!"

Snickering, Mari tugs Yoshiko close and muffles her indignant shrieks against her coat. "Calm down~ Rikocchi is smart. She probably knows already, but doesn't want to believe it, understandably so."

"I see… what do we do then?"

"Now now, don't you worry about her. Just leave it to Kanan and I! We've got it worked out. You just focus on getting _your_ girl~"

Mari smothers Yoshiko against her chest again before she could protest. "You'll see soon enough. It took a lot of convincing earlier, but Kanan and I cracked her down. There's no way Rikocchi would say no, teehee~"

Yoshiko scowls in the embrace and reluctantly relaxes. The hug does feel nice and comforting. While a part of her still doubts Mari due to her wacky ideas, she does agree that the senior is dependable whenever the occasion calls for it.

By the time they return to Riko and Hanamaru, the other pairs have finished their dance as well, while Dia has finally extracted herself from admirers. Yoshiko looks at every single one of her friends, pleased at this little bubble of nine. Her eyes meet Hanamaru's, and she freezes in self-consciousness. Puzzled, the brunette tilts her head and smiles adorably. A small splash of whipped cream is stuck to her puffed up cheek, which Yoshiko exasperatedly wipes away with a napkin.

"Aren't you eating too much, Butamaru?"

Frowning at the teasing nickname, Hanamaru punches Yoshiko's arm.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Hnff, it'd better hurt zura!"

Yoshiko rolls her eyes. "Whatever, like you said, that's just a form of affection, ku ku ku~"

To her surprise, Hanamaru appears flustered and scoots away, placing a bewildered Ruby between them. Huh, that didn't go well. Time from Plan B.

"Okay, Yoshiko-chan, wish us luck," Chika and You suddenly whisper near her.

She hastily grabs hold of their arms before they could head towards Riko. "Wait, you're gonna go for it-?"

"Well, you're the only one we've told our little secret to, Yoshiko-chan," Chika fiddles with her fingers while You lets out a forceful chuckle. "Yeah, Chika-chan and I figure, it's now or never. We'll see which one of us Riko-chan picks, and we can move on."

"But-" Yoshiko helplessly glances at Mari, whose fiery eyes are focused elsewhere. Likewise, Kanan seems to be holding her breath, her expression intense as she stares in the same direction. Curious, Yoshiko and the two Gryffindors turn to look for what's holding their attention captive.

"Riko-san, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

Dia's posture is slightly tense as she extends her hand towards the dazed girl. Riko's lips are parted in soundless surprise, her eyes wide as she glances between the gloved hand and Dia's earnest gaze. A pretty blush crawls up Riko's neck and cheeks as she daintily accepts the offer. Both smiling, one pleased and one coy, the pair slowly makes their way towards the dance floor. Many pairs of eyes are focused on them, most likely just as taken aback as Yoshiko is. She hasn't expected Dia to ask, or Riko to say yes.

Yet, looking at the two witches swaying to the gentle ballad, it somehow makes sense. They look like a match made in heaven, the way they seem absorbed in each other's presence. There's no need to concern themselves with unwanted attention, for they are already in their own world.

Yoshiko sighs quietly. In a way, she is envious. That's the kind of perfect scene she wants to appear to onlookers, with…

She glances at her friends, seeing how Hanamaru is just as mesmerized while Ruby looks happy for her older sister. Kanan and Mari exchange a quiet high-five, both grinning at how it turns out. Now, all that's left are the possibly heartbroken duo.

Though disappointed, there is also something else in Chika and You's calm expressions. "Well, it's not like we have a chance against Dia-san anyway." "Yeah, it's not surprising that Riko-chan would accept."

Yoshiko scoffs and roughly pulls at Chika's arm, looping it around You's. The two witches blink at her innocently.

"Go on, go dance already. Don't mope here. Didn't you tell me to enjoy myself earlier? Now, it's your turn, both of you."

"Huh? With Chika-chan?" "With You-chan? Eeeh?"

"Shoo, off you go!" Their disbelief is actually heartrending to see, knowing what they used to be, so Yoshiko assertively pushes the two towards the dance floor. You nervously brushes through her hair while Chika awkwardly plays with her braid. After a few moments, their fingers finally interlace as characteristic smiles blossom upon their visage.

"Welp, just as she said, let's just enjoy ourselves, You-chan!"

"Yeah, wanna try an even more difficult stunt, Chika-chan?"

"Oho, you mean with more brooms and possible aquatic additions too, captain?"

"I knew you can read my mind, partner~ Let's consider this a prep for next year's Yule Ball!"

Like a proud parent, Yoshiko folds her arms and gazes after the pair until they blend in with the crowd. Matchmaking success! Whatever happens after is up to the two, but Yoshiko is confident that something good would bloom from this night.

"Hehe, they look cute together, don't they?" Ruby appears just as happy.

"All thanks to Yohane-sama!" Grinning, Yoshiko grabs a glass of water and pretends it is champagne. "Cheers, everyone!"

As they toast to many things, the clinks of glasses and laughter have re-ignited the rush of adrenaline she felt earlier. If the others could pair off so smoothly, surely it isn't that difficult to ask a certain brunette out for a simple dance?

Alas, as decreed by a fallen angel's misfortune, she misses her chance yet again. Hanamaru suddenly grimaces and excuses herself. "I-I need to go to the washroom zura-!"

Kanan blinks. "Oh, I'll go with y-"

" _We_ need to stay to hear the announcement, for the winning pair of Yule Ball," Mari lightly taps on Yoshiko's shoulder. "If I recall correctly, you've drank a lot tonight, haven't you?"

"Y-Yeah, I did. I'll go with Zuramaru then. Ruby, you coming?" Though a little confused, she does agree it's better to go with company instead of alone. For some reason, Ruby shakes her head and makes a Rubesty pose.

"Huh? But-"

"Just go already, Yoshiko-chan!"

Still not understanding Ruby's encouraging smile, Yoshiko shrugs and hurries after Hanamaru. In contrast to the boisterous Great Hall and its glamorous decor, the corridors appears rather desolate and even sinister. Candles valiantly light up the path as she walks past some of the straggler students and into the courtyard. Her heels crunch quietly on the thin layer of frozen snow, leftover from days before, and her breath comes out in fleeting white puffs.

Hanamaru is standing in the middle of the garden, seemingly entranced by the bright quarter-moon and the glittering stars in the night canvas above.

"Hey, are you okay? I thought you're going to the washroom?" Yoshiko hesitantly approaches her friend.

"Hmm? Yoshiko-chan?" The brunette glances at her before returning her gaze towards the scenery. "I was… I felt quite dizzy earlier, so I thought it was something I ate zura."

"Pff, you did eat a lot…"

Hanamaru furrows her brows, though her expression relaxes a moment later. "Anyway, as it turns out, I just need some fresh air. I feel a lot better now zura."

"That's good at least. With the way you ran out earlier, I thought you were gonna hurl, heh," Yoshiko then slaps herself inwardly. She needs to stop making fun of the brunette or else she'll never be able to get that dance she wants!

Thankfully, Hanamaru seems to be too engrossed in this tranquil atmosphere to get upset. "What do you think, Yoshiko-chan? This feels like an illustration from storybooks zura. Isn't it beautiful?"

Yoshiko has always found nature to be otherworldly, an abstract concept to be admired and nothing more. The most she can do is immerse herself in the peace that nature offers. Yes, the icy snow appears to blanket the ground and any vegetation in an artistic manner. Yes, the cloudless sky allows the viewer to search among the constellations for possible shooting stars. Yes, the night breeze, while frigid, is also fresh and cleansing.

She glances at the smiling brunette by her side, savoring how the moonlight gently envelopes her form. "Yeah, beautiful."

"Right?" Hanamaru remains oblivious of her companion's gaze as she spreads her arms. "Sometimes I still can't believe it, being here in the world of magic and being able to use magic."

"Uh-huh, I'm with you on that. Hogwarts is… amazing." Yoshiko reaches out and gingerly takes hold of Hanamaru's hands, turning the shorter girl towards her.

Hogwarts never fails to take her breath away even though she has been here half a year already. From time to time, she would find herself admiring her surroundings, whether it is the Aviary, the towers, the forest, or even her own Dormitory. The ancient and austere magical presence makes her humble, makes her feel so incredibly tiny and insignificant.

But that was the same back in the Muggle world, wasn't it? She was just one of the many faces that passed by the shops, walked down the streets, and simply trudged through each day. She was unable to accomplish anything meaningful, and that had depressed her even though she carefully buried such feeling.

And so, this is the one difference between here and the Muggle world. Here at Hogwarts, she is given the ability to make a difference in people's lives and even her own, no matter how little it seems at first.

The adrenaline from before has calmed down to something soothing, like whispers of encouragement from Lady Luck herself.

"Well then, allow me to make this special scene even more fairytale-like."

"Zura?!"

Yoshiko gallantly tugs her companion against her, slipping her arm around the latter's waist. Due to the proximity, the shorter girl could only nestle her head against the crook of Yoshiko's neck.

"Dance with me, Hanamaru."

The brunette makes an incoherent mumble, her ears reddening. Yoshiko could feel Hanamaru's heartbeat against her, so she's certain that the latter could feel hers as well. Though embarrassed, she's also elated to have finally taken this step. Furthermore, unlike her previous experiences, she has not stepped on her partner's foot, has not lost her wits from unexpected movements, and has not carelessly taken control of the dance with her own style.

No, this is a simple slide and glide dance where the pair sways along the melody. The courtyard may be silent, but Yoshiko can clearly hear the music in her pounding heart.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan, you know how to waltz zura-?"

"Heh, the great Yohane learns fast. You're not bad yourself either."

"… I-I'm just following your lead," Hanamaru mutters shyly, leaning into their semi-embrace even more. Yoshiko stiffens and inadvertently stops the dance, with both of her arms wrapped around Hanamaru's waist to steady her.

Neither move from their position, enthralled by this mysterious ambience that encompassed them.

"So, pretty good year so far I'd say. We got to come here, learn magic-"

"- and I got reunited with you, and we've gained so many good friends zura."

"Right. Fantastic banquet, isn't it?"

"It is. Everything about today is… well, it's been magical zura."

Yoshiko nervously pulls away just a little so she could look at Hanamaru. The brunette's flushed cheeks probably mirror her own, encouraging her to do what her heart yearns.

"The perfect way to end the perfect night."

She leans down and smooches Hanamaru's cheek before backing away. The warmth and softness of the brunette's skin lingers on her lips, so tantalizing that she is tempted to kiss her again.

Should she push her luck? Is this too much?

Blushing, Hanamaru appears shell-shocked, staring at Yoshiko with wide, innocent eyes. Though mortified, Yoshiko returns the gaze earnestly to show that she isn't fooling around.

Hanamaru swallows hard, glancing to the right and then to the left while her arms remain loosely wrapped around Yoshiko's waist. As if making up her mind, she places one hand on the taller girl's shoulder and tiptoes.

Their lips meet chastely, once and again.

"Merry Christmas."


	10. Ch10 - Moonstruck

**A/N:** This took a while, but I'm glad to be doing this. There are still too many typos for my liking XD;;;

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 8,373

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 10 - Moonstruck  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Yoshiko sighs for the umpteenth time since she entered the Room of Requirement. She should be using her time to rest before the next session, but how in Satan's name is she supposed to relax when there are so many distractions around?

"I still can't believe you never told us, Kanan-chan!"

"I think you're as big as Shiitake, hehe~"

Yoshiko drapes over the couch's backrest to see You and Chika patting and scratching the massive wolf-dog. Somehow, after the excess use of magic for the Yule Ball's performance, Kanan's arm has healed exponentially. Dia theorizes that Kanan's own magic has purged the area of whatever malevolent forces that injured it in the first place.

Therefore, after a long discussion within the research group, a happy Kanan celebrates her recovery by revealing her Animagus form to her childhood friends. While the wolf still walks with a bit of a limp, Riko is confident that the older witch would fully recover by New Year's now that they know how to treat the wound.

After observing the Gryffindors a bit more, Yoshiko sighs in resignation and flops back down onto the couch. Truthfully, she is rather disappointed that nothing seems to have changed between You and Chika after the Banquet. They are still as close and touchy with each other as ever, but there aren't any gestures that suggest more. She doesn't consider herself an expert matchmaker or anything, but she would like to do something nice for the duo, especially since they have always been nice to her and have unconditionally decided to help them out without knowing the whole truth or their forgotten past.

"Belly flop!" "Woof!" "Ah no fair, I want to play too!"

At least, they're enjoying themselves. Gryffindors are so weird.

"Is it really wise to let them come here?" Yoshiko shares the same exasperated expression as Dia, who glares at Mari to show that she is still upset about the Acromantula incident. In return, the blonde merely winks before transforming into her Animagus self. The lithe golden cat leaps for the human-wolf pile, purring when they fuss over her.

"Well, now that they are part of our group… again, I suppose, I see no harm in letting them know as many secrets as we can. The Room of Requirement at least ensures what happens here stays here." Dia is polishing her saber sword, clearly used to her two best friends' childish behavior.

Upon Riko and Dia's insistence, the knowledge of Yoshiko's connection to the black feathers is kept from Chika, You and Ruby. Therefore, whenever the nine of them are together, they just help each other study and practice more advanced magic, while researches and experiments only take place when those three witches are not present.

"So… what is your Animagi form, Dia-san? I'm sure you've successfully-" Yoshiko trails off when Dia visibly twitches at the question. She warily glances at the older Slytherin's unsheathed sword and mumbles. "Nevermind, it must be top-secret huh?"

"Indeed it is," Dia says stiffly. An awkward silence falls upon them for a while, making Yoshiko wonder if she's stepped on a landmine. She exhales in relief when the door opens and reveals Riko, Hanamaru and Ruby.

Even though it's Christmas break and Hogwarts is mostly empty save for some of the staff and students who decided to stay, they agree to keep up an appearance to ensure that the location of the Room of Requirement remains a secret. They would take turns to go study at the library, and of course Hanamaru volunteers every time.

Yoshiko rolls her eyes as her two Hufflepuff friends squeal at the sight of canine-Kanan, who greets them with a wet lick and wagging tail. She then rolls over and allows the younger girls to rub her belly and jaw. Really, it's hard to imagine that this crooning, oversized wolf is the so-called Grim that unintentionally terrorized them on the first day of school.

Hanamaru looks over to Yoshiko and smiles bashfully when their eyes meet, giving her a little wave. She uncontrollably returns a lopsided grin and waves back too.

Dia raises an eyebrow at this. "Is there something going on-?"

"N-Nothing! I mean, y-yes! Wait, no, there isn't anything, but there's also something-" Yoshiko doesn't know why, but she feels oddly defensive and guilty under the Head Girl's sharp gaze.

"Nothing you should concern yourself about, Dia~" Mari suddenly pops up behind Yoshiko and ruffles her hair. "The power of Christmas is _shiny_ , making flowers bloom, ne? Just make sure yours keep blossoming~"

For some reason, Dia looks away and… is that a blush? The Head Girl is _blushing_?

Mari cheerfully elaborates. "You're not the only one who enjoyed the Banquet, Yoshiko-chan~"

"What does that mean-"

Dia coughs loudly and announces that break time is over. In spite of the slip in composure, Dia still manages to command everyone's attention and split them up for specialized training. You and Chika have taken it upon themselves to help the First-Years improve on areas they struggle with and, this time, they decide to work on Hanamaru's agility. Ruby, though nervous, requests that her sister spar with her. The last time they dueled, Dia did not go soft on her little sister, and Ruby was pretty much thrown about and struck by countless spells, yet the pair appear quite happy at being able to train together. Dia does look proud of Ruby's determination, and soon the sisters begin to exchange spells in the center arena.

Yoshiko knows better than to get in the middle of that. She glances at Riko, who has gone to the cauldrons and is checking up on Kanan's arm.

"That just leaves you with me, hmm?"

"Oh joy."

Frankly, Yoshiko dislikes her one-on-one Occlumency lessons with Mari. Dia has explained countless times of its importance, that an enemy skilled in Legilimency can easily probe through your mind for information, influence your emotions or actions. Therefore, one must train their mental barriers through the practice of Occlumency.

Naturally, the three Fifth-Years and Riko are already well-trained. Both Yoshiko and Hanamaru are required to learn it as much as they could, while the remaining three do not need to focus on this subject as they are not privy to this group's sensitive information.

As it turns out, Hanamaru must be a natural Occlumens, since Mari is unable to access her thoughts and the Ravenclaw is their best Legilimens. Yoshiko, on the other hand, apparently has the mental defense of a 'pile of dirt', or so Mari says.

"Empty out your mind, Yoshiko-chan, I know you do have great willpower," the blonde folds her arms, appearing oddly like an older sister as she chastises and encourages her at the same time.

"I am trying! It's easier said than done." Yoshiko grits her teeth. As if she wants the irritating witch to know about her secrets!

"Daww, you think I'm irritating? I'm hurt~"

"Ack! Stop reading my mind so easily!"

"I'm not even actively using Legilimency on you. You're -that- transparent, Yoshiko-chan."

Unlike Dia, whose Leglimency is piercing like a sword and almost triggered Yoshiko to go berserk the last time they practiced, Mari's magic feels more like caramel. It doesn't feel intrusive yet it adheres to her thoughts in a way that coaxes her to relax and thus become more vulnerable.

"I understand Hanamaru-chan's lips are so soft you can't help but keep thinking about the kiss but-"

"Aaaaahhhhh! Stop it stop it stop it!" Yoshiko slaps both of her hands on Mari's mouth, feeling as if her face would explode from all the heat that rushes up her neck. Thankfully, You and Chika are keeping Hanamaru quite occupied to have overheard that.

Mari slips out of her grasp in her cat form, saunters a few steps before transforming back. "Doesn't seem like this is going to work until we work out your issues first, Yoshiko-chan. Perhaps I should teach you _other_ things instead hmm? What do you say, _shiny_ Onee-san is more than happy to share her tricks-"

"No thank you." Judging by the lecherous way Mari grins, Yoshiko really doesn't want to learn anything unnecessary from her.

"Why not? You'll thank me one day, and I'm sure Hanamaru-chan would appreciate it too when-"

"I'm going to go work on Potions!" Yoshiko exclaims and sprints to where Riko and Kanan are.

The Gryffindor chuckles rather apologetically at her disgruntled mood. "I feel fine, Riko-chan. I should go exercise a bit to see how much mobility my arm has regained. I'll take care of Mari."

"Yeah! Keep her away from me," Yoshiko growls, fanning at her red face. She glares at Kanan and Mari until the pair are well out of reach on the other side of the room, where they begin to duel. Huffing, she turns to face Riko, only to find her attention elsewhere even as she rhythmically stirs the pot of Potion she is brewing.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"H-Huh? Why would you ask?" Riko blinks out of her trance, appearing rather sheepish as she adds in a bit more ingredient into the cauldron.

"Oh, um, we haven't had much chance to talk lately, but I'm worried about… well, are you okay about You-san and Chika-san being here?" There, Yoshiko is pleased that she finally got this off of her chest. Plenty of things have happened to keep them all distracted, and Riko is good at keeping a tough front even if something gnaws at her mind. Yoshiko knows that better than anyone, for she does the same. As kindred spirits, she understands that all the negative feelings kept at bay during the day would ache at night, when she's alone.

"Thank you for being worried about me, Yocchan, but really I'm fine," Riko relaxes and smiles at her gently. "Truthfully, back then, I was rather upset that Mari-san would involve Chika-chan and You-chan again after knowing what happened, but now I see why she did it. I really miss them. We used to do everything together, so at least this way, I can still…"

Her eyes shimmer with a myriad of emotions, of guilt and sadness, but the way she smiles at her best friends is indisputable as well.

"Heh, yeah, you do seem happier this way. I'm glad they're here too. I wouldn't trade our group of nine for anything," Yoshiko grins, and gives Hanamaru another giddy wave when the latter happens to look this way. She probably looks silly right now but she doesn't mind, knowing the older girl wouldn't tease her like a certain blonde would.

"I agree. This is the happiest I've felt since… well, I'm very grateful, to all of you."

"Just remember, the great Yohane is always here for all of her little demons. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here!"

Yoshiko straightens in her seat and is extra exuberant as Riko resumes the Potion lesson. They have yet to resolve the cauldron-explosion problem, but at least she's grasped the theoretical concepts well enough. After jotting down some notes, she furrows her brows and tries to confirm some of the steps with her tutor. When she receives no response, she glances at the Ravenclaw and notices her attention has drifted once again. This time, she follows Riko's line of gaze and tilts her head in wonder.

"Lily, why do you keep staring at Dia-san?"

Riko almost drops the ladle into the cauldron. "I-It's nothing! Um, as I was saying, Yocchan, the Murtlap Essence is particularly useful for treating painful cuts…"

Yoshiko is taken aback by Riko's loss of composure. Perhaps Mari isn't joking, maybe something did happen between Dia and Riko? Yoshiko has no idea what happened after she left the Great Hall, as she was too blissful in spending the rest of the night watching the stars holding Hanamaru's hands and exchanging little kisses with her girlfriend.

 _Ku ku ku, girlfriend indeed._

Her lips involuntarily form another lopsided grin and she resists the urge to giggle like a silly mortal. Even now, she is still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the brunette is her girlfriend. Praise Satan, she the unfortunate fallen angel finally has a girlfriend! They are both new to having such concept, and they haven't decided whether they want it to be known to the others or not. At least, Yoshiko is certain that Hanamaru is content with what they have. Surely, their relationship would progress at a comfortable pace, little by little, until one day they would enter the next phase which is…

Blushing, Yoshiko shakes her head and unabashedly blames Mari for corrupting her mind. She sends Riko an apologetic look for not paying attention, only to discover the latter to be lost in thoughts as well.

"It appears that no one is focused today." Dia's disapproving tone is directed at Kanan and Mari, who are playing a game of Tag in their Animagus form, and at You and Chika, who are playing a game of Exploding Snap while Hanamaru watches on with sparkling eyes. "At least, show me your efforts and do something more productive."

When no one stops what they are doing to listen to her, the peeved Slytherin resorts to a more drastic measure. Riko lowers her head in shame, even though the Head Girl isn't looking their way as she scolds those five. Ruby tries to calm down her sister, which appears to be working.

Mari whines as she struggles in the ropes that Dia has conjured. "Come on, it's New Year's Eve, Dia! We deserve to relax too! I wanna go to Hogsmeade with Kanan!"

"Hogsmeade! Oh oh, I wanna go too! We gotta show Ruby-chan Honeydukes," Chika, also bound by ropes, somehow manages to hop back onto her feet and gives Dia puppy eyes. "Please? I heard Coach Kousaka is going there too!"

"We did receive permission from the Professors to go if we want to," You adds, while Kanan explains Hogsmeade to a curious Hanamaru. From what Yoshiko knows, it is an all-wizarding village near the Hogwarts Express' train station, and there are a variety of shops there that rivals the ones in Diagon Alley in popularity.

Overall, it sounds like the perfect place to spend the last day of the year, especially with a girlfriend. Yoshiko's lips involuntarily curve to a crooked grin for the umpteenth time, and widen even more when she notices Hanamaru's equally excited smile.

Dia, however, is as adamant as her namesake. "Show me that we have accomplished something today, and I will consider it. How about the Patronus Charm?"

Yoshiko groans aloud. "That's not fair, you know I can't do it!"

"Exactly," the Head Girl's voice is dangerously low. "That is why you need to practice. The rest of you, go catch Mari-san and you will be pardoned."

" _What_?!" The blonde hastily shifts to her cat form, hackles rising, and sprints away just as You and Chika lunge for her. Kanan, also in her Animagus form, barks rather mischievously and runs after them. Riko appears hesitant, and smiles in relief when Dia subtly nods at her.

Dia then faces Yoshiko again. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come. Show me how much progress you have made."

Though grumbling, she obediently joins her friends in the arena. It was Hanamaru's idea to learn the Patronus Charm in the first place, as she is determined to conquer her fear of the Dementors, and the others agree that it is good idea to learn such a powerful defense magic.

"Hey, how are you today?" As soon as the words leave her mouth, Yoshiko feels like jumping into a hole. That's the stupidest opening line ever! Even though Hanamaru is her girlfriend now, it doesn't mean she has to act any different, does she?

Fortunately, the brunette just finds her antics amusing. "I'm good, Yoshiko-chan. Riko-san showed me where to find some of the rarer books in the library so I had a very productive day zura."

Hanamaru's smile makes her smile too. Yoshiko strikes a pose and subtly scoots closer so that their arms are touching. "Me too. Now let's get this Patronus task over with so we can go have fun at Hogsmeade!"

Her heart speeds up a little when Hanamaru reaches for her hand and holds it tight. _This new relationship status is really nice_ , she grins dazedly, but then something catches her attention and makes her frown.

"Hey, where are you going, Ruby?"

" _Piki_?" The pigtailed girl pauses and sheepishly twiddles with her thumbs. "Oh, I just thought, I'll go practice over there and-"

"Ruby-chan." Hanamaru's voice is uncharacteristically firm. "We've already talked about this."

Yoshiko glances between the two Hufflepuffs and understands the situation right away. "Ah, come on Ruby, I appreciate you wanting to give me and Zuramaru space but that's not how we work."

The day after the Banquet, Yoshiko and Hanamaru had agreed to tell Ruby everything about their relationship. The last thing they wanted is for Ruby to feel left out, and so they continue to act as they always have. Yoshiko did entertain the idea of going on dates with Hanamaru, but they already are, sort of, and dates aren't urgent.

She quite enjoys spending the holiday with her close friends, and is in no hurry to do those couple-y stuff she's seen on TV. Hanamaru wants to take things slow too, comfortable and content with what they've done so far, thus that takes the pressure off of Yoshiko too.

"Don't ever think you're a… um," Hanamaru purses her lips as if trying to recall what she's read about in novels. "Third wheel-? I think that's what the term is zura. Ruby-chan, it won't be us if you're not with us."

"Yeah, it's not like Zuramaru and I will suddenly start making out in front of you or anything," Yoshiko chuckles, though her ears redden a moment later as that very image fills her mind. Her girlfriend kicks her shin, light enough not to hurt but still forceful enough to make her shut up.

Ruby giggles at them. "O-Okay. Just let me know when you do need to be alone." She links their arms together and giggles again. "Hehe, I'm just so happy for you two! I thought it'll take longer to happen, since Yoshiko-chan is… well, and Hanamaru-chan can be headstrong too."

"Oi what's that supposed to mean?" "Aha, Ruby-chan, that earns a Tickle Jinx zura~!"

Before they could start fooling around, Dia coughs loudly. Yoshiko and Hanamaru cringe under the Head Girl's frown, forgetting they actually have spectators. Ruby, in an attempt to placate her irritated sister, casts the Patronus Charm.

So far, among the trio, only Ruby is able to produce a thin, silver shield. Given enough practice, she should be able to summon a corporeal one like Kanan and Mari (and surely Dia too). Hanamaru tries very hard but her innate fear prevents her from casting the spell properly. Yoshiko is frustrated by the translucent string that shoots off from her wand whenever she tries as well.

This is a very advanced and complex magic, especially for First-Years like them. Therefore, Dia only requires them to be able to produce incorporeal ones like Ruby's, and that's exactly what Yoshiko wants to achieve.

"Dia-san! Are we free now?"

The three Gryffindors have successfully captured Mari, who is held tightly in Kanan's arms while Chika and You have their wands pointed at the fluffed-up, hissing feline.

"Very well. What do you have to say for yourself then, Mari-san?"

The blonde Ravenclaw changes back and pouts at her friend. "I'll help the girls with their Patronus Charm, happy?" She glances over the trio, nodding at Ruby's attempts but frowning at Hanamaru's pale face.

"Maybe it's best not to push her? Whatever her encounter with the Dementor was, that's preventing her from casting it properly."

Dia nods slowly and places a hand on the brunette. "Indeed. This is fine for today, Hanamaru-san. We shall try again at a later time. Your Shield Charm is quite powerful, so do not fret."

Though disappointed, Hanamaru smiles gratefully at the encouragement. Yoshiko stands up a bit straighter and tries the Patronus Charm again, groaning at the pathetic string that resembles a spider web drooping from her wand.

"Think happy thoughts. See? _Shiny_ ~!" Mari easily conjures up her corporeal Patronus and smirks. " _Any_ happy thoughts would work. You know what I'm talking about."

"Can't you offer any good advice?" Yoshiko scowls at the sparkling seal, wondering for the umpteenth time why the Ravenclaw's Patronus looks slightly different every single time.

"I am being serious here," Mari schools in her expression, her voice lowering to a soft, encouraging lilt. "The Charm draws energy from positive memories, the happier the better. Try it."

Yoshiko blushes as she recalls the kisses again. "I'll try it. In private. I feel like there are too many eyes watching me, I can't concentrate."

"Fair enough. But how should we impress Dia enough to go to Hogsmeade?"

As if to answer Mari's question, You salutes and calls out. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Her wand conjures a fluffy-looking horned owl, its form shimmering from the power of the spellcaster's magic. Chika high-fives her friend and does the same, summoning a massive tiger with scruffy fur around its head.

Kanan whistles. "Oho, I didn't know you two could conjure corporeal Patronus."

"Hehe, you're not the only ones who have secret powers, Miss Animagus~" Chika wraps an arm around You's shoulder. "Though I don't remember when we learned it-?"

"Must be from Riko-chan, we learned a lot from her," You looks puzzled as well, though the duo doesn't dwell much on it and looks at Dia for approval.

The Head Girl does seem impressed. "It is heartening to know that the two of you are well-prepared in defending yourself should such need arises. If I remember correctly, you can conjure it too, Riko-san?"

The Ravenclaw nods and casts the spell as well. A bright rabbit hops off of the tip of her wand and approaches Dia, nestling beside her leg. Riko blinks at her bunny Patronus as if she wasn't expecting it to take such form. Dia raises an eyebrow at the corporeal Charm, her expression slowly changing from mild confusion to shock when some sort of realization dawns upon her.

Riko must have arrived at a similar conclusion too, for her cheeks become so red that it matches her hair. She looks ready to bolt in mortification while Mari and even Kanan begin to snicker.

"What's the big deal?" Yoshiko curiously stares at the harmless rabbit. "I mean, sure it's a small creature, but that doesn't matter as long as the spell is strong."

Mari's eyes are twinkling in mirth. "Rikocchi's Patronus used to be a cat. It is very rare for a Patronus to change form, but when it does, it is because of an emotional change which, in this case, is-"

Her mouth is then audibly clamped shut by Riko's hands, similarly to what Yoshiko did earlier. While Yoshiko still has no idea what's going on, she finds Riko's panicky, blushing face quite relatable.

Chuckling, Kanan pats Dia on the back as if to congratulate her. "So, Hogsmeade? I think we've all worked hard enough."

Dia blinks out of her daze, swallows hard and mutters. "I suppose we have, yes."

Though still confused, Yoshiko excitedly pulls Hanamaru into her arms while Ruby is smothered by the cheering Chika and You.

Hogsmeade it is!

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Mirai zura~"

"That's like the eighth time you've said that today," Yoshiko smirks when Hanamaru playfully punches her arm as expected and proceeds to ignore her. She doesn't mind, as long as her girlfriend continues to hold hands with her.

"So what did you end up getting zura?"

Ruby looks quite proud of her collection, opening the bag to show her friends the various chocoballs, toffees nougats and many more. Yoshiko's always knew that Ruby likes sweets, but that amount would last them well past the second term!

Then again, Honeydukes truly is the most fantastic sweet shop she's ever been to. In fact, all the places she's visited here at Hogsmeade are amazing enough that she almost wants to utter her girlfriend's catchphrase.

"So what now? I think we have a bit more time before we have to meet up at the Three Broomsticks."

Hanamaru immediately replies. "Tomes and Scrolls-"

"Veto. I said we have _a bit_ more time, not an entire day- no, you can't use those eyes, that's against the rules!" Yoshiko hastily turns away, knowing that the longer she stares at her girlfriend's sparkling puppy eyes, the more likely she would cave.

Ruby giggles suddenly, which makes the couple share confused looks. "You two still act the same, even though you're together now."

It is one thing to call Hanamaru her girlfriend in her mind, another to hear her friend state their relationship aloud. Shuffling, Yoshiko tried to appear nonchalant. "W-Well, I'll have you know, I turn a blind eye to Zuramaru's eating habits when she really convinces me to."

Hanamaru rolls her eyes at the taller girl before pulling Ruby close, making sure their arms are comfortably linked. "We're both really new to this so Yoshiko-chan and I agree to just be ourselves. I mean, if she suddenly starts giving me flowers or be extra sweet, that would be creepy zura."

Yoshiko deadpans. Hanamaru sticks out her tongue. Ruby's still giggling.

True to their discussion at the Room of Requirement, the trio sees no reason to change how they are around one another.

After a while, Ruby says quietly. "But, surely, you'd want to spend some time together in privacy, right? Hogsmeade is a nice place for couples…"

In response to that, Hanamaru pouts and squeezes their entwined arms, while Yoshiko tugs at those signature pigtails. " _Piki_?"

"Haven't we talked about this already? Stop thinking you're intruding on us or something. You gotta get that kind of mindset out of your head."

"Unless…you don't like spending time with us, Ruby-chan?"

"Eh? No, that's not what I meant-"

"Then it's decided. You're stuck with us and that's the end of the discussion, heh."

Just for good measure, Yoshiko ruffles the shorter girl's hair, which prompts Hanamaru to chide her as usual. Yup, their trio dynamic is operating normally just fine.

"Anyways, back to topic, where should we go? As much as I like Quidditch, I'm not going anywhere near Spintwitches Sporting Needs again…"

After a long discussion back at Hogwarts, the nine witches have decided to split up by their year-trios not just to maintain their distance in public but also because they would attract unwanted attention if they move as a big group. However, as soon as they set foot in Hogsmeade, Kanan and Mari practically pushed Dia and Riko towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and told the rest that they would be patrolling the area, so they should relax and have fun.

The trio had a great time in Chika and You's company, for the duo is familiar with the area, in particularly Zonko's Joke Shop. When they got to the Quidditch Shop though, the duo became so engrossed that the three younger witches unanimously agreed to let them be while they went explore other places.

Ruby smiles fondly at the thought of the two lovable Gryffindors. "They really love Quidditch don't they?"

"Yeah, and it's good to let them take mind off of things anyways," Yoshiko knows that the duo has already given Riko their blessing, much to the latter's embarrassment, but certainly even the dunderheads need time to recover. Besides, she is determined to set up Chika and You, after seeing how her plan almost worked at the Christmas Banquet.

She is a Slytherin after all, clever and sneaky!

"I still want to go to Tome and Scrolls but, you're right, we probably don't have enough time zura…"

A part of Yoshiko really wants to go as well, not because she likes books but because she adores Hanamaru's expression whenever she reads. Next time, she vows inwardly. Looking around, she takes notice of the sparse Hogsmeade residents and visitors walking down the street since most people have gone inside for warmth. They could just head to Hogsmeade and wait for the others, especially since she's heard rumors of the delicious Butterbeer served there, but Yoshiko feels like there should be one last stop before they call it a day.

Yoshiko perks up in excitement when she spots something. "How about that? An abandoned building, haunted maybe? That looks like just the place for the great fallen angel! Let's go check it out!"

Down the path, somewhere in the distance, is a lonely building that sticks out like a sore thumb in a flat field full of snow and nothing else. The surrounding barren forest is a good distance away, as if giving this dilapidated house a wide berth.

The two Hufflepuffs appear hesitant but intrigued as well.

"Come on, we'll go take a closer look, and by the time we get back here, we can just head straight for the Three Broomsticks and still be on time!"

Convinced, Hanamaru and Ruby follow after Yoshiko, who exuberantly runs ahead towards the sinister-looking shack. There are many eerie locations in Hogwarts, though she's too fascinated by the magic to feel the 'scary vibe', and she hasn't ever personally met any of the ghosts. The most frightening experiences she had in the magical world are the night with the supposed Grim, and the battle against the Acromantula colony, but those had been circumstantial and not exactly 'test of courage' material.

This ominous building though! It totally meets her standards and, with proper modification, it could even serve as a demonic den for her legions!

"Yoshiko-chan! Wait for us-!"

"Y-You shouldn't be going over the fence! It m-must've been locked for a reason-!"

She could barely hear Hanamaru and Ruby's calls. She's so caught up on creating her ideal hideout that she's levitated herself over the barbed wire and fence before she realizes it. Her mind blanks out until one sole purpose remains. She needs to get to that shack as soon as possible. She must answer its calls-

"Ack!"

Her charmed scarf activates and successfully trips her, making her tumble and roll forward several times before faceplanting in the icy cold snow.

"Yoshiko-chan!"

She shakes her head in bewilderment, adrenaline still high in her veins, and blinks up at her worried friends. Hanamaru quickly checks her over while Ruby has her wand out as she scans the perimeter. They are half way between the Shack and the fence, and certainly way too far to call for anyone's attention. The winter sky is forebodingly dark, illuminated only by the moon and the faint glow of Hogsmeade's shops in the distance.

Yoshiko breathes heavily and shakes her head one more time, her mind now calm enough to access her situation. It's been months since this last happened, and it always had something to do with the Forbidden Forest. Yet this time, the compelling force comes directly from that Shack.

"We need to contact the others," Hanamaru says firmly.

"I-I've already sent a message," Ruby adds, holding out the gold-rimmed piece of parchment that she's scribbled on. Before they came to Hogsmeade, Dia had given each of them the parchment that she's placed the Protean Charm upon. This spell enables them to communicate with one another in case of emergency.

"Thank you," Yoshiko whispers in a shaky tone, smiling when Hanamaru huddles closer and Ruby pats her shoulder. She's more freaked out than she would ever admit, so she's very thankful for their company.

They wait there in the snow, alert and nervous. They are too wary to move from their spot in case something happens, and they trust that the older witches would arrive soon enough. To their surprise, Riko comes towards them from the west side of the barren forest while Dia could be seen heading towards the Shack. The Ravenclaw's expression is full of worry and consternation as she crouches besides the trio.

Seeing their questioning gaze, she elaborates as she gestures at the direction she came from. "Dia-san and I were over there - there was a hut within the woods where… Chika-chan, You-chan and I once used it as a hideout, for our research."

Yoshiko and Hanamaru shares an understanding glance, while Ruby furrows her brows.

"I… I haven't gone back there since," Riko clears her throat and struggles to maintain a placid tone. "Well, nothing's changed in that place since then. The Hut is still fully Warded from intruders, but now that this happened, perhaps there is a connection to the Shack even though it's far enough from it…"

"You mean, whatever makes me blank out every time, is connected to-?" Yoshiko feels dismay twisting in her stomach. She's always guessed it, that the peculiarity she experiences has something to do with Riko's quill and those feathers. Now that her speculation is confirmed, memories of that day with the black tendrils begin to surface again and it's taking all of her willpower to keep the panic at bay.

"Most likely," Riko replies grimly as she leads the trio away from the Shack. "We need to go back to Hogsmeade to meet up with Chika-chan and You-chan. Dia-san says she's going to investigate the Shack - Kanan-san and Mari-san messaged that they are on their way so-"

They pause when a howl echoes through the desolate clearing.

It is a savage, heart-piercing sound.

"T-That's not Kanan-san," Riko turns around just in time to see flashes of spells around the Shack. "Dia-san!"

The Kurosawa heiress has her saber out, slashing and deflecting Curses while returning fire towards the three cloaked figures converging around her. Four more silhouettes trudge out of the Shack, their movements jarring and awkward as they slowly move towards the fight.

"Onee-chan! We need to help her!" Ruby is ready to sprint to her sister's aid if it weren't for Riko's firm grip on her shoulder.

"I-I can't… I need to keep you safe, all three of you, that's what Dia-san would have wanted." Even as she says that, the Ravenclaw is also looking at the vicious fight with a conflicted frown. She conjures up her Patronus and sends the silver rabbit off to the direction of Hogsmeade, most likely to look for Kanan and Mari since they could not chance alerting the authorities due to the Unbreakable Vow.

Ruby and Riko flinch when a particularly powerful Curse shatters Dia's Shield Charm, and it is only due to the heiress' fast reflex that she avoids and deflects the following onslaught of Jinxes. Yoshiko hasn't even realized her hand is shaking, but she certainly can feel Hanamaru's trembling form against her.

"We need to go, there's no way we can just stay here while Dia-san is in trouble!" Yoshiko swallows nervously. "The scarf will activate if anything happens again, Lily, so I'll be fine. We'll be okay, and we'll help however we can."

Riko nods grimly and flicks her wand before tapping the trio on each of their heads. Yoshiko blinks at the odd sensation of an egg cracking and something travelling down her body. She glances down at her hands only to find thin air. Likewise, her friends have also been rendered invisible from the Disillusionment Charm.

"You must stay out of range, and do not draw their attention unless you are _absolutely_ certain you will not be discovered. Promise me, please," Riko glances at the direction where her Patronus had gone off, biting her lips in trepidation. "Kanan-san and Mari-san haven't responded since their last message, so there's a chance they may be caught up in a fight as well, so we'll need to hold off those attackers as long as we could."

Upon hearing verbal agreement, Riko then runs towards the Shack, firing Stunners as she goes. The trio blindly reach for one another before carefully following after her, mindful of the footprints left in the snow.

Once they are close enough, the three girls could feel the air heavy with raw magic, the atmosphere tense enough to stop them in their tracks. Riko is good, very good, yet even she seems to be struggling as those cloaked figures keep her on the defensive with their barrage of Dark Magic. At least, the enemies appear to be leery of Dia's sword since they carefully keep their distance as they circle around the two witches.

"I don't think we can help even if we w-wanted to zura," Hanamaru murmurs fearfully, and Yoshiko could feel Ruby nodding in agreement. Truly, this fight is beyond their abilities, a whole different league for mere First-Years like them. Dia was correct in what she said long ago, that the trio is trained to defend themselves but not to attack. As much progress as they have made over the term, as advanced as they are compared to their peers, they are still green leaves.

The rapid exchanges of Curses and Charms, the switch between offense and defense, and the sheer repertoire of spells are too much for them. Yoshiko could barely keep track of the enemies' whereabouts, let alone their attacks and how to counter them.

Suddenly, one of those four silhouettes join the fray. The biggest one lunges at Dia, who reacts before the stranger even reaches midway.

" _Confringo_!"

The blasting Curse hurls the assailant back towards the Shack while creating a shower of burning snow around them. The hooded figures manage to shield themselves in time but Riko quickly follows up with a powerful _Aqua Eructo_ , forcing them to stay there or else the torrent of water would have smashed them away as well. Twirling and flicking her wand, Riko causes the jet to freeze and locking the three attackers in place.

Before Yoshiko could cheer, another chilling howl immobilizes her in place.

All eyes are on the fallen form against the cracked wall of the Shack, as well as the other three silhouettes whose tattered cloaks have been blown off from the Curse earlier. The four men appear clean-shaven and are dressed respectably, but they all share the same blank expression as they stare at the moon.

Dia's sword is pointed towards them as she stands protectively in front of Riko, whose wand is trained on the three frozen attackers.

The stalemate doesn't last long, for the four men howl at the moon again in unison before a horrific transformation begins to take place. Bones cracking, muscles rippling and fur sprouting, four hulking werewolves stand where the humans used to be, with their lips curled to reveal savage fangs and their nails elongated like claws.

Dia gapes at the creatures, her hand lowering just an inch from shock. That minimal movement is enough to signal one of the werewolves to spring into action.

"Dia-san!" Riko fires an Impediment Jinx at the werewolf bulldozing towards them, but the spell merely bounces off of its furry chest. Dia pushes Riko away just before impact and is knocked down by the werewolf's pounce.

The sword, gripped in place by its powerful jaw, is the only thing preventing the creature from biting Dia's throat. As if it isn't chaotic enough already, the remaining three disperse in different directions, one heading towards Hogsmeade, one away from the Shack, and one right towards…

"Shit!" Yoshiko almost stumbles, her shaking hand holding her wand in front of her but no spell comes to mind. Even though they are invisible to any onlookers, the werewolf must be able to smell them. What can they do, if no Jinxes or Hexes seem to work?

While she is paralyzed with fear, Ruby suddenly empties the candy bag onto the snow and Transfigures the pile into rabbits. The werewolf pauses, sniffing curiously between the critters and the spot they are standing. After a tense moment, it decides to chase after the magicked rabbits and disappears into the barren woods.

"Good call, Ruby! Now we need to-"

" _Lacarum Inflamarae_!" Due to Dia and Riko being occupied, the hooded assailants are able to free themselves enough to conjure balls of fire to melt the ice holding them in place. Riko had utilized a binding spell to summon ropes and yank the werewolf off of Dia, who quickly slashes at its ankles.

Whimpering in pain, the werewolf collapses in the snow, bleeding and heaving. With one enemy incapacitated, the two witches turn their attention back to the cloaked figures and soon, the nerve-wrecking spell-exchanges resume. However, Dia and Riko are obviously unsettled and worn out by the fight, distracted by the possibility of those other loose werewolves returning for them.

"It doesn't seem like they've noticed us yet, what should we do now?" Yoshiko really wants to help, but she knows that they would only burden the older girls.

"The village zura! One of t-those werewolves went that way, right? Surely someone would've called the Aurors and- _Protego_!"

Hanamaru's yelp is all the warning they have when something slams into the Shield Charm and against them. The three girls collide into one another and fall onto the snow in a heap of tangled limbs. The werewolf, disorientated from the collision, is growling at them with its ears perked and shoulders rigid. Yoshiko glances at herself and discovers that the Disillusionment Charm has worn off. They only have seconds to act before the beast pounces.

"Oi, ugly brute! Come get me!" Yoshiko rolls away from her friends and fires a _Bombarda_ at the werewolf's leg, causing a small explosion of snow. The creature seems unaffected by the Charm, but the noise and rubble successfully catch its attention.

As soon as the werewolf turns towards her, she darts for the woods while firing random Jinxes behind her to slow its movement. She could hear Hanamaru and Ruby shouting at her, Dia and Riko's calls, but their voices are covered by the beast's guttural snarls.

The only thing keeping her from freaking out or breaking down in tears is the refusal to lose.

She is Yohane, the great fallen angel! There are still so many mysteries unresolved, so many things she still wants to achieve, she will not meet her end here! Ruby and Hanamaru have already saved her earlier, it's her turn to return the favor!

As she runs past the leafless trees and stumbles over the roots concealed by the snow, she's reminded of her encounter with the Acromantula. Inwardly thanking Mari for that horrible but helpful experience, Yoshiko Transfigures the brittle branches into thicker planks, blocking the werewolf just in time before it leaps for her.

Yoshiko struggles to her feet and resumes running, noting how her magic is not as effective due to the fragile state of these trees in comparison to the ones in the Forbidden Forest. She continuously Transfigures the roots, trunks and branches to walls and crossed bars, but the werewolf plows through each and every single obstacle like they are nothing.

 _I've only made it angrier!_ Yoshiko bites on her lips hard, using the pain to overcome the panic as she wills her legs to move faster. Thankfully, this chase between predator and prey comes to a stop when she stumbles upon a logger cabin. Running on instincts now, she hurries for the door, unlocking it and locking it with spells.

She leans against the table to catch her breaths while casting Charms to strengthen the walls, knowing that the werewolf would catch up any time. The cabin is expectedly empty and there are only sparse supplies left behind by the former occupant. She glances at the small fireplace, scowling at the lack of kindles or metallic pokes and tongs she could have used.

Her grip on her wand tightens as she listens for any sound. Unnerved by the silence, she is tempted to venture out to check if the werewolf is still set on hunting her. Her efforts would be a waste if it returns to the Shack!

She yelps when the cabin and the ground quake from a powerful slam. The werewolf must be repeatedly bashing against the wall and door, trying to force its way in. Yoshiko is morbidly reminded of the _Three Little Pigs_ , except unlike the fable, she has nowhere to run and her hiding place is not impervious to the big bad wolf's strength.

Just as she fears, the wooden wall begins to fracture in spite of her Charms. She braces herself and pours as much magic as she could to the tip of her wand. A moment later, the salivating werewolf bursts through the cracked wall, its jaws agape as she shouts.

" _Reducto_!"

The Curse strikes the werewolf square in the chest, but it does not break or disintegrate as it's supposed to. At least, the force of the spell is strong enough to propel it towards the pillar, snapping it in half. Yoshiko's eyes widen as the roof crumbles down onto the creature and around her. She fumbles for a Shield Charm, but the hastily-cast magic only protects and cushions her from the worst.

Her vision becomes obscured by dust and rubble while broken planks clutter around her. Trapped beneath the demolished cabin, she barely has room to wiggle and the dusty air sends her into a coughing fit.

A vicious growl snaps her out of her dizziness, and her heart almost leaps out of her throat at the sight of the werewolf's fangs an inch away from her face. Likewise, the beast is trapped beneath the planks but unlike her, its limbs are confined and possibly crushed by the fallen roof's weight.

Yoshiko gulps fearfully, noticing the way its crazed yellow orbs follow the minute movement of her throat. She feebly scratches at the ground, attempting to reach her wand that had rolled away during the fall.

"Dammit! W-What am I supposed to do now?" She can't do wandless magic while there's a possibility that the mad beast would break free and end her.

In response, the werewolf snarls again with froth dribbling around its cut lips. Suddenly a scorching fury replaces the terror in her heart, and Yoshiko finds herself screaming at the creature. "You! This is all your fault! If it weren't for you and your buddies, I would be enjoying the most amazing Year's end with my friends! Yet, you attack them, attack me, and for what? What did we ever do to you?"

She's read about Lycanthropy and knows that the werewolf would not be conscious enough to answer her, but that only makes her angrier. "Those guys with hoods! They're the same ones who have been attacking Dia-san, aren't they? Just what do you want with us? Is it about Purebloods? Then how about Lily? How about me? _Just what the hell are you people_!?"

The werewolf growls again, though its lust for blood seems to have diminished. They glare at each other, their distance close enough that Yoshiko could smell its foul breath and see her own reflection in its moon-like eyes.

 _No, there is one wandless magic I can try._ Yoshiko recalls how Mari used it without her wand, or how Dia did the same with her wand but non-verbally. If she focuses enough, surely she can successfully cast the spell with the target so close and vulnerable.

This is her chance to find out more about their attackers.

Schooling her expression to the coldest she could muster, Yoshiko speaks clearly in her husky tone. " _Legilimens_!"

The world around her seems to melt then and there, the dimensions morphing like smoke and water while black tendrils of magic swirls around the edges of her vision.

She is standing in what seems to be an underground cavern, with water dripping from the high ceiling and countless pipes surrounding her. The stone path is carved with ancient runes, but she has seen enough to recognize the marks of the House of Slytherin. Looking around, she has no trouble picking out the details in spite of the dim lighting. The material of the wall and the ancient feel of the atmosphere can only mean one thing.

This must be somewhere within Hogwarts.

"Will this batch finally work?"

The speaker is wearing a familiar, inconspicuous cloak like those at the Shack, so perhaps this is even the same person. Another person walks up to her, grabbing her arm and injecting her with a serum. No, not her, but rather the werewolf when he was still in his human form. This is his mind she has delved into after all.

The memory then begins to deteriorate, melting together with other images. She recognizes Hogsmeade, some pub, Dia-san and the Shack, and finally she sees herself.

She could feel the werewolf's intense emotion towards her. She couldn't discern if it is rage, fear or even any negative feeling at all. It just feels so overwhelming that she's starting to empathize with the unfortunate transformed man. The desire to hunt and hurt grows stronger and stronger as she tries to sift through the distorted memories for clues.

The hooded figures again, blurred images of herself, Dia-san's sword, feathers imbued with magic, cauldrons boiling some sort of concoction, vials of red liquid that are presumably blood, and even more images of herself.

 _What, I didn't know I'm that important to whatever they are doing._ Dread churns in the pit of Yoshiko's stomach, the anger and bravado from earlier fading. _They were sort of calling for me, weren't they? Every time I blanked out, they must be nearby, summoning me, baiting me… but why? Why me? I'm just…_

For some reason, she is unable to complete that thought. For the first time in her life, she is afraid to consider herself to be a 'fallen angel'.

Black tendrils of magic flood over her senses until she's half-floating and swimming in the quagmire of darkness again, just like that time with Kanan and Hanamaru by the Lake.

Before her consciousness completely fades, she manages to hear one thing clearly.

"She is perfect. We will need to get her first before the Kurosawa heiress."


	11. Interlude - Carbonado (1)

**A/N:** An interlude should really be posted after the end of each Arc or until after the story is complete. But as mentioned on my tumblr when this was first uploaded, no way I could wait that long! Besides, this took place prior to the story and up until ch10 this is an acceptable place to put the interlude I suppose. It's split in 2 parts because it got too long XD

This is Riko's side of the story, about her relationships with the other characters, especially Dia.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 7,190

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Interlude - Carbonado (1)  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Riko Sakurauchi is vaguely aware of the pleasant floral scent as she starts to break away from sleep. The pillow feels more comfortable than she could remember, coaxing her to snuggle and drift back to blissful oblivion. How long has it been since she has felt this relaxed, this sated from rest?

Something odd about her whereabouts prickles the back of her mind, enough that she is forced to blink her eyes open to assess the situation. Silky green and silver greet her as she sweeps her gaze around the familiar yet unfamiliar room.

 _Slytherin… the Prefect dorm-?_

Her eyes widen a fraction when she locates another girl seated on the window sill, reading a thick tome. The light that filtered through the panes is Charmed to resemble sunlight, but it retains the Lake's unique tints since this is the Slytherin Dungeon as opposed to the Ravenclaw Tower. Dia Kurosawa's silhouette is enveloped in that soft glow, giving her an unapproachable yet picturesque aura, like a painting to be admired from afar.

Disorientated from vestiges of sleep still, Riko sluggishly gets up in a sitting position.

"Good afternoon, Sakurauchi-san."

Riko tilts her head. "Good afternoon, Kurosawa-san… h-how long have I been asleep? And, how did I get here-?"

Dia slightly lowers her head, the book now closed in her lap as she turns to face Riko. "Apologies. It has come to my attention that you have not had much sleep the past few days. Therefore, when I found you napping in the living room, I took it upon myself to place you on my bed, as it would be more comfortable than the chair."

Fragmented memories of her reading books come to mind. Riko coyly meets the older witch's concerned eyes. "Thank you, for everything. I know I must be intruding and-" She jolts in realization and tries to get off the bed. "Oh, I'm so sorry for taking up space, I didn't mean to just fall asleep and-"

"Sakurauchi-san, it is fine. I did not feel sleepy last night anyway, and a few hours of nap on the couch is more than adequate." Dia is now standing beside her, her hand gentle but also firm on her shoulder as if to keep her from leaving the bed. "You need to rest more than I do."

Riko sighs shakily. That brief sense of contentment from earlier seems like a figment of her imagination now that reality has caught up again. "H-How is-?"

"Takami-san and Watanabe-san are fine. Kanan-san is taking care of them, and I have requested Mari-san to inform me should anything peculiar happens." Dia summons one of the chairs beside the desk and places it close to the bed before sitting down.

Kanan Matsuura is Chika and You's childhood friend and someone they both look up to, while Mari Ohara is her fellow Ravenclaw Housemate with a reputation for her quirkiness and brilliant grades at many courses. The two seniors are also Dia Kurosawa's most trustworthy friends, and have been helping her cope with that terrible incident just as much as Dia has.

She didn't know them back then and neither did they, yet circumstances had brought them together and, already, they have done so much for her.

"I see. Thank you, again, for…" Riko swallows the huge lump in her throat. "I'm not ready to face them yet."

"Of course, that is understandable." Dia's husky voice is kind. "However, you will need to face them eventually. The first term may be over soon, but surely they would like to see you before they go home for the holidays, and vice versa."

Riko gives her a slow nod, not trusting herself to speak any longer. Despondency soon devolves to dread while guilt makes it difficult to breathe. She could still hear Chika's agonized scream as those hooded figures struck her down with a Cruciatus Curse. She could still see the blood staining You's robe and fair hair when she blocked a cutting Hex from hitting her. Most of all, their blank eyes when she desperately wipes their mind clean of the incident, of their research group, of her…

"Shhh, it is okay. Let it out."

A hand is gently caressing her back, and Riko does find it easier to breathe after a while.

"You should not have involved yourself with me. Kanan-san and Mari-san too," she chokes out, her voice feeble and strained.

"But we are," Dia says evenly. "We share a common foe, a common goal. What happened has happened. We are in this together now, Sakurauchi-san. Please do not hesitate to depend on us more."

Riko flinches from the selfless offer. She understands the gist of the Kurosawa heiress' situation, that those hooded figures are the same ones that attacked the Pureblood for reasons unknown. Even then, she is grateful for the company and support. She wouldn't know where she would be now, if Dia and her friends hadn't found her curled up beside Chika and You's prone bodies. She was a complete sobbing mess then, and she refuses to become one again.

She swallows down a whimper and subconsciously pulls the blanket closer so the floral aroma fills and soothes her sense once more. "Thank you, Kurosawa-san."

Dia's small smile is just as warm as it was back at the campsite.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

' _Depending on the proficiency of the Charm, memories are either suppressed or irreversibly erased. Therefore, it is possible to recover those memories-'_

Riko stares hard at the wizened page of a thick tome she had managed to find from her family library. She is by no means an expert in the Memory Charm, but if she is trained properly and learns as much as she could about spells and the body, she might be able to reclaim the memories she had wiped from Chika and You's minds.

This is it then, her new goal. Surely, by becoming a Mediwitch, she would be qualified to do just that.

Sighing tiredly, she rubs the bridge of her nose and sinks back against the chair. At least she has accomplished something today. The holidays have been horrid so far, as she is unable to speak to her parents about what truly transpired at school due to that accursed Unbreakable Vow. Other than the feeble excuse of wanting to research and study more, she could not explain to them the reason behind her distance and subdued demeanor.

Chika and You have been sending her letters, their lively entries bringing her both joy and guilt. Their parting at King's Cross Station was awkward and brusque, with her making pitiful excuses about family commitments. She doesn't understand why the duo is still so attached to her, since the Memory Charm should have eradicated everything and made her a simple classmate to them. Yet, it is as if the whole mess with the quill never happened and they are still close friends.

 _I miss them. So much…_

At least, according to those letters, they don't seem to be suffering from any aftereffects of the spell and are as energetic as ever.

Riko slaps her own cheeks and stands up determinedly. This is no time to be despondent. While her family library isn't as vast as Hogwarts' collection, she is certain that she would discover valuable information. It feels therapeutic even, studying and researching on her own, rather than learning from a sentient quill. She feels that, by understanding the origin of something, the newfound knowledge is earned and is safe, controllable within her ability.

It's New Year's Eve today, so she might as well make the last day of the year as productive as she could.

She has no idea how many hours have gone by, but when a commotion outside snaps her concentration, she notices that the sky has turned dark. Frowning, she approaches the window with her wand out, dubious of the possibility of intruders since the Sakurauchi residence is well-Warded.

Suddenly the alabaster windows blast open with a strong gust.

" _Good evening_ ~! How is my favorite kouhai-chan doing?"

That peculiar pitch could only mean one person. Riko closes her eyes and reopens them again just to make sure she isn't hallucinating. There, mounted on a majestic Hippogriff, is Mari Ohara with her signature Cheshire grin. She has never been particularly close to the flaky senpai, so how did the blonde find out where she lives and why is she here?

Her inner question must have been obvious on her face, for Mari holds up her finger and says. "Just want to confirm something, Rikocchi. You don't have any plans tonight, right?"

Riko hesitantly shakes her head.

" _Alright_ ~ Then you're coming with me! I've already informed your parents that I'll be borrowing you for, oh I don't know, a few days~"

"Huh? What-? Where are we going-?"

" _Come on_!"

Mari has been helpful and encouraging so far, and her presence within the property could only mean that Riko's parents must have approved of her entry. Therefore, it wouldn't be harmful to see what the older witch wants, would it? Perhaps the loneliness over the holidays has worn Riko out more than expected, for she reaches out and takes the blonde's offered hand.

This could sort of resemble a pivotal scene in a fairytale where the prince in shining armor picks up the locked up princess with his gallant steed, except the said princess is hoarsely screeching in fear and confusion, while the said prince is cackling in glee as they soar above the clouds.

Riko regrets not rejecting the invitation outright. All she could do is cling to Mari's back as the Hippogriff sails across the sky with twirls and spins every now and then. She has never been a fan of flying growing up, preferring the Floo Network or Portkey as method of travel. And, with her recently and secretly acquired skill of Apparition, she sees no point in ever touching a broom again in her life, not after watching all the reckless stunts Chika and You pull during Quidditch.

But this is, for a lack of better word, insane!

"Lighten up, Rikocchi! Have some fun~!"

"This is so not fun, it's dangerous- yeeeeeeek!"

When they finally descend in a condensed forest, thankfully in one piece, Riko practically leaps off the Hippogriff just to savor the safe sensation of terra firma again. Her knees are still shaking though, making her glare and her folded arms not as intimidating as she has hoped.

"Mari-san…"

The blonde senior has the audacity to giggle. "Oho~ Not bad, Rikocchi! Work on it a bit more and you could be as scary as Dia!"

Riko resists the urge to stomp and tries to breathe calmly. "Just where have you brought me, Mari-san?"

Mari merely winks and sends off her Hippogriff back into the night sky. With one crooking finger, she beckons Riko to follow her. Though dubious, Riko has no choice but to follow her companion through this unfamiliar landscape. The forest trail is narrow but appears to be meticulously maintained, with the hedges trimmed and the soil compressed evenly. The quiet atmosphere is not unsettling like the oppressive aura of the Forbidden Forest, but it does share that ancient and magical presence.

"Just where are we-?" Riko murmurs and is about to cast _Lumos_ when Mari stops her with a light tap.

"No light or any traceable spells, not in this territory, at least not until the coast is clear. Ah, there she is~"

Riko tenses when she spots a large silhouette padding towards them. She blinks when the wolf smoothly transforms into a familiar ponytailed witch.

"Kanan-san?"

"Hey. Glad you could make it."

"Make it to what-?"

Kanan chuckles exasperatedly. "You didn't explain to her, Mari?"

"I want it to be a _surprise_ ~"

Riko looks between the two older girls, but she pushes the confusion away for the time being and approaches Kanan anxiously. "How are Chika-chan and You-chan? T-Their letters said you had a snowball fight-?"

"Yup! Between them and Shiitake, I had no chance!" Kanan smiles amiably as her voice softens to an understanding tone. "They are doing just fine, but they miss you a lot."

Something inside of Riko deflates and she just feels weary. "I see… I do too, so much, but I-"

She blinks in surprise when Kanan ruffles her hair. "None of that here, not today at least. Mari and I are going ahead to make sure your entry won't be detected. Will you be okay on your own for a bit?"

"S-Sure? I'm not a little kid," Riko resists the urge to pout, though it does feel oddly refreshing to be treated like this. She often has to play the older sister figure within her group of friends, so this is a pleasant change for once. "You won't explain what's going on here though-?"

"Mari's kept this a secret this long, I'll do the same," Kanan and Mari exchange a small smile before the two change into their Animagus forms.

Riko leans against a tree, her fingers nervously wrapped around her wand as the wolf and the cat darts into the shadows. She has no reason to distrust the two older witches, and this forest does lack that ominous aura as the Forbidden Forest. The whole trip so far has thrown her routine schedule of research out of loop but it isn't wholly bad. This rather reminds her of the spontaneous excursions Chika would come up with, or the rare childish adventures You would lead them around the Black Lake. Maybe that's why she isn't as nervous as she should be, being alone in the middle of nowhere.

Still, no matter how much she tries, she keeps sinking back into that quagmire of remorse. Thankfully, true to Kanan's words, she doesn't have to wait for long.

"Good evening, Sakurauchi-san. Apologies for the wait, and for Mari-san's behavior as well."

"Kurosawa-san?"

Riko is astonished to find Dia carefully descending in front of her on an unusually large broom. The Kurosawa heiress is dressed in a simple sweater and jeans, an unexpected outfit for someone of her station and making her appear like a Muggleborn.

"I assume neither Mari-san nor Kanan-san explained why they have brought you here?"

Slow nod. Dia shakes her head in exasperation. "I do not understand their intention either, but perhaps it is best that we talk inside." She gestures at the forest and at a direction beyond the canopies. "This is the Kurosawa Estate, and a complex system of Wards prevent any outsiders from entering the grounds. This trail is the only method of approach via Muggle means, but we can at least fly over the Manor and enter my private wing this way. Please get seated behind me."

Humbled and just a little apprehensive, Riko glances at her surroundings one more time before sitting on the invisible cushion of the large broom. "I've never seen this kind of broom before…"

"Ah yes, this one was specifically modified to fit one extra passenger," Dia's voice is rather monotonous. "I used to fly around with my little sister."

"I didn't know you have a little sister-" Riko bites her lips but the inadvertent question has already slipped out.

"… Ruby is four years younger than me, and she will be attending Hogwarts as well, for next year." Dia clearly doesn't want to speak more on the subject, so Riko nods and gingerly holds onto the handle in front of her seat.

Once Dia ensures that Riko is secure, they effortlessly ascend over the canopy and towards the distant Manor. The maneuvers are precise and steady while maintaining decent speed, making the whole ride a pleasant experience as opposed to the heart-stopping skydiving she did with Mari earlier. Nostalgia fills her as she recalls how Dia was the Slytherin Seeker when she first came to Hogwarts, and the times she sat with Chika and You in the bleachers cheering for Kanan. Chika wanted to become a Beater after seeing her childhood friend's daring strikes, while You found the agile Slytherin Seeker to be cool and aspired to become one too.

Smiling wistfully, Riko leans forward and subconsciously wraps her arms around Dia's waist as if this would fend her from the night chill and these distant memories.

If Dia has any objection to such proximity, she does not say anything. Riko relishes in the warmth as she dazedly appreciates the view below. The Kurosawa Estate is truly a sight to behold, the extensive network of buildings and ground comparable to Hogwarts itself, just on a smaller scale. The mixed style of traditional Japanese ceramic roof tiles and Western arches present a rather austere atmosphere for any onlookers.

The central Manor resembles more like a fortress than a simple residence, so Riko is slightly relieved when Dia veers off to the side and descends towards an open area closer to the hedge that encompasses the entire Estate. This private section is more simplistic in appearance, with a quaint two-story house that has wooden verandas and traditional Japanese shoji doors.

Riko has the odd sensation of something cool traveling up her body as she carefully steps onto the grass, possibly the effect of the Wards accepting and registering her presence. Unlike the frigid night air in the forest, the surroundings feel warm from heating Charms as if she is indoors. She glances around the garden in wonder, admiring the aesthetic arrangement of ornaments and small ponds with miniature bridges.

It must look breathtaking during spring, when the flowers bloom and the koi fish visible beneath the water.

Stretched on the porch are Kanan and Mari in their Animagus forms, appearing comfy and right at home as if they are Dia's house pets. Riko smiles in amusement at the idea.

"Well then, the two of you owe Sakurauchi-san an explanation," Dia puts away the broom and conjures a cushion for her guest on the porch before pointing her wand at her friends.

Mari purrs lazily and flops against Kanan, who lolls her tongue and wags her long tail. Riko couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Dia's tense shoulders relax slightly as she lowers her wand and sighs in resignation. "Again, I apologize for their behavior, Sakurauchi-san. I hope you were not forcibly taken away from family gatherings or other engagements."

"It's okay, Kurosawa-san. I'm rather… humbled to be able to come here," Riko suddenly feels out of place, since she hasn't known any of the three older witches for long. The adrenaline has faded enough for the timid side of her to surface, making her drop her gaze uncertainly.

Dia furrows her brows and resumes glaring at the wolf and cat. Like chided children, the two Animagi transform back.

"We do this every year, Dia."

"Yes, but why did you involve Sakurauchi-san?"

"We thought she might like some company. It's New Year's, _yes_?"

As if on cue, a grandfather clock chimes somewhere behind the shoji doors, signaling that it is already midnight. Kanan and Mari share a grin before pouncing on their friend in a group hug.

"Happy birthday, Dia!"

The Kurosawa heiress stumbles a little but accepts her friends' fervent attention with grace. Riko frantically checks her pockets and despairs when she only finds her wand and nothing else. Then again, nothing would have been good enough to count as a present anyway.

"I didn't know it's your birthday, Kurosawa-san, I'm sorry I didn't bring a gift-"

"Do not fret, you did not know and it seems like you were brought here abruptly in the first place," Dia sends another withering glare at her smirking friends. "Besides, you have already given me a present."

"I have?"

"You seem to like the way I have arranged the garden, a small personal project that I am rather proud of," Dia holds her chin high and gives her an uncharacteristic child-like smile. As if embarrassed by the slip in composure, she then coughs and gestures for Riko to follow her onto the porch. "I am glad to have you here, Sakurauchi-san. Let us go inside where it is more comfortable, and I will bring some refreshments."

"Hehe, we shall party all night long~! Are you ready, Rikocchi?" Mari lunges at Riko's back, placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulder to usher her.

"Mari and I have prepared quite the cake, we'll definitely need your help to finish it," Kanan folds her arms behind her head and brings up the rear as the four witches enter the house.

The amiable atmosphere makes Riko's heart flutter in joy, something she hasn't permitted herself to feel since that incident. Before Dia could close the shoji door behind them, a horned owl swoops down and deposits a parcel onto her hands. Riko vaguely recognizes the bird as Dia's familiar, but what catches her attention is the small forlorn smile on Dia's visage as the latter inspects the present and the card attached to it.

She is familiar with such expression - sorrow and helplessness carefully veiled so that friends would not worry. Before she realizes it, she has already placed a comforting hand on Dia's arm, wishing she could do more for the older girl.

Dia gazes at her solemnly and repeats what she said earlier, in a softer voice. "I am glad to have you here, Sakurauchi-san."

Riko smiles. "I'm glad to be here too."

And it's not because she wouldn't have to endure loneliness back home, but because she gets to spend more time in Dia's company.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Riko ended up spending the remainder of the holidays at the Kurosawa Estate with Kanan and Mari. As the heiress, Dia had many duties and was rarely seen until well after dinner time, so Riko was left in the other two witches' rather enjoyable company.

Kanan seems to know exactly when she is feeling down and would provide comforting words, while Mari's unpredictability doesn't even give her the time to feel melancholic. Through them, Riko learns a lot about the Kurosawa family, of how they hold great pride in their Pureblood status and does segregate the Muggleborns and mixed lineages. While it isn't wholly in a condescending way, they do believe that they have special privileges as descendants of an ancient bloodline.

This is the reason why Kanan and Mari are unable to enter the Estate through the front entrance, as Kanan is a Muggleborn and Mari has Muggle heritage. The Sakurauchi line has diluted over the centuries, with marriages to Muggleborns or Half-bloods and so on. Therefore, even though Riko's mother and paternal grandmother are Purebloods, the traces of Muggle lineages in her blood would have barred her entry as well. Dia has specially set up her private wing so that her friends could enter via the forest trail.

Riko doesn't know why, but Kanan and Mari seem to enjoy sharing Dia's little secrets with her, such as Dia's favorite dessert or her borderline-fangirl idolization of the Deputy Headmistress. Even then, Riko only grows more fond of the austere heiress, finding these uncharacteristic sides of her rather cute and make her more approachable.

However, there is one topic even Kanan and Mari would not touch upon, respecting their friend's privacy. Riko has only caught glimpses of Ruby from afar, for the younger Kurosawa lives on the other side of the Estate under the elders' careful scrutiny. From what Riko could deduce, Ruby's magical abilities, while much better than average witches', are not up to the Kurosawa patriarch's expectation and thus she is allowed very little freedom. The siblings only get to interact with each other during lessons and meal times, though Riko could tell that Dia cares about her little sister very much and vice versa.

Still, everything is merely speculation. Dia never elaborates much, and Riko doesn't pry. Family politics isn't something an outsider like her could interfere with after all.

"Ohayousorou!" "Riko-chan, you're early!"

Riko smiles warmly at her two best friends, who envelopes her in bear hugs the moment they spot her at the train station. The relaxing holidays are therapeutic enough for her to face Chika and You again.

It's a new year and the second term of their Second Year at Hogwarts. She is ready to confront her demons.

There's just something magical about Chika and You, for they easily break through her reserves and soon after, she finds herself laughing with them as they settle down in their compartment. She misses Chika's silly puns and adoration of mikans. She misses You's collection of fashion magazines and her spirited salutes. She recalls how some of her Ravenclaw peers questioned her choice of company, considering the Gryffindor duo's less than mediocre grades and boisterous disposition. Even now, her answer is still the same.

They may be dorks, but they're _her_ dorks. Her precious, courageous friends who didn't even hesitate in throwing themselves in harm's way to protect her.

"Hmm? Is there something on my face, Riko-chan?"

 _I stared too much._ Blinking, Riko flusters and is about to wave it off when she does notice bits of chocolate dotting Chika's cheek. Chuckling fondly, she points it out and waits for You to clean it up like she usually does.

To her surprise, You merely nudges and teases Chika, while the latter grumbles good-naturedly and wipes her own cheek. Riko shrugs away the peculiarity and soon their conversation falls back to normal.

However, as time goes by, Riko notices more and more of the nearly indiscernible distance between them. Sure, Chika and You still act buddy-buddy with each other, but nowhere is the closeness they share as a couple. Back then, as long as they're only in Riko's company, they would inadvertently express their affection for one another.

Those cute secretive glances they share, shy blushes and content smiles, where have they gone?

Hoping she is just being paranoid, Riko forces out a chuckle. "You know you don't have to hold back around me. Thanks for the consideration, but I'd rather you just be yourselves."

The duo looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Usually you'd hold hands or, um, you'd kiss You-chan's cheek just to make her flustered-?"

"Eh! W-W-Why would Chika-chan do that?" You sounds shocked while Chika's jaw drops. "Why this all of a sudden, Riko-chan?"

Dread settles in her stomach but she persists. "But, that's normal for a couple, right-?"

"We're not a couple!" The duo denies simultaneously. "We're best friends, Riko-chan. We've known each other forever, it'd be weird if we go out…"

Riko feels numb while their words reverberate in her chaotic mind. _But that's exactly it! Both of you have crushes on each other as long as you can remember! You both confided in me, that you didn't want to ruin your lifelong friendship, so neither of you did anything! I was the one who managed to make you two confess!_

Color drains from Riko's face as realization claws at her. _And I was the one who took away all that. I Obliviated you both, and because I was too weak and inept, you had to save me and shield me and you paid the price and lost so much-_

"Riko-chan?!" "Where are you going-?"

Filled with nausea, she runs out of their compartment and past startled students down the hallway. She needs to go somewhere secluded but she is practically trapped on the train. She opens the connecting doors and enters the next cart, then the cart after that, and more, just to get as far away as possible.

Suddenly, she runs into someone and almost tumbles backwards if it weren't for steady hands wrapped around her. She looks up to see Kanan's concerned expression and feels a familiar sting at the corner of her eyes. Before tears could leak out, Kanan pulls her into a warm hug.

Somewhere behind, she could hear Mari chatting with Chika and You, who must have run after her. It seems like the blonde is successful at diverting their attention, for soon their voices become inaudible beyond the connecting doors.

"We'll take care of Chika and You, you just keep going to the last compartment in the next cart, okay?" Kanan murmurs gently near her head before loosening her hold. Giving her one more encouraging pat, the ponytailed girl leaves her to her thoughts.

Riko dabs at her eyes and swallows the lump in her throat. Really, how could she ever repay them for their kindness?

Taking a deep breath, she follows Kanan's instruction and soon reaches the destination. Gingerly, she knocks on the door and pulls it open after hearing the occupant's permission.

Dia appears taken aback, a textbook still open in her lap as emerald eyes glance at her up and down. "Sakurauchi-san, what happened-?"

"M-May I stay here, please?"

"Of course."

Riko hastily enters the compartment and closes the door behind her, hoping her movement isn't as embarrassingly desperate as she thinks.

Rather than gesturing at the empty spot opposite of her, Dia scoots away from the window to make space. Riko gratefully takes the seat, prepared to wallow in melancholy while staring out of the window.

Yet the silence doesn't last for long. The warm and dependable presence beside her soothes her, and soon she finds herself opening her own books and discussing several topics with Dia.

A part of her hopes that the train would never stop, though she doesn't understand where such thought came from.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

The second term is hard, not just from her personal issues but from the intensive courses as well. Now that she's aspired to become a Mediwitch, she has discussed with her Head of the House and the Deputy Headmistress, receiving permission from both to take Advanced courses for various subjects.

This change in schedule allows her to spend more time with the three Fourth-Years and less time with Chika and You, which has its pros and cons. While the heavy workload distracts her enough that she would not feel guilty distancing herself from her best friends, she also longs for their company and all the what-ifs had she never found that accursed quill.

While Chika and You not being a couple still bothers her, she's able to pretend nothing is wrong since they are usually at the library or around other students. Like old times, she enjoys helping them with their assignments and even berating them for their antics. Sometimes Kanan would join them, and with the older witch as mediator, she's able to achieve a sense of normalcy.

Due to them sharing the same House, Riko also spends quite a lot of time in Mari's company. The blonde's randomness, while exasperating and rather irritating at times, is just her way of showing affection. Riko subconsciously begins to think of Mari as a sister and a part of her likes to believe that Mari thinks the same too.

And there's Dia. The Slytherin Prefect, as a Head Girl candidate, is very busy with various duties just as she had been back at the Estate, yet she is always there for Riko whenever she needs her. Since that time on the train, Riko has consciously acknowledged Dia as a place of refuge, though she realizes that it's been the case all along since that fateful day.

Also, whenever their eyes meet in the hallways, Dia would nod or smile at her, and such simple acknowledgement is enough to lift her spirits for the rest of the day.

Their secret group of four still meets at Dia's Prefect dorm, as it grants them enough privacy, but soon they notice that the space is no longer big enough to accommodate their research and practice sessions. Riko almost wants to suggest the Hut, her old hideout with Chika and You back then, but she feels sick at the thought of returning there. As if understanding her dilemma, the three Fourth-Years never mention it either.

It is by pure luck that, two months into the second term, they discover the Room of Requirement. Riko's pet Kneazle Sandy, a loyal and intelligent familiar, would often wander around the Castle with Animagus Mari, and that's how they ended up stumbling upon the odd door opposite of the troll tapestry on the 7th floor.

The location feels oddly familiar for Riko, but she was pretty sure that, the last time she was here with Chika and You, it was an incredibly spacious room perfect for Quidditch practice. Then again, this almost-sentient room provides anything the visitor needs, known as the Come-and-Go Room or the Room of Requirement according to Mari. Either way, they are able to train and study to their heart's content now.

However, in spite of the available resources, they have no breakthroughs on those enigmatic black feathers found on those hooded assailants. There just aren't enough samples to analyze these magic-imbued items, and whichever diagnostic spells cast upon them bring an array of results that could not be categorized.

The frustration only pushes her to study and improve herself more.

"Sakurauchi-san, perhaps it is best that we call it a day."

"N-No, Kurosawa-san, I haven't even gotten past your defense, let alone disarm you."

Panting, Riko raises her wand again and attempts to aim in spite of her trembling arm. She knows that she is well over her limit but this isn't enough. An enemy would not take pity on her just because she is exhausted.

Her spell dissipates upon hitting the invisible Shield Charm around Dia, who simply stands there. In fact, she has barely moved since their duel began. And she hasn't even unsheathed her saber either.

"You were never this stubborn, Sakurauchi-san, what happened?" Dia speaks in a severe tone, and Riko cringes like a child caught red-handed. Frowning, Dia glances over at the grand ornate mirror at the corner of the room and lets out a deep sigh.

"You must stay away from the Mirror of Erised. It will only do you more harm than good."

Riko lowers her head, ashamed yet unable to admit her faults. Sometimes the pang of longing becomes too much, and she finds herself staring woefully at the reflection for possibly hours. Within the mirror, she is happy, Chika and You are still a couple, and they are in their Fifth Year and have successfully passed their N.E.W.T.s.

"… if only Ruby and I are Muggleborns, or even Purebloods from other Houses, we might be happier."

Puzzled, Riko looks up to find Dia staring wistfully at the direction of the Mirror.

"I am proud of my family history, and so does she. It is my great pride and joy to be entrusted various responsibilities as the heiress, to be able to live up to and surpass my family's expectations. But, at the end of the day, what is the point, if my own little sister cannot be happy? Am I… happy?"

"… Kurosawa-san?" Riko tentatively approaches the older girl, whose expression is oddly calm and devoid of turmoil in spite of the sadness laced in her tone.

"All of that is merely wishful thinking, is it not? The Mirror shows us what we desire, and that is just that, a desire. It will never become a reality."

Riko winces. She knows that, the rational side of her has always known, but the pitifully hopeful part of her refuses to see the truth.

"I am not saying these to discourage you, Sakurauchi-san." Dia's voice is quiet and lulls Riko into a peaceful state of mind. "We could work as hard as we could, to try to make that desire a reality, but it is also important to acknowledge your own limit. After all, how can you achieve your goal, if you collapse along the way?"

Riko tucks her wand inside her pocket and offers a weak smile. "Right. I'll rest and strive to become even better the next day."

"Good. We will resume the duel tomorrow." Before Dia moves to tidy up the area, Riko grasps for her sleeve, stopping her. "Yes?"

"Um, I was just…" Truth be told, Riko doesn't know why she did that, but she feels like there's something she should do, especially after the taller witch disclosed a rather personal secret. Peering up shyly, she then notices dark circles under Dia's eyes. "You need to rest too, Kurosawa-san."

"I will, but there are still some tasks I need to finish before-"

" _No_. Like what you've just told me, you need to rest too." Normally, Riko would've felt weird using such a firm tone towards a senior, but she sincerely hopes Dia would listen to her. The heiress has always appeared indomitable, but up close, signs of fatigue could not be hidden.

A revelation then occurs to Riko. "Is it because… I'm taking too much of your time? You've already helped me so much with my assignments, dueled and researched with me-"

"Not at all. I… I enjoy being with you. Helping you I mean," Dia looks away and puts on a stern expression before returning her gaze to the shorter girl. "I am well aware of my own limit. I just need a few more hours or less. You should head back to your dorm-"

"Then let me help you. What is it? Is it organizing the list of students for the Hogsmeade trip?"

"Sakurauchi-san…"

"Please."

They stare at each other for a while, neither willing to relent. Surprisingly, it is Dia who averts her eyes first, and Riko cheers inwardly while maintaining a calm expression. "Very well. I just have some paperwork…"

Perhaps it is sometime after midnight that they have finished everything. Riko stretches, her limbs burning with fatigue and neck stiff from the lack of movement, but her mind feels oddly awake. It feels rather refreshing, to work hard on something that has nothing to do with those feathers or the academic workload.

"You would make a good Prefect, Sakurauchi-san."

Riko shakes her head, pleased but also flustered by the compliment. "You think so?"

"I know so. You have the right type of mentality to commit yourself to such a demanding position," Dia murmurs thoughtfully, "I am certain many professors would not object, and Professor Toujou may have already placed you as a candidate already… although, she was the one who gave the Prefect badge to Mari-san last year-"

"Did I hear my name?"

Blinking, Riko looks towards the door to see Mari strolling in with Kanan behind her. The two Animagi would usually patrol the school grounds at Dia's request, the cat around the Castle and the wolf in the Forbidden Forest. While the hooded figures haven't been seen since that day, they agree that it's prudent to stay on guard while searching for clues. So far, nothing has been found but at least they did understand the domain so much better now. Kanan even discovered a nest of Acromantula deep within the forest and struck up a tentative alliance with them.

"Right… I think I sort of remember, in my First Year," Riko did wonder why the Prefect had changed to a different witch within a week.

"Too much work. I enjoy my free time, _thank you very much_ ~" Mari shrugs with the kind of nonchalance that she knows would tick off Dia. The Slytherin pinches the bridge of her nose, as if to rein in her temper.

Ever the peacemaker, most of the time anyway, Kanan gives Riko a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Well, I agree with Dia, you'd make a wonderful Prefect, Riko-chan."

"Speaking of which, what're you doing here still? I'd thought Dia would've sent you off to bed already, like the fussy mother hen she is~" Mari's grin only widens when Dia glares at her.

"Sakurauchi-san was very helpful, unlike _someone_ ," Dia huffs as she organizes the various parchments on the desk. "But yes, now that we are finished here, we should all retire. It has been a long day."

Riko almost feels reluctant to leave, but after they descend the stairs and reach the intersection, Dia turns to her and bids her goodnight before parting ways.

It is only after the two Ravenclaws arrive at their Dormitory that Mari giggles. "You should smile more often, Rikocchi. It fits you, and makes you look very _cute_ ~!"

Blushing, she immediately scowls and ignores her senior's smirk as she heads for her room.

The rest of the term passes by rather uneventfully. Riko pours all of her efforts in those Advanced classes, aiming to pass her O.W.L.s when her peers are just starting to prepare for the mock exams. Guilt will probably always lurk at the corner of her mind, but she is able to use it as fuel for her determination and she isn't as prone to bouts of depression anymore.

True to her promise to Dia, she balances her studies with sleep while making sure the older witch does the same. Mari, and even Kanan, would tease her about how they have never been able to get Dia to listen to them before. Riko is dubious of that claim, considering how close the three Fourth-Years are, for she is simply a kouhai fortunate enough to be tutored by the talented Slytherin.

Still, it makes her rather giddy to know that she has certain influence over Dia.

By the end of the term, Riko could very well admit that she's tired and looks forward to the summer break. Those O.W.L. exams are indeed as stressful as the rumors, though she couldn't quite relax yet, not until she receives her grades. Unlike the rest of the applicants, she would know the results sooner since they're needed for her to plan her course schedule for the next year.

When she does receive the notification, she is utterly stunned since she hasn't expected to receive Outstanding on all her O.W.L.s. She almost thought the parchment in her hand is a prank, but the Ministry of Magic's seal is proof enough.

Ecstatic, she clutches the document close to her heart and searches through the school for that one person to share her joy with. While her grades are the result of her hard work, she hadn't accomplished it by her lonesome after all. Now that she has regained her sense of self-worth, she feels more confident in challenging the unknown in the future.

One day, she will definitely recover Chika and You's memories, and resolve the mystery behind those attackers.

She spots the Slytherin Prefect walking down the hallway ahead of her and, before she realizes it, she is already calling out her name.

"Dia-san!"

Startled, Dia whirls around with an eyebrow arched. Riko is only vaguely aware that she is babbling, but she could no longer contain her joy as she shares the results of her exams with the older girl.

" - so because of these, I can continue on to take N.E.W.T. level course. Ah, of course, it will be another full year before I can even attempt tackling those exams but, I believe I can do it. No, I _will_ do it!"

Now that she's finished speaking, she peers up at Dia and tries not to fidget under those intense emerald eyes. Slightly embarrassed by her outburst and out of character behavior, she is about to apologize when Dia holds out her hand and smiles gently.

"Congratulations, Riko-san. I too, believe in you."

Even though it had been a slip of tongue on her part, Riko is quite pleased to hear the senior return the gesture. Their distance has dwindled one more step, and that delights Riko in a way different than her marks.

She tries to fight down the flutters in her stomach as she shakes Dia's hand, relishing in the warmth and the simple connection between two people.

"Thank you, for everything, Dia-san."


	12. Interlude - Carbonado (2)

**A/N:** OTL still quite a few typos. Anyways, again, with part 2, we get to see what Riko and Dia's relationship developing even further. As mentioned on tumblr, I greatly enjoyed writing this and get more people on board of the DiaRiko ship XD

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 7,122

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Interlude - Carbonado (2)  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Riko inhales deeply, filling her lungs with the fresh and floral aroma, and exhales deeply with her eyes closed. Her prediction back in the winter holidays was true - Dia's private garden is indeed breathtaking.

In the heat of the summer, the sakura trees and many flowers have been Charmed to blossom since spring time, creating a picturesque scene to welcome any visitors. With the pink petals gently rustling along the breeze and the grass so green and full of vitality, she almost has the urge to lie down and allow nature to envelope her senses.

How fortunate she is to visit the Kurosawa Estate again.

Unlike the winter vacation, Riko has made peace with her demons, at least to a certain extent. She alternates in between staying home, visiting Chika and You, and meeting up with Dia, Mari and Kanan. She enjoys patching up the distance between her and her two best friends, as well as grow closer to the three seniors.

Needless to say, she had been alarmed to learn that the hooded figures had targeted Dia again. As per her request, Mari and Kanan readily bring her to the Kurosawa Estate like last time, and while Dia grumbles about their fussing, she at least seems pleased to have Riko here.

Today is especially a fine day for them, for many of the Elders have left the Estate for meetings and so they fully made use of the lighter surveillance around the main compounds. Dia is able to spend some time with Ruby, and have Kanan and Mari, both in their Animagus form, accompany Ruby back to her side of the compound. Dia has already done so a few times in the past, and from her two friends' narration, Ruby seems to enjoy their company.

At least, Kanan and Mari are able to play the role of an older sister when Dia cannot. Riko could tell this bothers Dia a great deal, understandably so, though she feels rather helpless about this situation.

To keep Dia distracted, the younger witch talks of her summer adventures with Chika and You, about the former's massive pet dog Shiitake and the latter's father, who works as a ship captain and had taken them out to the sea once.

As they walk around the garden, Riko inevitably finds herself asking Dia about those attacks, not that she could do anything to help the situation. A stubborn and hopeful part of her insists that, as long as she knows more details, she might be able to offer some sort of advice. The self-defeating part just scoffs at such notion.

Dia, being the kind girl she is, senses her restlessness and answers all her queries.

"I am nearly certain that they are after my blood, the blood of a Pureblood heiress in its prime," Dia murmurs evenly, as if she were discussing the weather and not about threats aimed at her person. "Perhaps the quill was even meant for me in the first place. You were simply unfortunate enough to have stumbled upon it before me."

"No, Dia-san. I can see where this is going," Riko walks in front of the taller witch to gaze at her face to face. "Those unknown attackers are at fault. _We_ are the victims. So, don't even think about blaming yourself."

Dia's lips quirk in slight amusement. "Then, have you stopped thinking that you brought Kanan-san, Mari-san and myself into this situation?"

"That's different," Riko sighs tiredly. "If it weren't for me, you could have requested Aurors, or even other members of your family, to increase security or even try to trace these attackers. The terms for the Unbreakable Vow were rather ambiguous, so perhaps we should try-"

"No. _Nothing_ is worth risking your life, Riko-san. I can defend myself just fine."

Dia sounds rather angry, so Riko simply nods and drops the issue for now. That magical contract has always been an enigma for them, though they dare not test its limits in case it is accidentally broken and that would be fatal for her. When the three older witches first found Riko and the unconscious Chika and You, Riko had felt the Vow's magic extending to them, binding them for reasons unknown. Perhaps this is due to Dia's own conflict against the hooded assailants, making her and her friends 'qualify' and be included in the Vow.

They cannot know for sure, but that doesn't make Riko feel any less guilty.

"I just want you to understand that you are important to m… us," Dia's expression softens as she reaches for a stray petal that has landed on Riko's shoulder. When she carefully cradles the pink sakura in her palm, Riko has to avert her gaze for the simple gesture fills her with self-consciousness.

Dia clears her throat and speaks in a more neutral tone. "Well then, what of your studies so far? What have you been working on?"

More comfortable with such topic, Riko eagerly discusses the various potions she was able to brew, as well as the spells she mastered. She is especially pleased with one particular Charm.

"Incredible. Mari-san, Kanan-san and I only managed to cast the Patronus Charm in the middle of our Third-Year," Dia observes the silver feline prancing around the garden. The corporeal Charm is shimmering brightly, its Kneazle-like tail flicking and its paws gracefully stepping onto the grass.

"Truthfully, I thought I'd have trouble conjuring it," Riko dispels the Charm and turns away from the older girl, fiddling with her wand. "But I was able to think of the happy times, drawing strength from them just as how I always do in my studies."

"Your goal of becoming a Mediwitch is unwavering, fueled by a positive emotion which is what the Charm needs," Dia's voice then drops to a rather embarrassed tone. "You have shown me something private about yourself, Riko-san, so it is only fair that I do the same. _Expecto patronum_."

Riko blinks at the glimmering king penguin sliding over the grass on its belly. The corporeal Charm flips over and waddles on its feet, tilting its head at her. Cute as it may appear, she could sense its immense power, which reflects its caster's magic.

"Unexpected, yes?"

There are many comments flying in Riko's head, and she could almost hear Mari's jokes, so she decides for a curt nod in case she disrespects her senior.

"Ahem. Well, my Patronus used to match my Animagus form, but… as you can see, mine, Mari-san's and Kanan-san's are all aquatic creatures. During last summer, we had an adventure of some sorts in the Black Lake, and that must have caused our Patronus to change."

Too surprised to comment, Riko could only blink up at the taller girl. Now that Dia has mentioned it, Riko did wonder why Kanan and Mari turn into a wolf and cat respectively, when their Patronus Charms are a dolphin and a seal.

Also, she hasn't ever seen Dia's Animagus form.

"That is a tale for another time, one that I am certain Mari would be delighted in sharing. It is not mine to tell," Dia shakes her head, dispelling the harmless-looking penguin with a flick of her wand. "Hmm? Is something the matter?"

"Uh, well, I was just thinking, how the three of you are able to achieve your Animagus forms. It's highly complex magic and takes incredible time and effort… ah, I'm not doubting your skills or anything-"

"I agree, Riko-san. Thinking back, I still wonder from time to time how we managed it," Dia is wearing a fond, nostalgic smile. "Kanan-san did work very hard, while it comes rather easily for Mari-san. Again, it is their story to tell, not mine. I just did it, to prove that I could too."

Riko nods hesitantly. She knows that Dia is competitive, a quality she could understand as well, but this just shows how amazing the heiress is. Once again, she feels humbled to be able to speak with and learn from Dia.

"M-May I see it?" Those words slips out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Pardon?"

She licks her dry lips and whispers bashfully. "Your Animagus form… may I see it?"

Dia makes a rather comical expression then, her eyes wide in surprise. A tense silence passes by before Riko covers her face in embarrassment at her silly request. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It must be a sensitive secret, right? I mean, Mari-san and Kanan-san only revealed their forms to me because of their patrols and frequent Transformations. Please forget that I asked, Dia-san, you don't have to-?"

Finding it odd that Dia would let her continue to ramble, Riko peeks through her fingers and discovers that the heiress has vanished.

"…Dia-san?"

Just as she is about to search the garden, she notices a small form slowly approaching her. Awed, she crouches down and reaches for the black rabbit. The critter's dark pelt is cottony soft under her hands and very well-groomed, the fur almost shimmering under the sunlight. Gently, she cradles the bunny and finds herself caressing its ears.

Other than its intelligent emerald eyes, the rabbit also has white markings under the base of its ears that resemble Dia's hairclips. Similar to how Kanan has an unusually long tail for a wolf and how Mari's tail is horse-like as opposed to an average cat's, those two traits separate Dia from a regular black rabbit.

Riko had expected her Animagus form to be a snake due to its association with Slytherin, or even a jaguar as it is the Kurosawa symbolic animal, but never would she have guessed this innocent herbivore. However, an Animagus form doesn't lie, for it is determined by one's personality and inner traits. Perhaps, this is what Dia would have been like, had she grown up without all those expectations and responsibilities. She never provokes anyone or unsheathes her saber unless absolutely necessary. The only exception would be around Mari and Kanan, but Riko can tell that Dia doesn't ever want to seriously hurt her friends.

Maybe, just maybe, Dia would rather avoid all conflicts, except circumstances forbid her from doing so. Now, holding the bunny in her arms, Riko is filled with the desire to protect it from harm. She also relishes in that sense of peace and soothing effect, similar to whenever she cuddles her pet Kneazle. Smiling, Riko couldn't help but lightly scratch it between the ears like she would with Sandy.

The rabbit lowers its ears, seemingly pleased at the attention and treatment. Automatically, Riko leans down and nuzzles its cheek before smooching its brow. When the rabbit goes rigid in her arms, Riko snaps out of her daze and is struck by the reminder that _this rabbit is Dia Kurosawa._

 _What did I just do?!_

Mortified, she hastily places the bunny onto the grass. Almost instantly, it transforms back to the black-haired heiress, whose cheeks have darkened several shades as well. Both flustered into silence, they dumbly stare at each other for a while but are adamant in avoiding each other's eyes.

A slight rustling behind Dia breaks the stalemate, and Riko is almost relieved to spot familiar gold and dark indigo shapes fleeing into the bushes.

"Ma. Ri. San. Ka. Na. N. San! Y-You saw everything-?!" Dia summons her broom and chases after her friends without glancing back. Riko is grateful for the distraction as she crouches down again and covers her heated cheeks.

She'll have to somehow regain her composure before the others return. But the challenge is, how is supposed to face Dia again after this? Although, it feels rather nice, to see and learn more about the older girl, so she'll just have to somehow survive Mari's teasing later.

Perhaps the embarrassment is too much, for she begins to giggle in mirth and is fully laughing by the time Dia returns with _petrificus totalus_ -stricken wolf and cat levitated behind her.

Dia's cheeks are still flushed from annoyance and the chase, but she relaxes upon seeing her smile and also lets out a few chuckles. The awkward atmosphere between them diffuses and they are able to return to discussing various areas of study.

Kanan and Mari are inadvertently forgotten and remained magically-petrified for a few hours. Kanan shrugs it off with a grin. Mari is _not_ amused, and the chase between her and Dia resume.

All is well.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"So? What are your thoughts, Mari-san?"

"Hmm? She's a very interesting girl, and seems to have a good heart," Mari taps her finger on her chin. "She helped out this other new student, another Muggleborn, with her luggage."

"I see. Then, why was the entry barred from them?" Riko hasn't even realized that she is gripping the black feather so hard until Mari gently pats her shoulder. Riko loosens her hold, noticing the crescent-shaped marks on her palm, and sighs wearily. "It can't be a coincidence and you know it, Mari-san."

"I agree with you on that, but there's nothing we can do except observe," the senior Ravenclaw's voice is low like a feline's growl. "We do not want to jump into any conclusions, _sì_?"

Riko slumps in her seat and rubs her throbbing temple. The illusion of paradise from the summer vacation is long gone. She thought she had prepared herself for anything, but the appearance of a raven-haired teenager with a feather affixed to her bun took her by surprise. She'll have this whole train ride until they reach Hogwarts to figure out how to handle this situation.

As if to lighten up the somber atmosphere, Mari suddenly flicks Riko's forehead, earning a yelp. "Yoshiko Tsushima reminds me of you, Rikocchi, though you were much shyer while this one has the recklessness of a Gryffindor~"

Pouting, Riko scoots away from the blonde. "You think she'd be Sorted there?"

"Hmm, it's possible, though instincts tell me she'd get along with Dia just fine~"

As peculiar as Mari could be, her instincts have proven scarily accurate so far. Riko could offer a slight nod before sinking back into her contemplative shell. She smiles gratefully when Mari transforms and curls up on her lap, knowing that she needs the comfort.

Dia and Kanan have gone to Hogwarts in the morning, for a cursory patrol around the perimeters, as well as to prepare for her duties as Head Girl this year. No matter how much Riko requests Mari privately, the blonde is adamant in accompanying her instead of Dia. Even though Kanan is very dependable, Riko would still rather the Fifth-Years stick together so that Dia would be well-protected.

Riko knows first-hand how powerful Dia is, but there are so many things unknown about the hostiles and she just can't help but worry. That's why she asked Sandy to shadow Kanan and Dia just to appease her worrywart side earlier. And now, in order to distract herself, she peruses her research note and examines the black feather again. The least she and Mari could do is to keep watch over Dia's little sister, and monitor this odd girl with the feather.

Perhaps this Yoshiko is truly suitable for the House of Gryffindor, since she and her two companions vanished from the train station not long after they arrive. Adventurous and daring, like how Chika and You are. Mari manages to locate them somewhere in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and directs them back to the Thestral-pulled carriages. Riko is certainly surprised that Yoshiko could see those skeletal horse-like creatures like she could.

Perhaps, the younger girl has also experienced loss akin to death?

Finding a kindred spirit in Yoshiko, Riko could feel her opinion towards her lighten a bit. It's highly probable that the Muggleborn has no idea that her feather is a Dark object. After she welcomes the trio inside of Hogwarts, she then switches her attention to Ruby and Dia. The older Kurosawa, as expected, pays her sister no heed while the latter glances nervously in her direction every now and then. Riko mentally makes a reminder to prod Kanan for details of their patrol earlier, since Dia appears to be troubled by something.

" _Oh my_ , the plot thickens doesn't it?" Mari's light-hearted words belie her worried tone as the Sorting Hat announces its decision. The two Ravenclaws watch Ruby anxiously approach the Hufflepuff table with her head held high. Riko glances at Dia only to find her expression as placid as ever.

When it is Yoshiko's turn, she waves at Riko, who returns the gesture with mild confusion. Surely, such a cheerful, optimistic person belongs to Gryffindor?

Again, she is taken aback by the Sorting Hat's instantaneous decision to place the Muggleborn in the House of Slytherin, which consists of only Purebloods. Riko hears that there have been Muggleborn Slytherins in the past few decades, such as their feisty Charms Professor, but they have noble Pureblood ancestry traced back centuries ago. Maybe Yoshiko has a similar background as well?

The rest of the Sorting and Welcome Feast continue on without a hitch. Riko's mind is rather weary from all the events so far, so she couldn't wait to fulfill her Prefect duties for the night and retire to the Room of Requirement to convene with the others.

To her surprise, she only sees Kanan by the time she enters the Room around midnight. The ponytailed Gryffindor is in the middle of muffling a yawn and is sprawled on the floor, most likely having just changed back to her human form. Chuckling sheepishly, she stands up and elaborates when she notices Riko's questioning glance.

"Ah, Mari said she's escorting Hanamaru - that's Ruby's friend, the brunette with the glasses - back to Hufflepuff, while Dia's taking Yoshiko back to the Slytherin Dorms. They found the two girls wandering around the corridor near the grand staircase."

"Eh? How did they manage to do that without other Prefects noticing…" Riko frowns, also berating herself for not being diligent enough in her rounds, even though she was assigned to a different area.

"These girls are promising~" Kanan's grin is rather childish, her mischievous Gryffindor side surfacing whenever she's tired. "Seems like it'll be an eventful school year too, especially with the way it started already."

There's something in Kanan's tone that Riko doesn't like. Upon interrogation, the older girl reluctantly reveals that she and Dia were attacked by those hooded figures in the Forest earlier. Alarmed, she pleads for Kanan to return to the Gryffindor Tower to make sure that Chika and You are alright. While those mysterious attackers haven't come near the duo since that time, Riko refuses to leave it up to chance.

Now the only person left in the Room, Riko busies herself by placing a quarantine spell on the black feather near the others that they had gathered over the past year. She feels slightly foolish for staying, since it's well past midnight already so she should just go back to the Ravenclaw Tower to rest.

Much to her joy, hours later, the door opens to reveal a very tired Dia.

"Riko-san? What are you doing here? You should be in your Dorm, resting."

"So should you, Dia-san," Riko feels the tension in her body finally lifting. She hasn't spoken to Dia the whole day and that's been gnawing at the corner of her mind. "Kanan-san informed me that you escorted Tsushima-san back to the Slytherin Dorm. You should have stayed there instead of coming here."

"I… feel too restless. Also," Dia sinks down in one of the couches and rubs the bridge of her nose, a habitual gesture whenever she's abashed. "I suppose I just wanted to see if you would be here, even though it is so late."

Something warm flutters in Riko's heart as she gingerly sits down beside the older girl. "…I was waiting to see if you'd come here as well, Dia-san."

"Is that so? We are both rather foolish, are we not?" Dia's lips quirk in amusement. "Well then, since we are both here… Mari-san said that the two of you found another feather?"

"Yes, and I'd like you to tell me more about the ... conflict Kanan-san mentioned…"

Perhaps it is the familiar atmosphere in the Room of Requirement, for any vestige of fatigue fades away as the two witches exchange stories and catch up. It's comfortable, therapeutic even, and all that unease about the attackers' reappearance and the mysterious feather is soothed by Dia's presence so close by.

Sensing there's something else bothering the older girl, Riko gathers her courage and asks about Ruby.

"… I am pleased that she is Sorted into Hufflepuff, not Slytherin. She would excel there, and she appears to be making friends fast, especially in Kunikida-san and Tsushima-san. According to Mari-san, the three of them are already protective of one another," Dia says slowly, though a minute tremor reveals her hidden emotion.

"But-?" Riko coaxes gently, and Dia's poised expression starts to crack.

"But apparently, my family had sent Ruby a Howler and humiliated her in front of all her Housemates. Professor Koizumi managed to intervene before the full message was delivered, but…" Dia slouches in her seat, her fingers interlaced as she rests her chin on them. "If only I could go and comfort her. What kind of sister am I, for letting her suffer like this?"

"Dia-san-"

"Now that we are far away from our family's scrutiny, here at Hogwarts, I thought that perhaps I could carefully, secretively, amend our relationship. However, now that it's confirmed that those accursed attackers want the Kurosawa blood, I cannot have Ruby come anywhere near me. I will not subject my little sister to such menace!"

The pain in Dia's voice hurts Riko too. She timidly reaches out and covers Dia's hand with her own. Dia responds by giving her a heartrending smile and whimsically strokes the back of Riko's hand with her thumb.

"The least I can do is to stop my family from harassing Ruby. Hmm, she has always been fond of my owl, I can certainly acquire one for her now that she's here at Hogwarts. Perhaps a tawny owl that likes flowers… do you think she would like that?"

Riko nods with certainty, feeling helpless when she notices Dia's eyes shimmer with tears.

"As awful and untrue as it is, they will consider her a… lost cause now that she is in Hufflepuff. All that unnecessary pressure shall be gone, so she could finally enjoy herself. She… she is free."

Before the first tear even trickle down Dia's cheek, Riko pulls her into her arms. Dia doesn't struggle and simply rests her head against Riko's shoulder, her body trembling in soundless sobs.

Is there nothing she could do to help Dia? It must be terribly stressful to maintain that indomitable facade. Dia is just human. There must be times she simply wants to crumble and let go of her emotions. All Riko could think about is Dia's Animagus form, the innocent and harmless-looking rabbit.

 _I will be her refuge._

Riko tightens her hug.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Lily! Look look, it's eating the apple! Eck-?!"

Riko giggles when the Thestral nudges Yoshiko affectionately, almost knocking her over in the process. The younger girl harrumphs and tries to scold the creature, but it's obvious how she enjoys the attention.

Thestrals have ominous reputation and scary appearances. Riko herself was intimidated when she first saw them but now, they are possibly one of the most endearing magical creatures she has ever known. They seem to understand one's sorrow and rekindle one's buried joy.

Yoshiko certainly seems to appreciate that. The young Slytherin indeed reminds Riko a lot of herself, especially seeing her with Hanamaru and Ruby. Such nostalgia had prompted her to view the Mirror of Erised again, but that momentary lapse had caused Dia to hug her so the incident was overall pleasant.

Other than her accidental discovery, Yoshiko hasn't been able to locate the Room of Requirement again, much to Riko's relief. After getting to know the girl more and more, Riko wishes to protect that innocent quality as best as she could. The way she is so fascinated by magic and her eagerness to learn make their tutor sessions enjoyable. In fact, it's almost comparable to her own sessions with Dia, and so the sense of kindred spirit just grows stronger and stronger.

"Hnff, stop laughing and come help me, Lily!" Three Thestrals are nuzzling Yoshiko now, having long lost interest in the apple in her hand. These creatures prefer raw meat after all, so accepting a fruit from her already speaks volumes of how they adore her.

"Yocchan is popular," Riko muffles another mirthful chuckle before distracting the Thestrals. Or, perhaps, these intelligent creatures could sense that Yoshiko is a good girl.

Truthfully, when Yoshiko first called her Lily, such sensitive nickname almost tore down her composure. Yet, as time goes on, Riko finds the process rather healing. While she will always have mixed feelings about the time spent with the quill, at least she can now look back at the happier times without that sting of guilt.

After all, how could she possibly associate this happily grinning girl with that wretched quill?

She isn't the only one growing fond of Yoshiko and the other two First-Years. Chika and You enjoy playing with the volatile Slytherin while showering Ruby with love, something that Dia both appreciates and is rather envious of. Kanan has certainly taken Hanamaru under her wing since they are often found napping together by the Black Lake.

And Riko would never admit it, but Mari's newfound 'toy' in Yoshiko makes Riko miss the older Ravenclaw's irritating teases. Just slightly.

While those blank states of mind that Yoshiko experiences perturb her, they have been harmless so far, as inexplicable as they are. Dia's temporary solution of Charming the girl's scarf works, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened since the first day of school, making the term so far peaceful as they develop their bond with the three endearing First-Years.

Riko regrets allowing her guard to drop.

She is completely unprepared when, weeks later, she is forced to reveal her past and induct Yoshiko and Hanamaru into the Unbreakable Vow. Those tendrils of magic, something so Dark and corrupted, should not have originated from someone as guileless as Yoshiko. Moreover, those tendrils share the same properties as those feathers, which Riko has tentatively considered as Horcruxes even though they are not the same.

How had everything spiraled out of control so easily? Then again, nothing was ever within her control in the first place.

Riko tries to suppress her nervous jitters as she glances at the door out of the corner of her eyes. The sight of Kanan's arm in a sling makes her stomach churn, and Mari's stony expression sends shivers down her spine. Even then, the two seniors maintain their friendly demeanor as they chat with the three First-Years. In spite of everything she's learned, Yoshiko still remains positive and appears to take everything in a stride. Her selfless offer to help as much as possible touches Riko, strengthening her desire to protect her.

After Dia bids the trio good night, Kanan and Mari open the door and lead the younger girls away, most likely to escort them back to their respective Dorms. For the first time ever, Riko is reluctant to be left alone with Dia.

As soon as the older girl turns towards her, she blurts out. "I'm so sorry, Dia-san. I know you wanted to keep Ruby-chan out of this-"

Dia stops her with a severe tone. "And I still do, but Yoshiko-san is correct. It would be awful if Ruby is kept out of the loop, seeing how close she is with Hanamaru-san and Yoshiko-san. It would be fine if we do not reveal everything and simply concentrate on training her. And, admittedly…" She lowers her head as if sheepish. "In a way, I appreciate this opportunity for me to reconnect with her again. She does not seem to bear any ill feelings towards me, and I am grateful."

"Y-You're not upset… about what happened?"

"Of course not, I was merely taken by surprise. There was no way we could have foreseen this, so it is prudent that we make the most of it and prepare ourselves should another similar incident occurs."

Riko sighs shakily, the trepidation falling away along with her composure. Before she realizes it, Dia has closed their distance in several strides and enveloped her within her arms.

"Silly. Rather than me, I am more concerned about you, having to recount details of that day again," Dia murmurs against Riko's hair as she caresses her back. "How are you feeling?"

Riko clings back with everything she has and, strangely, she does not feel the urge to cry now even though sobs were bubbling in her chest earlier. "I-I've calmed down, now that I have time to ponder about it. I just wish all of this could've been avoidable. They were just First-Years!"

She tries to keep that familiar self-loathing and pity at bay, she really does, but telling Yoshiko her past with the quill and of Chika and You leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She vows to never let Yoshiko experience the same despair.

Dia pulls away a bit. "Look at me."

Riko shakes her head, feeling a familiar sting in her eyes even though they feel dry.

"Look at me, please."

Timidly, she blinks several times and peers up. Dia's gaze is so gentle that Riko does feel an urge to cry.

"Things will get better. We are all on your side. Do you understand me?"

She nods weakly.

"Good. Now, please go get some rest, I just have some errands to finish-."

Such a familiar argument brings a small smile to her face. "Again, I should say the same. Let me help you, Dia-san."

"Riko-san."

" _Dia-san_."

They stare at each other, neither willing to relent. Riko says quietly. "Like you said, you are not alone either. I… I'm here too. I want to be of help to you."

Dia exhales and appears to be conflicted about something. "… you already have."

Riko is stunned when the taller girl leans in and places a soft kiss against her forehead. The simple contact causes warmth to fill her chest and her smile widens. Coyly, she burrows her face against the crook of Dia's neck and indulges herself in this moment of contentedness.

Dia is right. While they don't know what would happen in the future, she is confident that, with Dia by her side, things will turn out fine at the end. It has long developed from gratitude to trust and fondness, and as impossible as it may be, this almost-overwhelming feeling just continues to grow into something even more.

 _Dia-san, I lo-_

Riko dares not allow her mind to complete such thought.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Amber eyes stare dazedly at the ceiling, sleep escaping her like usual but it is for a different reason this night. Riko could still feel the phantom brush of Dia's lips against her knuckles and her cheek, her mind whirling with memories of the Christmas Banquet earlier.

Dia has only kissed her a total of two times, a chivalrous one on her knuckles after their dance, and another chaste one on her cheek when Dia escorted her back to her Dorm.

Yet, each kiss felt so achingly intimate, so tender that she feels like melting. And the way Dia gazed at her, like she was the only person in the world, her whole world…

Riko's cheeks heat up as she rolls over in her bed. Never in her seventeen years of life has she had the urge to giggle like a hopelessly smitten girl, but after tonight, she has resigned and accepted how she feels about Dia. Dia seems to return her feelings too, since she is the only person the heiress has danced with the whole night. Riko doesn't want to get her hopes up, but wishful thinking keeps pervading her thoughts whenever she tries to ponder about safer topics like school assignments and whatnot.

As if entranced, she kisses her own knuckles softly, the same spot that Dia did. Her blush darkens again and she hastily buries her face in her pillow.

A quiet yowl reminds her that she isn't totally alone in the Prefect dorm. Sandy must have been roused by her restless movements, and she could feel the Kneazle hopping onto her bed and pawing at her shoulder as if worried.

Peeking out, Riko is about to hug her pet when she notices Sandy nudging a hairclip towards her. The sakura flower pin was given by Dia before they parted ways as a Christmas present.

Maybe she is imagining things, but the intelligent Kneazle seems to be smirking at her.

"Y-You hang out with Mari-san too much!" Mortified, Riko pulls the cover over her head but is still unsuccessful in falling asleep, especially since Sandy keeps purring in amusement.

The few days after the Banquet is like a breather, since most students have gone home for the holidays and they have all returned to routine meetings and training in the Room of Requirement. Both she and Dia are quite occupied by their respective self-assigned tasks, so she is able to regain composure to a certain extent and interact with the heiress as normally as possible.

So far, Mari is surprisingly quiet on the matter, but judging from Dia's flustered reactions, she must be teasing her friend whenever Riko is out of hearing range. Kanan has been wearing a perpetual smile, one that seems to say ' _I'm happy for you_ ' whenever she looks at Riko's direction. Even Chika and You give her a similar expression, making Riko very self-conscious.

Her embarrassment grows when Yoshiko catches her staring at Dia, and skyrockets after she casts the Patronus Charm. Riko is beyond shocked, for while she's acknowledged her feeling, she has no idea how deeply it runs, enough to actually change her Patronus form to a rabbit. The worst part is that everyone saw it, especially Dia.

Which brings her to her current predicament.

"Riko-san…? Are you alright?"

She squirms shyly, her heart speeding up when Dia reaches for her hand. She appreciates Kanan and Mari making them go to Madame Puddifoot's at Hogsmeade, but she has absolutely no idea what to do now that she's alone with Dia. The fluffy atmosphere around the tea shop, which is filled with other couples, certainly doesn't calm her nerves.

"Apologies for Mari-san and Kanan-san's behavior. Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Taking a deep breath, Riko dares to look up and is surprised to see Dia just as nervous as she is. Suddenly, a wave of calmness washes over her and Riko squeezes their intertwined hands.

"Let's enjoy the dessert here first, Dia-san. I hear that they serve good matcha pudding?"

Dia sheepishly averts her gaze, making Riko giggle in fondness. While she finds the tea shop's interior designs tacky and small tables uncomfortable, she admits that the dessert is quite delicious.

Or is it because she is in Dia's company?

Riko smiles to herself as the pair exits the shop, hand in hand. Just as Dia said, everything did get better, and there have been no irregularities they couldn't control, and no attacks. Chika and You have returned back to her life, and it feels so fulfilling to be surrounded by new and old friends.

"Is there any place you would like to go, Riko-san?"

An idea enters her mind then. It has been over a year, so she feels ready to confront the last demon of her past. "I've been foolish in avoiding it, Dia-san. There could be valuable items inside the Hut that we could have learned from."

Dia narrows her eyes and nods slowly while pulling Riko close. The younger girl appreciates the comforting gesture as she leads her towards the outskirts of Hogsmeade while quietly explaining the nature behind the Hut.

The abandoned building is even shabbier than the Shack a distance away, at least outwardly, and it is located deeply in the forest. What makes the Hut special is that it cannot be found by means other than through a Secret-Keeper.

"You have cast the Fidelius Charm-?"

Riko could understand why Dia is awed. It is a highly complex spell that no average student could have possibly cast it correctly. Alas, back then, she has the help of the quill and that is how the Hut remains undiscovered through this past year.

"Technically, Chika-chan and You-chan are still Secret-Keepers like I am, but since they don't remember, they would not be able to pass on the secret," Riko flicks her wand around the forest, checking one last time to confirm that she and Dia are the only people here. She then describes the Hut's exact location to Dia and smiles faintly when the older girl blinks at the building, which must have materialized abruptly for her only after hearing the address.

"…are you sure, Riko-san?"

"Yes. I'm done running away. I should've done this earlier, but I admit that I haven't even thought of this place for a long time." Even as she says that, her heart pounds painfully within her chest. Remnants of terror persist in spite of her bravado.

After all, it isn't that far from the Hut, the very campsite where they were ambushed and she was forced to Obliviate Chika and You.

But it's also where she was found by Dia and the others.

An end, but also a beginning.

The heiress squeezes her hand again before they enter the Hut together. The place hasn't changed at all, still mostly immaculate without any hint of dust. The arrangement of furniture remains the same as she remembers, with two overturned stools at the corner of the living room and a long table separating it from the kitchenette. Chika and You used the stools as pseudo goalposts when they played soccer in the magically enlarged area. The ball is tucked onto the wooden legs, which was placed there after Riko had tripped over it one time and Hexed the two to clean up their mess.

Riko's breathing hitches as memories, some vague and some vivid, fill her mind in an unstoppable torrent. She might have collapsed onto her knees if Dia hasn't held her steady.

"Riko-san, perhaps we should-"

"No, I'm okay, really," Riko smiles weakly and gestures at the stairway leading to the basement. "That's where we did most of our experiments and training. All the books should still be there, cauldrons and probably some leftover ingredients too."

Dia nods, but makes no move to follow Riko. "Dia-san?"

"Should you really be showing me all of this?"

Puzzled, Riko turns to face her. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"All of this… This is something very personal. I am honored that you would consider me trustworthy enough, Riko-san, but…"

A flicker of fond exasperation tickles at her heart, lifting the somber atmosphere enough for Riko to speak with certainty. "After everything we've experienced together, Dia-san, that's a rather silly question. Do you have any idea how much you've done for me? I was able to stand on my feet again. I was able to… open my mind to new possibilities and people into my life. Thanks to you, I-I…" She trails off and swallows hard, her confidence wavering but her words sincere. "I'm able to remember how to truly smile again."

For some reason, Dia begins to chuckle.

Rather miffed by the response, Riko pouts and waits for the older girl to elaborate.

"Do not fret, Riko-san, I am just laughing at myself, at my own indecisiveness and cowardice."

"Eh?"

"If you can face your own demons, then I shall be brave as well and do something I have wanted to for a long time now."

Under Riko's inquisitive eyes, Dia gingerly retrieves a small velvety box from her pocket. "Rather than the hairclip, I had meant for this to be your Christmas present, to give to you after our dance, but I… well, I chickened out, for a lack of better description. I felt uncertain about many things, and admittedly I was fearful of ruining what we have. I do not want to lose that."

Riko's distinctly aware of her heart thundering in her ears when she notices the Kurosawa crest on the box.

"I should have acted sooner. If it were not for your Patronus, I might have continued to hesitate. But now here we are, there is no reason for me to hold back anymore."

The box is carefully opened, revealing a necklace with a carbonado as its center jewel. Riko's lips tremble as she struggles to speak. "I-I cannot accept something so valuable-"

"Yes you can. I would like you to have it, Riko-san." The earlier indecision have faded away as Dia assertively takes one step forward. "Indeed, this is a precious gem, but that is not all that it represents. My name is Dia Kurosawa, and this is a black diamond. In other words, it represents me. My magic is imbued in the jewel so that, if it ever comes to a situation when you need help, it will protect you."

She glances between Dia and the necklace, a lump forming in her throat as she tries to understand the magnitude of such exchange. "…why me?"

Dia's smile softens as she holds Riko's gaze and repeats the same words she herself had told Dia earlier. "That is a rather silly question, considering everything we had gone through together. You have become very dear to me, Riko-san. I…"

Riko feels a familiar warmth and sting at her eyes, and the dam breaks upon the Dia's next words.

"I have fallen in love with you."

Biting her lips, Riko lowers her head and presses her palms against her eyes as hot tears continue to flow.

"It is not my intention to make you cry at all, Riko-san…"

Hearing the concern and smidgen of doubt in Dia's voice, Riko frantically shakes her head and tries to reign in her sobs. "I-I'm just… so… so very happy… Dia-san, I-I…a-accept it…"

"I am glad," Dia whispers. "Allow me then."

With her eyesight still blurred by tears, she could only sense Dia moving behind her and gently brushing apart her hair. Her cool fingers graze along her nape as she carefully clasps the beautiful necklace around her neck. The weight of the jewel rests just below her collarbones and above her heart. She could intimately feel Dia's magic thrumming against her own.

Most of all, she could feel Dia's love embracing her protectively.

After wiping her eyes one last time, Riko turns around and demurely smiles up at Dia. She doesn't know who leans in first, but the kiss feels so right, as if a missing part of her is finally complete.

Is it possible to be this blissful?

"Dia-san, I love you."


	13. Ch11 - Coiled Snake

**A/N:** Ouch, so many typos in this one... again, I'm glad I'm doing the revision for archive purpose. As always, any feedback is welcome~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 8,008

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 11 - Coiled Snake  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Yoshiko could feel something is wrong when she regains consciousness.

Sure, she is exhausted and disorientated but there's something else, something so _awfully off_ that she couldn't put a name to it. Sighing, she slowly sits up and rubs her throbbing head. Other than the sensation of small scrapes and cuts here and there, it doesn't feel like she got hurt elsewhere. The bed, while comfy and grand, is unfamiliar and the room is decorated in rich blue and bronze. Ravenclaw.

"You're awake."

Tensing, she shifts towards the speaker and flinches at the sight of Kanan pointing her wand towards her.

"Kanan-chan, y-you're scaring her zura…"

Yoshiko quickly glances over Hanamaru, who appears to be unharmed. Slightly relieved, she meets the Gryffindor's somber eyes and mutters. "Did I lose control again?"

Kanan's expression relaxes a little as she lowers her wand. "If you're conscious enough to say that, then we're fine. Sorry about that, but I just wanted to make sure."

Hanamaru hurries to Yoshiko's side and begins to fuss over her. The Slytherin allows herself a moment to relish the attention, marveling at how healing a loved one's presence and touch are. She tries to confirm for herself that Hanamaru is indeed unhurt, though sitting up is already draining what little strength she has and she could barely lift her heavy arms off of the bed.

Observant as she is, Hanamaru props up the pillows and helps her lean back against it.

"Thanks," Yoshiko murmurs, noting that her voice sounds feeble. "My mind is still all over the place, so… what hap-" She trails off as she looks over at where Kanan is seated beside a prone figure lying across the couch.

Mari has always had a fair complexion but her skin tone now definitely looks too pale, alarmingly so. If it weren't for the slow but steady rise and fall of her chest, Yoshiko would have thought she is …

"D-Did I-?"

"No," Kanan's curt tone has a hint of a growl, though her hand is gentle as she caresses Mari's deathly pale cheek. "She is… magically drained as far as we can tell. I assume you don't remember what happened?"

"Just that, I was, trapped? Underneath the cabin b-before that… black mist or whatever, like those previous times…" Yoshiko rubs her head again. There it is again, that sensation of something _wrong_ when she tries hard to recall what happened after that. "I lost my wand I think, and I… did something… to the werewolf-?"

She is so deep in thoughts that she almost missed the grave exchange between Hanamaru and Kanan. "What? W-Where are the others?"

Just as the brunette is about to speak, the door opens to reveal Ruby carrying a tray with two steaming mugs. Yoshiko is pleased to see her friend looks unhurt, though her disheveled hair is out of her signature pigtails.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan, you're awake!" Ruby gives her an uneasy smile as she looks between them.

"Drink the potion first, then we'll talk," Kanan says, giving the younger girl a comforting pat on the head.

Unlike last time, Yoshiko obediently drinks the vile liquid and feels even more fatigued afterwards. At least, she wouldn't have to worry about losing control again as she gets to the bottom of the truth.

To her surprise, Kanan drinks the other mug, her grim expression never changing. Ruby joins Hanamaru in sitting beside Yoshiko, and once again she savors the simple joy of having her girlfriend and best friend unhurt and within arm's reach.

"Alright," the wolf Animagus sets down the empty cup, her voice sounding less feral and more human this time, "First, we're in Riko-chan's Prefect dorm right now. After a bit of discussion, we agree this would be the best place to rest for now, rather than the Room of Requirement. And aside from Mari, everyone from our group made out of the ordeal mostly uninjured."

Yoshiko exhales and grins weakly. Even though she is worried about Mari's health, it seems like her worst fear didn't happen. She almost slips back into blissful oblivion but Kanan's next words jolt her into attention once more.

"The same couldn't be said for the Hogsmeade residents. Chika and You are still over there as we speak, helping out with the Aurors and Ministry officials to get everything in order. Maru, why don't you fill her in on this part?"

Yoshiko could feel slight tremors from Hanamaru's cold hand when the latter reaches for hers. "After you lured the… werewolf away, those hooded people suddenly Disapparated. Dia-san insisted to have Riko-san accompany Ruby-chan and I back to Hogsmeade while she went after you herself. R-Remember, there was one werewolf that headed to the village, while one went in another direction?"

Yoshiko gulps.

"Both actually went to Hogsmeade, and they weren't the only ones. Chika-san and You-san were helping the villagers the best they could, but everything was just so chaotic zura. Spells were flying everywhere, people were scared, and…" Hanamaru takes a deep breath. "There were people hurt by the werewolves, a few were bitten too. If the Aurors hadn't arrived when they did, I don't know how worse it could've gotten…"

"Mari and I tried to get to you the moment you sent us the message on the parchment," Kanan says slowly. "But we were surrounded by several men who soon transformed into werewolves, except for one. That witch was also wearing a similar cloak and hood as those who attacked Dia, and while we were occupied in fending off the werewolves, she struck Mari with a spell. I thought she was Stunned, so I carried her and fled - thankfully, Aurors have arrived nearby by then and that witch did not pursue, though she did leave something behind."

Yoshiko's breath hitches when Kanan retrieves something from her pocket.

A black feather.

She must have started shaking, for Hanamaru squeezes her hand and Ruby scoots a bit closer to offer support.

"By the time I got to Hogsmeade and met up with Chika and You, it was already chaotic like Maru said. We tried to _Enervate_ Mari but…" Kanan grits her teeth and takes a deep breath as if to rein in her emotions. "It wasn't a Stunner she was hit with, but something else that drained her magical energy. All we can do for now is wait for her body to naturally recover."

"S-She'll be alright, won't she?" Yoshiko tries to keep her voice steady but she couldn't peel her eyes away from the unconscious blonde. Mari is supposed to be full of energy and grins, even during somber conversations like this.

Kana does not reply but simply resumes the story. "You, Chika and Ruby-chan stayed at Hogsmeade with Mari and the Aurors while Riko-chan, Maru and I went to find Dia and you. There were no more ambushes or wandering werewolves by then, so we're able to get to Dia fairly quickly. Unlike last time, you didn't… well, those black tendrils didn't lash out. You were just standing there, but Dia was unable to get near you… or any of us, for that matter, because that black magic prevents us from doing so."

"Except for me," Hanamaru gives her a wan smile. "Slowly, I was able to get near you, and-"

"What! Were you crazy!? I could've hurt you! You saw what happened to Kanan last time! She almost lost her arm!" Yoshiko could feel herself on the brink of hyperventilating but she couldn't stop possible scenarios from flashing in her mind.

"But you _didn't_ ," Hanamaru speaks loudly, the loudest Yoshiko has ever heard her. "I-I was able to calm you down, and you fainted in my arms zura…"

Yoshiko is still breathing hard but the brunette continues to gaze at her with determined eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, Yoshiko-chan. There's no reason to be."

"B-Bakamaru…" She bites her lips, feeling hot, prickling sensation in her eyes. They both jolts in surprise when Kanan suddenly sways sideways and slumps beside Mari.

"What-" "Kanan-chan!"

"I-It's okay! That's the potion's effects," Ruby hurries over to the Gryffindor to check up on her. "Onee-chan asked Riko-san and I to keep an eye on Kanan-san. It was just a Calming Draught, but I see that Onee-chan made it stronger, or maybe Kanan-san was just too tired…"

"Where are Dia-san and Lily?"

"Speaking with the staff zura, for the security around Hogwarts," Hanamaru squeezes Yoshiko's hand again. "This isn't just about us anymore, not after what happened at Hogsmeade. Of course, we're still trying to keep our group a secret because of the Vow but… the Ministry is bound to find out more about those attackers zura, but we don't know how exactly it would affect Riko-san."

"Right, since those werewolves aren't exactly part of the history even though they're connected to those hooded people-" Yoshiko blinks, finally realizing what's been bugging her. "Hey, what happened to that werewolf? T-The one that was trapped underneath the cabin with me?"

Hanamaru and Ruby glance at each other, both apprehensive, and Yoshiko feels dread sinking at the pit of her stomach and that sensation of something _wrong_ intensifying.

"W-What?"

"H-He…" Hanamaru swallows hard, her wispy voice almost inaudible. "He's dead."

Yoshiko blanches. "You m-mean, I k-k-k-kill-"

"By the time we arrived, he was already… and Dia-san said that was even before she found you as well zura," Hanamaru's tone is pleading. "But we don't know for sure if it's that dark magic's fault zura. It could've been the cabin - the roof and that big beam were lying on top of-" she shudders and shakes her head. "It wasn't you, Yoshiko-chan. If anything, it must've been that black magic, those tendrils-"

"Which came from me," Yoshiko murmurs dully. "I killed him."

"Yoshiko-chan, that's not tru-" Ruby begins, but Yoshiko cuts her off with a strangled cry.

"It's true! I remember I wanted to hurt him, _hurt him bad_ for attacking us and ruining our day, the perfect end of the year!" She stares down at her hands, noting the pathetic tremors and the droplets of water landing onto her palm. She could almost see the blood covering them. Frightened, she clenches her eyes shut and whimpers. "But it wasn't his fault, y'know? H-He was innocent!"

"What do you mean-?"

"I-I used Legilimens - it was the only spell I could think of trying then, with my wand out of my reach… and I saw him in the vision, he was drugged, he was injected with something, which must've turned him into a werewolf-"

Her body lurches with a dry heave and she curls into a ball, sickened by the fact that she had an innocent man's blood on her hands. Sniffling, she is vaguely aware of Hanamaru cradling her against her chest and murmuring soothing words.

"They're still investigating everything zura. You were so brave earlier, Yoshiko-chan, you led the werewolf away from us, to protect us. Remember what I told you before? You're my heroine and you always will be."

"B-But I-! I _k-killed_ -!"

"You're a good person, Yoshiko-chan, don't you ever doubt that."

"I'm s-scared," Yoshiko chokes out, "I don't know what's happening anymore… those f-feathers, and this d-dark magic, just what am I-?!"

"Shhh, it's okay to be scared. We all are zura," Hanamaru hugs her tighter and Yoshiko returned the embrace just as desperately. Her small form feels oddly safe like a haven, like she could shield her from all the terrible things happening in reality. "And that's why we're all in this together. There's nothing we can't do together, ne? Remember our own version of the Vow - we have each other zura."

Helpless tears continue to trickle down her cheeks, but Yoshiko does feel so much more at ease now. She could feel Ruby rubbing her back in soothing circles. She could hear the sound of Dia and Riko returning to the dorm, with news of Chika and You from Hogsmeade that everything has settled and they will return soon. It sounds like there are fireworks in the background, to remind people that not all is grim and there are still reasons to celebrate tomorrow.

Ah, that's right, it's New Year's now, isn't it?

"Don't go, please," Yoshiko whispers.

"Never. Don't you worry about me ever leaving." The serene reply makes her smile. Slowly but steadily, the comforting beats of Hanamaru's heart lulls her back to dreamland.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

The first month of the second term goes by rather uneventfully. Yoshiko could barely note anything of interest happening, though that could be because she couldn't concentrate in any of the lessons anymore. She does everything in auto-pilot and still sits by herself in classes that she doesn't share with Hanamaru and Ruby. Before, it was because her peers kept to their cliques and she didn't feel like mingling; now, she would rather stay far away from people.

She doesn't want those innocent students to sit with a murderer.

No matter how many times her friends told her otherwise, Yoshiko is certain that she killed that man. It couldn't even count as accidental, as she could remember the raw anger at the werewolf and the desire to hurt him. Besides, her Reducto Curse did nothing to the werewolf, so there was no way the collapsed building finished him. It had to be that accursed black magic, _her_ magic.

She doesn't trust herself anymore.

Due to the Hogsmeade incident, now known as Moonstruck, security is tight at Hogwarts and Aurors are stationed around the village. The school staff have been very strict about curfew, and it is only due to Riko being a Prefect and Dia being a Head Girl that they're able to continue sneaking to the Room of Requirement.

Hanamaru has forgone her books and focused her energy in training with Kanan. The Gryffindor has been tense and sullen since the incident, even after Mari's recovery. The blonde is back to her usual self, in behavior anyway, though the side-effects of that unknown Curse really robs her of her energy. When she thinks no one is watching, Yoshiko notices her sighing in exhaustion and whimsically casting minor spells with her wand, as if to reassure herself that she could still cast magic. Kanan certainly watches after Mari like a hound, making the latter tease her though her efforts in lifting the atmosphere have been unsuccessful.

You and Chika are more than happy to be Ruby's sparring partners. The two Hufflepuff's grim resolve to become stronger both touches and worries Yoshiko. Things aren't supposed to be like this. She is supposed to be strong enough to protect her precious friends from getting involved too deeply in this, to keep them out of harm's way.

She rarely sees Dia nowadays, as the heiress is too busy working with the Aurors and staff members in investigating Moonstruck while keeping their group a secret. The Aurors only found traces of Dark Magic in the Shack, as if the perpetrators have long moved out before the incident revealed their location. As far as they know, the wizards who got infected with lycanthropy all have clean history and, combined with clues from Yoshiko's vision, Dia is certain that they are unfortunate victims in whatever experiment the enemies have been doing.

Enemies. Sometimes it still feels unbelievable to use such a term in her life. She just wants to be a normal witch, learning new stuff and have fun with her friends at this magical school, especially after living most of her life as an ostracized freak.

Is that too much to ask for?

Since Yoshiko's involvement and the feathers have to be kept a secret, the investigation is still proceeding slowly without her input to help the case. The Aurors have been unable to get more information from the werewolves, now confined and transformed back to wizards. Their minds are muddled enough that any more probing might cause permanent damage.

And so, Yoshiko has taken it upon herself to resolve the mystery. If she could find the true culprit or obtain more clues, then surely, she could find some peace for causing that man's death. It's the only way she could think of to repent her crime.

From what little details she had from the Legilimens vision, the group has been trying to locate the chamber within Hogwarts. It could also be elsewhere, any place related to Salazaar Slytherin or his descendants, but her gut feeling tells her that the chamber must be in the school. The snake decor, the founder's statue and the overall atmosphere just feels too Slytherin to be anywhere else.

"Yocchan, there you are."

Yoshiko cringes like a child caught red-handed and could only purse her lips under Riko's admonishing stare. While she is certain that no one knows about her minor breakdown within Hanamaru's arms, it's unspoken knowledge amongst their group that she blames herself for the man's death and, to an extent, the whole Moonstruck incident. Therefore, everyone has been extra-protective of her and tries to keep her company.

While she appreciates the concern, she finds it stifling at times and would often sneak off to continue her search. As long as she doesn't leave the castle grounds, she is free to explore, right? It's Hogwarts after all. It's safe, unlike Hogsmeade.

"What are you doing here?" Riko surveys the lavatory, her wand out with a silent _Lumos_ Charm.

"Remember the vision I saw? I feel like this fits the, um, atmosphere the most." Yoshiko gingerly casts the same spell as well, relieved to see nothing out of the ordinary happening. Dia had retrieved her wand for her before the Aurors' arrival, and fortunately the item was still in one piece. Yoshiko has been able to use magic as normal, but the Moonstruck incident makes her scared of casting any spells.

After all, unlike the first time she lost control, she actually took away someone's life.

As if understanding what is happening in her mind, Riko lightly touches the tips of their wands together to illuminate the lavatory better. "How so? From what I know and see, this place has always been abandoned due to some pipeline issues."

"It's just a feeling ok? I can't really describe it." Yoshiko could feel her face reddening, acknowledging how ridiculous it sounds. "Well, the wall looks kinda alike, but yeah I can't find anything Slytherin-ish in this place."

Thankfully, the older girl does not dispute and merely appears contemplative. "I see, still, it wouldn't hurt to look more into this place. This is the world of magic, so even a tingle counts as a clue."

"Yeah! So, should we start searching or wait for the others?" She glances at her companion, noting how tired she appears. "Or we should go back to the Room? You should rest, Lily."

"No, I shouldn't be resting, not when Dia-san is…" Riko trails off with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Instead of replying, Riko gives her a soft smile and caresses her head, much to her chagrin.

"W-what're you doing, so suddenly?"

"I should be the one asking you if you're okay, Yocchan," the Ravenclaw says quietly. "I know that look - you're still blaming yourself for what happened, aren't you? Even now, you can't stop thinking about it. You feel like collapsing, but you can't because you feel like you might never stand up."

Yoshiko purses her lips, ashamed of both her weakness and the fact that she secretly yearns for sympathy. Riko patiently waits for her to gather her thoughts yet such considerate gesture only makes her feel worse.

Conflicted, she turns away with a snarl. "I don't know what you're talking about- Just let it go, okay? I'm fine! I can handle myself. D-Don't just say things as if you understand-"

 _But she does understand. She understands the burden of guilt better than anyone._ A small voice at the back of her mind reminds her.

Horrified by her outburst, Yoshiko turns back and yelps frantically. "I don't mean that! I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry Lily, I'm sorry…"

There's a faint glimmer of hurt in Riko's gaze but her voice remains kind. "It's okay, Yocchan, I shouldn't have assumed but, I just want you to know that… you don't have to keep everything bottled up. You can talk to me."

Yoshiko lowers her head and glares at the floor, counting the tiles and fractures marring its stone surface. A frightening conjecture has been brewing inside her mind since the incident, something she has yet to share with anyone, not even Hanamaru or Ruby, or even Dia. It's not because she doesn't trust any of them, but more because if she were to state her speculation aloud, it would become true.

But Lily is her little demon, so it'll be okay right? She'd probably talk to Lucifer if the bat is around, but it doesn't seem like the creature is out of hibernation yet.

The pang of missing her pseudo-pet prompts her to blurt. "Maybe those feathers really are Horcruxes, Lily."

Riko frowns. "What do you mean?"

"B-Before, you and Mari-san said it's impossible for me to create a Horcrux b-because I'm not evil and I've never killed anyone. But what if-" Yoshiko breathes sharply, forcing her voice to remain steady. "-what if I had, and I just don't remember? W-What if I've actually killed more people…"

"No. Don't think like that, Yocchan. Remember? Kanan-san found the feather on the witch that attacked them, but you were with us during that time. So, it couldn't have been you."

Yoshiko allows herself to relax just a little bit, though not daring to raise her hopes too much. "…oh. I didn't think of it like that."

The older girl pats her head again, and this time it feels less embarrassing to be placated like a little kid. She dislikes being vulnerable but, hey, this isn't so bad. "See? I understand you're putting the blame on yourself, but you mustn't lose sight of the overall situation. You must not forget to enjoy each day." Riko then smiles wryly. "Although it probably sounds unconvincing, coming from me."

"No, talking to you about this helped." Indeed, Yoshiko doesn't feel as glum as before now that she's let off some of the fears buried in her chest. "Thanks, Lily!"

"I'm glad to be of help, Yocchan. Just remember, we all consider you a good girl."

"Bah, this again? Why does everyone keep saying that?" While she's pleased at everyone's opinion of her, she's too flustered to accept it. After all, she hasn't really done anything deserving of such praise.

"Because it's true. You have a good heart, that alone refutes any possibility of you creating a Horcrux." She gently taps her wand against Yoshiko's one last time before extinguishing her light, yet Yoshiko's Illumination Charm continues to glow just as brightly. "Meaning, your magic is good and pure as well. Do not be afraid of it. Embrace it."

Yoshiko gazes at the Ravenclaw in awe and struggles to articulate her gratitude somehow. After a moment's hesitation, she grins and makes a pose. "You're good at this sort of stuff, Lily. I'm proud of you, little demon."

"Oh no, I'm not good at such things… I'm just doing what I thought Dia-san might have done in my place. She was the one who helped me deal with my… issue," Riko shakes her head, her voice soft in fondness. "I am very lucky to have her by my side."

Yoshiko couldn't help but grin. "Heh heh, Lily really likes Dia-san huh?"

Expectedly, a faint blush blossoms on Riko's cheeks but she does not deny it. Yoshiko is quite familiar with the older girl's expression then, having seen it countless times whenever she looks into the mirror while thinking of Hanamaru.

Gah, how had the serious atmosphere turn into a mushy moment? However, Yoshiko enjoys its simplicity, knowing her companion truly does understand her in many aspects. She then realizes that she hasn't had such a deep conversation with Riko for a while.

Yoshiko folds her arms and tries to appear nonchalant. "Erm, when everything settles down, when we have more freedom again, uh, c-can we go visit the Thestrals again? Y'know, like before?"

Riko seems surprised but she smiles warmly. "Of course. I'd like that."

She resists the urge to cheer and settles for a big grin. "That's a promise then, Lily!"

"Yo, I thought I heard voices!" "Whachu doing?"

Yoshiko is half-annoyed and half-relieved by Chika and You's arrival, since she feels like she's used up her mortal mode gauge for the day. She needs to return to being the mysterious, clever fallen angel.

She grins in nostalgia. She hasn't thought of herself as a fallen angel since the incident, has she?

"Nice to see you smiling, Yoshiko-chan!" You glances between the two while Chika pounces on Riko with a hearty hug. "Yeah! You-chan and I wanted to cheer you up, but I guess Riko-chan's already done it~"

In spite of Riko's scowl, Yoshiko could tell that she enjoys being so close with her two best friends. Speaking of which, the Gryffindor duo seems different somehow. "What happened to you two? You're the cheerful ones… more so than usual anyway."

To her and Riko's astonishment, Chika and You look embarrassed. "Oh, actually, we have something we want to talk to you about, Riko-chan…"

"I see, then I'll just-" Before Yoshiko could excuse herself to give the three Third-Years privacy, You stops her with a firm grip while Chika practically latches onto her back.

"No, um, you should stay too, Yoshiko-chan. Ahaha, for moral support?"

Yoshiko and Riko exchange confused looks. "Okay, what's going on?"

You and Chika scoot closer to each other and rather bashfully interlace their fingers, their gaze averted and uncharacteristically timid. After a moment of silence, they suddenly start talking at the same time, in a hurried pace too. From what Yoshiko could deduce from their breathless rambling, apparently, they are now a couple.

Wait, what?

Riko sounds just as shocked. "Say again?"

You blushes deeply while Chika squirms, though they continue to hold hands. "Like I said, the situation at Hogsmeade got us all exhausted, so we stayed there on New Year's during the fireworks."

"We were both just so happy that we were able to help out - the Aurors even praised us! - and yeah, the fireworks were really pretty."

"Very pretty."

"Like, whooosh, bang, bright colors and all that…"

"What Chika-chan said."

"I… we just felt so comfortable and relaxed then." It's so weird to see the usually unabashed Chika so faltering. "It felt nice, y'know?"

"Everyone made out okay, we're both okay, what's not to celebrate?" You rubs the back of her head, her ears still red. "So, Chika-chan and I settled on a building's rooftop and watched the fireworks. It felt nostalgic somehow too."

The two Gryffindors share one more shy look before simultaneously mumbling. "And then we kissed."

Yoshiko's jaw drops.

"W-We were surprised by how… how right it felt?" You's stutter worsens and her cheeks darken even more so if that's even possible. "Like, we're childhood friends and we g-grew up together! But it didn't feel weird!"

"Not at all! In fact, I feel like we should've done it earlier!" Chika giggles sheepishly when You makes a sputtering sound and lowers her head as if that would hide her blush. "Hehe, You-chan is so cute~"

Yoshiko still hasn't regained her ability to speak.

"But anyway, because of everything that's happened, we haven't had much time to really talk about it until recently and," Chika pauses and squeezes You's hand. "W-We feel like you should know about us, both of you."

"Yeah, I mean, if it weren't for Yoshiko-chan making us dance at the Banquet, the shock might have been too much to absorb and I'd keep doubting myself," You chuckles nervously. "And of course, you're very important to us, Riko-chan. W-We're just wondering about how you'd, um, think…"

Yoshiko peers at the Ravenclaw, also worried about her reaction to all this. She's very pleased to see the Gryffindors finally becoming a couple again, which must be what Riko wishes to happen.

It seems like Riko couldn't trust herself to speak either, but she startles Chika and You by abruptly enveloping them in a group hug. Though teary, there's no doubt how Riko feels about the situation, not with the sincere way she congratulates her best friends.

Yoshiko smiles at the trio on the side for a few moments until three sets of smiles beckon for her to join. "Oh what the heck, why not."

It's been an overall good day, best one since the beginning of the year, so it's fine to continue to be a giddy mortal and simply celebrate with her friends!

As if to deter the spotlight on them, Chika and You begin to search the lavatory earnestly after Yoshiko told them of her suspicions about the place.

She couldn't help but snicker at how cute they are - it's not every day you see the dynamic duo so flustered. She is so going to enjoy teasing them! She glances at Riko, glad to see the older girl smiling so serenely in spite of her damp eyes.

"Hey, no more tears Lily, we gotta celebrate the occasion." Yoshiko digs at her pockets for a handkerchief but scowls when she couldn't find any. Way to ruin the opportunity to be suave! Fortunately, Chika and You notice that and playfully bicker about who gets to offer Riko their handkerchief.

To their surprise, Riko actually lets out a breathy laughter. Yoshiko's never seen the older girl so relaxed and free, and from the bottom of her heart, she is very happy for the three Third-Years.

After a bit more searching, they conclude that there's nothing unusual about this lavatory. Some toilets and faucets do work, while some don't. Overall, it truly is a dingy, abandoned place.

"Well, at least this is a start," Chika folds her arms behind her head as they walk towards the Room of Requirement. "We can start searching all of the lavatories around the castle?"

"It doesn't have to be a lavatory - it just needs to have the same… um, vibe, as the one we just searched." Though disappointed at the lack of progress, Yoshiko decides that she can allow herself one day to simply bask in the joy shared by the Third-Years.

"Sounds like you're joining us on our hunts then~" You ruffles her hair and messes up her bun, much to her annoyance.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to be a third-wheel!"

"You-chan and I don't mind… but, hehe, we wouldn't want to keep _you_ from spending time with Hanamaru-chan~"

"How do you-" Yoshiko glares at the duo's knowing smirks. Other than Ruby, she and Hanamaru haven't officially told anyone about them, but perhaps they aren't as subtle as they want to be. They are a tightly-knit group after all. Such thought dissipates some of the irritation she felt, so Yoshiko just shrugs and pouts. "You know what, I ain't even gonna reply to that, hnff!"

"Aha, she's not denying it!"

"When did Yoshiko become this straightforward? Who are you and what have you done with my tsundere datenshi!?"

Scratch that, the annoyance is back full-force. "What did you just call me-?!"

Riko hides her giggles behind her hand while You salutes without a hint of guilt. Chika continues cackling. "Daww, it's okay, Yoshiko-chan! I mean, I can't speak for Kanan-chan - good luck getting through her gauntlet - but in a way, I'm glad it's Hanamaru-chan, since we wouldn't have approved of you with Ruby-chan~"

Yoshiko doesn't even know where to begin. "What's it got to do with Kanan-? What gauntlet? And why you-? Just what the heck?"

Chika sticks out her tongue. "Oh, nothing personal~ You're a good girl and all, Yoshiko-chan, but our Ruby-chan is just off-limits, right, You-chan?"

Grinning, You thoughtfully strokes at an imaginary beard. "Uh-huh, not our precious Ruby-chan~"

Groaning, Yoshiko facepalms. "I don't even… and you're not her parents anyway! Besides, hello, don't forget about Dia-san?"

"That's different!" "We're Ruby-chan's guardians!"

"More like her guard dogs", Yoshiko grumbles under her breath, but she's inwardly glad to see the duo so protective of her friend. In spite of all the awful things that's happened, they are still able to laugh and have fun like this.

Riko is correct in what she said earlier. Yoshiko vows not to lose sight of the big picture and shall enjoy herself to the fullest.

A barn owl then swooshes down and lands on You's shoulder, greeting her affectionately before holding out its leg towards Riko, who gingerly retrieves the letter it brought.

"For me?" Riko smiles joyously, though she doesn't seem to notice the content air emitting from her. "It's from Dia-san!"

Snickering, Chika and You sandwich the taller girl and nudge at her teasingly. "What's this? Love letter?" "Don't worry Riko-chan, you have our support. Go full-speed ahead, yousorou~"

Riko blushes and tries to squirm away. "I-It's not a love letter! It's just, Dia-san's been so busy lately, she would send me notes and we'd meet up somewhere and…" she trails off, blinking in confusion at her friends' shocked expressions. "What?"

"Meet up-? So it's true? Dia-san sends you little notes?" "Like, those secret rendezvous notes seen in romance novels?"

Riko's cheeks darken again as if just realizing her inadvertent slip of tongue. "N-No! Not like _that_! What're you two thinking? We'd just talk a-and… Y-Yes, we just talk about things, that's all!"

"What things?" "Really? _Just_ talking?"

"Mou, stop it you two!"

"Oh, that reminds me, I saw you wearing an expensive-looking necklace the other day~" "It must've been a gift from Dia-san right?"

Curious, Yoshiko peers at the Ravenclaw, who hasn't worn her scarf today and the top button is undone. Indeed, she could see a bit of a black, gleaming jewel hidden beneath the collar. What is that called? A black diamond? Yoshiko's eyes widen in amazement. That must've cost a fortune! Then again, the Kurosawa heiress could afford it. More importantly, it's the fact that it's given to Riko that awes Yoshiko. She knew that Riko likes Dia but that's the most she could tell, but apparently there are many more things she doesn't know about them.

Riko hastily fixes her collars and glares at the smirking duo. "Stop that, _now_."

The three of them wince under that scary tone and stand ramrod straight. Within moments though, You slowly raises her hand to a salute and Chika bursts into giggles, while Yoshiko rolls her eyes in fond exasperation.

Riko's voice is stern though her expression softens as she gazes at them affectionately. "Anyways, behave yourselves. I… I-I'll go meet Dia-san now."

Like a fleeing bunny, Riko hurries out of their eyesight, though her haste probably has more to do with wanting to meet up with Dia rather than escaping their teasing.

You clutches her heart dramatically. "Our Riko-chan's all grown up~" Chika nods and makes a loud sniffling noise.

Yoshiko deadpans. "What's with the parents-act again? Besides, with the way she takes care of you two, she's more like your mom than the other way around…"

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that we get protective of her."

"Heh, still, she really loves Dia-san, ne? And vice versa too."

"Yeah, glad she's finally smiling. Like, really smiling."

The two Gryffindors are more perceptive than they let on. Yoshiko tentatively asks, "What do you mean?"

At this, Chika's ahoge seems to droop while You sighs deeply. "We've always felt a bit of distance from her ever since… what, the end of the first term last year?"

Yoshiko swallows hard, knowing that was when the tragedy took place.

"Yes, she was so closed off even after the holidays. We thought it's because she's really stressed and busy from her OWL exams but," Chika shakes her head, her voice quiet. "And after the exams, she's still aloof. Even when the atmosphere's fine and we're all laughing and having fun, she would distance herself suddenly."

"There was always a sad gleam in her eyes, and it was as if she was seeing through us-?" You shakes her head and smiles happily. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore since it's gone now. I'm so glad Riko-chan approves of us!"

"Hehe, I've always had the feeling that she'd support us, she always has," Chika tilts her head in puzzlement. "Hmm? It's almost as if she's already given us her blessings before? But… huh, weird."

Yoshiko glances between the two, wondering if they retain their memories from their subconscious. Perhaps their bond is much stronger than what a mere Memory Charm could erase, and such an idea brings a smile to her face. "I do feel that she does spoil you two sometimes. How'd you become friends? I mean, you're in a different House and your studying habits are so different…"

"Now now, the same could be said for you and Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan!" Chika messes up Yoshiko's already disheveled bun even more. "I don't exactly remember how though."

"Yup, it's very blurry, but we've always felt a connection to Riko-chan," You says, her gaze distant. "Hmm, yeah, I can't really explain it. It's kinda like an instinctual feeling?"

"It's simple - we're meant to be good friends!" Chika opens her arms and smiles sunnily. "We care about her, and she cares about us! We don't need an explanation for it~"

The sincerity of her words almost makes Yoshiko cry. She discreetly wipes at her eyes and keeps the onslaught of emotions at bay by bantering with the duo all the way to the Room of Requirement. This sense of normalcy, the good news of You and Chika's relationship, and her heart-to-heart talk with Riko have lifted her spirits so much that she has regained hope.

Hope that everything will turn out just fine.

Hanamaru and Ruby are taking a little snack break, having just practiced dueling against each other. While You and Chika fawn over the pigtailed Hufflepuff as usual, Yoshiko saunters over to her girlfriend and casually flops down beside her on the couch.

"Zura?"

Yoshiko pokes at Hanamaru's puffy cheek. "Miss me?"

Ochre eyes blink at her as Hanamaru chews her food slowly. "You're being weird Yoshiko-chan… no, rather, you're being yourself again zura!"

Yoshiko is about to argue but her girlfriend is smiling so happily that she doesn't want to dampen her mood. "Hnff, I see the great fallen angel Yohane-sama's charm is too much for a mere mortal."

Hanamaru is unfazed. "Did something good happen zura?"

"Yeah… yeah, you could say that," she hesitates for a moment before quickly leaning forward and pecking her girlfriend's cheek. Hanamaru stills, her cheek darkening and her eyes wide. Yoshiko expects her to be surprised since they haven't been this affectionate with each other in public, but the events today put her on high adrenaline so, the hell with reservation!

Noticing the silence around them, she glares over Hanamaru's shoulder at the grinning duo, daring them to tease.

You waves. "Don't worry, Yoshiko-chan! We won't say anything!"

"Yup, we're just glad you're back to your usual self now," Chika stretches and rests her head on You's shoulder. "That's what matters the most."

Self-conscious, Yoshiko folds her arms and mumbles. "Hey now, I wasn't… that bad, was I?"

Hanamaru gives her a bemused look while Ruby nods earnestly. "We were worried about you, Yoshiko-chan, so it's good that you have your energy back hehe."

Yoshiko pouts but is quite pleased by the positive attention heaped upon her. It's only natural that a majestic fallen angel like her would be adored like this but, it certainly is quite the sensation to be able to enjoy it in real life instead of just within her fantasy.

"What's this? Everyone's cuddling up? Let's join them Kanan~"

Mari and Kanan have returned to the Room and, judging from Kanan's relaxed demeanor, their patrol must have gone well. Mari did have some trouble achieving her Animagus form since that incident, so it's heartening to see her recovering steadily.

"Aha, I see Rikocchi must be with Dia still~" Mari grins at Chika and You and elaborates. "See, on our way here, we ran into some of our Housemates and they said that they saw Rikocchi and Dia taking a walk in the garden~ I can see the student gossip headline tomorrow already, the Head Girl and the Ravenclaw Prefect~ how _shiny_!"

"I thought Dia's still tied up with some of the Profs, but I'm glad to see her taking it easy." Kanan smiles lightly.

Chika and You then proceed to tell them about the frequent letter exchange between Dia and Riko, which prompts Mari to giggle. " _Oh my_ ~ Dia's finally putting effort to be more romantic… unlike this dense sea rock here."

Kanan chuckles sheepishly, while Yoshiko has no idea what's going on anymore. In spite of her curiosity, she decides it's better not to know too much about the quirky cat Animagus.

They spend the rest of the afternoon chatting and dueling, alternating between opponents. After a particularly tiring spar against Mari, Yoshiko slumps on the floor with an exhausted groan.

"You're pretty much recovered aren't you, Mari-san?"

The blonde winks in jest. "Thanks to you~ And the same could be said about your magic! You don't inhibit yourself as much anymore."

"Yeah, I'm trying hard not to think about… I need to keep true to myself." Yoshiko recalls all the disheartening events that's happened to her this term and how she managed to bounce back up. This time should not be any different, especially with such positive support from her friends. She can and _will_ do it.

The door opens slowly then to reveal a tired Dia, though she manages to smile as Ruby greets her. "Good evening… I see that most of you are here already."

"Yup! We're just waiting for you and Rikocchi~" Mari smirks and slings an arm around her friend. "What took you so long? Did ya go anywhere else beside the garden? Where is she?"

Dia seems too weary to even push Mari's arm off of her shoulder. "What are you talking about?" Emerald eyes sweep the room, narrowing a moment later. "Where is Riko-san?"

The rest of them share bewildered looks. Chika talks about the letter and Mari mentions her Housemates. Dia's confused expression slowly changes to an anxious frown.

"I have been sending her letters for the past several weeks, yes, but I was unable to do so today since I had meetings all day… in fact, I-I have not seen Riko-san at all today."

Uneasy now, the group decides to split up to look for Riko, asking around and even searching the garden within the castle courtyard.

However, they could not find her.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Her breaths come out in ragged gasps. Her vision is starting to blur from the pulsating pain stabbing into her head. Her messy hair is damp from sweat, the sakura pin long lost somewhere in this dimly-lit alcove.

The cold hand brushing her bangs away from her eyes almost feels gentle, revoltingly so.

"Your mind is strong, hmm? Even after repetitive Legilimens, you still would not talk."

She quivers, from disgust as well as anger.

"Stop… using… her face and voice..."

Riko glares up at her captor, whose cocky smirk looks so disconcerting on Dia's features. Even through her hazy vision, she could tell that this disguise isn't from Glamor Charm but something else more permanent than a spell.

Most likely Polyjuice Potion.

"Why not? You _love_ this form, don't you? So much that one of my people easily Stunned you and brought you here. So pitiful."

The impersonator giggles again, the sound echoing menacingly in this spacious area while several hooded figures stand behind this person like obedient followers. Riko clenches her eyes and vainly struggles to catch her breaths. Exhausted from repeatedly defending her mind against invasions, she tries to remain calm and rationalize her predicament. Anything to overcome the fear taking root in her heart.

She's most likely held hostage by the same ones who ambushed her, Chika and You last year, the same ones who kept going after Dia, and the same perpetrators in the Moonstruck incident.

She curses herself for being so foolish and careless. There should have been many hints that might have suggested the captor being an imposter, but she was just too caught up in everything. It's been so long since she felt so happy, so free of guilt. Never did she expect to fall in love so deeply with Dia, and that Dia would return her feelings too.

And somehow, her captor knows about their relationship, and is planning to use this knowledge to get to the Kurosawa heiress.

She must have missed the quiet incantation, but she certainly feels the sickening pressure against her head. Whimpering, she grits her teeth and fights off the powerful Legilimency attack again.

The pressure eases, and she finds herself gasping for breaths as if she had just run a marathon.

"She will come for you."

Riko flinches but keeps her lips sealed.

"That silly girl too, the one who called you…heh, what was it again? _Lily_."

Yoshiko's voice has always been cheerful, playful even, when calling her their agreed special nickname. This imposter utters it like an insult. Riko glares up defiantly.

One of the hooded figures whispers something to the imposter, who then gestures at another cohort.

A powerful Curse suddenly knocks her against the jagged surface of the statue, where she is magically confined. Her cloak rips at a few places and a few small cuts appear on her limbs. Trembling now, she watches with morbid fascination as blood slowly oozes out of the wounds and drips down her skin. She is too stunned and drained to even cry out in pain.

"Such Curses or similar ones won't work fully, hmm?" The impersonator sounds fascinated, almost child-like. "It's as if something is shielding her."

At this, Riko is faintly aware of the carbonado necklace heating up against her cold skin. Hope flickers in her tired mind and she concentrates all her thoughts on Dia. Memories of the heiress, You, Chika, Yoshiko and everyone seem to revitalize her and give her the courage she needs.

Even as her captors use Legilimens again and again, she is able to fend off the invasive magic each and every time.

 _Dia-san…_

Sweat trickles down her brow as she pants harshly from the exertion. She doesn't care if she faints, for her Occlumens is trained to defend during her passive state. Her captors must have realized it too, which is why they even revived her in the first place to try to get past her mental defense while she's conscious.

She just needs to keep holding on. Whatever secret they want to know about her precious people will stay with her.

 _I will protect you both, Dia-san, Yocchan._

"Oh, I guess it's wearing off."

Riko narrows her eyes, her suspicion about Polyjuice Potion confirmed as the impersonator inspects an empty vial given by a hooded figure. Shrugging, the witch's form begins to change as they murmur amongst themselves. She blinks sluggishly and wills her vision to focus as she stares at the person who no longer wears Dia's face.

She wishes that she hadn't.

 _It can't be…_

"Hmm, what else haven't we tried yet? Oh yes, there's that one. Surely that would get through her defense. I'm sure you're familiar with this, _Lily_."

She desperately hopes that she's hallucinating from the stress, but everything is very real. That smile and voice are uncanny. The only difference is the cruelty in the witch's gaze.

 _I trusted you… we trusted you…_

Terror sinks into the crevasses of her heart as the leader of her captors points her own wand at her.

" _Crucio_."


	14. Ch12 - Within the Pensieve

**A/N:** Last typo-fixing for the year! Glad I've managed to edit up to this chapter at least. As always, any feedback is welcome~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 9,897

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 12 - Within the Pensieve  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"I don't understand! Why can't we just tell teachers?"

Chika gestures wildly, her teary eyes filled with frustration and worry. You tries to calm her down, though her own voice is trembling with unrest as well.

"We enjoyed working with the Aurors, and they're trustworthy!"

"It's not like Riko-chan to disappear - she's not in her dorm, not at the Hall, not at the Room or anywhere else!"

Yoshiko could only focus her willpower in maintaining a calm facade, for she needs to be strong for Hanamaru and Ruby, who are each hugging her arm. She could feel their anxiousness rolling off of them in waves, so she struggles to distract her mind by becoming their pillar rather than running around in helplessness. Or, perhaps, they're the ones giving her the strength to keep standing instead?

They've all split up to try to find Riko after Dia confirms that she has not sent any letter to her today. Even after scouring the Ravenclaw Tower, the classrooms and the library, they could not find Riko. Those who claimed to have seen her with Dia point them towards the garden, yet even Kanan's keen nose could only pick up Riko's scent there and no one else's. Anything else is either too weak or covered by something else, preventing her from singling out a trail. All forms of communication have failed - either Riko hasn't brought the Protean-Charmed parchment with her or she is in no state to send a message.

Yoshiko shudders at that terrible possibility.

"We cannot bring outsiders into this." Dia appears as stoic as ever, though everyone present knows her enough to catch the hint of panic in her eyes.

"Why not?! I thought you would've gone to Professor Ayase already! I'm sure she and the other Professors can help us-"

"This is serious, Dia-san! Riko-chan is missing! _Missing_!"

"I know that!" Dia snaps and is about to say more when Kanan places a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe Chika's suggestion isn't that bad of an idea-"

"This is a case of a missing student," Mari interjects before Dia could erupt, "Enough hours have passed and this is a legitimate claim. While we don't know if the… if _that_ would affect her due to any of our actions… it's worth a try."

Chika frowns and You purses her lips, both brimming with questions but are held back by Kanan's stare.

"We don't have any other choice, Dia," Kanan growls tiredly as she drops a handful of grass onto the ground. Riko's scent has already faded enough from the garden that she could no longer detect anything other than the areas where her steps must have lingered. "Besides, it's almost time for curfew - soon the Prefects would be gathering to direct any wandering students back to Dorm and to patrol the hallways. The school will find out."

Grimacing, Dia turns to look into the dark night sky, as if desperately looking for some clues from the stars. Indeed, they're in quite the predicament now. Like the Moonstruck incident, they could maybe involve the staff and possibly Ministry-officials to help their search and Riko would be unaffected by the Vow. Like Mari said, this is a case of a missing student and has nothing to do with the group's research and anything relevant.

But involving outsiders would require them to explain and elaborate in details, risking the exposure of their secret.

Yoshiko empathizes with Chika and You's displeasure at the situation, for they don't know about the Vow, but a part of her is irrationally angry at them for not knowing. Then she mentally kicks herself for even thinking that, since the duo only wants to do what they think is best, out of concern for their best friend.

Suddenly, a familiar screech catches her attention.

"Lucifer!"

Under her wide eyes, the bat circles above their heads with jerky, hasty movements. The brief elation of reunion then shifts to confusion.

"Why are you here? It's still winter-? And you were never willing to fly so close to the school, let alone come to the garden…"

Lucifer lets out a croaked bark and a few high-pitched squeals. Though not understanding her minion's language, Yoshiko ventures a guess. "Y-You know what we're trying to do here? About Lily?"

Another screech, its movements even more urgent now.

"W-We should follow Lucifer!" Yoshiko blurts out, meeting a mixture of confused and skeptical expressions. "It's always liked Lily, so I'm sure it's trying to help us!"

"But…" Dia pauses and stares at the bat with her hands clenched. "Very well, a clue is a clue. Based on your stories, Yoshiko-san, this creature could very well be magical and perhaps truly knows of Riko-san's location."

After a quick discussion, it is decided that Hanamaru and Ruby return to their respective Dorms under Mari's escort while the rest follow Lucifer. The blonde is understandably reluctant to remain behind, but she admits that she has yet to recover enough to be much of a help should a dire situation arise. Ruby is naturally forbidden to accompany them, and Hanamaru decides to stay with her friend, trusting the older girls to watch over Yoshiko.

The Gryffindor duo salutes to that, and Hanamaru gives Yoshiko a quick kiss, parting with a whispered "please be careful". Ruby hugs her older sister, tears of frustration swimming in her eyes, but she holds her head high proudly as she also gives Yoshiko a hug.

"We will be back soon," Kanan says somberly, exchanging a wordless gaze with Mari before the latter ushers the Hufflepuffs back into the Castle.

Yoshiko finds herself the center of attention, scrutinized by expectant eyes while Lucifer continues to hover above her. The finicky bat appears to only trust her, which leaves her the responsibility of leading them the way.

They travel quickly but silently out of the castle grounds, with hints and directions from the older girls about which paths are more obscure. Thanks to Kanan's knowledge from her frequent patrols, they are able to make it to the Forbidden Forest undetected. Lucifer then leads them to a small clearing that Yoshiko is rather familiar with. She greets the Thestrals with a pang in her heart, recalling her past visits with Riko and the innocent promise they made only earlier the day.

 _A promise that she may never fulfill_ , a pessimistic part of her reminds her. She swallows hard and pushes such horrid thought away as she tries to explain to the others what Lucifer might be suggesting.

Dia frowns at the prospect of needing to travel via Thestrals to reach wherever Riko is, since this further confirms that the Ravenclaw was taken against her will. Kanan seems to have a stare-down with a Thestral, though her unfocused gaze implies that she cannot see the magical creature either. Yoshiko glances between them nervously, but thankfully the Thestral paws at the ground a moment later as if to express its consent. Nodding, Kanan mounts it fairly easily, considering that it is invisible to her eyes, and pulls Dia on after her. Chika and You's grim expressions haven't changed and, with Yoshiko's help, they nimbly get onto the winged creatures as well.

Gulping, she climbs onto the last one, a bigger Thestral that she is closer to since it would always eat the apple she offers. She thinks of Riko again and despondently pushes away the memory, awkwardly directing the winged beast to take flight just as how she had seen Mari done with her Hippogriff. The ride is much smoother in comparison, perhaps due to her connection to the creature or she is overall too edgy to notice anything else. With Lucifer as lead, the five of them take to the air and over the Forbidden Forest. As experienced flyers, the four older girls remain steady and calm on their respective mounts, though she could see their nervousness from the way they hold onto the Thestrals. After all, to them, they are riding something invisible with an expanse of clouds and trees beneath them.

The trip does not take as long as they had expected, for they soon descend amongst barren trees on a hill where a thin layer of snow still covers the ground. After Yoshiko hops off her Thestral and thanks them for their help, she is met with Dia's terse expression.

"We are back here… Hogsmeade or, rather, the Shack is somewhere down the slope, and this is roughly the area where…" She glances at Lucifer, frowning when the bat shoots off in a certain direction. "I think I know where it is going."

They follow warily with their wands out, with Chika and You sticking close to Yoshiko and Kanan right beside Dia. Even though it's been a month since the Moonstruck incident and the Aurors have already swept the area, they could never be too careful.

In between the trees they hurry, the soft crunches of the snow the only sound in this dreadfully silent area. They could use more discretion but the urgency of the situation compels them to forgo subtlety.

"I knew it… but I do not know how your bat come to know of this place."

Dia stops in front of a particular tree, where Lucifer is making curt clicks and circling above her. Kanan lets out a quiet growl, frowning as she flicks her wand and tries to sniff the area. "I do not see anything out of the ordinary, Dia."

Yoshiko nods in agreement, but that's when she notices the grimaces on Chika and You's faces.

"W-What is this place, Dia-san?" Chika murmurs in a whisper, her determined expression betraying a hint of terror. You bites her lips and keeps a steady grip on her girlfriend, to either support the latter or herself.

"… I see, the two of you can still see the Hut."

"The Hut-?"

"This place is protected under the Fidelius Charm," Dia says softly, sadly, and gestures at the tree or, rather, the space in front of the tree. "Please, describe _exactly_ where it is to Kanan-san and Yoshiko-san. I am certain that Riko-san would not mind."

At Yoshiko's blank look, Kanan murmurs. "When a place is enchanted with a Fidelius Charm, only a Secret-Keeper, or Secret-Keepers, can reveal its location if they so wish. Without the knowledge, we can be standing right in front of it without ever discovering it… which, I suppose, is what's happening right now."

Chika and You exchange a shaded look. "But how come we can see this… this Hut? I'm sure neither of us have been here before."

At Dia and Kanan's significant glance, Yoshiko connects the dots and her shoulders sag in sympathy. This place must be where Chika, You and Riko once used as a hideout and, in spite of the Memory Charm, the Gryffindor duo's subconscious still retains the knowledge and thus that enables them to see it.

"Even though Riko-san brought me inside once, I still cannot enter it without an original Secret-Keeper, due to another Charm at its entrance," Dia's tone is urgent.

Chika and You exchange another pained look, their breaths now quicker and shallower. "It is… smaller than the Gamekeeper's cabin, the left side almost touching this tree stump, parallel to this root hidden beneath the snow. Its shingled roof… it aligns with that middle branch of that tree over there."

Right before Yoshiko's wide eyes and Kanan's surprised frown, a building materializes out of nowhere, with the exact appearance described. There hasn't been that much space between where they were standing and the tree, has there? If it weren't for the severity of the situation, Yoshiko would have marveled at the wonders of magic and the existence of such a spell. Alas, as it is, she could only grip her wand tighter as she approaches the Hut, intimidated by the ominous aura that it emits. However, its worn wooden wall and weathered tuscan red roof give it an overall mediocre appearance, unlike the haunted-looking Shack.

Lucifer lets out an impatient screech and claws at the door, and so the duo hurries for the equally average-looking door. The knob turns easily under their touch, revealing a dusty foyer that leads to an ordinary living room. Upon seeing the upturned table and chairs and the soccer ball perched on one, the duo suddenly freezes.

"W-What-?" "Ugh-!"

Chika collapses onto her knees, holding her head, while You clutches at her chest, her face scrunched up in pain. Kanan immediately crouches beside them and rubs their backs. After a quick exchange, Dia and Yoshiko continue inside the Hut while Kanan remains at the foyer to care for them.

Yoshiko glances at them worriedly before looking around, finding no hint of anyone being here though that sinister sensation lingers in the air. Lucifer flies around the house, frantic and lost, before hissing at a closed door that leads to the basement. Dia unsheathes her sword and gestures for Yoshiko to follow behind as they make their way down the stairs.

"…perhaps Riko-san had fallen asleep after doing some research." Dia mutters aloud, as if trying to convince herself rather than to Yoshiko, but her unspoken words ring loudly in their ears.

If that's truly the case, with Riko's personality, she would have informed someone that she would be here. And there's the issue of that fake Dia that the other students had seen her with at the garden.

The sense of foreboding intensifies as Yoshiko reaches the last step, flinching upon Lucifer's distraught squeal.

She so desperately hopes to see Riko napping at her desk, perhaps tired from reading or after hours of brewing a difficult potion. That she would be nudged awake, teased by them about sleeping marks on her cheek, and she would be cross with them and maybe even swat the duo for their bad jokes.

That they would all return to the Castle, chatting and laughing, and back to their Room where their routine would resume as if nothing ever happened.

Instead, all she could see is the Ravenclaw lying on her side on the floor, surrounded by a fallen stool, upturned pots and broken vials. Her long burgundy hair is spread messily, some tangled and some stained with a deeper hue like some sort of macabre art. Her cloak is ripped at some places, also dyed in that same dark maroon.

 _Blood_. Yoshiko's stomach lurches.

Riko's outstretched palm is also bloody, sliced by the shards of the shattered vial that she must have been reaching for, while her other arm is cradled against her chest. Her parted collars reveal the carbonado necklace, which had gleamed with power when Yoshiko saw it earlier but is now dim with the chain broken around her neck. A faint glint flickers upon Dia's approach, only to die out as she slowly kneels down beside the unmoving girl.

Riko's eyes are closed, her skin deathly pale, though the reddened area beneath her eyes and dried tear tracks imply the horrors she must have experienced.

Dia's hand gently brushes against her cheek, wincing and faltering before gingerly cupping it. Though her eyes wide in hysteria, Dia stiffly reaches for Riko's hand and presses her fingers against the latter's bruised wrist.

Yoshiko holds her breath, seeing but not really comprehending the sight before her. Lucifer is nestled in her hood, its shivering warmth a slight comfort because she could feel the heat draining out of her body.

"… t-there, a pulse. It is there, I am sure of it."

Dia's hitched voice does not sound certain at all.

Yoshiko could not bring herself to speak.

She could not bring herself to do anything except stare numbly at the prone girl who's been like a sister to her.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is a dreadful place, even by hospital standards. While the reception area on the ground floor is still depressing and filled with rickety chairs, at least the place is teeming with visitors, patients with minor issues and staff, giving an illusion of a lively atmosphere, that there's hope for treating the various ailments.

However, the hallway of the Janus Thickey Ward on the fourth floor is deathly quiet.

Yoshiko has never been to another magical place other than the Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, though she knows enough to sense that the magic nature in the air is unnatural. The other two locations feel bright, bustling with activities and a wide range of both positive and negative emotions. Here, there is nothing but a husk of what a magical place should feel like.

A void that tastes bitter with perpetual melancholy.

She once broke her leg when she was little, from falling off of a tree she had climbed. That experience with the Muggle hospital makes her never want to return to that horrid place again, so she cannot fathom how permanent residents of this Ward and their family members feel.

Therefore, it is with a relieved though guilty sigh that she allows the staff to escort them back onto the ground floor, as all visitors are required to wait there until further notice.

A raspy croon prompts Yoshiko to scratch Lucifer's small and warm form. She's grateful that the bat has not left her side since their trip to the Hut, for its presence serves as an anchor to reality. Even now, she could still feel her mind drifting away as if determined to flee from the horrendous facts she is forced to accept.

Due to the nature of the Unbreakable Vow and the Fidelius Charm, they had to carry Riko out of the Hut before calling for help. Kanan kept a close eye on You and Chika while Yoshiko ushered them onto the Thestrals a distance away. Dia had to pretend she was the only one who had discovered Riko, though Yoshiko isn't sure what else she had told the officials to keep the scrutiny away from the rest of them and to keep their secrets safe.

Everything that happened afterwards had been a blur, for Yoshiko found herself at St. Mungo's with the rest of their group by the time she snapped out of her shock. Mari, who must have gotten Kanan's message, came here with Hanamaru and Ruby and joined them at the reception area. They had all attempted to follow the Healers to the emergency ward but, as expected, they were blocked.

Dia, along with the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Ravenclaw who were summoned here by the officials, have gone somewhere, most likely to go over the details. An investigation is inevitable, one that could possibly endanger Riko's life but at this point, they do not have any other options.

Based on the little information they are given, Riko's condition is harrowing.

The cuts on her limbs are superficial and already healed, and her hand is expertly repaired and bandaged. Her mind, however, is what the Healers are gravely concerned about and thus they have her placed in the Janus Thickey Ward, a private wing meant for patients with permanent magical damages.

While they are not privy to the full report of Riko's diagnosis, such allocation already implies more than enough.

"We shouldn't be here," Chika speaks up, her voice thick and barely a whisper. "W-We won't be much help but… we should still stay by her side."

You nods in agreement, her eyes red and puffy from crying but there is a deadly calm gleam in the darkened blue. Then again, all of their eyes must be bloodshot, from both fatigue and tears. Yoshiko knows hers are. They've been awake the whole night and who knows what time it is now, with no windows or the will to care.

"We can't." Kanan says slowly, gently. "We are… we are not family. Her parents are with her right now."

Parents.

Yoshiko subconsciously cuddles Lucifer against her chest. She has always been content with just their group of nine, so much that it is easy to forget that they attend a magical school of over a thousand students of various backgrounds. It's not just about them - there are so many people that could be potentially involved, directly or indirectly, in this situation, so many loved ones who have no idea what is happening.

Yoshiko has never known her parents, and the other girls have not spoken much of their respective families either, but she could empathize what the Sakurauchis must be feeling. For them, their daughter was kidnapped and tortured for reasons unknown, and that she may never wake up.

Yoshiko clamps a hand over her mouth when her stomach does a painful churn. The nausea has not left her since the Hut and she doesn't think it would ever go away. She could feel Hanamaru rubbing her back, and so she takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. The brunette's face is pale and clearly terrified, understandably so, for there is something about the dim corners and shadows that are reminiscent of Dementors.

Or, perhaps, it is the sense of despair oozing beneath the optimistic conversations of the reception areas. Patients healed from Hexes, potions gone wrong or other maladies, smile with their loved ones, and Yoshiko is irrationally furious at them for daring to be so happy when her sister-figure is…

"Onee-chan." Ruby stands up suddenly, and Yoshiko turns to see Dia tiredly approaching them. As they all burst into various questions, she holds up a hand and looks at them each in the eye.

"Follow me. We are given half an hour."

Her tone is brusque, commanding immediate compliance. Without waiting for her response, she turns away with purposeful steps. Though nonplussed, Yoshiko wordlessly trudges after her, her hand gripping Hanamaru's tightly while Lucifer remains curled up in her hood. Once they have reached the third floor, Dia speaks to a staff member and shows him a parchment that has the hospital's emblem and the Kurosawa crest at one corner. The wizard skims the document and nods curtly, directing them to a particular room before leaving them alone.

Dia places a few wards over the entrance to ensure their privacy. There is nothing special about this small room, which has two desks and two couches, and some sort of tall pedestal between those furniture.

"Now, will you tell us what's going on?" Chika's voice is shaking. "How is Riko-chan? We also saw Professor Ayase and-"

"As I said, we are only given half an hour," Dia interjects sharply. "The Aurors, Riko-san's parents and the Professors wish to know the details of how I come to discover her, so I insist that I am given time to put my thoughts together as I am still in shock. The Professors had seen the necklace on Riko-san… I think they understood, so they vouched for me. Also, my family name proves to be useful at such times, for I am granted this privacy and access to a Pensieve."

Before any of them could speak up, Dia holds up a transparent vial that contains a small amount of a silvery substance.

"Riko-san was guarding this in her hand, the hand that was not cut by the shards." Her voice remains monotonous as if she is talking about the weather.

Chika and You appear mutinous at her attitude, but Kanan steps in front of them and speaks quietly. "What is it?"

"Memories. There must be some clue, some message Riko-san so desperately wishes to preserve before… before…" The heiress' composed mask crumples momentarily, though a look of grim resolution flickers in her darkened emerald eyes and she is placid once more. "We do not know how and why she was at the Hut. The place is relatively undisturbed, suggesting that her… captors were not there, that she somehow escaped them. The answer could be here."

She gestures at the unremarkable pedestal against the wall. Upon closer look, Yoshiko decides that the weathered brick base actually resembles a plinth, except a stone basin is placed atop instead of a statue. This bowl has runes and other strange symbols engraved onto the side with various precious stones fitted.

Dia's hand quivers a little as she plucks out the stopper and pours the vial's content into the basin, which presumably is the so-called Pensieve. The droplets of translucent liquid merge with the misty substance inside the bowl, swirling and sinking until some sort of image begins to form. After giving the younger girls a glance, Kanan and Mari both wrap an arm around Dia's shoulder in support, and the heiress whimsically places her hand on one before peering down.

A flash of light later and they are gone. Yoshiko opens her mouth to exclaim only to find that her voice still refuses to cooperate. Ruby gently links her arms with Yoshiko's and Hanamaru's before tugging them towards the basin as well.

"The Pensieve allows the viewer to… immerse in the person's memory, not just see through their eyes. It's a personal item, but I believe Hogwarts has a shared one for Her Headmasters and Headmistresses, while here at 's it's used for Healers to review extracted memories." Ruby explains in a flat voice, the tremor replaced by somber determination as she asks. "Chika-san, You-san, are you sure?"

The two girls look as if they are about to throw up, the turmoil evident in their eyes, but their reply is simultaneous. "We need to know."

Giving one another one last nod, they follow the Fifth-Years into the Pensieve.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Everything appears to be made of liquid and gas, yet upon closer inspection the buildings, the cobblestone roads and even the passers-by look just as three-dimensional as in real-life. Yoshiko huddles close to the older girls, fascinated and bewildered by the phenomenon they are witnessing. Judging from the expressions on their faces, none of them have entered a Pensieve before either, in spite of knowing its function.

"This is the Diagon Alley," Dia murmurs thoughtfully as wizards and witches fill up the main road. "Though it appears different than I remembered…"

"Y-Yes, when Professor Hoshizora took me here, _Flourish and Blotts_ had a bigger sign zura-?" Hanamaru looks just as uneasy as how Yoshiko herself feels. While she enjoyed her brief trip here getting her supplies, it just seems so horribly wrong to revisit the Alley in this manner.

"Look! It's Riko-chan!"

Yoshiko's eyes sting at the sight of the burgundy-haired girl, who appears a bit shorter than she remembers. The younger version of Riko is gesturing at the shops, exuberant and radiating with joy, unlike the one who's barely breathing in the hospital.

Yoshiko does not dare to glance at Dia and clings to Hanamaru's side.

A graceful witch, whose appearance resembles Riko, offers to accompany her in getting the supplies. Riko shakes her head rather bashfully. "I'll probably be spending a long time from shop to shop… Okaa-san and Otou-san can go ahead, we'll meet at the Apothecary."

The Sakurauchis chuckle fondly at their daughter's response but allow her to part ways with them. As the eight girls follow the younger Riko down the street, You suddenly speaks up. "Wait, I remember now… this is where-"

"Any second now…" Chika's teary eyes are both hopeful and sorrowful.

Up at an alley corner, a wizard lets out a startled shout when the leash slips out of his hand and his Crups run loose. Three of the Jack Russell Terrier-look alikes make a beeline for Riko, who turns around just in time as they pounce on her. She stumbles backwards and knocks over a bucket of quill pens outside of _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_ , as well as spilling all the content from her knapsack.

Even though the Crups are all wagging their forked tails in a friendly manner, nudging and licking at her, Riko is trembling in fear and unable to move except to cover her face.

"S-She's always been afraid of dogs," Chika whispers morosely, "But it's thanks to this that we…"

The commotion outside the shop garners quite a bit of attention, but most people are too busy trying to subdue or chase back the other wandering Crups to help out Riko.

Except for a shorter Chika and You, both dressed in Muggle outfits.

"Don't worry, we're here to help-" Before Chika could reach for the Crups, the magical canines turn around and pounce on her instead. "Ahaha! Aren't you guys cuties~ Shiitake is still the best of course but- hehehe! It tickles! Do you think I could get one as a pet, You-chan?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Chika-chan," You grins at her friend before pulling Riko to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Still fearful, Riko could only nod and scoots a bit behind You while Chika chats with the Crups' owner, who apologizes profusely to them, the shop owner and the small crowd that's gathering around them. Riko's blush darkens at being the center of commotion and sinks behind You even more.

"Well, no harm done overall," You chuckles amiably and passes a handkerchief to Riko, who gratefully uses it to wipe at the dirt and the Crups' slobber over her robe.

"Ne ne, are you a First-Year too?" Chika pops up behind You, peering at the taller girl.

"… yes, I'm here to get my supplies," Riko looks them over nervously, relaxing when the duo grins and gives her a thumbs-up.

"Awesome! It's decided then, You-chan and I will be your bodyguards!"

"E-Eh?"

"What Chika-chan meant to say is," You fondly flicks her friend's forehead, "We sort of sneaked away from the witch who was accompanying us so we could have more freedom to look around. Before we get caught, we'd like to accompany you and get our school supplies together."

"Sonoda-san won't be happy with us," Chika giggles, not at all repentant, "Kanan-chan's warned us~ So, we might as well make the best of it while we're free!"

"O-Oh, I see." Clearly, Riko's thought process cannot match with the duo's, though she gives them a hesitant smile. "My name is Riko, Riko Sakurauchi."

"You Watanabe, nice to meet you!" Signature salute and grin.

"Chika Takami!" The smiling girl digs into her pocket and gives a mikan to a very confused Riko. "Here, a sign of friendship!"

"T-Thank you?" Though puzzled, Riko appears pleased at her new friend's declaration. "Oh, I'd need to get my stuff, please wait a moment." She sheepishly gestures at the various items that had fallen out of her knapsack.

Before You and Chika could scramble to retrieve them for her, Riko flicks her wand and commands her belongings. One by one, book and quill pens and other supplies, return to her bag in an organized fashion.

"T-That's so cool!" "It's a miracle!" "You can use your wand already? How many spells do you know?" "Ah, Chika-chan and I are Muggleborns, so we're really looking forward to-"

As the duo chatters on, Riko giggles at their enthusiasm and patiently elaborates on what they wish to know. Such simple, everyday sight makes Yoshiko's chest ache something fierce, and a quick glance indicates that You and Chika are doing all they could not to break down.

"Wait, is this… you-?" Mari suddenly says, pointing at a dark-haired girl who enters the stationary shop just moments after the trio left. Indeed, a younger Dia is looking over the items on display, eyes sharp and guarded while a pair of wizards accompanies her close behind. After some deliberation, she shakes her head and exits the shop.

"Those are my family guards," Dia's voice is wispy. "Could it be… that quill… I was right, that quill was indeed meant for me. I would only use a quill pen made of the finest, darkest feather. Riko-san must have inadvertently retrieves it into her bag earlier…"

Yoshiko stares hard at Riko, filled with the urge to run forward and tear the accursed quill out of her knapsack, to prevent all the horrible strings of events from happening.

But she knows it would be futile. This is only a fragment of Riko's memory after all.

They are powerless to do anything, except to learn and try to catch as many details as possible.

The next few sequences of memories are obviously very precious to Riko, showcasing her Sorting into the House of Ravenclaw, reuniting with Chika and You at the library and growing closer to the duo. The scenes swirl and morph quickly, jumping through their first year at Hogwarts, uneventful but fulfilling as the three of them become best friends.

Before the start of their second year, Riko decides to bring more quills from her home, perhaps due to the fact Chika and You tend to forget theirs in class and bemoan about Muggle pens. One of the quill pens is the lustrous one she accidentally took from the shop with her own.

However, as the scenes depicting the discovery of the quill's power unfold, the surroundings become slightly murky and blurred, as if interfered by an outside force.

"Even in the memory, its magic is malignant," Dia says flatly, "Or, perhaps, her memory has already been… damaged due to…"

She doesn't need to finish her speculation. Yoshiko feels sick again, a bitter tang filling her mouth as she watches Riko excitedly showing You and Chika the quill. The magicked item looks so innocent in the memory, so helpful as it guides the trio in their studies and gradually shares more knowledge. Any vestige of skepticism for the quill fades when it teaches Riko more than she could ever hope to learn from her family's library, about the Origin and magical cores.

Yoshiko clenches her teeth in disgust at the affectionate term that the sentient quill jots on a notebook.

 _Lily._

Through the quill's help, the trio's abilities grow heaps and bounds, though under Riko's diligent supervision and actual painstaking hours of studying, their improvement does not seem suspicious at all. The ritual for the Vow and the usage of the Hut are so blurry that the eight girls could not see anything substantial, and at one point the surroundings are so enveloped in darkness that they have to huddle close in fear of sinking into oblivion.

Thankfully, the clarity returns as the scene fast-forwards to near the end of the first term, in the last week of November. There was a Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, where You played as the Lions' Seeker and Chika as the Beater for the first time. After an overwhelming victory, Riko dragged the duo to somewhere seclusive and dropped heavy hints for them to confess to each other.

The fuzzy quality of the memory dissipates a bit after that, the scenery lighting up to mirror the owner's feelings about the matter. Yoshiko absentmindedly rubs circles on the back of Hanamaru's hand, infinitely grateful to be able to feel the warmth of her precious person. As if understanding her sentiment, Hanamaru squeezes her hand in return and leans against her.

They both look in the direction of Chika and You, frowning in sympathy at their bewildered expressions. After all, for them, they had just become a couple recently, but Riko's memory is showing them otherwise on so many matters.

Abruptly, the surroundings darken again like a veil has covered them, and a moment later the shroud shifts away to reveal a disturbing sight.

"No, stay away! D-Don't come any closer!"

Yoshiko could hear Chika and You draw in a sharp breath, or is it herself?

"Oh god, is this-?" Groaning, You clasps for her head while Chika collapses on her knees, whimpering.

The memory versions of the duo are slumped on the ground, blood marring their pale cheeks and staining their robes and hair. They are staring blankly into space, their lips slightly agape and unresponsive to the situation around them. Riko is crouched in front of them protectively, her eyes wide in hysteria as her trembling hand points her wand at the approaching Kanan, Dia and Mari. She glances between the three, her teary gaze not showing recognition as warning magic sparks off the tip of her wand.

"Dia, maybe it's best that we Stun her for now…" Mari's wand is also raised, though she's careful in aiming it away from the distraught girl.

"Yes, I need to see if they're… Chika and You are-" Kanan's words are cut off by Riko's desperate cry.

"Don't you d-dare! I will not let anyone-! No one will ever hurt them a-again, I swear-! It's my turn, I will be their guard, I will p-protect them-!"

"Kanan-san, Mari-san, do not use any spells on her. We must not," Dia says firmly, holding up her hands to show that she is unarmed. "Sakurauchi-san… is it? Please, we are here to help. Do you recognize us? I am a Slytherin Prefect, Mari-san here is a senior from Ravenclaw, certainly you have seen her a few times, and Kanan-san here is a childhood friend of…"

"Y-Yes, I have met you before…" Though still guarded and quivering, Riko allows Kanan to get closer, her eyes never leaving her fallen friends' forms.

As Kanan checks over You and Chika, she furrows her brows and mutters. "What happened to them-? They're, unresponsive, what-"

At this, Riko begins to sob and collapses on the ground. "Y-you don't understand! T-they were-! Those people, they used _Crucio_ on them! I-I had to, I had to make it as if the Curse never struck them-! I-It was the only thing I c-could…!"

"Chika! You!" Kanan's alarmed call pulls their attention from the memory scene to the actual duo, and they worriedly gather near the two crouching girls. They are both cradling their heads, grimacing in agony.

Are they remembering the trauma they had endured?

"Perhaps we should-"

"No, we need to see this to the end," You waves away Dia's hand while Chika's pained eyes blaze in determination. "We _need_ to know."

Nodding, the rest of them keep a careful watch on the duo as the memories swirl again, this time with an ethereal and cloudy quality. Riko grew closer to the three Fifth-Years, learning and recuperating with the incident while keeping a careful distance from You and Chika.

Throughout these sequences, there is a muffled noise in the background though Yoshiko could not discern what.

Dia gasps sharply as simple scenes depicting herself and Riko play out in front of them. Moments of them walking around the garden at a grand manor, falling asleep against each other in the Room of Requirement, the Mirror of Erised, and so on, all of which are filled with such tenderness that Yoshiko finds herself relaxing in spite of the situation. She tries not to look at the memories of Dia and Riko, and instead focus on the surrounding details though she hasn't noticed anything out of ordinary.

Eventually, Yoshiko meets herself in the form of the curious, brazen newbie as she, Hanamaru and Ruby were greeted by Riko at the entrance to the Hogwarts Castle. The pang of nostalgia hits hard, and Yoshiko feels pity for her past-self, for being so idealistic and ignorant of what the future holds.

Familiar scenes follow after that, and Yoshiko notices that Riko's been watching over her more than she lets on. It almost feels surreal, so wonderfully peaceful, to see school life unfold in front of her eyes again. The tutoring sessions, the Room of Requirement, the Thestrals, and the Christmas Banquet seem like a lifetime ago, and Yoshiko so desperately wishes to return to those halcyon days.

"You did not have to wait for me," Dia admonishes quietly as she enters the Room, though a small smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Riko looks up from the work bench, where she appears to be nodding off though her hand is still gripping the ladle rather firmly. Apparently, she's been brewing a potion for a very long time, with her hair messily tied up in a bun and sleeves rolled up, and her collar is unbuttoned, revealing the carbonado necklace. It could be a trick of light, but the black diamond seems to shimmer joyously to reflect its wearer's mood.

"Well, you should've gone back to your dorm too, to rest, instead of coming here," Riko smiles playfully.

"We are both stubborn," Dia shrugs, quirking an eyebrow as she peers at the cauldron. "Hmm, Draught of Peace? Why are you brewing it?"

"Oh, I thought… I thought you might like to have some. It'd be handy to have such a potion at hand too, considering how things have been after New Year's," Riko's gaze drops. "Perhaps, Yocchan should drink some too…"

"Perhaps," Dia says slowly and leans closer to the Ravenclaw. "You should have it instead. I know you have not been resting properly, Riko."

"None of us have, least of all you, Dia." They stare at each other for a moment, neither willing to relent.

Finally, the intensity of Dia's gaze causes Riko to look away in embarrassment. "What? I-I know I probably look funny… I also made a mess here but this potion is rather difficult, and it got awfully hot at one point and there are-"

"You are beautiful."

"- all those specified stirring and…" Riko falters, confused, only to blush and pout after she processes Dia's words. "What? Dia, when are you so smooth with words?"

It's Dia's turn to look puzzled. "I am only saying the truth-?" She lowers her head and speaks with uncertainty. "Apologies for interrupting you, but I assure you that everything I say, well, I mean it."

Blinking, Riko couldn't seem to find the words to say. At the end, she giggles and reaches for Dia's hand, squeezing it. "Silly, there's no need to apologize."

"I see-?"

"You're so endearing." Giggling again, Riko then tilts her head and presses her lips against Dia's in a chaste kiss. "I love you."

Dia smiles softly and kisses back with that same tenderness.

Suddenly the scene ripples and the ground quakes, prompting the girls to hold onto one another lest they plummet into the gaping hole that tears across the plane in front of them. Faint outlines of the surrounding slowly settle, though they no longer have the same clarity as before. Even then, Yoshiko finds the liquid-like and misty chamber familiar, for it's the same one she saw in that werewolf's mind. Wet, dripping ceiling, ancient brick walls and intricate designs on the wall.

Then, she realizes just what that muffled sound in the background is all along.

Screams.

"Stop… s-stop-!"

Riko's screams.

Dia immediately rushes towards the Ravenclaw's convulsing form, her hand futilely passing through her cheek and unable to do anything. Amber eyes are blank with terror and agony, sweat and tears streaming down her cheeks while her interrogator points Riko's own wand at her.

" _Legilimens_." The stranger's feminine voice is husky and distorted. Riko gasps and shudders, eyes now clenched as the aggressor invades her mind. The surrounding ripples again and darkens, deteriorating so much that they could not make out just how many of the hooded figures are as they stand behind the witch who must be their leader. Even then, the witch's face is obscured by both her hood and her blurry outline.

" _Crucio_."

You and Chika lunges at the antagonists but they stumble through the memory's intangible bodies, and soon their helpless shouts are once more drowned by Riko's screams.

"Stop it! S-Stop hurting her!" Chika whimpers while You swings her fists fruitlessly at the murmuring enemies.

" _Legilimens_."

Another strangled gasp and pained grimace.

" _Crucio_."

Broken screams.

" _Legilimens_." The witch pauses a moment later and lifts her wand, giving Riko a brief reprieve to gulp for air. "Hmm, finally something worth of note. Rejoice, all of you, I have finally discovered the weakness behind the Kurosawa heirloom as well as the flaw in the Manor's ward."

The hooded figures begin to whisper excitedly while Riko sobs in anguish as invisible confines continue to hold her tight against the stone statue. "N-No… no…"

"Yes. Thank you, for providing us with such valuable information," the witch's giggle is filled with cruelty. "We were right in choosing you. The heiress' two friends prove to be most difficult, though we almost had one at New Year's Eve. The little sister is worthless, so that just leaves you, the confidant and lover, ne? Just what else can you give us, hmm?"

"S-stop… no… I won't…"

"We know you have the answers. We can feel it in your subconscious, _you will yield to us_!" One of the hooded figures snarl at her.

"Ne…never…"

The witch nonchalantly points Riko's wand at her again.

" _Crucio_."

With Riko's screams, the fractures in the scene expand more and more. Suddenly, the witch stops the Curse and dispels the confinement, causing Riko to crumble onto the floor without invisible ropes to hold her up. Dia's arms are extended as if to catch her but, naturally, she could not get in contact with her.

"What are you doing?" A hooded figure takes a step, only to halt in reverence when the witch turns to them.

"This is enough for now. A human mind is so frail after all."

Riko remains limp on the ground, though her body is still twitching from the aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse. However, the captors fail to notice her shifting onto her side. Her dimmed eyes are distant as she grasps for the carbonado necklace around her neck.

" _P… Po… Portus_ ," Riko whispers laboriously, causing the black diamond to glow blue though the unnatural light is covered by her hand and shielded by her body.

Before the witch and the other hooded figures could react, a bright veil envelopes Riko's form and she vanishes with the impromptu Portkey. The scene warps along with her form, spinning in such high speed that once again the girls are forced to hold onto one another.

Suddenly, they are at the basement of the Hut, where Riko was found, and she lands with a crash, knocking over the stool and pots. She remains slumped for several moments, wheezing and trembling without the strength to move. Her grip slowly loosens, revealing the necklace to be shattered and the carbonado now lackluster, its magic reserve used up.

Painstakingly, Riko then reaches for the flasks that surround her, ones that weren't fractured from her landing. She drops one after the other, her hand lacking the strength to clutch at it. One vial slips out of her palm and, as if expended, her hand falls after it. When the glass shards slice into her hand, her gaze regains light briefly. With one last burst of energy, she manages to grab another vial and holds it near her cheeks to collect teardrops.

A ghost of a smile graces her face before her expression relaxes in alarming weakness. "…I… I'm sorry…"

The rifts in the scene crack again and suddenly, they are all flung out of the Pensieve back into the room.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Yoshiko wobbles a little before collapsing back onto the couches, finding the others in a similar disorientated state. Only Dia remains standing, though it is because she is clutching at the edges of the plinth and still peering down at the basin.

"…they will not get away with this. How _dare_ they harm one of my important people," Mari growls darkly, though she stiffens and deflates when Kanan wraps an arm around her.

"Yes, though for the time being, we need to be rational, for Dia's sake."

The pair gingerly approaches their friend, though it is Ruby who closes the distance with a few unwavering steps. Wordlessly, she hugs her older sister from behind.

Yoshiko then realizes that Dia is shaking in silent sobs, her tears trickling into the Pensieve.

"There… are a lot of things we need to confirm, if you don't mind, Kanan-chan, Mari-chan," Ruby's voice is still characteristically quiet, though there is an edge behind it that's reminiscent of Dia's authoritative tone.

You and Chika's faces are pale with cold sweat, but their voices are just as steady. "We don't fully remember what happened, even after seeing… all that, but we'd appreciate it if you can fill in the details for us."

Kanana and Mari share a glance before nodding. "We're running out of time. We've talked about this before with Dia - if we can eradicate the enemies before they are found by anyone, then there wouldn't even be a secret to hide."

"Which, technically, nullifies the Vow. We've been too careful before, too defensive," Mari's low voice regains that icy rage. "It's time for us to strike."

"We don't have much liberty now that, from Hogwarts' point of view, a student has been brutally attacked. The school may very well shut down if no solution is found."

Yoshiko could feel Hanamaru nodding slowly beside her while the rest of them begin to suggest possible courses of action.

She couldn't really bring herself into the discussion.

She just feels numb.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

She doesn't remember exactly how they had returned to the castle, though probably with an Auror escort since Hogwarts is no longer considered safe. As Dia's testimony is still required, Kanan and Mari decide to stay behind at St. Mungo's along with Ruby. Chika and You are torn between staying and accompanying Yoshiko and Hanamaru back to the school, but the Deputy Headmistress insists that they stay for a check-up.

Indeed, the duo appears sick enough to garner the concern of any onlookers.

Apparently it's the break of dawn, the sun barely peaking over the canopy tops of the Forbidden Forest by the time Yoshiko snaps back to her senses and gazes out of the windows of the hallways. After a quick look over, the school's matron suggests that they return to their respective Dorms to rest for now, as there will be an announcement later about all classes being cancelled for the day. Staff will be holding an emergency meeting while Aurors are already being stationed around any entrances around the perimeters.

Yoshiko doesn't want to return to the Slytherin Dungeon, and certainly doesn't want to sleep in spite of how exhausted she feels. Restless, she paces outside of the Great Hall while Hanamaru stays close by. They have not exchanged a word since the Pensieve or, rather, neither of them have spoken since then.

Hanamaru has always viewed magic to be wonderful, like an amazing discovery that could only happen in the future. ' _Mirai zura~!'_ , as she is fond of saying. In spite of everything they learned about the Vow, the feathers and even after the Moonstruck incident, Hanamaru remains optimistic and determined to see the light of the magical world.

But now, she is probably stunned into silence by the ugly reality they witnessed.

How Yoshiko wishes to comfort her girlfriend, though she has no confidence in doing so since she is rattled as well.

Kanan and Mari are correct in saying that they're running out of time, but what can they do? They don't know where the enemies are hiding. They don't even know their true objective other than wanting the Kurosawa heiress for something.

And there are the accursed feathers too.

Where do they start? And how?

Perhaps the three Fifth-Years could put up a fight, but Yoshiko knows that she will be useless in a true battle against Dark wizards and witches. She considers herself strong and talented enough, but she is simply too young, too inexperienced to make a difference.

Yoshiko shakes her head. The most she can do is wait for the older girls to return with Ruby. Surely, with the eight of them together, they can come up with a feasible plan.

She shudders at the thought, realizing that she could no longer say nine when referring to their group. A flood of emotions carefully held at bay now crashes upon her and she has to lean against the wall for support. She tries not to burst into tears even though that's all she really wants to do now.

 _Lily…_

No, she mustn't give up hope. Hanamaru's said it before. Chika's also said it before and heck, even Yoshiko herself had said it before. Magic is miraculous. Of course there are good and bad even here in the magical world, just as in the Muggle world. Light and darkness cannot exist without the other, it's as simple as that.

Yoshiko grits her teeth. She doesn't have the luxury to cry. There must be _something_ she can do, something only she can do.

The weight within her hood shifts and suddenly, Lucifer takes flight and glides down the hallway. Startled, Yoshiko reaches for Hanamaru's hand and follows after the bat. Soon, they arrive at the abandoned lavatory and once again, she couldn't shake off the sensation of déjà vu.

This place must be connected to the dingy chamber, where the werewolf was drugged and Riko was tortured. Together with Lucifer, the two girls begin searching the bathroom for clues that could have been missed previously.

Every stall, every crook and cranny, every single faucet is thoroughly examined. However, just like last time, they could not find anything out of ordinary.

Then, Lucifer lands rather ungracefully upon one of the faucets, ears flattened as it claws at the tap. Yoshiko squints at the marble surface, her hand tracing over at the slight bump and wriggly carving on the side. While this carving does make this particular sink differ from the other ones, she could not discern what it is supposed to be.

A worm? A flattened sideways S? It could be anything really, since the surface has eroded over undoubtedly a very long time for it to lose its defining features.

Frowning, she gestures for Hanamaru to take a look as well. The petite girl furrows her brows, intrigued and puzzled as she traces the outline of the carving just as Yoshiko has done.

When she opens her mouth to speak, Yoshiko is unprepared to hear a discordant hiss instead of an actual word.

Before she could question Hanamaru, the carving glows and causes all of the faucets to shake with magic. The shimmering carving, its outline now revealing it to be a snake, thrums in power as a gaping tunnel appears beneath the shifting sinks. She pulls Hanamaru behind her protectively, holding her breath in apprehension as the one with the snake slowly sinks into the floor, allowing passage to the massive pipe that seems to lead somewhere underground.

 _This is it. This must be where the enemies are hiding! I need to tell the Fifth-Years at once!_

Yoshiko frantically digs into her pocket for the Protean-Charmed parchment that Mari gave to her, debating exactly what to say since it could only transfer a short message to the recipient.

Just as she is about to tap the first word with her wand, she is shoved towards the opening and there's a fleeting sensation of being airborne before gravity pulls her down.

Into the darkness she tumbles, falling and falling, sliding this way and that down the meandering pipe and unable to stop her descent. Her sense of direction is completely messed up by the time she rolls to a stop onto a wet floor.

Sputtering, she ignores her aching body and scrambles for her wand, which has fallen a good distance away. After a quick _Lumos_ , she quickly surveys her surrounding, too wary to input more magic into the spell to see better in case she alerts enemies. The area is wet from dripping water between the cracks and smaller pipes, but this alcove has nothing else special about it except for the grand pipe she has just fallen from. She stares at the opening, crouched in a hesitant stance, and waits with a thumping heart. Seconds pass by, counted by the rapid pounding of her heartbeats, while her mind is still struggling to comprehend what just happened.

No one else was in the lavatory with her except Hanamaru.

There's no way.

It must've been someone else. And, if it really had been Hanamaru, there must be a reason why she pushed her down, right?

There must be!

 _But what was that awful hissing sound she made before the snake carving activated?_

Yoshiko remains crouched even as the brunette slides down the pipe and lands softly on her two feet, the movement uncharacteristically graceful akin to a feline. Nowhere is the serene albeit slow way Hanamaru walks, for each and every one of her step appears to be calculated and purposeful as she approaches Yoshiko.

Her wand is raised, pointed straight ahead at the Slytherin with a steady grip.

 _Why?_

The longer Yoshiko gazes at Hanamaru, the more convinced she is that the brunette is the real one. They have not left the other's side since St. Mungo's and before that she stayed with Mari and Ruby, giving no opportunity for an imposter to drink the Polyjuice Potion. And even if somehow that happened, the effects would have long worn off.

Lucifer joins them a moment later, the bat warily steering away from Hanamaru and perches on Yoshiko's shoulder. She swallows hard and tries to inch closer, only to recoil when a powerful _Reducto_ shatters the tile in front of her.

Hanamaru's expression is calm as she continues to point her wand at Yoshiko, the ground sizzling from the residues of her magic.

 _What's happening? Why is this happening?_

Then, a fluttering sound of great wings flapping.

Yoshiko blinks.

A burst of gale causes the torches to flare to life one by one, down a seemingly endless stretch of hallway behind her. The damp bricks, the intricate and distinctive Slytherin designs on the wall, the musky and ancient atmosphere, everything is the same as what she saw in the werewolf's mind, and from Riko's memory.

Another powerful flap of wings sends shivers down her body.

Dazedly, she turns her attention to the front and pretends not to notice her shaking hand. She watches as a black feather slowly sways along the wind and gently makes its descent towards the ground. Another soft click accompanies it, and she looks up with trepidation at the figure that just lands beside Hanamaru.

A raven-haired girl, dressed in a familiar dark cloak, tilts her head and raises an elegant eyebrow as she appraises Yoshiko. A pair of black feathery wings are spread wide behind the stranger, and one wing is slightly furled around Hanamaru's form in a territorial manner.

Shock cannot even begin to describe Yoshiko's feeling, though she is drenched in cold fear.

The winged girl looks exactly like what the Boggart had transformed into.

Her mirror image smiles, the minute movement exudes both beauty and menace.

"We meet at last."

Her husky voice has a mesmerizing quality to its lilt, filled with the kind of confidence that Yoshiko repeatedly tries to imitate but could never have.

"…j-just… who a-are you-?" Her throat is painfully dry, her voice scratchy from not using it for a long time. Even though a part of her knows the answer already, she still doesn't want to acknowledge it until she hears the confirmation.

The doppelganger's fanged grin is predatory as she slips an arm around Hanamaru's waist and pulls the latter against her.

"I am Yohane, the fallen angel."


	15. Ch13 - Fallen

**A/N:** Yikes it's _March_ already and I still haven't finished writing ch17... Anyway, back to typo-fixing and revising again, though thankfully not as many as the previous one.

 **Original A/N from tumblr:** Here we are, number 13, also this story's title (sort of). I'm pleased to be able to finish this chapter barely before Season2 starts. I'm proud to have made it here, thanks to you all awesome supporters! Anyway, won't say much except this chapter definitely focuses on our beloved narrator. Any feedback is appreciated!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

 **Words** : 6,283

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 13 - Fallen  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

 _Yoshiko hurls her backpack at the corner of the room and winces at the loud noise. She has every intention to throw a tantrum, to vent out her stress and frustration, or even to scream into the pillow._

 _Yet her anger at the world drains away the longer she stands in the middle of the room. A flood of helplessness hits her then, her throat aching and her eyes stinging. Wearily, she slides down against the wall, hugging her knees against her chest. She takes a deep breath and stares blankly at the wall._

 _Is this what her life is going to be like?_

 _She's only starting middle school, a bit too young to be worrying about life, but the despair tends to rear its ugly head from the corner of her mind whenever she is alone._

 _Which is often enough._

 _She grew up at the orphanage along with a dozen other kids. People came and went, some adopted by childless couples or were picked up by their distant relatives. Yoshiko Tsushima have no such luck. All she had of her family was a surname that she wasn't even sure belonged to her._

 _She was told that her parents perished in a car crash, as were many of the other orphans. Accidents, unfortunate events and whatnot, something that kids were too young to understand and no longer questioned as they grew into teenagers. When she was younger, Yoshiko had spent a great deal of her time fantasizing her possible background. Perhaps she was of royal lineage, or had really cool parents who were just too busy helping the world like the superheroes in movies._

 _Maybe, just maybe, her parents were angels and she had inadvertently fallen from celestial realms, thus got stuck as a mortal and was unable to return to where she belongs._

 _What else could explain the things she could do? There's no scientific explanation behind how she could sometimes cause small flares to blaze on candles with a simple wave of her hand, or how she could end up on the roof when she was on the ground just a moment ago._

 _Alas, that's also why she is ostracized by her peers and even the adults in her life._

 _She trusts no one but herself. People can pretend to be nice because they always, always have an ulterior motive. That's the harsh truth she's learned growing up._

 _She tries to blend in, be normal so she doesn't stand out. Maybe in time, her abilities would fade away and she would finally become a normal kid._

 _But that's not what she truly wants. Deep down, she's always yearned to be acknowledged for herself, that her special powers are something to be admired instead of to be frowned upon._

 _Instead of being forced to go to see those horrible psychiatrists or counselors._

 _Sighing shakily, she buries her face in her palms. Earlier today at school, she's slipped up and preached to her new classmates about little demons, fallen angels and whatnot. There goes the dream of having an ideal school life, just when she's finally graduated elementary school and was able to move to a new school district too!_

 _Upon hearing a knock on her door, she cringes and resigns herself to another long reprimand from the orphanage's matron. She just hopes the matron wouldn't force her to go see a psychiatrist again._

 _She's normal! There's nothing wrong with her!_

 _Frowning, she looks up and peers at the small mirror on her desk. Her own reflection stares back at her, a lost and unhappy girl._

 _Yoshiko smiles wryly._

 _Well, who's she to say that there's nothing wrong with her?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Tsushima, there is someone who's here to see you."_

 _Though scowling, Yoshiko reins in her displeasure at having her ritual interrupted. There's going to be a full moon tonight, so she plans to have all the materials prepared and ready to go as soon as night falls. This is the newest black magic ritual that she manages to discover on a forum she frequents, one of the few things she looks forward to during this dreadful summer break._

 _The younger kids go to the playgrounds, while the only girl closest to her age has an outing with her friends. What's a fallen angel got to do in this dormitory-like orphanage?_

 _Oddly, the matron's placid expression has a hint of apprehension, which in turn makes Yoshiko nervous as well as she descends the stairs. Just who could this guest be? No one ever visits her at the orphanage, except for the few times school officials had to drop by due to her 'disruptions in class'._

 _Maybe, a long lost relative has finally found her and she could leave this hellhole?_

 _The moment she steps into the living room, she knows there's something different about the visitor. The woman is tall and dressed sharply in an expensive suit, adding to her already austere aura. Her crimson wavy hair is tied in a gentleman's ponytail with a royal blue ribbon, and her piercing violet eyes seem to glimmer behind her monocle. Everything about this stranger is formidable, that any hint of disrespect would not be forgiven._

 _Even the matron, the scariest person Yoshiko knows, appears to be in awe of this lady._

" _This is her, Yoshiko Tsushima."_

 _Yoshiko stands a bit straighter, averting her eyes even as she feels the redhead's oppressive gaze sweeps over her._

" _I trust you have read the letter and understand its contents?" The woman says coolly to the matron._

" _Yes, I have, but I still don't understand how she could've gotten in such a prestigious school-"_

" _That is none of your concern," the redhead stands up gracefully. "I will be briefing her as we go acquire her school supplies. Expect us to be back prior to dinnertime."_

 _Yoshiko glances between them and, after a forceful nod from the matron, she hurries after the stranger. She hasn't missed the slight relief from the matron's expression._

That old hag… she's probably happy to finally be getting rid of me! But wait, where am I going anyway? What is this about a school-?

" _Hogwarts provides dormitory and meals for its students, so you do not have to return here during the holidays if you wish."_

 _Blinking, Yoshiko dares to peer up at the tall woman. "Hogwarts huh… I don't think I've heard of it, and I don't remember applying there? H-How did I get selected?"_

" _Have you not wondered why you can do certain things when others can't?"_

" _You're not-! I knew it! T-This Hogwarts, it's just a fancy name for the crazy people isn't it!" Yoshiko glares fearfully at the stranger, hating how pitiful her voice sounds. "An institution for freaks! Well, I ain't going there, I'm normal like everyone else!"_

 _For the first time since her arrival, the crimson-haired lady's severe expression softens. "Of course, it is up to you to decide whether you wish to attend Hogwarts or not, though I would think that you'd jump at any opportunity to leave this place?"_

" _I do! B-But, I'm not… I don't want to be-"_

" _You're not a freak, but you are indeed special." They are still within the residential area, and there aren't any passing cars or people then. With a flick of her wrist, a small wooden stick slides out of holster under the woman's cuff. Smiling faintly, she does some sort of motion with the stick and a flower on the nearby lawn changes into a raven!_

 _Yoshiko gapes at the woman, who gestures with the stick again and transforms the bird back to a flower._

" _That, is a magic spell cast by a wand. I am a witch, Tsushima-san," she says evenly at the flabbergasted teenager. "And so are you."_

" _I am a witch-?"_

" _Yes. At the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will learn all about magic and study with the rest of our kind, fellow witches and wizards. Well then, Tsushima-san, what is your decision?"_

 _Yoshiko stares at the wand, an ordinary-looking stick that oozes with unknown power. As outlandish as it sounds, she's just seen magic being performed with her own eyes! To think, there's actually an explanation for her powers, and that there are many, many other people who are just like her!_

 _This is her chance to be normal, to be acknowledged for being herself, for being Yoshiko Tsushima!_

" _Yes! Hell yes, I'm so going to Hogwarts!"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _13 inch, Yew and Unicorn Hair. Interesting."_

" _Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Yoshiko is still in awe of her newly acquired wand, carefully cradling it against her chest. She couldn't wait to cast awesome spells of course, but for the time being she just wants to hug it and make sure it's safe within her grasp. It wouldn't do if she drops it and damage it so soon after getting it!_

" _I cannot say. The wand chooses its master after all. It is up to you to bring out its potential." Professor Nishikino, a teacher at Hogwarts as Yoshiko finds out, is rather cryptic yet frank in a way. She's apparently quite well-known as well, since many folks at the Diagon Alley would greet her and stop for a chit-chat._

" _Heh, just watch it, I will be the most awesome student Hogwarts has ever known!" Already, this magical place is making her mind whir but in a good way. If it weren't for her constantly pinching her own cheeks and feeling the pain, she would've thought she's dreaming! The Professor is nice enough to stop by each shop and allow her a certain time frame to inspect the items. She also answers any questions, even though Yoshiko realizes moments later how dumb some of them sounds._

 _Still, this is looking good! Her life is finally getting better!_

" _Well, unfortunately, I teach Astronomy, a course that's offered to older students and I'm usually tied up with other matters," the crimson-haired Professor pauses when she notices Yoshiko's disappointed look. "Many of the staff members are my friends, I can vouch for them. They would be more than happy to help you out if you have any questions."_

" _Oh… um, I'll think about it," Yoshiko tries to rein in her reluctance. In a way, the Professor is the one who frees her from the orphanage, hence she is more relaxed around the woman. However, she couldn't see herself being as open with other adults, even if they are just as nice as the Professor._

" _Don't force yourself. I'm just saying that's an option available to you if you wish," the Professor's sharp gaze is observant. "Or, perhaps, you'd find irreplaceable friends, ones you'd entrust your secrets to. There are endless possibilities at Hogwarts, Tsushima-san, so don't worry too much and just be who you are. That's one of the most valuable lessons I had learned during my time there as a student."_

" _Y-Yeah? You think so?" Yoshiko drops her eyes to the ground and mumbles. "You think people would accept me?"_

" _That's up to you, isn't it?" The Professor's lips curve in amusement. "For whatever accomplishments you wish to achieve there, you'll have to obtain with your own hands. Trust in yourself, trust in your wand, the wand that has chosen you."_

" _Right. It picked me for a reason! I won't let it down!" Grinning, Yoshiko couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She carefully peels away the wrapping around the wand and points it at the sky._

" _Get ready, Hogwarts! Here comes the great fallen angel Yohane!"_

* * *

Raw anger, confusion and frustration render her immobile, making it difficult to breathe or even think. All she could do is stare at the two girls in front of her.

At Hanamaru's calm expression.

At the look-alike's smirk.

At the sakura wand in her hand. Riko's wand.

Yoshiko grits her teeth and clenches her fists so hard that she could feel nails digging into her palms. How dare the imposter hold Lily's wand. A wand chooses its master, yet this doppelganger, this self-proclaimed fallen angel has stolen it after hurting her precious sister-like figure so much…

How dare she just stand there?

How dare she call herself Yohane?

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The raven-haired girl giggles elegantly, those feathered wings shaking slightly along her mirth.

Lucifer growls beside Yoshiko's head, the little creature's warmth and sounds bolstering her courage. She licks her dry lips and speaks fiercely.

"Get away from Hanamaru."

Yohane tilts her head and tugs the brunette even closer. "Hmm? But you want to be here, don't you?"

Hanamaru doesn't reply, and she barely reacts when Yohane leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Get away from her!" Yelling, Yoshiko fires a Stunner at them only to have it deflected by Hanamaru's immediate Shield Charm. "What are you doing, Zuramaru? Get away from that imposter!"

Hanamaru stares at her a moment before shaking her head.

"… what? Stop this sick joke already!"

No response.

"Hanamaru!"

Finally, the brunette's placid expression wavers as she drops her gaze rather sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry, Yoshiko-chan."

"H-Huh? Why are you… what do you… No, it's you! It must be you!" Yoshiko aims her wand menacingly at this so-called Yohane. "You've cast a spell on her, haven't you! Brainwashed her!"

"I may and may not have," Yohane furls her wings behind her, her fingers whimsically tapping Riko's wand. "The real question you should be asking is, _when_ was a spell cast on her, hmm?"

Yoshiko recoils, her eyes wide.

Yohane smiles prettily, an innocent gesture that belies the malicious bite in her words. "Why do you think she naps so often? Sure, you can get tired from reading but, come on, haven't you ever wondered why she's always so tired?"

Yoshiko glances at Hanamaru helplessly, trying to recall all the times the Hufflepuff talked about feeling tired. She had always yawned and spoken in such a sleepy voice, and there were times when she had fallen asleep in the middle reading. Riko and sometimes even Dia drifted off from too much studying too, so none of them ever suspected otherwise.

"I wish I didn't have to do it, prolonged exposure to _Imperio_ causes a great deal of stress to the mind after all," Yohane murmurs, her voice actually sounding apologetic as she caresses the brunette's hair. "But I had to convince her, had to show her the truth."

The Imperius Curse. One of the three Unforgivable Curses along with the Cruciatus Curse. As outraged as Yoshiko feels about this revelation, she is just as relieved to know that her girlfriend isn't doing this willingly.

 _She's being controlled. I must save her!_

Yohane scoffs. "Heh, you're probably thinking I'm controlling her? There's no need for that anymore. She knows what's at stake, she knows what needs to be done… don't you?" Smirking, she nestles her chin against Hanamaru's head.

Sparks of magic cackles at the tip of Yoshiko's wand. "I said, _get away from her!_ " She fires consecutive spells at her enemy again, scowling when none was able to get past Hanamaru's _Protego_.

"She is mine." Yohane's expression darkens abruptly and familiar tendrils of magic seem to seep out from her wings. "Don't you get it, you silly mortal? She belongs to me - she always has, ever since the day we met at the playground."

Cold fear slithers down Yoshiko's back at those words. In spite of Lucifer's comforting croons, she finds herself taking a step back. "What did you just say-? No, I was the one who-"

"You are _nothing_ ," Yohane lets out a deep sigh as she takes a step forward, the dark magic dissipating now that her demeanor has changed to that of pity. "Very well. You… you are still a part of me. It'll be too horribly tragic if you were to be ignorant before your inevitable demise."

"Just w-what are you saying?"

"Hmm, where do I even begin? Ah," Yohane spreads her majestic wings and gestures at the dim chamber and damp walls. "Do you know where we are, O Lost One?"

"What's that got to do-"

"We are at the Chamber of Secrets, built by the great Salazar Slytherin himself back when Hogwarts was first founded. You should care," Yohane grins giddily, her vermillion eyes shimmering in pride and reverence. "I… well, _we_ hail from the House of Slytherin after all."

"Wha-? I thought we… I'm a Muggleborn-?" Her mind's starting to get muddled from how Yohane talks about them. Are they related? Why does the word 'we' sound so singular?

"We practically are, yes. The blood has long diluted for who knows how many centuries… presumably, an exiled Squib from that bloodline had married a Muggle, and the magic had remained dormant until I came into existence. I was able to confirm my lineage because I am a Parseltongue. You, however, do not share the same ability, O Pitiful Clone."

"What did you just call me?" Yoshiko's voice trembles, her breaths becoming hitched when Hanamaru lowers her wand and closes her eyes sadly.

Yohane shrugs. "Anyway, it's most unfortunate that I am unable to locate the famed Basilisk of the legends. It would've been cool to control the King of Snakes to my bidding, no? A beast of hell, a faithful demon for the great fallen angel!"

"Why are you telling me all this? I don't care about any of this stuff!" Yoshiko tries to keep her hand steady, her wand never leaving its target. "Just who the hell are you!"

"I've already told you, I'm Yohane."

"W-What's that supposed to mean? Are you like, my long lost twin or something?"

She sweeps her frantic gaze up and down the winged-teenager, hoping for some sort of clue or any minor detail that could expose this fraud. However, Yohane looks just like what the Boggart had transformed into. Other than those feathered wings, she and Yohane look identical. She has posed in front of her mirror countless times after all. Deep down, she feels that she innately knows who this Yohane is.

And that revelation frightens her.

Shaking her head, Yohane takes out a black quill from her robe's pocket, the exact same one they've seen in Riko's memories. Yoshiko shudders, eyes widening and her heart galloping as a familiar sensation tugs at her mind.

It wasn't like this in the Pensieve. Here, seeing the quill in reality, she feels this violent urge to hold it, to reclaim it, to mold her own magic with it. Before her mind blanks out, the scarf around her neck tightens and snaps her out of her daze.

She gasps harshly like she was underwater for a long time. Fearfully, she peers up at the grinning girl, who holds up the quill rather tauntingly.

"Miss it? You should be the most familiar with this quill."

"…what-?"

"But first, let me show you." As Yohane speaks, the quill begins to jot down words that blaze in the air. "Do you know what a Horcrux is? Of course you do. Lily had explained it to you."

"How dare you call her that, when you're the one who-!"

This time, her _Bombarda_ is powerful enough that the excess magic shatters the tiles in front of Yohane, but she remains unscathed due to Hanamaru's fast Shield Charm once again.

"Why are you protecting this… this evil person? She's the one who hurt Lily, Dia-san, Chika-san, You-san, Mari-san… all of us!"

Hanamaru's expression remains sad but her hand twitches a little then, as if revealing her true thoughts on the matter. She must be still under the Imperius Curse. Yoshiko is about to inch closer when the fallen angel's next words stops her cold.

"You know, I could have killed her," Yohane murmurs, holding up the sakura wand in a dismissive manner. "We didn't need her anymore, after retrieving the information we sought. Yet I allowed Lily to live… and carelessly allowed her to escape and put us in this predicament. Be thankful that your petty mortal feeling was able to affect me to an extent."

"Huh-? My-?"

"Nothing important." Yohane wiggles her finger condescendingly, and the quill mockingly scribbles a sakura flower before slashing the petals and force the pieces to dissipate. "Back to topic again, my sad other half. Think about what you know of Horcruxes."

Yoshiko stares at the spot where the magically-drawn flower was and finds herself repeating the very same words Riko had told her. "It's a Dark object that contains a piece of the creator's soul, for the purpose of gaining immortality. But what does it have to do- and besides, a Horcrux can only be created through murder-"

"That's correct." Yohane gives her a chilling smile.

Yoshiko blinks slowly at her mirror image, then at the image of a dark-haired man that the quill conjures. He could be considered handsome, in a mysterious and cool sort of way but his grin gives him a warm disposition. The ache in her heart is quick as it came, as well as the sense of familiarity.

She knows this man.

Yet she doesn't know him either.

Yohane's smile is still cold as her whispered words seem to echo in the chamber. "Ten years ago, a burst of accidental magic killed my… _our_ father."

Yoshiko stares.

The man's image vanishes as if a violent ripple has completely obliterated it.

"Magic is a fickle thing. Even now, after millennia of wizards and witches studying bloodlines, the Origin and any relevant spells or rituals, there are still so many things we do not understand," Yohane confidently approaches the frozen girl until they are only a few paces apart. "Either way, on that day, somehow, a Horcrux was created in the form of a quill pen, _this_ quill pen, an antique that our father treasured as a family heirloom. Now, do you know how a Horcrux actually works?"

Still, Yoshiko could only stare.

She doesn't want to know. Suddenly, she very much wants to flee away from this place, away from Hogwarts and this world of magic. She still despises how her life used to be like back at the orphanage, back among Muggles, but at least she's still a human there, as much of a freak she was labelled as.

With the way Yohane talks, it's almost as if she isn't quite human.

Terror doesn't even begin to describe her feelings then.

"A Horcrux is able to drain one's life energy, enough to eventually allow the fragment of soul to manifest itself, a corporeal form, kind of like a parasite," Yohane reaches out towards her, her voice soft and even gentle.

The coldness of her hand almost burns Yoshiko, forcing her to flinch away from the contact. She's too scared to run, and Yohane firmly grasps her chin to hold her gaze.

"Once the host's life force is completely gone, the Horcrux would become its own living person, no longer forced to be attached to a simple container. That's how the concept of immortality works through a Horcrux."

Yoshiko shakes her head feebly, unable to pull away from the grip. The quill then sketches another image, a woman who resembles her and even wears her hair with that trademark bun. Her expression is kind, though a flick from the quill morphs it to a horrified grimace before the image abruptly vanishes.

Yohane's husky voice is no less condemning as she stares coldly into her eyes.

"You killed my mother, Yoshiko."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

Upon her outburst, Lucifer sinks its teeth in Yohane's hand, drawing blood and forcing her to tear back with a yelp. Yoshiko immediately blasts a _Reducto_ at the imposter, though those thick feathered wings block her powerful Curse like it's a mere puff of air.

"The truth is too much for you," Yohane shakes her wings, nonchalant with the aftermath of the spell singeing some of her feathers. "Don't you see? Everything makes sense now, does it not?"

"No, _you_ don't make sense!" Yoshiko screams hoarsely, firing spell after spell at her adversary. "W-Why are you here? Why are you ruining my life, just when it's finally getting better?!"

The wings shield Yohane effortlessly, the magic sizzling upon collision. It's only when Yohane unfurls her wings to block a badly aimed spell from hitting Hanamaru that Yoshiko freezes in mid-motion.

Gasping for breaths, she could only watch as Yohane steps sideways to stand protectively in front of the brunette, like _she_ was the enemy instead.

"No, no no no no…"

"Deny all you want. Think about it, why are there so many blank spots in your childhood memories? Simple - those were _my_ memories," Yohane wraps an arm around Hanamaru's waist again and hugs her close. "Why don't you remember meeting her? Heh, because you never did - _I did_. You didn't even exist then."

"N-No… no…"

Tears well up in Yoshiko's eyes as she cradles her head, gazing imploringly at Hanamaru for her input, but the latter isn't facing her.

"Admittedly though, I did not know of your existence for the longest time." Yohane whimsically caresses Hanamaru's cheek while the quill jots even more nonsensical words and images in the air. "I've always felt something was off about me, after the incident that left me parent-less, but I never knew why. But then, surprise surprise! When I saw someone who looks exactly like me show up at the station… even they were not expecting you either."

Yoshiko tries to suppress her shudders and rein in her chaotic emotions. Lucifer is still hissing warily and circling above her head. "…they?"

"Hnn. I was still just a child after all. I needed guardianship, someone to teach me how to control my magic."

Yohane spreads her wings wide and calls upon the black tendrils of magic to cover them like a veil. Then, similar to dry ice evaporating, the wings disappear like they were never there.

"We call ourselves the Fallen." Yohane chuckles sardonically, summoning the black tendrils again and the wings reform behind her. "We have determined the magical core is the cause of all anomalies, such as accidental magic and the reason why some Pureblood descendants are Squibs. To complete our research though, we need more and more samples."

The quill sketches several more images, of creatures Yoshiko has only seen in textbooks, and some archaic symbols and letters that resemble Latin and hieroglyphics.

"Magic has existed for millennia. Since the very first witches and wizards, their magic has passed down from generations to generations, its essence untainted within Pureblood families. Then, what's the cause for Squibhood, forcing them to become the bane of a proud Pureblood lineage? Was there a mutation?"

Yohane begins to walk towards Yoshiko, ignoring the latter's trembling and Lucifer's warning rasps.

"And speaking of mutation, how did lycanthropy come to be? What made merpeople and centaurs differ from humans? What of the sphinx and those capable of human speech? Fascinating isn't it? We're able to work with what we have about werewolves, and the results were spectacular, wouldn't you agree?"

Yoshiko flinches, recalling the havoc wreaked by the Moonstruck incident.

"Its level of instability and burst of magic during transformation are almost similar to that of accidental magic, this mutation of the body. Then, it wouldn't be too far-fetched to view the… accidental creation of a Horcrux as a mutation of the soul through magic, yes?"

Before Yohane's hand could touch her again, Lucifer dives down and tries to bite the winged girl. A powerful flap sends the little bat careening away and struggling to maintain flight.

"Silly creature. It's a failed Horcrux, y'know?" Yohane giggles at Yoshiko's sharp intake. "Oh yes, we've experimented with many things. Your existence permanently damaged my soul, so much that whatever I came in contact with would have just a little bit of my soul imbued within it. Luckily, I've learned to contain my powers in the form of these lovely feathers."

Tendrils magic enshrouds those angelic wings, power and sentience evident with the way that the air seems to grow heavy upon movement.

"Of course, those feathers are not the same. They're not Horcruxes, far from it, and eventually the fraction of soul would find its way back to me. Well, some disappears into ether, but too meager to be of any consequence," Yohane shrugs and takes a step towards Yoshiko.

This time, Lucifer fearfully keeps a distance behind, squealing in confusion.

"That portion of my soul that bat had, well, it's long returned to me, yet I can see it's forever changed. It's gained intelligence beyond the scope of its brethren."

Lucifer hisses but doesn't dare to approach. Yohane shrugs again and turns her gaze towards Yoshiko.

"Oh, poor you. All of this is a lot to take in, isn't it? Just what are you, indeed?" The cold hand lightly yet firmly grasps at Yoshiko's cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're not the same as and of the past known Horcruxes of history, so maybe you're not even technically one! But now, do you understand? We must obtain the purest and strongest of a Pureblood's blood, a sample that's at its prime yet still malleable enough to be experimented upon. We need the Kurosawa heiress."

Yoshiko could barely hear herself speaking, her voice having grown so incredibly feeble along with her light-headedness. "…why D-Dia-san… there are, other, Purebloods…"

A fanged grin is her response. "Frankly, none of them are good enough. Either they're too weak, or their lineage is not as pure. We Fallen are unfortunately few in numbers, and only have so much resources. We'd like to remain hidden in the shadows, at least until we've reached a desired milestone. The Unbreakable Vow is such a handy thing, no?"

Yoshiko couldn't look away from those mesmerizing vermilion eyes, her consciousness dimming. "…why… Lily… why… her…"

"Unfortunate collateral damage, but she's served her purpose."

"Ngh…" Yoshiko bites her lips, struggling to remain in control of her mind even though her body is becoming numb. "And…me-?"

"Indeed, what should I do with you? My little demons have already left Hogwarts and long relocated. I am the only one here, because I wish to know." Yohane leans in until their foreheads are touching, their breaths mingling and their eyes only seeing each other and nothing else.

"You should return to me. You're a part of me after all. We're supposed to be one and the same."

Something breaks inside of Yoshiko then. The terror of ceasing to _be_ \- it's worse than dying, for nothing will remain behind. Nothing.

"You should have never existed."

Tears trickle down her cheeks as she summons the last ounce of her strength to push Yohane away. "No! No, no, NO! I'm Yoshiko Tsushima-!"

 _I'm the fallen angel Yohane._

That line, the very line she's countlessly repeated to people, overlaps with this winged girl's introduction, and the voice reverberates painfully inside her mind. She covers her face with shaking hands and collapses onto her knees.

"-I-I have friends… friends who care about me! T-They-"

 _Chika and You were tortured, Kanan almost lost her arm, Mari almost lost her magic, Riko may never wake up, Dia and Ruby are suffering and Hanamaru has long been controlled-_

She curls up into a ball, shivering and shaking her head as she sobs beseechingly into her sleeves. "Ngh-! I'm real! I'm my own person! I-I have my own d-dreams… nggh…"

"I should hate you, I really should, but you're still me. And, looking at you, so pathetic!" Yohane's quiet voice is practically hypnotizing. "Makes my heart ache, y'know? Come on. I can end your torment. I can take it all away-"

Suddenly, Yoshiko finds herself enveloped by warmth, a familiar presence that brings peace upon her cracking psyche. Even though her hearing is muffled by the hug, she could sense the surprise and displeasure in Yohane's tone. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Yoshiko-chan… is hurting…"

Swallowing another sob, she timidly looks up to see Hanamaru's worried gaze, though her lips are still set in a placid frown.

"She's not even real. I sent you to meet her at King's Cross Station, blocked the wall so you'd have the chance to get to know her more for me. Whatever play-game you had with her, it meant nothing." Yohane sounds exasperated.

Yoshiko trembles as another wave of nausea and pain crashes into her mind. Before she could pull away though, Hanamaru tightens her arms even as her eyes glaze over.

"…it wasn't… nothing…"

Hope flickers inside Yoshiko's heart. A dying flame it may be, she clings onto it and takes several deep breaths to try to calm herself down. She can think again, without all those negative emotions crushing her. "Just how long-? How long has she been-?"

"Longer than you can ever imagine, silly mortal."

"How can you… how is that even possible-"

"Heh, think of it as, hmm, something similar to Muggle hypnotism. The Curse is to work at certain circumstances, certain suggestions."

"But, Mari-san and Dia-san checked… she's better at Occlumency than any of us." The hopeful flare grows stronger as she tentatively shifts within Hanamaru's arms to try to get to her wand. "No way the Imperius Curse would've gotten to her!"

"Well, you can't really trespass the mind of someone who's already under another's influence, can you? It'd create the illusion of an impenetrable wall, although I can see it's been waning… _Imperio_."

A violent shove causes Yoshiko to topple on her side. Coughing, she peers through teary eyes at Hanamaru, whose posture is stiff and expression oddly relaxed.

Yohane smirks cruelly as she points Riko's wand at the brunette. "Go on."

Hanamaru jerks and blasts a Stinging Hex at Yoshiko when she is fumbling for her wand. Yoshiko yelps in pain as a red welt strikes across her forearm. Out of reflex, she returns fire only to gasp when her spell slices past Hanamaru's glass frames and leaves a thin red line on her cheek. Yoshiko's heart drops in guilt as the glasses slowly fall apart and shatters on the floor.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean-"

During her hesitation, Hanamaru fires another Hex which barely misses Yoshiko's head by a small margin. Lucifer suddenly flies towards them and swerves for Hanamaru's wand, but Yohane is faster. A vicious Stunner renders the bat an unconscious heap on the ground.

"No!" Yoshiko snaps out of her stupor, her anger successfully keeping that horrible, hollow sense of worthlessness at bay. "This is between you and me! Leave Hanamaru and Lucifer out of this!"

"Didn't I say already? She belongs to me!" Yohane beckons at the brunette, who obediently approaches her like a puppet.

 _I must save her._

For the first time since her descent to the Chamber of Secrets, Yoshiko has regained the clarity of her mind. Fake human, clone, pseudo-Horcrux or whatever, she has more important things to focus her mind on now. She has responsibility to save the girl who means so much to her.

Her feelings are real.

What they have between them, that is real.

Yoshiko shields herself from another Hex with a fast _Protego_ and lunges to the side to fire an _Expelliarmus_. Memories of all those dueling sessions against Dia and Kanan flash in her mind, putting her body on autopilot as she instinctively counters and exchanges spells. Yohane's malevolent Curses disrupts her tactics a few times, but it seems like the winged girl is more intrigued in watching them duel than joining the fray.

Amused at the predicament she forced them in.

Growling, Yoshiko Transfigures some of the rubble from the cracked tiles into bigger, sharp chunks, hurling them at the cause of her misery. Expectedly, however, Yohane destroys the projectiles with those black tendrils of magic, and remains unmoved and unscathed from her spot.

A vicious _Reducto_ forces Yoshiko to dodge, for she knows that her flimsy Shield Charm would not have held. Hanamaru, even under the Imperius Curse, appears to retain everything she's learned from those practice duels and thus makes her a formidable opponent.

Yoshiko doesn't want to hurt her, which puts her at a great disadvantage already without Yohane interfering every now and then.

" _Incarcerous_!"

The Conjuration spell doesn't work like she wants it to, the conjured ropes falling limply from her wand before disappearing. She has yet to master advanced spells like this one, or any other incapacitating spells for that matter. Sweating now, she dodges a _Bombarda_ behind an erected tile and cringes when a large fragment past her neck.

" _Expelliarmus_!" " _Diffindo_!"

The two spells collide with a thunderous crack, the small explosion propelling both parties several paces apart. Unfortunately for Yoshiko, she misses her footing and slips at the edge of the wet walkway.

" _Impedimenta_!"

The Jinx bludgeons her hard in the chest, striking her onto her back in the shallow pool. Wheezing, she could hear Hanamaru approaching but her vision is spinning too much for her to get up. The cool sensation of _Immobulus_ slithers over her body and she collapses back into the even colder water.

However, no spell comes for her for the next while and allows her to regain her bearings despite being immobile. Confused, she looks up to see Hanamaru's wand trained on her.

And tears are leaking out of her ochre eyes even though her expression remains blank.

"What's the matter?" Yohane's voice is dangerously soft.

Hanamaru's hand shakes as she continues to cry, but nothing happens.

"Use the Cruciatus Curse on her."

The trembling worsens and her breathing becomes labored.

"Use it… _now_ ," Yohane growls with great impatience, Riko's wand half-raised and her wings unfolded.

"… I won't. No more."

Before Yoshiko's wide eyes, Hanamaru snaps her own wand in half.


	16. Ch14 - Farewell

**A/N** : Thankfully not as many typos as I thought... Here's the last chapter of Arc2 **.** Before moving onto Arc3 (which is also the last arc of this story), there is another Interlude, to fill in some blanks and to transition into Arc3. As always, thanks for reading and the support! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

 **Words** : 5,717

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live Sunshine! Or Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 14 - Farewell**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Yoshiko could only stare in horror as the wand pieces slowly fall from Hanamaru's loose hands, landing with a soft thud that echoes rather loudly in her ears. The brunette just stands there, her gaze lost and her face pale.

Even though _Immobulus_ has lifted due to the broken wand, Yoshiko still couldn't move. Numb, she glances between the girl and the two halves of the now useless wooden stick.

"You foolish human."

Hanamaru's eyes widen a fraction when a dark-colored spell strikes her in the back. Like a marionette with its strings cut off, she slumps sideways in a heap.

Snapped out of her daze, Yoshiko hurries forward and gathers the petite girl in her arms, though she keeps her wand warily pointed at the smirking Yohane.

"Hanamaru-! _Hanamaru_! Can you hear me? Hanamaru!"

After a few frantic shakes, Hanamaru languidly opens her eyes and moans in pain. Her gaze is unfocused and her breathing is rather shallow and strained. "C-Cold… cold… nngh…"

"Hanamaru!"

Yoshiko grasps for her hand, blanching at how cold her skin is. When she gently caresses Hanamaru's cheek, she notices how alarmingly hot it feels in contrast.

"What did you do to her!"

"Hmm, something similar to what I did to that blonde girl, except this time it's a bull's eye." Yohane appears quite pleased. "Good to know it does work."

Yoshiko recalls the Moonstruck incident, of how Mari was unable to utilize magic and had taken a while to recover her strength. Wandless and now hit by this unknown Curse, what does this mean for Hanamaru?

Though filled with rage, Yoshiko could not utter any incantation to attack Yohane. The winged girl tilts her head and smiles prettily, her gaze condescending as if daring her to attack and scorning her for her weakness.

"You're useless, both of you."

Yoshiko trembles in anger, her magic sparkling at the tip of her wand yet her parched throat still refuses to cooperate.

"It's okay though. I was once just as powerless as you are, so disgustingly useless." There's pity, perhaps even sympathy in Yohane's soft voice, and it sickens Yoshiko to her core. "But then I learned and grew up. You see, the two of you are hindered by mortal emotions. The same goes for Lily and the Kurosawa heiress. They brought their own downfall."

"How _dare_ you-!" Yoshiko snarls, this time successfully firing a _Diffindo_ at her adversary. However, just as expected, Yohane blocks the Severing Charm with her wing. None of the feathers are ruffled, remaining as impeccable and glossy as ever. She continues speaking as if a potentially fatal spell hasn't been sent to her.

"I must say I'm disappointed in Hanamaru. She has such potential! I thought she was worthy to be by my side. Alas, it appears that she has chosen you," Yohane narrows her eyes, her tone dropping to a venomous octave. "How dare a little demon betray her master!?"

Maybe it is instincts, or her intangible connection to Yohane, for Yoshiko senses her intent the moment Riko's wand is pointed at Hanamaru. Frantic, Yoshiko pushes the defenseless girl behind her and spreads her arms wide just as Yohane fires the terrible Curse.

" _Crucio_!"

She screams.

It's pure agony.

Nothing can compare.

Her nerves are on fire.

Her mind is blank and she couldn't think.

Not even to pray for the pain to stop.

It probably only lasts a few seconds, but the aftermaths still cause excruciating stings to travel up and down her limbs. She is vaguely aware of being half-curled up on the ground, her wide eyes staring at the spinning ceiling. As she struggles to breathe, she barely hears Yohane's contemplative voice.

"…it's freakish hearing my own voice screaming. Perhaps I'm not as detached as I thought, still hindered by mortal emotions. I've spoken too much to you already because I took pity on your ignorance…"

Quivering, Yoshiko manages to roll onto her back and peers weakly at Hanamaru's prone form. Is this it? This is what Chika, You and Riko had felt, struck by this torture Curse? Riko was right in Obliviating them back then. It's better off not remembering anything if only to escape such agony. But how about Riko? How will she recover… if ever?

Tears slide down her cheeks in streams, though she isn't quite sure why she is crying. From the pain? From self-pity? From… guilt?

Even though Yohane is the one ultimately making her friends suffer, Yoshiko feels just as much blame. And, in a way, her existence causes Yohane to become the way she is too.

What should she do?

What _can_ she do?

Before Hanamaru broke her own wand, Yoshiko's goal had been to save her but how could she do that now-?

"I don't want your blood on my hands, so I've made my choice," Yohane says suddenly and stretches her wings wide.

Under the dim light of the Chamber of Secrets, surrounded by darkness and faint silhouettes of wall carvings and ornaments, Yohane truly looks every inch of the charismatic fallen angel that Yoshiko once aspired to become. Shadows begin to descend upon them, hovering closer and closer as they follow Yohane's command.

Shivering, Yoshiko notices that her breaths are coming out in white puffs, for the temperature around them has dropped drastically. Before, her body was seized in fatigue but as the cloaked figures glide towards her, she understands that it is sheer terror that paralyzes her.

Dementors.

"Consider this my last concession towards you two." Yoshiko could not see the winged girl's expression but she could hear the complacency in her tone. "They should be familiar, no? Don't worry, it'll be painless, and it'll be over within moments. Your souls shall forever become part of them, and thus part of my legion. Is that not wonderful?"

Yoshiko twitches feebly, her hand desperately reaching for Hanamaru's. The brunette's hoarse whimpering feels like continuous stabs to her heart, especially because she couldn't do a goddamn thing to protect her.

Her vision flickers in and out of focus until only tunnel vision remains. Instead of the ceiling, she's watching her memories flash by one by one in reverse.

And only the bad ones.

 _Riko lying motionlessly in the basement of the Hut; the werewolf's trapped body; the tendrils oozing out of her hand and slashing at Kanan's Animagus form-_

 _"What's she doing again?"_

 _"Some black magic ritual… seriously, what's wrong with her?"_

 _"Junior high students shouldn't be doing stupid stuff like this."_

 _"She calls herself a fallen angel, hahaha! Probably watches too much anime!"_

 _Yoshiko holds up her head high, ignoring their whispered conversations, snickers and any odd looks. Her classmates are the foolish ones. They have no idea what she's capable of! Ku ku ku, she'll show them! Compared to the series of misfortunes she's experienced, bullying means nothing!_

 _…yeah, it doesn't affect her at all._

 _"Now now, there is no such thing as magic, angels and all that. Tsushima-san, you must have been hallucinating. Cups don't move on their own."_

 _The psychiatrist's patronizing smile only irritates Yoshiko. Alas, the ten-year-old could only glare at the adult, who shakes his head at her lack of response._

 _"You're a bright kid, from what I can see from your assessments. I can only hope this is a phase and you'll grow out of it."_

 _Yoshiko huffs. Oh she's tried to be 'normal' like every other kid, but the feeling of 'wrong' is just so pervasive that she has to trust her instincts. She's not hurting anyone, so why can't she just be herself?_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _The matron's panicked voice makes Yoshiko want to flee too, but the six-year-old could only sit there and stare at the empty space where the stool's leg once stands. She then tilts her head and claps her hands proudly._

 _"Look, I have special powers! Hehe, I really am an angel!"_

 _Her smile drops at the matron's somber expression. Did she do something she's not supposed to do? But she's been a good girl, following rules and always on her best behavior…_

 _"W-Why are you crying?!"_

 _"Uuuaaa! Yoshiko-chan is going to disappear! Uuuaaa!"_

 _"What!? No I'm not! What makes you think that?"_

 _"Y-You said y-you're going to -hic- return to the -hic- sky! I-I'm not an angel, so I can't -hic- go with you!"_

 _"What? That's silly. You're silly, Zuramaru."_

 _"What -hic- do you mean?"_

 _"When I return to the sky, I'll bring you with me, duh! So stop crying already."_

 _The pudgy-cheeked brunette rubs her eyes and beams up at Yoshiko. "Promise?"_

 _"Promise!" The two small five-year-olds lock their pinkie fingers, giggling as they resume playing at the monkey bars and slide._

Right, Hanamaru's always believed in her… but, is this her memory, or Yohane's? Yoshiko doesn't know anymore. She reviews the memory in a detached manner, both fascinated and saddened by the scene before her.

 _The petite brunette was always by herself at the playground, engrossed in the thick books she brought every time her grandparents dropped her off by the bench. The other kids would only give her curious glances but not once invited the quiet girl to their games. Yoshiko decided to approach her one random day, having failed in recruiting any of the other kids. None of them believed that she was an angel, so maybe this girl would?_

 _"Whatcha reading?"_

 _The ochre-eyed girl jolts and peers at her shyly, probably not expecting anyone to talk to her. After Yoshiko takes a seat beside her, she relaxes slightly and gives her a friendly smile. "An encyclopedia zura!"_

 _"En-sy-klo-wut?" Yoshiko leans close, frowning at the big paragraphs and terms she couldn't even pronounce, let alone understand. At least, those colored pictures look cool!_

 _"It's like a collection of information about various subjects zura," the small girl looks happy at her interest. "Would you like to read with me? I'm on the chapter about the Earth's core zura!"_

 _Shrugging, Yoshiko then found herself spending the rest of the day with this girl, who had the weirdest dialect. It was fun though, looking at the pictures and learning about stuff like volcanoes and earthquakes and tsunamis. Through the girl's helpful explanations, Yoshiko now understood why these natural disasters happened, and how land only made up a small portion of the world._

 _"Wow, so we live… on a planet… that's mostly water?"_

 _"Yup! The oceans are huuuuuge zura!" The girl spread her arms wide, her eyes sparkling. "And deep too! There are many places people haven't explored yet! Look at this zura!"_

 _Yoshiko stared at the odd-looking fish on the page. It was bony and, frankly, ugly. At least, next to the toothy monster called 'Anglerfish' or something, this deep-sea fish looked more dignified. After reading a bit more, she became more attached to this odd 'living fossil'. Apparently, its kind has lived in this world for millions of years! How incredible!_

 _"I've decided, this SHIIRA-KANSU is gonna be my little demon!"_

 _"Littoru…deh…mon?"_

 _Yoshiko flustered. She wasn't prepared to introduce the concept to the girl yet. She thought of herself as an angel but she's also considered the possibility of being an angel trapped in the mortal world. That was why she needed to recruit followers and minions, her little demons, to help her return to where she should be._

 _The question was, how could she explain all that to this girl without getting shunned like everyone else did?_

 _To her surprise, the brunette gave her a big smile. "That's pretty cool! Tell me more zura! I like good stories!"_

 _At least, she seemed to think it was a story. Only a fine line existed between fiction and nonfiction, so there was hope to recruit her! Grinning, Yoshiko spent the rest of the afternoon running around the playground with the giggling girl. They made up more and more aquatic characters to join the coelacanth, drawing them in the sand with sticks. "Shiira~" "Kansu!" "Shiira~" "Kansu!"_

 _They danced and chanted. It was the most fun the two little girls ever had._

 _Hanamaru was her first friend._

 _Whether this memory was hers or not, this feeling of pure joy was real._

Yoshiko could feel strength and a bit of warmth returning to her body. By concentrating her mind on this positive feeling, her senses are no longer muddled and she could think again. She doesn't remember the specifics, and she certainly doesn't remember where and why the Dementor attacked them when they were so little.

But she is certain of this feeling. Her first friend, and now…

She painstakingly sits up and grasps for her wand. "I may have fallen, but I'm not as far gone as you are."

Yohane quirks an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Oh?"

Yoshiko smiles serenely. "I will protect the girl I love, and rid you from her world."

The fallen angel scoffs and flicks Riko's wand. A Dementor raises its bony, rotten hand towards Yoshiko, and she could feel those depressing memories resume clawing at the edges of her vision. She takes a deep breath and focuses her thoughts on Hanamaru and Hanamaru only.

Her hand is surprisingly steady as she points her wand at the atrocious creature. " _Expecto patronum_!"

There's a burst of light, causing the Dementors to reel back with raspy shrieks that sound more like sandpaper dragging against another. A silver fish, just as bony yet noble as the one from the illustration, elegantly swims across the air. Wisps of light flutter behind it like waves and the tidal wave of its magic forces the Dementors to retreat. The coelacanth gives chase, its relatively small size belying its tremendous power as it shoots across the air like a torpedo.

The silver waves around it give off an illusion of a hungry shark chasing after its preys. The Dementors, seemingly anxious to avoid getting in contact with the light, have no choice but to flee entirely.

The coelacanth then swims towards the small ball of fur, gently enshrouding the unconscious bat in a veil of silver light. Wordlessly, Yoshiko uses a Charm to summon Lucifer towards her and gingerly places her little demon beside Hanamaru. The brunette's breathing has evened out and she is no longer trembling.

As if in a trance, Yoshiko holds out her hand towards the approaching coelacanth, the tip of her finger touching its translucent head. It is surreal, that she's finally able to cast a corporeal Patronus and actually fight off the Dementors.

"Thank you, Shiirakansu."

The Patronus is conjured from the memory of her feelings for Hanamaru after all.

"H-How? How are you able to cast the Patronus-?" For the first time since their encounter, Yohane's composure has cracked. Fear flickers in those narrowed red eyes as she raises the sakura wand defensively. "How could you, when I can't-?"

"I don't know," Yoshiko murmurs, still wrapped in the sensation of floating even though her feet are rooted on the ground. "But… maybe, it's because I love her."

Yohane's expression contorts to something that could only be described as Devil-like, so full of hatred and murderous intent. She flaps her wings, sending powerful gusts towards them as she springs into the air.

Before she could make the next move, the coelacanth suddenly charges towards her. The Patronus tears through Yohane's left wing despite being impenetrable under all those spells earlier. At the same moment, it feels as if a sledgehammer strikes Yoshiko in the left chest.

She collapses on her knees, clutching her heart, while Yohane plummets to the ground and groans in pain. She could feel her strength waning, similar to how she almost lost consciousness from when the Dementors appeared, yet it also feels different in a frightening way.

Something drips onto her hand and it takes her a moment to register what the dark liquid is.

Blood.

Yohane looks just as shocked as Yoshiko, glancing between her damaged wing and the blood trickling out of the latter's nose. Tendrils of black magic attempt to fix the gaping hole in her left wing but to no avail.

"… if either of us gets injured, the other cannot escape unscathed either huh…" Yohane's voice is rather shaky, her face pale as if unable to accept such revelation.

On the other hand, Yoshiko feels strangely calm as she stares at the blood in her palm in morbid fascination. She's supposed to be a matured Horcrux, an entity that was once just a quill pen, yet she was given a chance to experience a human's life.

Since she's not a human in the first place, why be fearful of death? Now, she has the power to protect Hanamaru, so she has nothing to be scared of anymore. If wiping out her existence can defeat Yohane, to cause the Fallen's downfall, then that's a rather cheap price to pay. This way, her friends would no longer suffer, and there will be no more danger to Hanamaru and the others.

This way, she could atone for Father and Mother's deaths.

Grim determination fuels her exhausted body as she raises her wand once more. She pours all of her magic into her Patronus, causing it to shimmer even brighter than ever.

"Farewell, datenshi Yohane."

"No… no! Don't come near me!" Yohane snarls desperately, dissolving her feathered wings into a black mist of raw magic before directing it to intercept the coelacanth's dive.

The collision causes a terrible explosion that sends the two girls flying. Yoshiko barely registers crashing against the wall, no longer feeling pain or any other senses for that matter. Her consciousness is starting to drift away again.

Before that blissful oblivion could claim her, Yohane's distorted voice reverberates in her mind and squashes her hope for ending this once and for all.

 _"We'll meet again. Yoshiko. Next time, I won't be so careless. Next time, I won't be so soft… I will reclaim you, one way or another."_

Yoshiko passes out with a wry smile on her face.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

She wakes up to the sensation of terrible fatigue weighing down her limbs.

Opening her eyes alone seems to drain her, and she musters all her willpower to keep her mind from floating away. The acrid smell of blood no longer fills her nostrils; instead, she is soothed by the fresh scent of clean linen and the sweet fragrance of potions. Though her vision is limited, she deduces that she is in the Hospital Wing.

Ah, she is still alive, somehow.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan!"

She feels oddly detached even as Ruby appears in her vision, followed by Chika and You with Mari and Kanan close behind. She should feel relieved and happy to see her friends, yet there's a void in her emotions. Perhaps she's simply tired from everything.

She should be disconcerted by her lack of emotions, but she isn't. She doesn't care about herself anymore, really, but she doesn't want her friends to worry either. She closes her eyes wearily for a few moments before opening them again, vowing to at least try to act normal.

"Can you hear us?" Ruby gingerly reaches for Yoshiko's hand, smiling when the latter weakly squeezes back. "Y-You recognize us, right?"

Yoshiko nods slowly, unable to speak due to how dry her throat feels. Noticing her discomfort, Ruby hastily helps her sit up and summons a glass of water.

"You've been unconscious for a whole day," Mari says grimly, and the bags under their eyes imply that they probably have not slept since.

Though touched by their concern, Yoshiko's mind couldn't seem to grasp at that gratitude and soon she feels like a hollow husk again. She drinks the water mechanically, if only for the sake of being able to speak.

"…where… Hana…maru…"

Kanan gestures at the neighboring bed and, with Ruby's help, Yoshiko is able to see Hanamaru's sleeping form, tucked snugly under the blanket. She looks unharmed, and the small cut on her cheek must have been long healed by the school's matron.

Under Yoshiko's questioning gaze, You elaborates with a shaky sigh. "Chika-chan and I found you two in the abandoned lavatory. When we left St. Mungo's and returned here, we looked all over the school for you, but neither of you were in your House's Dorms. The Room of Requirement aside, we could only think of that lavatory and…"

"You were both covered in rubble and have many bruises and cuts all over," Chika leans forward, her eyes damp. "T-There was blood on you, but Madam assured us that you're both physically fine. S-She healed your wounds."

"And where… she-?"

"She was here until moments ago, summoned away by a staff meeting. We promised her to look after you two. We also found your bat. Madam healed it as well…" You trails off, pointing at creature hanging upside down on the chandelier. Lucifer keeps its distance, though it does let out a scratchy bark as if in greeting.

Yoshiko smiles and is puzzled when the feeling of relief stays. Then again, Lucifer is connected to her like nothing else is.

They're both Horcruxes after all, Lucifer being a failed experiment and her being an unwanted but successful one. Yoshiko cringes and bites down on her lip to repress the urge to throw up. The others exchange worried looks at that.

"Just what h-happened, Yoshiko-chan?" Ruby then holds out the broken halves of Hanamaru's wand, her voice wavering. "Madam almost wanted to send you to St. Mungo's because her Diagnosis Charm d-detected traces of a powerful Curse that was cast on you."

Yoshiko lowers her head, almost wanting to hide somewhere so that she could be alone and not deal with all of this. She still doesn't fully understand most of what happened down in the Chamber of Secrets. Or, rather, she cannot accept anything even though deep down, she knows that it's the truth, as painful as it is. For someone who just regained consciousness, she is surprised by the clarity of her memories.

 _I can't forget even if I wanted to huh?_

One glance at her friends' anxious expressions convinces her otherwise. She owes them that much.

"…it was the Cruciatus Curse…"

Under their horrified faces, Yoshiko begins to retell the events in the Chamber except she omits some facts. She cannot bring herself to reveal Yohane's identity and the whole matter of Horcrux; instead, she just vaguely mentions that the enemy is a Slytherin descendant whose face was hidden from view by a mask. She wants to talk to Hanamaru first before sharing the whole story with the others. Hanamaru probably doesn't want anyone to know that she's been under the Imperius Curse, if she even remembers that part.

Besides, if that Curse really did work like Muggle hypnotism as Yohane said, then what were the instances that Hanamaru was under its influence and wasn't?

Yoshiko doesn't dare to think how this would affect their relationship.

Being a matured Horcrux or whatever, she has these human feelings. She does love Hanamaru, she has no doubt about that, and really, this is the only emotion that's keeping her from breaking down in self-pity and self-loathing.

Hmn, what would her friends do if they know what she really is?

In the end, even here in the world of magic, she is still an abomination. How ironic.

"… and somehow my Patronus Charm worked on the witch's feathered wings and, I lost consciousness afterward so I don't know how and who got Hanamaru and me up from the Chamber."

Silence greets her after her condensed story, and Yoshiko notices that her friends appear to be absorbing her tale. Mari looks understandably concerned about Hanamaru's health, having been hit by that unknown magic-depleting spell before, while You and Chika have a murmured conversation about how the lavatory looked undisturbed, meaning someone must have closed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets before their arrival.

Only Yohane could have possibly done that as a Parseltongue. But why did she not take her or Hanamaru along when she fled?

Yoshiko rubs her temple. There's no point in figuring out her motive. It's more important to decide on what their next step should be, considering everything that has happened over the span of merely two days.

It was all too much.

"So… where is Dia-san? Is she still at the hospital with Lily?"

At this, Kanan actually growls and might have changed to her Animagus form if Mari hadn't kept a vice grip on her shoulder. The Ravenclaw's scowl, however, is just as dark as hers.

"Riko-chan is under magically-induced coma to help heal her mind," You says dully, her hand whimsically patting Chika's back when the latter leans against her with a sorrowful frown. "It's the most the Healers could do, considering how m-many times she was h-hit with that Curse…"

Yoshiko swallows hard, feeling nauseous again. There's nothing they could do except believe in the Healers.

"And Onee-chan is…" Ruby's subconsciously tightens her grip on Yoshiko's hand. "She's considered the prime suspect behind what happened to Riko-san."

"What?!" Though fatigued, Yoshiko gladly embraces this burst of anger since it is better than that quagmire of depression.

"The Professors all spoke on Onee-chan's behalf, the House of Slytherin and other students too. But, from the official s-side of things, we all do seem very suspicious. We just happened to be near the Shack and at Hogsmeade during the Moonstruck incident, and then how Onee-chan discovered Riko-san in the middle of nowhere, and now y-you and Hanamaru-chan, in the abandoned lavatory…"

Kanan's fists are clenched. "And the fact we all seem unwilling to divulge details. Of course we can't, we don't know what we say may or may not affect Riko-chan. Each of us has already been questioned by the investigators, but just as expected, they suspect that we're not telling the whole truth."

"But Dia protected us. She took any blame and redirected any suspicion towards herself. She is not a minor anymore and is treated as the heiress and a full Pureblood adult who will eventually be granted a seat in the Wizengamot, so they could not exactly arrest her without trial. We think it's only due to the Kurosawa name that the Ministry officials are prevented from using the Veritaserum. _È solo che è così ridicolo_!" Mari then continues to mutter in Italian, which is most likely swear words.

"At least, our family name is able to protect her to an extent," Ruby lets out a quiet chuckle. It's a rather disconcerting, cold sound. "But it's not for Onee-chan's own good, but for the sake of our family prestige."

"Those _fucking_ geezers. They didn't take Dia's relationship with Rikocchi well."

"Even though the carbonado necklace is damning evidence," Kanan pauses thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I don't think Riko-chan's parents said anything about it…"

"Either way, our family is trying to suppress as much news as possible, while keeping Onee-chan under house arrest. In fact, she's already been withdrawn from Hogwarts for an undetermined time."

Yoshiko stares at Ruby blankly. The younger Kurosawa gives her a slight nod, though the gesture seems to be more for herself than for her friend. Yoshiko then glances at Mari, You, Chika and Kanan, who all share the same helpless and weary looks.

The world out there is not nice. Hogwarts has been like a shelter for the teenagers, for the students, but the society is cruel and unforgiving to those who step into adulthood. Magic is a wonderful thing, and they're supposed to be having fun and enjoying their first year at Hogwarts, yet…

The Christmas Banquet almost feels like a long time ago.

"So… it's come to do this, huh?"

Mari exhales shakily. "For the next while, we will be monitored closely - we would still have freedom as any other students, but meeting up in the Room of Requirement or anywhere else would be impossible now. This is already more than we could've asked for. It's only Dia's… sacrifice and the Professors' words that prevent us from being under constant escort and daily detention-"

"But we didn't do anything wrong! Why!? Why should we be punished?!"

You and Chika nod in agreement, but Kanan shakes her head grimly. "We still broke the rules. We left school grounds outside of curfew, for starters. It's… the school's way of trying to protect us, to keep us out of trouble from now on. As horrible as it was, the fact that you and Maru were discovered unconscious and injured is the leverage that the staff used to convince the Ministry otherwise. That we are the victims."

"And we really are!" The angrier Yoshiko feels, the more tired she becomes and all she wants to do is pass out and hope that everything would be back to normal by the time she wakes up. Alas, she knows that would never happen, and thus she struggles to stay awake. "I still can't believe they'd do that to Dia-san…"

"Me neither. But, this will only be temporary. I'll definitely figure out a way to help Onee-chan." In spite of her meek countenance, Ruby's voice is hard like steel.

Chika gives her a supportive pat on the shoulder. "Of course, Ruby-chan. We won't let things stay like this."

"That's the spirit," Kanan also pats Ruby's head while You gives her a salute. "For the time being, we need to focus on recovering and get things back in order. From what you've told us, Yoshiko, it sounds like the enemies will be keeping a low profile for a while too."

"We will be ready next time," Mari's grin is predatory. "They'll regret in underestimating us."

Normally, Yoshiko would have joined them in their resolute vow and rely on this positive energy to recuperate spiritually. However, she could only think about what would happen when this so-called 'next time' comes.

Yoshiko forces a small smile on her face. No, she's already made up her mind. Her fate is inconsequential as long as she can bring down Yohane and the Fallen. As long as her friends are safe.

As long as Hanamaru is okay…

"…mnnn…"

"Maru?" Being the first to notice the slight movement, Kanan hurries to the other bed to check up on the brunette.

"Hanamaru-chan! You're a-awake!" Ruby smiles tearfully but glances between her two friends, uncertain whether to leave Yoshiko's side or go check up on the other girl.

"Ruby, I want to see her."

"But Yoshiko-chan, you're still-"

"Please."

After sharing an understanding look, You and Chika help her stand up and keep her supported as they all gather around Hanamaru. Mari quickly sends off her Patronus to alert the matron and proceeds to cast a simple Diagnostic Charm on the younger girl in the meantime.

"Just low on energy but overall she seems okay," Mari sighs in relief. "Of course, we should wait for the matron for a proper check-up."

Ruby glances at Yoshiko, as if waiting for her to speak first but the latter shakes her head and gives her a weak nudge. Though puzzled, Ruby nods and turns towards Hanamaru.

"How are you f-feeling, Hanamaru-chan? Can you hear me? Do you r-recognize us?"

Yoshiko stares at the petite girl closely for any sign of discomfort. Hanamaru appears groggy still, her body limp as Kanan gently helps her sit up and lean against the pillow. Smiling feebly at them, she is about to say something when she begins to cough.

"Could I… water-?"

Similar to earlier with Yoshiko, Ruby hastily summons a glass of water and holds it towards her friend.

However, she almost drops it at Hanamaru's reaction.

"M-Mirai zura!"

"Eh?"

"The glass just flew! How did you do that zura?"

Yoshiko could feel her heart dropping.

Ruby's face is pale and Chika's eyes are wide in shock, while Kanan and Mari exchange nervous glances. You lets out a strained chuckle. "Aw, come on, Hanamaru-chan, that's just the Summoning Charm…"

The brunette tilts her head, her ochre eyes glimmering with fascination. "Charm? You mean magic? Ooh, so this is how you cast a spell zura!"

Yoshiko could feel her throat clog up.

"H-Hanamaru-chan, do you not r-remember us?" Ruby holds her friend's hand desperately, her voice shaking.

Hanamaru blinks and winces a bit, looking even smaller on the big bed and under the thick blanket. "I-I… no… t-this is the first t-time I've met you all zura…"

Yoshiko could feel her heart clench in pain, comparable to that of a Cruciatus Curse.

"Maru, what do you remember then-? D-Do you," Kanan swallows hard, gazing at the smaller girl hopefully. "At least remember how you got here?"

Mari wraps a comforting arm around Ruby's shoulder, pulling the frozen girl against her. "This is Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You seem to know the concept of magic at least…"

"Erm, yes, I-I got a letter and…" Hanamaru shrinks even more, the previous sparkle in her eyes now replaced by confusion and anxiousness. "I packed a lot of luggage-? M-My grandparents d-didn't want me to leave b-but they said they a-also understood z-zura. Oh, I live in a temple, so we weren't too surprised that a school of magic exist! Well, it was still shocking but a-according to the witch w-who took me t-to buy supplies and my wand, w-we took the news pretty well zura, compared to other Muggleborns, um…"

She looks at them helplessly, her small hands gripping the blanket.

"W-What happened to me zura?"

Yoshiko could fee her eyes sting as she leans on the bed, nearly hyperventilating. She could feel You and Chika trying to support her but she can't find the strength to keep up a tough front anymore.

Then, a familiar hand is caressing her back as if to ease her ragged breathing.

"Are you okay zura? M-Maybe you should be resting?"

Yoshiko peers up at Hanamaru's soft smile in disbelief, her heart cracking from the girl's unconditional concern.

 _You should be the one in distress! Why are you comforting me-? Why… why did this happen? Why you? Why?!_

She allows herself to be pulled into Hanamaru's arms as tears slide down her cheeks and sobs shake her body. She burrows her face against the crook of the brunette's neck, indulging in her scent and warmth for one last time.

After all, in a way, this is farewell.


	17. Interlude2 - Of Feathers and Wind

**A/N** : This interlude is told from Ruby's POV, about various points throughout the story so far and her relationship with the other girls, such as CYR and more. And in spite of my simple 5-bullet point outline, this turned into the longest chapter ever wtf. Hope you'll enjoy this, and any feedback is welcomed as always!  
 **Words** : 10,159

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Interlude2 - Of Feathers and Wind**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

"It's rare that you have a day off."

Ruby nods distractedly, tugging her favorite lop bunny plushie under her chin and tightening her hug. She shifts a little and smiles when she feels a warm body lying down behind her as if offering to be her cushion. Just as she leans back against the large wolf, her golden-haired companion also flops down against it, making the wolf growl in exasperation.

Ruby giggles at Kanan and Mari's interaction, grateful for their company on an otherwise inane day at the Kurosawa Estate. It's rather pitiful that she has no idea what to do with her free time, having very little of that in all her fourteen years of life.

Hobby? She does like creating things, whether it is plushie toys or adding accessories to her own clothing, but it's getting more difficult to hide them. There is no trustworthy person in the House of Kurosawa, especially the house-elves. It's not because they have bad intentions or anything, but rather they are under strict orders to obey their masters and mistresses. The word of the patriarch, her grandfather, is absolute. Even Father and Mother cannot defy him.

Friends? Ruby has no friends. Unlike some Purebloods or Half-bloods who go to community schools prior to entering Hogwarts or other magical schools, she learns magic under various instructors' tutelage. Due to her jam-packed schedule, she is unable to mingle with other peers let alone go out to have fun. She grew up watching the lonely silhouette of Dia's back and learns to suppress that destitute feeling herself.

It's only recent years that Ruby notices the change in her older sister's demeanor. As soon as Dia earned her private compound after becoming a Prefect, she constructed a small garden as if in defiance of the family's pre-set structure. Also, unbeknownst to their large family, she modified the spells to the perimeter in order to allow secret entry for her two best friends.

Mari Ohara and Kanan Matsuura, the two friends who have made Dia smile, are now keeping Ruby company as per her request. At first, Ruby feels awkward around such strangers, knowing they are just doing her sister a favor. But as time goes on, she could sense that they are genuine in trying to help out the Kurosawa siblings. In a way, they are a bridge between the sisters.

"Hehe, that bunny sure looks like Dia~"

Ruby smiles up at the smirking Mari. "It is supposed to be Onee-chan! See, I made one for Onee-chan when we were younger, and she made this lop bunny for me."

"Daww, if only we could sneak you over to her side of the compound right now…"

Kanan huffs and paws at the tatami in agreement.

"Thank you, but I don't want to risk you two getting caught."

The house-elves have turned a blind eye to the two visitors, as they had entered Ruby's room in their Animagus forms. Their orders are to keep unauthorized people out of her room, and nothing about animals, so on this technicality they are able to keep up with this arrangement. Ruby isn't sure what their response would be if they were to leave the room, so it's better to play safe.

"Such a _cute_ little sister~ I'd love to adopt you but that overprotective condensed carbon would have my head, teh-heh."

Truthfully, Ruby enjoys being pampered by Mari. Both she and Kanan are rather forward in their physical affection, something Ruby yearns for from her older sister but she could only recall a few instances that Dia ever hugged her.

After all, such open displays of emotions are not allowed in their proud Pureblood household.

Dia has always been strict towards her, unyielding and perhaps even harsh in reprimands, yet Ruby could feel that her sibling truly cares about her. All those countless times Dia would slip snacks to her, sneak into her room to read storybooks to her whenever she had nightmares, and all the times she would speak on her behalf in risk of punishment.

Ruby just doesn't know how she could ever return such gesture. Anything she can do, Dia definitely can do too. Just how can she help her sister, if ever?

"So, just how much free time do we have?"

"Hmm, until dinner time I think? My tutor had an emergency that requires his immediate presence so he would not be available for this whole week. Father said I should use this freed-up time to prepare for next week."

"Next week huh… my my, even Ruby-chan is going to Hogwarts now~" Mari caresses the younger girl's hair. "How time has flown by, ne, Kanan?"

The wolf lets out a sharp bark, its unusually long tail wagging and practically sweeping the tatami.

"Yes, I'll… finally be able to leave here and join Onee-chan at Hogwarts." Ruby unconsciously sinks against the wolf even more and smiles appreciatively when Mari wraps a comforting arm around her.

"We'll have so much fun together! Although, as per Dia's request, you'll have to pretend that you don't know us, okay?"

Ruby pouts. "I don't understand. Sure, I know why we have to be so secretive here, but why at Hogwarts too?"

"You never know who's watching. Besides, Dia was… well, you have heard about unknown assailants going after her right?"

"Again!?" Ruby covers her mouth after the loud squeak, hoping that hadn't caught a house-elf's attention. "I thought that hasn't happened for years, and the previous assailants have long been identified and caught…"

"Yes, but these are new enemies. Unlike the past cases, these new ones don't seem interested in ransom, or damaging the Kurosawa name - they are keen to capture Dia alive. The way they move and cast magic… there's something off about them. Very off."

"T-Then, I'm sure Grandfather can figure out something and-"

" _No_." Mari's surprisingly firm voice makes Ruby wince. The older girl smiles sheepishly and softens her voice. "There's a reason, a reason we can't divulge, but it's necessary to keep this a secret just between the three of us. The most I can tell you, Ruby-chan, is that this is the problem Dia's facing. She doesn't want to endanger you."

"I-I can take care of myself though…"

"We know, _dearie_. We've tried persuading Dia, oh believe me, but you know how obstinate that penguin is~" Mari shakes her head, only to yelp when the furred form behind them transforms and causes her to lose balance. "Oi, Kanan!"

The ponytailed girl winks at her and gives Ruby a brief hug. "We need to keep our status as unregistered Animagi a secret as well. This gives us a lot of advantages in staying undercover - although, those attackers have already labeled me as Dia's guard dog or even the school's hound or something. Of course, we'll try to keep contact as much as possible, hmm?"

"Okay…" Though still sad, Ruby relaxes in the older girl's embrace and tries to suppress her trepidation. She truly enjoys Kanan and Mari's company, that they are able to fill in the lonely void, but it just isn't the same as having her Onee-chan around.

The older they become, the harsher the House of Kurosawa is at disciplining them. Indeed, this week is very rare for her, since her daily schedule is usually filled back-to-back with very little room for rest. Perhaps, her grandfather and the other elders have finally given up on her? Deeming it useless to train her because she will never be able to catch up to her sister anyway?

Such thought makes her feel both relieved and frustrated at the same time.

As if sensing her concern, Mari joins the hug and whispers encouragingly. "You have the potential. Just ignore whatever those geezers tell you! You're a strong witch, Ruby-chan, perhaps even stronger than Dia in a way."

Ruby blinks, unable to comprehend such concept. "Me? Stronger than Onee-chan? How is that p-possible? T-There are so many spells I can't even cast…"

"You'll see someday, Ruby," Kanan chuckles warmly and also pats her head. "Believe in yourself."

"Uyu…" Still confused, Ruby allows herself to relish in the older girls' comforting warmth since she won't be able to enjoy it once she goes to school. She's used to being alone, so even if she's unable to make any friends at Hogwarts, she should be fine, right?

Really, that dull ache in her heart is nothing more than a minor inconvenience. She just needs to keep up a good front, be the Kurosawa that her family's raised her to be, and eventually becomes strong enough to assist her sister. Yes, that should be her goal. Otherwise, she has nothing to motivate her, nothing to work for.

What does Ruby Kurosawa want to do? She doesn't know.

Suddenly, Kanan and Mari transform into their Animagus forms so fast that Ruby barely has time to steady herself. As she watches the wolf and cat slip out of the room, presumably off the porch and into the bushes, she realizes that someone must be coming.

Taking a deep breath, she greets the Head of the House with a courteous bow. "Grandfather."

The maroon-haired wizard nods curtly and gestures for her to stand up. Though wizened with age, the tall Kurosawa patriarch exudes a powerful and fearsome presence. His emerald eyes are just as sharp as a cunning predator, always watching and calculating. It is through his contributions and achievements that the House of Kurosawa is able to become one of the most prestigious Pureblood families in the magical world.

Though retired now, the former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot still holds great influence and many from the Ministry continue to seek his advice. Ruby rarely sees the busy man one-on-one and only interacts stiffly with him during family meals.

Therefore, for him to show up here in the afternoon, he must have a few choice words to deliver in person prior to her attendance to Hogwarts. Ruby prepares herself for a lecture about upholding their family prestige.

What is in a surname anyway? What does it matter if you are a Pureblood or not? You are your own person, not a puppet to a mere name. She knows fully well just how much her extensive family has contributed to society, whether as accomplished Aurors, Curse Breakers for Gringotts Bank and more. But surely, those relatives are talented because of who they are individually, not because they're members of the Kurosawa family.

As the patriarch begins his speech, Ruby's attention begins to wander in spite of her best effort to listen. She glances at the grand painting on the wall, a painting that every member of the main House has in their chamber.

The Black Jaguar is the representative animal for the House of Kurosawa. Proud and stealthy, the predator hunts with its cunning and prevails even in the darkest of the night, fast like the wind. Independently strong with powerful bites that can pierce even armored reptiles, the Jaguar is the Kurosawa founder's Animagus form. Every member of the family is acquired to learn powerful offensive spells that can penetrate an opponent's shield Charms, but Ruby has yet to master any.

After all, the Black Jaguar is everything Ruby Kurosawa is not.

No matter how you look at it, Dia resembles the graceful and strong Black Jaguar more than Ruby could ever be.

She gazes at the slightly ajar door, where the wolf and the cat had gone. At least, Dia is no longer completely bound by her duties. As soon as she becomes an adult and graduates from Hogwarts, she should be able to gain enough freedom and assert a certain amount of power, especially with great friends like Kanan and Mari by her side.

Ruby wonders if she would ever get to experience that.

"Ruby Kurosawa."

She flinches at the patriarch's deep voice.

"S-Sorry, Grandfather, I w-was just nervous that I would not d-do well and-"

"It is unbecoming for a Kurosawa to lie," the wizard's austere demeanor is rather suffocating. "Weakness is not tolerated. You will hold your head high and speak in a clear voice when you join the House of Slytherin in your Sorting next week. Your older sister has fulfilled my expectations - I expect no less from you. Do you understand?"

She has to clench her fists so hard so that the pain would keep her focused. It takes all her willpower to not stutter as she replies with a louder tone. "Yes, I understand, Grandfather."

No, she does not.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Ruby could faintly feel herself smiling as she turns and stretches in her cozy bed. Under layers of patchwork quilts and amazingly soft pillows, she is ready to hibernate for a long time! Alas, her biological clock due to her strict upbringing prevents her from falling back to sleep. With a reluctant sigh, she crawls out of the bed and goes about her morning routines.

In spite of just leaving the warm covers, she does not feel the morning chill at all because of how comfortable the Hufflepuff Dormitory is. Though located in the cellars, the chambers are Charmed to have the perpetual warmth of the sun and, whenever needed, provide the actual sunlight. Combined with various plants that furnish the rooms as well as the copper-themed decors, the peaceful ambiance allows students to feel as if they are out in an endless field, embraced and sheltered by Mother Nature Herself.

Ruby hums a quiet tune, greeting her Housemates with a timid smile. She holds her chin a bit higher when they return the gesture, but she still fidgets bashfully as some of the other girls inquire about her well-being.

Even though nearly a week has already passed since her Sorting, her Housemates remain concerned about her due to the Howler incident. Ruby will never forget how the Head of House, Professor Koizumi, had sternly eradicated the shouting mail, and how her fellow Hufflepuffs had comforted her. Muggleborn and Purebloods alike are protective of her and have been since.

This is the Hogwarts House known for its sense of loyalty, fairness, and dedication. Ruby feels quite loved and relaxed here, though she would need time to adjust to this new style of life. Her magical prowess, previously deemed weak compared to her extraordinary sister, is now hailed as amazing and advanced. Already, she finds herself helping out her peers with some of the school assignments, and she greatly enjoys being able to pass on her knowledge.

Perhaps such standards have always been wrong, or perhaps there should never be such judgment at all. As Professor Koizumi told them on their first day here, everyone should be able to excel at what they enjoy and nurture that.

Truly, Ruby is proud to be Sorted into the House of Hufflepuff!

When she returns to her room, she notices that her pet owl Pana is still snoozing on the bedpost. So is her roommate and best friend.

"Hanamaru-chan?"

Hanamaru Kunikida curls up into a tighter ball, smiling in such a relaxed way that Ruby feels her soul being healed from the sight. Giggling, she shyly prods at the brunette's cheek. The soft sensation resembles that of a mochi, prompting her to poke even more.

"Ru~by-chan~"

Whining, Hanamaru stubbornly keeps her eyes closed. Pana lets out a sleepy hoot as well, hopping off of the bedpost to nest on Ruby's pillow.

"Hanamaru-chan, senpai told me that there's going to be special bread and buns for breakfast this morning! We'll have to get ready and-"

"I'm up zura!" The brunette rolls off the bed, wrapped in the blankets and all, and bounces a bit before unfolding like an egg roll.

Ruby bursts into giggles and fondly helps her friend sit up. "Your hair's all messy, hehe~"

"Yours too~" Hanamaru giggles as well and reaches for the comb on the nightstand. "Pigtails today?"

"Yes please!"

"Leave it to me zura~!"

Ruby closes her eyes in bliss as Hanamaru patiently and gently brushes through her tresses. The therapeutic sensation brings a nostalgic memory of a time when Dia used to comb her hair, making her smile whimsically. Well, she needs to get used to the fact that time does not go backward. What's in the past is in the past, and she has such a fun and welcoming future to look forward to!

"All done! Hehe, you're so cute, Ruby-chan~"

Though Hanamaru is seven months younger, she has that aura of a loving grandmother that makes Ruby want to rely on her. Yet, at the same time, Hanamaru has childish bouts of excitement that makes Ruby want to protect the petite girl.

Like now.

"So what bread? Are the house-elves going to bring them to the Common Room like last time zura? Or! They'll pop up out of thin air at the Great Hall as usual? Maybe we should really use those rice cookers Professor Koizumi's set up for us? I'd love to have some rice for breakfast too zura~"

Ruby affectionately combs through Hanamaru's disheveled hair, enjoying her friend's fascination with magic. Being a Pureblood, she is unable to relate to a Muggleborn's amazement at even the simplest of spells. However, she supposes that it is similar to how she feels about Muggle technology. Steel boxes with wheels that run on something called electricity? Small rectangular devices that can communicate with people who have the same thing no matter how far they are? In her opinion, Muggle inventions are so much more incredible than magic.

Hanamaru seems uncertain about things like 'internet' and 'computer' though. Maybe she should ask Kanan and Mari whenever she gets to see them. She did glimpse them a few times at the Great Hall and around the castle, but there hasn't been any opportunity for them to talk in private.

As for Dia, Ruby vows to find her elusive sister. She has a feeling that Pana has something to do with Dia, and there's so much she wants to talk with her sister after all! Such as how the House of Hufflepuff is so much more wonderful than she could ever imagine.

She cannot imagine herself as part of the House of Slytherin, as per all the other Kurosawas.

"Okay, one more try zura…"

Ruby watches with bated breath and inwardly cheers on for her friend, whose brows are furrowed in utter concentration.

" _Accio_ glasses!"

The thick-framed glasses twitch a little but otherwise do not move from their spot on the table. Pouting, Hanamaru retrieves them manually and puts them on. "What am I doing wrong zura? Mari-senpai was able to summon it from who knows where!"

Having heard all about her after-curfew adventure, Ruby could only chuckle ambiguously. How is she supposed to tell her friend that the enigmatic blonde Ravenclaw is just as skilled as Onee-chan?

"You'll get better, Hanamaru-chan! It's a higher-level spell, and this is only our first week at Hogwarts!"

"Right… there are so many books waiting for me at the Library zura~" Hanamaru's eyes glaze over in reverence, and she's practically skipping as they make their way out of the Dorm and towards the Great Hall.

Ruby shakes her head in exasperated fondness, resigning to the fact that she'll have to enlist the help of their mutual friend later to drag Hanamaru away from her Shangri-la.

And speaking of the girl, the raven-haired Slytherin is tapping her foot impatiently by the door.

"Hey! You're late! I bet Zuramaru overslept again huh?"

Yoshiko Tsushima is an odd person but in a good way. There's always a special zest in everything she does, a sense of purpose and confidence that awes Ruby ever since their encounter back at the King's Cross Station. Her dramatic poses and rather comedic dialogues never fail to brighten up her day.

Yoshiko's sharp gaze sweeps over them and, a moment later, she is fixing their scarves and picking out lint from their hair.

"Geez, you two, what can you do without me?"

Ruby nervously glances around, sheepish that she appears less than impeccable in public. Perhaps being in the relaxed atmosphere of Hufflepuff Dorm makes her drop her guard. But then, she reminds herself that she no longer has to fear any repercussions from her family now. Surely, a bit of mess is okay?

But see, Yoshiko is also a very nice girl. She might hide it under cynical remarks or seemingly aloof expressions, but Ruby could tell that Yoshiko does look out for the two of them, claiming that the 'two critter-like Puffs need a clever Slytherin to lead them!'

Hanamaru stares at the smirking girl. "Yoshiko-chan, where's your bun?"

"My b-?" Yoshiko flusters and combs through her hair with her fingers nonchalantly. "The great fallen angel just happens to decide upon a different hairdo today. O Little Demons, it is pitiful that you cannot sense the aura in which the night sky-"

"Ah, I know, Yoshiko-chan overslept too and only made it here just moments before we did zura~"

"Did not! As I was saying, the night sky-"

"Let's go get some of the special bread you mentioned earlier, Ruby-chan~"

"Hey, lemme finish, you mere Zuramaru!"

Ruby chuckles at their bickering, playfully allowing Hanamaru to lead her past the growling Yoshiko as they search for a vacant spot to sit down. Sometimes, Ruby still wonders if she's dreaming, that she's able to meet and make friends with kind girls like them.

Indeed, she's quite blessed here at Hogwarts, especially in the company of her two best friends.

She inwardly vows that she will help them however she can, and contribute as much as she could to the House points as a thank-you to the House of Hufflepuff.

This shall be her new goal!

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"For Kanan-chan's sake, we'll definitely win the first Quidditch match of the year!"

Smiling slightly, Ruby watches Chika shouting and swinging her Beater clubs in the empty Pit. The bleachers creak a bit as You sits down beside her and joins her in observing the mikan-haired girl's exercise.

"Kanan-chan was here earlier, flying on her broom but Professor Sonoda saw her and, well, you know how our Head of House is like," You chuckles quietly, her gaze filled with fondness as it follows her teammate's energetic movements.

Indeed, the Potions Professor is a strict witch who also has the best intention to her Cubs. "I'm sure she just doesn't want Kanan-chan to get hurt more…"

"Haha, oh I know, Professor Sonoda cares about us a lot! Did I tell you she's the one who took us to the Diagon Alley after delivering the letters to us? And years before, she accompanied Kanan-chan too!"

After a few moments of silence, You speaks up abruptly, her blue eyes narrowed in contemplation. "I wonder why Kanan-chan got hurt in the first place though. I mean, she is stubborn enough to not go to the Infirmary for treatment but this is preventing her from a Quidditch match! Chika-chan and I are looking forward to it so much too, so there's no way Kanan-chan did this just because! There must be a reason…"

Ruby nods, also frowning. Something feels off ever since Yoshiko and Hanamaru brought her to the Room of Requirement, and they began intensive training under the three Fifth-Years' tutelage. While Ruby is infinitely glad to be able to spend time with Dia, she can sense that they are not telling her a crucial fact.

After all, before her entry to Hogwarts, Mari and Kanan had told her that it was best to keep a distance from them due to Dia's unknown attackers. Yet now they want to train her to defend herself better?

And why Hanamaru and Yoshiko too? What is she missing? Just what had injured Kanan? Why are the attackers also targeting Yoshiko?

And, why are Chika and You being kept out of the loop too?

"I'm curious as well, but I trust them."

Ruby and You look up to see Chika smiling assuredly at them. The sun-like girl twirls the bats, only to groan in frustration when they slip out of her grip and lands a few paces away. The other two girls chuckle at her antics, and Chika's smile widens.

After the laughter dies down a little, Chika folds her arms behind her head and turns towards the Pit. "Riko-chan, Kanan-chan and the others, I believe that they have a good reason for keeping secrets from us. I don't wholly agree with that of course, but I can understand and appreciate their sentiment."

"You mean, if I know something that might endanger them, I'd withhold the information?" You is about to salute but hesitantly drops her hand. "I guess so, but I'd still tell them so we could all work on confronting the problem together…"

"Bingo! That's what I would do if I were in their shoes!" Chika pulls a startled You to her feet, hugging her and spinning her a few times. "Hehe, as expected of You-chan! I knew you'd understand me!"

"Ahaha, I am your childhood friend after all," You grins, this time giving Chika her best salute. "So, the reason we're not pushing them for details is because-?"

"I still respect their decision." Chika then holds out her hand towards Ruby, her smile warm and kind. "You think the same too, don't you, Ruby-chan?"

"… yes. Onee-chan's always wanted the best for me. I-I'm willing to wait."

"That's our Ruby-chan!" You and Chika both pull Ruby up and give her a brief hug. "We'll wait until they are ready to bring us into the loop. Until then, the best we can do is give them our support."

"Y-Yeah. I will become s-strong enough so they can depend on me more," Ruby timidly does a Rubesty pose. She's seen the determination in Hanamaru and Yoshiko's gaze every time they practice-dueled against Dia and Kanan. Her friends are driven by something, making them formidable and seemingly invisible in spite of not being able to land a hit on the two older girls.

It's aspiring to watch them.

"Ah, but you can depend on them more as well, Ruby-chan." Chika squeezes Ruby's hand encouragingly. "They are your best friends, just as you are theirs. I'm sure they'd want you to rely on them more too."

"And there's us too, Ruby-chan." You wraps an arm around the pigtailed girl's shoulder and nods at her partner. "We may be two grades apart, but we are more than just senpais! We're crewmates of the same ship, aren't we?"

Ruby bashfully shrinks but giggles at their affectionate gestures. She randomly met You one day when she was running away from the ghosts and the Quidditch ace away from her fanclub. Through You, she got to know Chika and they've been close ever since. Even though they are not from the same House and the same grade, she finds it incredibly relaxing and fun to be in their company.

As inseparable as the Gryffindor duo is, she's never felt like an outsider whenever she is with them. That's just Chika and You's rather magical charisma.

"I really admire you two," Ruby whispers as she shyly loops her arms through the older girls'. "S-Sometimes, I just… I just…"

Chika and You patiently wait for her to gather herself, smiling when she gives them uncertain glances. She swallows hard and lowers her head in shame when she finally allows her weakness to slip out of her heart. She hasn't revealed this to anyone, not even to her bunny plushie or Pana.

"Sometimes I just want to curl up and pretend I don't know anything just so I don't have to deal with it all. I-I'm not brave at all."

"Neither are we, Ruby-chan."

"Ha ha, we may be Lions, but that doesn't mean we're brave!"

"Uh-huh, it's more like, we're impulsive and don't really think about the consequences, _kishishi_ ~"

"Act first, think later, yousorou~"

"Right behind you, Captain Watanabe!"

"That's the spirit, Firstmate Takami! But, see, that's why Riko-chan often gets mad at us, ahaha…"

"That's just our way of dealing with things." The humor from Chika's expression is then replaced by uncharacteristic seriousness. "I try to see the silver lining in things, to make it easier to confront whatever's in my way."

"So that you'd find the confidence to walk forward, to hold your head high. Always have a hopeful outlook, Ruby-chan," You gently caresses Ruby's hair. "You don't have to be brave or anything. You just have to be yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to take a break, to stay away from all the hardships."

"No one is invincible. That's why we have each other. We know they'll have our backs, especially during our downtime, because we will do the same too."

"So, please don't feel bad for coming here to the Pit for fresh air, Ruby-chan. We're here, yeah?"

Ruby could feel her eyes dampening under the lovable duo's warm gaze.

"And you know what? You're braver than any of us, willing to throw yourself into this without knowing anything just so you could help your friends."

"O-Of course, they're very important to me." Sniffling, Ruby hastily wipes away her tears and meets the duo's eyes without hesitation. "I'll do anything I can to help them!"

"Uuuu, our Ruby-chan's grown up so much, Miss Watanabe~"

"I understand, Miss Takami, she definitely can fly on her own~"

Ruby can't help but giggle at their parent-like theatrics. She does feel like a weight has been lifted off of her chest. Sharing a grin, Chika and You summon their respective brooms to their hands.

"Speaking of flying, now that we got all that off our chest, let's go for a race! Nothing beats lifting the spirit than a good ol' lap around the Castle!"

"Piki?!"

"Come on, Ruby-chan, join us! I saw how you were on your broom - I was there during the First-Years' first Flying lesson!" Chika pumps her fist, passion blazing in her eyes. "I know both Hanamaru-chan and Yoshiko-chan enjoy flying, but so do you! You also have the most flying experience out of the three of you, so there's potential!"

"Ever thought about joining the Quidditch team? I think I overhead Mari-chan asking you guys one time," You smoothly _Accio_ 'd Chika's Beater bats for her. "Dia-san was the reason why I became a Seeker. She was just so amazing - it's unfortunate her duties don't give her enough free time to be on the team."

"I-I actually didn't know Onee-chan used to play Quidditch until recently, but I-I did know she's a good flyer," Ruby nostalgically clutches her hand to her chest. "When we were younger and had more free time, she used to take me to the sky on a specially modified broom that can seat two people."

"Daww, that's so sweet of her." "Then, wouldn't you like to play Quidditch too?"

"I did consider it, but in the end I-I'm happier on the ground," Ruby finds herself blushing, hoping her reasoning doesn't sound silly. "All of you are up in the sky, so it's better that I'm on the ground... if a-any of you somehow falls, I-I'd be able to save you."

"Ruby-chan!" "Ru~by~chan~!"

"Piki!"

Though flustered, Ruby soon joins the older girls' laughter. The way the duo treats her is similar yet different than how Mari and Kanan treat her, and she greatly appreciates their support. While she doesn't understand You and Chika's attachment to her, she's quite content with being their cuddle toy. Dia will always be her big sister, but there's always room for more sisters in her group of family-like friends.

"Oi, what're you ruffians doing with her?"

Peering over Chika's shoulder, Ruby notices Yoshiko and Hanamaru coming towards them. The two girls appear disheveled, most likely after another intense dueling session with the Fifth-Years, yet they look strangely proud as if they've accomplished a great feat.

"Ruby-chan, we weren't able to have lunch together earlier, so let's go have an afternoon picnic by the Lake zura~" Hanamaru happily holds up a basket full of desserts and sweets. "Chika-san and You-san, please do join us too!"

Yoshiko strikes a pose before glaring at the Gryffindors. "Hmnff, be thankful for the benevolent Yohane-sama's invitation, O Lost Ones. Lily is looking for the two of you, for your unfinished mock exam papers."

Ruby giggles at Chika and You's comically fearful expressions then and there, and even more so when they fly away at an incredible speed just as she notices the Ravenclaw Prefect approaching them from a distance.

"I think they'll be fine. Let's go have the picnic, Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan!"

Though puzzled, the two girls smile at her and they each automatically loop arms with hers. Everything will be fine because, at the end of the day, they are all together.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Um, d-do you know where Hanamaru-chan is, Riko-san?"

Riko pauses in retrieving a book from a bookshelf, lips pursed. "I… believe I saw her earlier with Kanan-chan and Mari-san."

"R-Right." Ruby's shoulders droop as she returns her attention back to the thick tome on the table. Her mind, however, is definitely nowhere near the condensed paragraphs of texts.

"You're worried about Hanamaru-chan and Yocchan, ne?"

Ruby nods shyly, unable to meet the older girl's gaze even as the latter gingerly sits down beside her. The Moonstruck incident has affected their group dynamic more than she has expected, and the cracks are widening too much for her not to worry.

In spite of recovering steadily, Mari is being kept under watch by an unusually surly Kanan. Having known the two longer than the other two First-Years do, Ruby understands that it's just Kanan's way of caring for her girlfriend, that she's simply being overprotective. Alas, Hanamaru is determined to cheer up the older girls and also to train herself harder after feeling so helpless at the Shack.

Another reason is, as Hanamaru had privately revealed to her, to give Yoshiko the space she needs. The Slytherin has been brooding and unenergetic ever since finding out that she may have inadvertently killed the werewolf that chased her. No matter how much they tried to convince her otherwise, Yoshiko simply closes off herself and is often wandering around the castle, looking for something.

Ruby sighs quietly. Months ago, she is certain that Hanamaru would have persisted in accompanying Yoshiko. Instead, she even forgoes her books and solely focuses on improving offensive and defensive magic with Kanan and Dia.

Does being a couple change their dynamic?

Prior to Moonstruck, her two best friends had assured her that nothing has changed, and it was true that they acted mostly the same. They had just been more open with each other, especially in imperceptible physical contacts like holding hands and lingering touches. She doesn't know if they realized it but it was quite obvious how much they like each other just from their gaze alone.

Truly, Ruby is very happy for Hanamaru and Yoshiko from the bottom of her heart. Therefore, seeing them both like this frustrates her, due to how useless she is in helping them. She doesn't know if she should join in Hanamaru's training or go look for Yoshiko. Usually, she would be sparring with Chika and You as well to improve her dueling capabilities, but she feels unreasonably exhausted today and thus ends up accompanying Riko to the library.

It's a nice change of pace in this peaceful atmosphere, and Ruby can appreciate why Hanamaru loves this sanctuary so much.

"I believe they will be fine, Ruby-chan." Riko's voice is gentle as she organizes the parchments strewn over the table. "It's just my conjecture, but I think they are trying to regain their sense of self-worth, to retrieve their confidence, before they can bring themselves to face each other again."

"I see…" Ruby says hesitantly, half-understanding Riko's point but not really either. "Shouldn't it be better for them to stay together, especially during such rough times?"

"Yes, it should be, but that's something we cannot interfere with. Yocchan and Hanamaru-chan would have to take that step themselves. When they are ready, we can give them the nudge they need."

Ruby nods in contemplation, using the minimal knowledge she has of couples. Kanan and Mari bicker quite often but it's mostly harmless and playful, and Dia would be there to play mediator whenever necessary, or so the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had told her. There are You and Chika, whose closeness makes Ruby think of a married couple from storybooks but it doesn't seem like they are a couple? Before Moonstruck, Yoshiko was determined to set them up for some reason, and Ruby is quite supportive of that idea.

If they are indeed a couple like Kanan and Mari are, would they have avoided each other like Yoshiko and Hanamaru are doing? If one of them got injured, would the other become overprotective like Kanan does to Mari?

Ruby doesn't know, but she dearly wishes to help her friends like how Dia is able to.

"Um, what would you do in this situation, Riko-san?"

"…me?"

"Yes, erm, w-would you seek out You-san and Chika-san to bring them together?"

Riko has an oddly distant look then, making Ruby wonder if she had spoken something she shouldn't have. "I would… want to, to do everything I could so that things would go back to the way it was, but that's not up to me to decide. I cannot… force them."

"Right. I think I can understand that." Ruby recalls all the instances when Yoshiko and Hanamaru looked like they wanted to ask her about her relationship with her sister, but they did not pry out of respect for her privacy. "T-Thank you, Riko-san."

The older girl gives her a soft smile before resuming to tidy up the paperwork and books. As Ruby observes Riko, she couldn't help but find similarity in how she and Dia work. Both are diligent and take everything seriously, that they would shoulder responsibilities more than they need to and they often play the anchor in their year-groups.

Is that what attracted them to each other? While it had never been stated aloud, Ruby has seen the way her sister looks at Riko, especially during the Banquet, and their respective reactions at Riko's Patronus.

Truthfully, Ruby is rather envious of how the pretty Ravenclaw has captured Dia's heart. She always feels like she hasn't spent enough time with her sister, even though it's already more than she had hoped for compared to how things were back at the Kurosawa Estate. Therefore, it's as if Riko had taken what remains of Dia's free time away from her…

Alarmed, Ruby shakes her head and guiltily lowers her head for even thinking of such a horrid thought. Riko makes her sister happy, that's the most important thing!

"Are you okay, Ruby-chan?"

"Piki! U-Um, I was just thinking, um, it's nothing!"

Ruby feels even more ashamed under Riko's concerned gaze and squeaks when the latter places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I… um, if you're okay with it, I'd be more than happy to h-help you with any problem-?"

Riko's voice is rather uncertain, though for some reason that makes Ruby think of her sister and words slip out of her mouth before she realizes it.

"How are things between you and Onee-chan?"

"Dia-san and I-?"

Deeming it already too late to salvage the situation, Ruby nods nervously and tries to meet Riko's eyes. "Y-Yes. I k-know Onee-chan's busy ever since the incident at Hogsmeade, so you probably haven't had as many chances to spend time together-?"

"It's true, we are both quite busy but we try to meet as much as we could. She'd send me letters and…" Riko trails off, blushing and averting her gaze. "Why do you ask?"

Ruby wasn't expecting the normally composed Ravenclaw to become flustered like this. Envy is slowly overcome by curiosity as she peers at the older girl. "I've never seen Onee-chan like that with anyone. She's happy with Kanan-chan and Mari-chan but it's different with you, Riko-san."

"S-She is?" Riko's cheeks darken and she seems to be lost in thoughts for a moment. Then, as if making up her mind, she squirms a bit before whispering. "May I ask you something then, Ruby-chan?"

"What is it?" Ruby sits up straight, surprised and certainly unprepared for what Riko does next.

"T-This… this is more than just a gift, isn't it-?" Carefully, the Ravenclaw tugs a necklace from under her collars, the black diamond glinting under the lighting. It isn't just any other jewelry, but the carbonado necklace that Dia had received on the same day she first got her wand. Ruby herself had received a similar ruby ring dotted with spinels and small pink-sapphires during the same occasion years ago.

Such gems are considered precious not because of its value, but because of what they represent for a Kurosawa.

"D-Do you know what this is, Riko-san?"

"Dia-san's told me that, this is a black diamond thus it represents her, that it would protect me."

"Yes, every Kurosawa owns a piece of jewelry like this. He or she is supposed to keep the item until…" Ruby gulps, awed by the revelation before her. Any vestige of jealousy dissipates as she finds herself smiling joyously at the blushing girl. "Until she finds that special person to give it to. Onee-chan gave you the necklace because she considers you her other half, Riko-san."

"E-Eh? Ehhhhhhh?!" Riko hastily covers her mouth, glancing around her to see if anyone's looking their way. Thankfully, the library is quite empty on a sunny day like this. "I-I mean, I know of its importance, a-and what it means for a Pureblood to gift jewelry but, s-still, _other half_? T-That's just, I mean, we're still so young to be thinking about-?"

"This just means Onee-chan is really serious about you, hehe." Ruby finds Riko's reaction rather cute. She's always thought of Riko as a mature and reliable senpai, and now she could see why Dia is so fond of her.

"W-We're both still students a-and-"

"Well, when did Onee-chan give it to you, Riko-san?"

"… w-when she told me she loves me." Riko mutters quickly and proceeds to hide her face behind her scarf. Her reddened ears remain visible, however, and Ruby finds herself giggling again. Her earlier bout of jealousy seems silly now, for this means that her family truly is growing.

Dia may be the only one related to her by blood, but she deems their group of nine a family and now, one of them will become even more special.

"Yup, Onee-chan is serious about you. While this is different than an engagement ring-" Ruby beams at Riko's incoherent stammering and continues. "- it's still something. A promise ring or, rather, necklace. She just wants to show that she still wants to be with you after she graduates. Of course, that's just from her, so you don't have to feel pressured to-"

"But I love her too," Riko blurts out and, in spite of her fierce blush, her voice is steady and firm. "I want to be with her no matter what happens."

"I'm happy to hear that!"

Riko seems surprised when Ruby gives her a hug but returns the gesture a moment later. Ruby smiles contentedly at the older girl's whispered words.

"Thank you for accepting me, Ruby-chan."

And so it is with bouncing steps that Ruby heads for the Room of Requirement, ready to train until utter exhaustion to celebrate this occasion! Unexpectedly, she only finds one person in the chamber but it's the person she wishes to speak to the most at that moment.

"Onee-chan!"

"Ruby?" The Head Girl pauses in scribbling something on a parchment and, immediately, Ruby knows what it is.

"Oh, don't mind me, Onee-chan, I'm just going over there to practice more Transfiguration spells. Where are the others?"

"Hanamaru-san somehow convinced Kanan-san to bring Mari-san to the Quidditch Pit, and Chika-san and You-san joined them," Dia shakes her head in exasperated fondness. "It is a nice day out after all, for once, and Professor Ayase is insisting that I join my friends out under the sun instead of being cooped up in the Castle. You should go as well, Ruby. I will do so too after, uh, sending this letter."

"Okay! Oh, by the way, Riko-san is free too and in the library right now." Before Ruby could slip away, she hears the chair squeaking and hurried footsteps behind her.

"R-Ruby? Why would you say that? D-Do you know something-?"

Ruby smiles at her flustered sister. Though nowhere as apparent as Riko had been, Dia's loss of composure is still visible and Ruby finds that quite endearing. "I was just talking to Riko-san and, well, I'm really happy for you both!"

Dia opens her mouth and closes it a few times, unable to utter a word. She coughs and tries to appear nonchalant. "… what do you think then?"

"Hmm?"

"Of us. Riko and I."

The lack of honorifics, the quiet tone, and the almost pleading expression are new to Ruby. She's never seen her sister so vulnerable, and it takes a few moments for Ruby to understand what's happening.

Her older sister is asking her for her opinion, her approval even.

Ruby gulps nervously, uncertain what to think of this new position, but then she realizes that there is no reason to be. All she has to do is to convey her thoughts in simple words.

Smiling, she reaches for Dia's hands and holds them firmly. "I think the two of you are perfect for each other. Congratulations, Onee-chan!"

"…thank you, Ruby. That means a lot to me, to us."

The smile that Dia gives her is the most beautiful one she's ever seen.

Instead of going outside to the Pit, the Kurosawa siblings then spend the rest of the afternoon chatting about random but fun topics. Even though Ruby wants to give Dia alone time with Riko, the Ravenclaw had responded to the letter that she plans to stay in the library a bit longer and would join them later.

Perhaps Riko notices that the sisters never had much opportunity to be in just each other's company, and for that Ruby is very grateful. After all, their group of nine is tightly-knit and there are usually groups of three or more at one place at a time. Dia has her own circle, and Ruby recognizes that she has grown up as well. No longer the little girl in her sister's shadow and any of the senpais' protective shrouds, she's found her place with Hanamaru and Yoshiko.

While Ruby is slightly saddened by the thought, she is also proud of how far she's come from the lonely critter practically confined at the Kurosawa Manor. Her world has long expanded from just her and her sister, and it will continue to grow.

Dia mentions how difficult it would be for the Elders to approve of her relationship with Riko, but she has prepared herself for the hardships ahead the moment she gave the necklace to Riko. Without any hesitation, Ruby offers her full support in anything she could do in the years to come. Dia is legally an adult and, in just a few more months, she would be officially recognized as a full independent witch upon graduation. Even though the Kurosawa Patriarch's position remains indomitable, Dia would at least have enough power on her own since she would not have to rely on her family.

If worse comes to worst, she can choose to break away from the House of Kurosawa, like some of the blacked-out names in the family tree had done.

Of course, Ruby hopes things will not come to that, but she will be ready.

Nothing shall stop her from being her sister's pillar of support.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Ruby jolts when something is draped around her shoulders, and she is about to stand up but a familiar voice halts her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I tried to get your attention a few times but, well, I thought you've fallen asleep."

"I-It's okay, I j-just didn't hear you."

Embarrassed, she gratefully tugs the warm shawl around her shoulders and tries to wipe away any traces of tears. To her mortification, more and more tears keep leaking out and she finds herself sobbing again. Hasn't she cried enough already? All she's done this morning is hide at this corner of the Greenhouse to let loose her emotions.

It's too hard.

It's too much to wake up in the Hufflepuff Dorm and not seeing Hanamaru's sleepy expression.

It's too much to go to the Infirmary and see Hanamaru's smile while knowing her best friend no longer remembers her.

It's too much to look up the staircase and not being able to go to the Room of Requirement, especially knowing that her sister and Riko won't be there anyway.

She so wants to be strong for her friends, knowing how much pain Chika and You must be feeling, knowing how much Yoshiko has suffered and still is, and knowing how Mari and Kanan are trying to keep everyone together.

But in the end, no matter how many encouragements she's received since coming to Hogwarts, she's still just a crybaby.

"Shhh, it's okay to cry."

When Professor Koizumi gently embraces her, Ruby crumbles and allows herself to bawl like she's never done before. There's only so much she could keep inside, only so long that she could fight down her flight instinct.

She's always liked her Head of the House. The Muggleborn witch rather reminds her of Hanamaru, serene and infinitely patient, but also gets childishly excited when it comes to certain things. Such comparison makes her heart ache even more, and she clings tighter to the maternal woman.

She doesn't how long she's stayed like that, relishing in the protective hug and rhythmical caresses on her back. Sniffling, she reluctantly pulls away and tries to clean away the mess she's made on the Professor's dress.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to just-"

The ochre-haired witch only gives her a kind smile. "There's nothing wrong with crying. In fact, I'd be even more worried if you aren't crying."

Confused, she peers up at the Professor, who taps the ground with her staff and seems to beckon the magical plants with her magic. A soothing aroma fills the air then, and it somehow helps Ruby to calm her breathing and washes away the fatigue.

"Being emotional means you still have the capacity to feel, that you have yet to lose hope. It's better than nothing at all. You're frustrated, you wish the outcome could've been different. You don't want the same thing to ever happen again. Then, doesn't that mean you're still willing to fight for your beliefs? Losing emotions would allow despair to settle in, and that's when the wall separating you from the rest of the world would be erected."

Ruby flinches, the image of Yoshiko's forlorn silhouette flashing in her mind. The Slytherin has become so very withdrawn, and something tells Ruby that it's not just about Hanamaru's loss of memory. Something else must have happened down in the Chamber of Secrets.

It's understandable that none of them could truly smile again after everything that's happened, but it's as if Yoshiko's lost the special spark that makes her who she is.

"How… how should I help? How can I take down that wall?" Ruby lowers her gaze, her grip tightening on her wand. "I will never give up, but saying it and actually achieving it are different things. I haven't been able to help anyone, not my own sister, not my best friends. I-I feel so useless."

"That's something I can relate to. Something many of us can relate to, I'm sure."

"…really? B-But Professor, you're so a-amazing and… I can't imagine you ever feeling helpless."

"On the contrary, I'm only able to get this far because of my friends. It's under their encouragements that I'm able to pursue the path I love. But see, I also believed in myself and tried my hardest." Professor Koizumi's voice is soft as she pats Ruby's head. "I do not know the whole story behind you and your friends, Ruby-chan. I wish I could help you more, so just know that all of us will be here, whenever you're ready. I'm certain the other Professors have told your friends the same thing."

"I-I wish I could've told you more but w-we can't," Ruby swallows hard and shakes her head. "Besides, this is something between the nine of us. If we can't solve it amongst ourselves… if I can't do something to help them out, that… would be meaningless."

"Nine… is it?" The Herbology Professor sweeps her gaze over the Greenhouse and taps her staff again. "Together, the nine of you can surely summon a miracle."

"…really? But-"

"Magic is capricious. Some would even say it's sentient. Unlike the rules of science in the Muggle world, magic is not bound by restrictions. There are always exceptions and endless possibilities in the world of magic," Professor Koizumi reaches for the vines that have extended from the other side of the Greenhouse and dropped something in her palms. "Ruby-chan, you're one of my seedlings, my Hufflepuff. You will bloom when the time comes."

Ruby blinks as the woman conjures a basket and places several sweet potatoes in it before giving it to her. "Professor-?"

Her Head of the House smiles. "Replenishing your energy is important, Ruby-chan. Please have these while they are still hot."

She could feel the warmth from the freshly baked sweet potatoes, from the Professor's smile, and from the inner strength that coursed through her veins.

"T-Thank you for everything, Professor Koizumi! I-I'm really glad to be a 'Puff!"

Ruby fidgets a bit and decides to give the woman a shy hug before exiting the Greenhouse. She's very grateful for her time here in the House of Hufflepuff. Though still sad and overwhelmed by all the terrible things that happened, she's comforted by so many good memories with her best friend - sharing snacks within the Dorm, out in the Greenhouse or even at the monthly outdoor grill hosted by her House.

Even without her memories, Hanamaru would surely appreciate this simple yet meaningful gesture.

As she continues her trek back to the Castle, a burst of gale makes her pause and wrap her scarf tighter around her neck. She turns towards the direction of the Lake and notices a dark dot fluttering near the shoreline.

"That's… the bat, that's Lucifer. Then that must be-" Before Ruby realizes it, she's already heading towards the lonesome figure sitting on a boulder near the Lake shores.

Yoshiko doesn't seem to notice her approach, her expression closed off and her gaze solely focused on a glimmering shape hovering in front of her. The silver Patronus resembles a fish, though it doesn't look like any species Ruby has seen before.

Lucifer lets out a curt screech when she gets nearer, prompting her to halt warily. Yoshiko glances at her and nods in greeting before shifting her attention back to the Patronus. Crooning, Lucifer then flies towards an overhanging branch and perches there, maintaining a distance between them as if keeping watch.

Ruby tentatively steps forward. "Yoshiko-chan-? Um, a-am I interrupting something-?"

The raven-haired girl shakes her head, her hand outstretched towards the Patronus to pat it. Even though her fingers sink through the silver fish's translucent body, she seems satisfied with the way it glows brighter.

"S-So, that's your Patronus, Yoshiko-chan. It looks strong." Though still uncertain of the situation, Ruby boldly sits down next to her friend and sighs in relief when the latter doesn't reject her presence.

"… strong, huh. Right, I guess it is." There's an odd smile on Yoshiko's visage. "It's a coelacanth. It's… a deep sea fish that Hanamaru and I learned about together, from an encyclopedia, many years ago."

Ruby gazes at the glimmering Patronus, marveling at its form and its saturated magic. "H-How were you able to summon the Patronus, Yoshiko-chan?"

"Honestly, I don't know how I managed it, other than the feeling that I _know_ I can do it." Yoshiko's expression becomes blank again as the coelacanth swims around the air and under the Lake's water. "Of course, a happy memory helps. I think… Lily focused her feelings for Dia-san, while I did the same for Hanamaru. Except, rather than just thinking about a single memory, it's more of a collective feeling."

"Collective feeling-?"

"Yeah. A certain resolution, I'd say. It's not exactly 'happy', but it's still a positive emotion. It gives me the strength to keep going."

Ruby gingerly gazes at Yoshiko, recalling what Professor Koizumi just told her about emotions. Yoshiko is sitting beside her right now, within arm's reach, yet why does she feel so far away? Based on what she said, she still has hope and treasures their bonds.

Then, what is this sense of finality?

"Yoshiko-chan, d-don't leave us, okay?"

Yoshiko turns towards her abruptly, eyes narrowed. "What makes you say that?"

"Yeek! Um, I just… it's just a feeling…"

"You've always been a perceptive one," Yoshiko chuckles quietly, flicking her wand and dispelling the Patronus. "Don't worry. Whatever you sensed, it's not what you think. I'm just… lost, I guess. I can still keep training, learn more spells, become better at dueling, but then what? We don't know where the enemies went. We don't know what's going to happen to Hanamaru, Lily, and Dia-san."

Ruby drops her gaze and rests her hands on her lap.

"All I can do now is try to improve and strengthen my Patronus. It's the key to defeat Yo… that feathered witch. With this goal, I have something to work towards and keep myself occupied so I don't have to think about all… that."

"Patronus, huh."

"Yeah. So, what do you want to do, Ruby?"

Ruby looks up into the sky, recalling all those instances she's set herself goals so that she would have a sense of purpose. While the specific goals change every once a while, the fundamental part remains the same, doesn't it?

All she ever wants to do is to be helpful. But how exactly? Just stand there and wait for things to happen? Only make a move when the opportunity presents itself?

No, she needs to take control. There's a difference between just being idle, and patiently wait for the prey to come. Sometimes, you have to chase after your goal. Hunt for it. Pounce after it.

Make the first leap.

"Ruby-?" There's faint surprise on Yoshiko's expression, which Ruby counts as a good sign. Smiling, she continues to untie her pigtails and loosens her hold to allow the ribbons to flutter away along with the breeze. It's been a long time since she's let down her hair, but she feels just as refreshed as the first time Hanamaru did her hair.

"Hanamaru-chan and I have always looked up to you, Yoshiko-chan. We may not understand the fallen angel or the feather you put in your bun, but we really look up to you."

Yoshiko grimaces at that, clenching her fists. "About that. _Don't_. That's nothing to admire, that's not even who I-"

"You're you, Yoshiko-chan. If you want to return to the sky, then we will be the feathers to help you. That's what Hanamaru-chan and I have promised."

"But she doesn't even remember us anymore, Ruby!"

Ruby determinedly meets her friend's hollow, pained eyes. "For now. She'll come back to us one day, Yoshiko-chan. In the meantime, I will make sure you can continue to soar without fear of falling down."

Taking a deep breath, she holds up her wand with a steady grip. " _Expecto patronum!_ "

A burst of light forces the two girls to clench their eyes shut. When they open their eyes again, a large silver feline is prowling along the shoreline of the Black Lake. Graceful and brimming with power, the Black Jaguar Patronus bears an uncanny resemblance to the same painting in her room back at the Kurosawa Estate.

Shocked doesn't begin to describe Ruby's feeling, but a part of her understands why her Patronus ends up taking this form. After years of conflict, she's finally accepted herself and that includes being a Kurosawa. However, rather than submitting to the responsibilities expected of a Pureblood, she has vowed to take control and make it her strength instead of her weakness.

The Jaguar's fanged grin seems to be encouraging her.

"That's… amazing, Ruby."

Yoshiko looks awed, the first expression Ruby's seen in a long time that's not wholly shadowed by sadness and pain. In fact, it reminds her of when they first met on platform 9 3⁄4.

Ruby hastily wipes her eyes and casts another spell. " _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

The basket levitates towards Yoshiko, who tilts her head questioningly at the sweet potatoes beneath the cover.

"Let's go eat these with Hanamaru-chan. We should eat them while they're still warm!"

 _Whenever you feel down, I'll be here to lift you both._


	18. Ch15 - The Black Lake

**A/N:** Yup still quite a few typos here, missing words and whatnot lol I must've been really blind

 **original A/N:** It took some time but here we are, last arc of the story, Arc3. This is sort of an aftermath but also the beginning of the end(?). It was… an interesting experience writing this chapter. Not much to say here except thank you all for the support and as always, any feedback is appreciated!  
 **Words** : 8,933

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 15 - The Black Lake  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Yoshiko scribbles line after line on the parchment, her mind absorbing the words but at the same time not really either. The sensation of holding a quill pen in her hand is quite disconcerting, knowing what she used to be. She tries to get used to this simple, quotidian task yet the queasy feeling keeps returning.

Every. Single. Time.

"Okay, that's it for today. Remember your paper's due at the end of this week!"

The Charms Professor's voice pulls Yoshiko out of her reverie. Scoffing at herself, she slows down in her writing and stares as the ink bleeds out and ruins the cursive of her words.

"Tsushima-san, thank you for letting me borrow your ink."

"You're welcome." She mechanically wipes her quill pen dry and tidies up her desk, taking back the ink bottle from a fellow Slytherin who chose to sit with her today. She exchanges a few more idle chit-chat with her Housemate before the Pureblood returns to her group of friends.

They nod at her in greeting, and she returns the gesture.

While the distance will always be there but the House of Slytherin has displayed an unexpected sense of solidarity since the former Head Girl's absence. In spite of how Slytherins are known for their self-preservation, they truly respect Dia Kurosawa and continue to revere her even after her blemished reputation. Thus, by extension, their treatment of Yoshiko has also changed for the better.

It is known to the student body that she survived whatever terror that resided in the Chamber of Secrets, and that somehow garners her a standing within the House of Slytherin. Since then, her Housemates have been making the effort to keep her company, to interact with her and, if she isn't mistaken, to cheer her up as well.

Yoshiko wonders if her despondent state is that obvious.

Taking a deep breath, she glances at the Hufflepuffs and the petite brunette at the center of their attention.

For all intents and purposes, Hanamaru is like a new Muggleborn student with no experience in magic. The staff and students from all four Houses have been mostly sympathetic, having heard the condensed version of what happened to her, and would help her out in anything that requires the use of spells.

Unable to look at Hanamaru's earnest expression for long, Yoshiko drops her gaze towards the girl's new wand on the table. It is already March - many long and grueling weeks since the disastrous day - and Hanamaru still couldn't tap into her magic. Diagnosis shows that she retains magic within her, and it was proven when she was able to bond with her new wand.

However, it's as if something is preventing her from channeling magic. Her intuition with spells and the said connection with her new wand are the only things that differ her from a Squib, or so what Yoshiko has heard. Her aptitude with Herbology and Potion remains, her understanding of Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against Dark Magic are thorough, and her love for the History of Magic has not at all diminished because of her situation.

Therefore, on these grounds, the Hogwarts staff is able to keep Hanamaru as a student in spite of the Ministry of Magic's wish to send her back to her grandparents. The staff is hopeful for her recovery, that she would eventually be able to cast spells again, and so what better place to nurture that possibility than Hogwarts?

Besides, Hanamaru herself requests for her stay here, though Yoshiko can't fathom why. Surely, family and relatives would be the best people to be around, especially for someone who has no recollection of her friends?

Shaking her head, Yoshiko tries not to wince when she hears Hanamaru giggling with her Housemates. She's glad that Hanamaru is a Hufflepuff - her Housemates have been nothing but supportive and very protective of her. At first, there had been a few gossipers from various Houses who mock at the idea of allowing a student who can't cast magic to attend classes, but the loyal Hufflepuffs had resolved that issue before the headstrong Gryffindors got involved.

Since then, Yoshiko has distanced herself even more, knowing Hanamaru is in good hands on top of Ruby's care. After all, it's too painful to even look at her former girlfriend, let alone be near her. Sometimes, it's easy to forget that the brunette lost her memories - she still acts the same, she's friendly, patient and book-loving.

Quoting Ruby, she is still very Hanamaru.

Except at the same time, she's not. Not anymore.

Hanamaru was only told the simplified version of what had happened to her and tries very hard to bond with each one of their group of seven. However, there are awkward gaps from time to time, and she seems to feel most at ease around Ruby, perhaps due to being a fellow Hufflepuff and her roommate.

Ruby would also answer anything Hanamaru asks, but only if she asks, for the matron had warned them about stressing her mind. The Muggleborn Professors even suggest that the repressed memory is psychological rather than caused by magic. Considering how Hanamaru had blocked out memories of the Dementor years ago, Yoshiko grudgingly agrees with this theory. A part of her fervently wishes for her girlfriend to return, yet another part is afraid, very afraid, because of what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets.

She can now fully empathize with Riko, of when the latter had Obliviated Chika and You. Different circumstances, yes, the outcome is nevertheless just as painful.

Yoshiko closes her eyes for a moment to get a grip on her composure. When she opens her eyes again, she notices that a small paper airplane has landed on her desk. After one glance at Ruby's direction, she simply places it in her pocket. She doesn't have to unfold it to know that it might say.

With Dia gone, Ruby is like their de facto leader now, being the one to organize their get-together at any available location. They have significantly less time to hang out nowadays, not just due to the staff keeping an eye on them as per the agreement with the Ministry. The Room of Requirement still holds many of their research notes and other items, so they avoid using it to prevent discovery by unwanted parties. And so, they would meet at the library, unused classrooms, and near the Black Lake, though they could no longer practice dueling together as none of these locations are private enough.

Mari has taken over Riko's former role as a Ravenclaw Prefect, perhaps due to Professor Toujou's request or because of her personal wish to preserve the spot for her kouhai, and that has kept her occupied. Kanan disappears off of the radar whenever possible, maybe still diligently patrolling through the Forbidden Forest and searching for clues. You and Chika have thrown themselves into Quidditch training and studying harder than ever as if to honor Riko's memory.

From what they know, Riko's condition has not improved at all and she has not regained consciousness, even though the coma is no longer magically-induced. The Sakurauchis maintain a timely correspondence with the Head of Ravenclaw, who is kind enough to share whatever news she has with Mari for her to pass onto her friends.

As for Dia, Ruby tries so hard to contact her sister but the Kurosawa Estate's security is absolute. All the Patriarch deems to inform her is that Dia is to remain confined at the Manor until further notice. The heiress has yet to lose her title for now and is still receiving private tutoring, but she is forbidden from all forms of contact with the outside world.

Kanan and Mari seem to be working on something, but no news probably means no progress.

Frowning, Yoshiko gets up from her seat and walks towards the podium to hand in her assignment. She could feel Ruby's worried gaze on her back, but she pretends not to notice it and plans to leave the classroom before the Hufflepuff has the chance to catch up with her. She understands and appreciates Ruby's concern, she really does, but today is one of those days when she just wants to be alone. She could feel the nonexistent weight of the paper plane in her pocket, and her pace hastens.

"Good work earlier, Tsushima. Few could get the hang of Invisibility Charm so quickly."

 _Lily taught it to me, months ago_. Yoshiko calmly meets Professor Yazawa's piercing red eyes and replies in a flat voice. "Thank you, Professor."

The Charms Professor stares at her for a moment, as if waiting for her characteristic dramatic poses but then sighs and gruffly pats her shoulder. "Well, keep up the good work. If you ever need to-"

"I know. Thanks for the offer though. Please excuse me." Though sheepish about interrupting the older witch, Yoshiko curtly turns around and heads for the exit.

All of the staff has tried to talk to her, especially Professor Yazawa, but the attention only makes Yoshiko feel worse somehow and all she wants to do is keep a safe distance. She used to be close to the Charms Professor, closer than any other teachers at least, but she could no longer act the same as before. Any urge to pose or make daring declarations is squashed by the reminder that _she is not Yohane and never will be_. Perhaps due to Yohane's influence, any random thoughts about world domination and making more little demons now have a malicious edge.

This isn't a game anymore. Yoshiko has long burned the black feathers in her collection with a rather aggressive _Incendio_.

"Yoshiko-chan."

Yoshiko grimaces but still halts in the hallway to wait for the speaker to catch up.

"Hanamaru-chan and I are heading to the library now. Would you like to join us?" The question sounds more like a request than an invitation.

Yoshiko frowns at Ruby's unwavering gaze and refuses to look at the brunette beside her. "No thanks. We're all meeting up later anyway, aren't we? We'll talk then."

Blinking, Ruby shuffles awkwardly. "Um, actually, I wasn't the one who threw the paper plane on your desk."

"What-?" Yoshiko digs out the said paper from her pocket and unfolds it to find a familiar writing.

 _[Can we talk, please?]_

Yoshiko nervously bites her lower lip and dares to peer at the bespectacled girl.

"You're finally looking at me zura."

She is at a loss for words. Her chest aches but she is unable to look away from Hanamaru now that their eyes meet.

"Why do you want to talk to me-?"

Hanamaru's smile seems sad, and Yoshiko's heart clenches at the thought that she could be the cause. "W-We used to be very close, didn't we? I… I asked Ruby-chan. She said we used to be together all the time, before I l-lost my memories."

Though silent, Ruby gives Yoshiko a slight nod, looking more determined than sheepish.

"Well, we were… we are," Yoshiko feels like she's swallowed glass, " _friends_. Just kinda busy lately that's all. Of course we won't be spending much time together. I'm a Slytherin, you're a Hufflepuff, that's a given. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"But that was never an issue before, was it?" Hanamaru reaches for Yoshiko's sleeve, but loosens her hold when the latter flinches. "S-Sorry zura…"

"Zuram… Hanamaru, that was because t-there were people to facilitate our gatherings. Now two of them are no longer here, so it's harder to have our get-togethers now."

Yoshiko could see Ruby frowning from her peripheral vision but she pretends not to see that. She also pretends not to feel a sense of guilt when Hanamaru trustingly accepts her explanation.

"Oh, I see. Then, well, w-we could try to hang out together more zura. If you don't like the library, then maybe we could-"

"It's okay. Go with Ruby. I'll see you guys in Transfiguration tomorrow-"

Hanamaru grips Yoshiko's sleeve again and this time she persists, even when the latter tries to tug free. "I-I've been meaning to ask. Y-You're not avoiding me, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

To Yoshiko's surprise, Hanamaru suddenly bows to her. "I'm sorry. I feel like I've done something horrible to you, all of you, but I-I don't remember zura. Especially you, Yoshiko-chan, I… I don't understand but, whenever I'm near you, I-I feel weird. You've all been so nice to me yet I-I…"

Instinctively, Yoshiko raises her hand to pull Hanamaru into a hug but barely manages to stop herself in time. Instead, she awkwardly pats the brunette's shoulder.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Hanamaru. Don't ever think like that. This is my issue. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Yoshiko-chan-" Ruby takes a step forwards her but she backs away with a slight shake of her head.

"I'm just gonna go back to Dorm to nap now, alright? I'm a lil' sleepy, heh." Gently, she pulls Hanamaru's hand off of her sleeve, her hand lingering against the latter's for a moment before letting go.

"W-We'll be in the library okay, Yoshiko-chan?" Ruby calls out after her. She waves her hand without looking back, smiling slightly at her friend's underlying message.

 _We'll be waiting whenever you're ready._

She's so proud and glad to have a friend like Ruby, especially now that she's this pathetic mess of non-human. She greets a few more of her fellow Slytherins on her way back to the Dungeon, keeping her head low to give an obvious vibe of not wanting to be disturbed.

The Slytherin Prefect is the only one in the Common Room and appears to be absorbed in the stack of parchments and tomes on the desk. The aristocratic wizard looks as if he wants to say something to her but then he sighs and tells her not to be late for her afternoon class.

Nodding half-heartedly, she slips into a kotatsu at the corner and sinks into the warmth. It's only then she realizes how cold she feels, even though the spring weather has been nice and warm so far. She takes out the unfolded paper plane again, her finger wistfully brushing over Hanamaru's writing.

Slumping tiredly, she glances across the table at the empty spot, recalling the many nights when Dia would patiently listen to her worries and give her advice.

Ah, but Dia's not here anymore, is she?

Yoshiko reaches into her bag and pulls out two pieces of wood.

Hanamaru's old wand, the one that she herself snapped in half just so she would not be able to attack Yoshiko anymore under Yohane's command.

Though the broken wand is useless, Yoshiko couldn't bring herself to throw it away.

 _"I promise I'll do everything in my power so you won't have that kind of horrible experience again. That's Yohane-sama's own version of Unbreakable Vow to you."_

Months ago, she told those words to Hanamaru but she completely and utterly failed.

A tear slides down her cheek, and she buries her face in the crook of her arms.

 _I should be the one to apologize to you, Hanamaru._

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"Where are you?"_

 _Soft, derisive giggle. "You looking for me?"_

 _"Of course. I need to end you. To end us. We're wrong."_

 _The giggle now has a dangerous lilt to it. "We? How absurd. You're the error."_

 _"How are your wings?"_

 _Husky growl. "You dare to ask?"_

 _"I dare, and I will find you."_

 _"Heh, come get me then."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Yoshiko jolts awake, breathing raggedly with her heart pounding uncomfortably within her ribcage. She wipes her brow and discovers it to be damp with cold sweat.

Ever since the incident at the Chamber of Secrets, she's been having these dream-like conversations with Yohane. Their mind connection, though unstable and erratic, is very real. That's the only reason she is is certain that the Fallen cannot make a move yet, not until their leader Yohane recovers.

And she knows this because she hasn't fully recovered yet either.

She glances down at her sleeve, unsurprised to see a few dark stains. She always gets nosebleeds after every dream-conversations with Yohane, and the ache in her chest worsens each time.

She doesn't mind. At least this means that the winged girl must be suffering as well.

Yoshiko's plan is straightforward - find out whatever Yohane did to Hanamaru, restore her magic, and end Yohane's plans once and for all to free her friends from the accursed Vow.

Whatever happens to a 'matured' Horcrux after the original is gone is something Yoshiko no longer cares about. Based on their shared 'damage', it's highly possible that she will perish if Yohane does. Her existence isn't even real, so why worry?

Though filled with great sorrow, Yoshiko is also relieved to have this mission so she could focus her mind towards it. Otherwise, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Tsushima?"

Wincing, Yoshiko hastily wipes at her nose and pretends to be yawning. "Yes, senpai?" It seems like the Slytherin Prefect has left and the Common Room has a few more other students now.

The older witch, a Fourth-Year if Yoshiko remembers correctly, looks suspicious but she relays the Prefect's wish to remind Yoshiko to go to class.

"Oh, right, class." Yoshiko lethargically gathers her stuff and pulls herself out from under the kotatsu.

"Wait, Tsushima. You missed lunch," the Pureblood gestures at a plateful of sandwiches on the table, "I had some house-elves bring this here. Take some."

At this, Yoshiko's stomach lets out an embarrassing growl, making her blush. Smiling, the older girl returns to her group of friends to give Yoshiko the privacy to regain composure.

Before Yoshiko reaches for the food, she scribbles on the Protean-Charmed parchment to let Ruby know that she had overslept. Her friend must have been worried that she wasn't present at lunch. Ruby does respond within moments and mentions that Kanan is looking for her.

Puzzled, Yoshiko taps a quick message to the Gryffindor, whose prompt response surprises her.

' _Come to the Black Lake.'_

 _'But I have class.'_

 _'Skip it.'_

While Kanan isn't an industrious student by any means, having a record of mischief in the past, she is also diligent in terms of school work. As if sensing Yoshiko's skepticism from her lack of reply, another message shows up on the parchment as soon as the previous one vanishes.

 _'You, Chika and Mari are with me.'_

 _'No Ruby and Hanamaru?'_

 _'Hanamaru-chan and I are staying in class.'_

Frowning, Yoshiko stuffs down the sandwiches as fast as she could and hurries out of the Dorm. Maybe Kanan finally found something? She rubs at her chest to alleviate some of the pain from earlier and hopes her face isn't pale. No need to alarm her friends.

As she steps out of the Castle and walks towards the Aviary, she notices a familiar figure standing outside the Gamekeeper's log cabin, fixing the roof. Professor Hoshizora waves at her, and she hesitantly returns the gesture before continuing her way. As per the staff's agreement to the Ministry, they've been keeping watch on their group of seven. However, they also turn a blind eye to what's technically against such agreement, as long as they deem it safe.

That's the only reason why they are able to gather by the Lake's shore from time to time.

Yoshiko stands in the middle of the field near the Aviary and reaches out with her magic, which has become 'loose', for lack of better description. It's similar to how those black tendrils of magic feel like, except this is her regular magic. It's like how the sensation would expand whenever she summons a broom to her hand, or whenever she casts _Accio_.

She does not have wait for long, receiving a tingling response from the end of such magical tug. Lucifer soon flies into her sight and circles over her head in greeting. Smiling slightly, Yoshiko resumes her trek towards the Black Lake, comforted by the presence of her familiar flying close by.

When she sees two familiar silhouettes in the distance, she hastens her pace towards the shore. Mari waves at her, the ever-present Cheshire-cat grin still as cheery as ever but it also has a predatory feel nowadays. Chika is levitating her Beater bats, seemingly concentrated on something and only acknowledges Yoshiko's presence with a quick nod.

"Where's Kanan? And You?" While the former Head Girl will always be 'Dia-san' to her, she has long dropped formal suffixes to the other girls' names. She notices the two Gryffindors' cloaks and scarves in a haphazard pile near the roots of a nearby tree, but the owners are nowhere to be seen.

"They should be back soon. They just went ahead to check the water," Mari gestures at the lake's calm surface, translucent yet fathomless. "To make a long story short, Kanan's been… visiting the Acromantulas, as well as the Selkie Tribe beneath the Black Lake."

Yoshiko's hand tightens around her wand. She has not forgotten those monstrous spiders. "What for?"

"The Fallen used to use the Forbidden Forest as their base for some time, yet we never found anything but those feathers here and there. Remember, the Acromantulas knew but did not inform us. But why though? Why would they be helping them out? There must be a reason. And so, Kanan discovered that the merpeople know something."

Before Mari could continue, the surface ripples and Kanan pops up. The ponytailed girl's complexion looks oddly green and there are several slits on both sides of her neck.

Noticing Yoshiko's bewildered stare, Kanan speaks up in a wispy voice. "I used Gillyweed - it's a magical plant that allows me to breathe freely underwater. For some reason, the effect lasts longer with me than the average people. As precaution, you'll be using the Bubblehead Charm with You. Anyway, we don't have much time - the Chieftainess agrees to meet with us or rather, you specifically, Yoshiko."

"Me-? Why-?"

"I relayed the gist of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets to the merpeople, to see if they have any information or if they could help us on anything. Then, the Chieftainess told me that she wants to have a word with you, face to face. I do not know why but I'd like to take this chance."

"Can they be trusted?" The old Yoshiko would have jumped at this chance to visit underwater folks and explore a whole new region, but now she is too wary to dive into any adventures.

"Yes." Kanan's tone is brusque. When Yoshiko remains unconvinced, her expression softens a little. "Do you at least trust my judgment?"

In spite of everything that has happened, between injuring Kanan's arm and all those silly bouts of jealousy long ago, Yoshiko acknowledges that she does trust the older girl. She lets out a tired sigh and tries to relax. "I do. So, what should I do?"

At this, Mari beckons her over to the shoreline and begins a series of complicated gestures with her wand. Yoshiko could feel Mari's magic gently wrapping around hers. "You should be able to breathe underwater now. If you need more oxygen or something, You will re-apply the Charm for you. Now, are you a decent swimmer?"

"I guess…"

"Lemme rephrase that. How much clothing do you think you can wear while swimming in the Lake?"

Scowling, she irritably yanks off her scarf and vest and tosses them onto the Gryffindors' pile. Her tie, shoes, and socks follow soon after. "I ain't meeting the merpeople with just my undies."

"Fair enough," Mari casts a few more advanced Charms that Yoshiko doesn't know. A ball of fire is conjured and placed in a small flask that the Ravenclaw clips onto a Transfigured belt. Her lips quirk in amusement as she fastens it around Yoshiko's waist. "That should keep you warm enough underwater. Unlike a certain sea rock, you're not prone to stripping and so is immune to the cold."

"I heard that."

"I said it aloud~"

Mari sticks out her tongue at Kanan, who rolls her eyes and smiles in fond exasperation. Yoshiko is relieved to see such light-hearted interaction between the older girls, especially since she doesn't remember the last time they banter like this. Mari has been uncharacteristically serious, no jokes and no flippant Italian words, while Kanan has been absent the majority of their meetings. Yoshiko reminds herself that Kanan most likely misses the naps she used to have with Hanamaru by the Black Lake. Moreover, knowing how close they are, she also couldn't begin to fathom how they feel about their best friend Dia.

Yoshiko glances at Chika, whose attention is still focused at whatever she is doing with the Beater bats, and back at the two Fifth-Years. They were all scarred by what had happened, especially to Riko. Lucifer diligently hangs at a nearby branch, as if telling its master that it will watch over her friends.

Yoshiko's eyes narrow in renewed determination. "I'm ready, Kanan, Mari."

The older girls share a smile at her response. "Alright, Kanan and You will be guiding you under the Lake, while Chikacchi and I will stay by the shore as lookouts. We'll be keeping contact through Patronus - Kanan's and mine can be conjured underwater, so can yours Yoshiko-chan."

Nodding, Yoshiko takes a deep breath and sinks into the cold water after Kanan. As soon as she becomes submerged, a shroud of bubble covers her head and enables her to breathe in oxygen. The fishbowl-shaped air bubble is impenetrably secure around her even as she curiously prods at it with her finger.

"Haha, I wouldn't test it too much if I were you since you weren't the original caster of the spell."

Yoshiko nods at You in greeting, only to blink a moment later when she realizes she could hear the older girl loud and clear.

"I've connected our Charms together, so as long as we stay close, we can communicate with each other." Like Yoshiko, the fair-haired Gryffindor is clad in just her shirt and skirt, though her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows to reveal a wand holster strapped under her wrist.

"Ready? Follow me then." In addition to the odd skin complexion and gill-like slits on her neck, there is webbing between Kanan's fingers and toes. Yoshiko has heard that she is a good swimmer but now with these Gillyweed-enhanced traits, she is like a mermaid who seems right at home underwater.

And Mari is right. How could Kanan stand the cold water in only bikinis? Even with the fireball, Yoshiko could feel warmth draining away and the cold already seeping in through her fingertips.

There are some odd scars here and there on the older girl's body, perhaps from Quidditch matches, while some resemble claw marks. When she notices a particular diagonal scar on Kanan's left upper arm, she shamefully averts her gaze and her curiosity dies.

"I'm okay," Kanan says simply, and that lifts the guilt a little bit.

As if to diffuse the tension, You gives Yoshiko a friendly nudge. "Let's try to keep up with her~" She appears to be an experienced swimmer as well, her movements just as sleek and confident as her powerful strokes propel her after Kanan.

Yoshiko struggles to keep up with the two Gryffindors, one already a mere dot in the distance and the other out of her reach. The transparent Bubble-Head Charm gives her an unexpected clarity to the underwater view and she couldn't help but look around. She's always thought that the green light filtering through the Slytherin Dungeon is due to magic and their House color, but now she understands that it's from the Lake's natural tint. Though murky, the water feels clean as if unperturbed by human hands. Fish and other aquatic creatures seem to be aware of their presence, and they avoid moving into their path.

Somewhere to the right, Yoshiko could see an immense silhouette that could be the famed Giant Squid's tentacle. Thankfully, they are moving away from the creature and not towards it.

"You alright?" You slows down and, with a flick of her wrist, frees her wand and smoothly casts a spell on Yoshiko.

No wonder it's getting harder to breathe. The Charm's strength must have diminished and the oxygen depleting. She turns away from You's scrutiny, feeling exposed under those blue eyes. "Thanks, and yeah I can still keep swimming. I may not have limitless stamina like you Lions but I did improve a lot through our exercises."

"Kanan-chan's the one with limitless stamina, and we do get tired too…"

Yoshiko frowns at You's grim expression and swims a bit closer. "That reminds me. What's with Chika? I haven't really talked to you two since… well, you haven't been coming to the meetings Ruby set up."

"Neither have you, Yoshiko-chan. Ahaha, we really should apologize to Ruby-chan," You shakes her head, her smile sad. "She's been so strong for all of us, yet we're really just hiding."

Yoshiko has nothing to say to that. She herself has been moping and mulling over the grim future, so she is in no position to tell the Gryffindor duo otherwise. Considering what they had gone through, it's expected and understandable that they would want to keep to themselves.

"Chika-chan is, she is…" You's expression darkens. "She remembers most of it now, after that day at the Pensieve. I still have trouble recalling anything substantial, but Chika's regained her memories. All of the horrible parts, and I mean including what happened at the campsite near the Hut."

However brief the torture had been, Yoshiko could still feel the phantom pain from the Cruciatus Curse even now. Is that why Chika lost her sun-like smile?

"Chika-chan's trying to become stronger, using those memories, to try to improve what she… no, what _we_ had failed before. We've been training so hard to achieve our Animagi forms too but it's just not happening," You gazes at the ponytailed girl far ahead. "I wonder how Kanan-chan and the others did it."

Yoshiko wonders if she, a matured Horcrux, a non-human, could achieve her Animagus form if she could live that long to find out. Probably not. "Chika has you, You. As long as you're with her, you'll both be fine."

She's mildly surprised at the lack of bitterness in her tone. You and Chika deserve that much, and she truly is glad that they have each other during such painful times.

"Thanks, Yoshiko-chan. You will be too, y'know? It'll take time, yes, but Hanamaru-chan will surely remember-"

"I'm not putting my hopes on that." Yoshiko grits her teeth and speeds up. "That's not the priority anyway. Getting her magic back is, among many other things."

You easily catches up to her with a few strokes. "Something happened down at the Chamber of Secrets and it's been causing you to act so distantly from us, right?"

Her words sound more like a statement than a question. Yoshiko purses her lips and says nothing. First Ruby and now You. Why are they so perceptive?

"We got your back, Yoshiko-chan, please do remember that." You's serious expression then softens to a familiar smile. "You're our favorite datenshi after all."

Yoshiko is about to argue, perhaps even scream at the older girl for saying things she doesn't understand, but she notices the conviction and protectiveness in those blue eyes.

As if noticing her inner turmoil, You playfully reaches for her midriff and tickles her.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Just felt like doing it. Catch me if you can!"

Growling, Yoshiko hurries after the chuckling Gryffindor and realizes that she isn't as upset as she thinks she is. You truly means her words and, like the other girls in their group, she will offer unconditional support no matter what.

It's staggering, really, to know that she has such irreplaceable friends.

 _"Aren't they easy to manipulate, hmm?"_

Yoshiko flinches and looks around frantically, though deep down in her heart she knows whose voice she just heard.

But how? This has never happened during her conscious hours.

"Yoshiko-chan? Are you cold?" You slows down again and is about cast another spell but Yoshiko quickly swims away.

"It's nothing. Anyway, how far is it? We've been swimming for a long time." She tries not to think about Yohane and is relieved when the muffled 'sound' of being underwater returns. Desperate for distraction, she surveys the surrounding and finds the aquatic vegetation more condensed. Not that she's ever been under the Lake, but she could sense a sort of unfamiliarity around this area compared to the water near the shores.

"Erm, I'm not sure of the exact destination either."

At this, they notice a burst of light ahead and Kanan's dolphin Patronus shooting through the water like a torpedo. The ponytailed girl doubles back and gestures at the various boulders around them. Upon closer inspection, Yoshiko could see markings etched onto the surface, some shallow and some deep.

"We'll rest here for a bit. I've sent my Patronus to deliver a message and there should be a welcoming committee soon."

"You've been here before, Kanan-chan?" Out of the three of them, only Kanan appears relaxed in this unknown territory.

"Yes, with Mari and Dia, in our third year," Kanan's somber gaze has a gleam of nostalgia. "I insisted that the Lake would lead to other parts of the magical world, like some sort of passage. To make a long story short, we discovered that to be true."

"And? Where did you go?"

"Everywhere," Kanan mutters vaguely, but her expression hardens. "But it's not within our right, not for human access. This is not our domain and it should stay that way. We're only able to come here now, unimpeded, because Dia, Mari and I once helped the merpeople, and so they wish to return the favor."

She turns away and sighs, her frustrated eyes staring at the string of bubbles that soon pop and vanish into the water. "Mari and Dia helped me a lot in my first year. Even now, I still feel like I haven't done anything for them. Dia needs us now more than ever, yet I can't do a damn thing."

"Right, I think you've mentioned your first year," You says slowly. "Was it that bad?"

"The Houses were more divided back then, externally and internally, because of many Pureblood seniors. Yes, even within the House of Gryffindor. Blood purity… discrimination… that's something I'll never understand."

"And that's why you get along with us so well."

The stranger's voice sounds like a hiss yet it's high-pitched at the same time. Yoshiko and You whirl around in alarm only to discover that they are surrounded.

Dozens of merpeople form a formidable wall around them, keeping a respectful distance though their tridents and spears appear to be within attack range still. Unlike those euthanized mermaids from fairy tales, the merpeople are actually ghastly in appearance, with greyish skin, green hair, and yellow eyes. Their silver fish tails are also unnaturally long, longer than their humanoid upper-half.

There are also a few Hippocampus, a magical half-horse half-fish creature that the merpeople probably domesticated, for they appear ready to storm forward at the first command.

"Greetings, One with the Dolphin," one of the merpeople hisses, his hideous mouth grinning to reveal sharp, broken teeth. "I see that you have brought…"

"Yoshiko Tsushima. Yes, she is the one who has met the group of wizards and witches that the Acromantulas helped out."

The head of the reception scoffs. "Those sinister spiders. Very well then, the Chieftainess wishes to speak to you, _alone_."

Yoshiko tenses, and Kanan swims in front of her protectively. "Why are we not allowed to accompany her?"

"Neither are we," the speaker does a human equivalent of a shrug. "We are to remain here while the Chieftainess speaks with you, One with the Coelacanth."

Well, given how many times she has practiced her Patronus by the Lake's shore, she isn't surprised that the merpeople would know her Patronus. She gives Kanan and You a determined nod and swims a bit forward.

Though face to face with such a grotesque creature, Yoshiko doesn't feel a hint of revulsion at all. The merpeople carry themselves with pride, so who is she to judge them? Certainly not her, an existence that never should be.

The merpeople must have liked what he sees in her gaze, for he nods and points at the veil of seaweed barely visible between two columns of eroded rocks. "Beyond the veil, keep swimming straight until you see an arch with the marking of a shell. Then turn left and into the cavern. The Chieftainess awaits your presence there."

After giving Kanan and You one more glance, Yoshiko swims towards the given destination with no hesitation. She has come a long way and she wants some answers to alleviate her fears. It isn't just because of Yohane's voice earlier but the density of magic in this region also makes her flighty.

Hogwarts feels ancient, yet, here under the Black Lake, she is encompassed by something even older that resonates with her soul.

 _My damaged soul…_

"Indeed, you're damaged."

Yoshiko pauses at the cavern, the area barely visible due to its depth and the lack of light. Even then, she makes no move to illuminate the cave with a spell. Somewhere in the darkness, the Chieftainess of the Selkie Tribe is examining her and such thorough scrutiny is giving her goosebumps.

"Hello, Chieftainess of the Selkie Tribe," she says to the dark.

Anyone else in such predicament would have panicked - stranded far away from the surface and surrounded by darkness, she is defenseless if she is attacked either via magic or other means. Morbidly, she wonders if she would disappear into thin air or would actually leave behind a corpse like a normal human being.

She isn't human, and that's why she is able to look straight ahead without feeling the need to arm herself. Long before encountering Yohane, she has always been fond of darkness.

She is not afraid.

Soon, the Chieftainess' slick voice echoes in the cavern once more.

"Aren't you a peculiar one."

"It's just a hunch but, I don't think your people like magic very much?" She doesn't know how she knows this since this is the first time she's ever met merpeople, but her instinct is rather adamant.

"Perceptive too. It truly is unfortunate, seeing how… polite you are, but it doesn't change the fact that you are unclean."

Yoshiko cringes. "You know-? About me?"

"Yes, and that is why I went through all the trouble of getting One with the Dolphin to bring you here. We've been hearing things, you see, that the ghosts have always avoided you out of sheer terror of your incomplete soul. They may be apparitions and deceased, but they are whole and your presence baffles them. Hmm, I have always wanted to see you face to face. It used to be merely out of curiosity… until recently. Now I deem it necessary to speak with you."

"And why is that?"

"You have confronted and damaged the Winged One, no?"

Yoshiko could feel pressure from all direction, as well as the disconcerting sensation of her heart thudding rapidly within her chest.

"You're not human, but neither is she."

"Of course she isn't. I'm a Horcrux, I'm the reason that she…" Yoshiko trails off, too bitter and depressed to even finish her sentence.

"The split was nearly even from what we could determine." There is a hint of dark amusement in the Chieftainess' voice. "Either way, your existence is an abomination…"

Yoshiko clenches her fists, trying to ignore the pain caused by those words.

"… or so I once thought. Cast your Patronus for me, Yoshiko Tsushima."

Though perturbed, she compliantly conjures the silver coelacanth. Her movement may be sluggish due to the water pressure, the Patronus still bursts from her wand with a shimmering glow. Freely, it dives into the darkness and leaves a trail of evanescent light behind.

Her Patronus then swims around a large silhouette perched upon a throne of gigantic lake plants, giving her a brief view of the Chieftainess of the Selkie Tribe before darkness swallows the merpeople once more.

If she isn't mistaken, there is a deferential smile on the Chieftainess' wizened features.

"Isn't this enough, Yoshiko Tsushima?"

"What's enough-?"

"Your dazzling Patronus. It comes from the caster's heart and soul. It's something that cannot be faked or created from nothingness. This alone proves your worthiness."

Yoshiko dares not raise her hope, and bitter words slip out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Even if I'm just a Horcrux?"

"I'm not human either, am I?"

"Huh? So what? You're you-?"

A quiet chuckle echoes around the cavern. "You're quite entertaining. 'So what', she says. Well then, I say the same to you - so what if you are different than the other wizards and witches? So what?"

Yoshiko grits her teeth, exasperated and ready to argue, but suddenly finds herself stumped. Here, facing the leader of the merpeople, she could barely feel the self-doubt and self-pity that are perpetual whenever she is with the other students. If she claims that she is a lesser existence, then she would be condemning the Chieftainess and her brethren as well.

She doesn't want that. She certainly doesn't think the merpeople are below wizards and witches. They are simply different, that's all.

"My eyes don't deceive, your Patronus bares no lies, and you are here." The Chieftainess chuckles again before the voice drops to a serious tone. "One with the Dolphin requests for my people's help and I was already ready to grant it, for old time's sake, but now I am willing to depart even more information than I originally intended."

"What do you mean by that?" Another pulse of magic and a new piece of information seeps into Yoshiko's mind somehow. "Wizards and witches don't get along with the merpeople, do they?"

"They have always thought too much of themselves. They rely on magic too much without appreciating their origin. We magical… creatures may not utilize fancy spells like them, we certainly understand more than they ever will."

A faint whisper of memory later, Yoshiko recalls what Yohane had said in the Chamber of Secrets. "You're referring to the centaurs and others."

"Yes. The centaurs, along with us merpeople, refused the status of 'being' in favor of 'beast' for many reasons. But to put it simply, we do not want to get involved in silly politics and trifles that the wizarding folks dally with. We are content to keep within our own communities as long as no one disturbs our peace. While we may have been successful most of the time, the same cannot be said for similar creatures with human or above intelligence. Discrimination is universal, even among the wizarding kind, is it not?"

"Squibs… and blood purity," Yoshiko mutters, feeling the gears in her mind clicking yet something is still missing.

The Chieftainess sounds derisive. "The Winged One and her cohorts sought us out before you even set foot in Hogwarts. They wish to enlist our help in their grand goal, but we refused. We are what we are and we do not wish to involve ourselves. The Acromantula colony, on the other hand, decided to help them out of spite. The werewolves? They never even had the choice."

"Why though? Why did Yohane-" Yoshiko pauses, feeling her stomach lurch at the usage of that name aloud. "- why did the Fallen even bother with werewolves? Infecting people with lycanthropy? Why your people's help?"

"What makes us different?" The Chieftainess' voice is soft. "You and I? A werewolf and an Animagus? A Squib and a Muggleborn? I do not know what their motivation is, but they are finding ways to forcibly create such difference. And if they can create, they can erase."

Even though Yoshiko still couldn't quite grasp the severity of such implication, she has enough sense to understand that the Fallen are meddling with something that should never be touched upon.

 _To make… to grant a Squib or even a Muggle the ability to use magic, but also a method to take away a wizard or witch's magic? The unknown spell that hit Mari partially and Hanamaru fully already showed that they're not far from their goal! They just need something, a controlled variable, a quantity that's constant so they can observe other dependent-_

"Dia-san's blood," she whispers in horrified realization.

"Yes, the blood from a powerful Pureblood at its prime, of an ancient and pure ancestry. And they will acquire it soon enough now that the heiress is no longer at Hogwarts and is vulnerable." The Chieftainess' grave voice jogs a particular memory in Yoshiko's mind, of what she witnessed in the Pensieve.

The reminder drenches her body in cold fear. "The weakness in Dia-san's sword and the flaw in the Kurosawa Manor's wards-! Yohane, s-she found out t-through Lily-! But no, Ruby's said it, the Estate's in near lockdown and impossible to get into. Besides, Yohane's still not recovered yet…"

"Nothing is impossible. Magic is able to change any outcome, but it's not omnipotent either." The Chieftainess' wistful tone fills the cavern, and the peculiar lilt calms her down. "We merpeople know of the House of Kurosawa. Those from the Main House and even most of the Branch members are Sorted into Slytherin, which has the affinity with water and so our history is quite intertwined along with Hogwarts' lore. Each founder owns a legendary item that only the most worthy of their House may wield - Godric Gryffindor's sword, Hestia Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and Salazar Slytherin's locket. Similarly, the progenitor of the Kurosawa line created a similar heirloom - the Kurosawa saber is impervious to magic, even against powerful Dark Curses."

"Yeah, I've seen Dia-san, deflecting and even slashing away spells…"

The merpeople chuckles wryly. "It truly is a masterpiece, a symbol of status and power. Thus, who would've possibly thought that it can be destroyed by non-magical means? For example, a well-angled halberd swing…"

"W-What? But I've seen Dia-san dueling against those armored suits in the Room of Requirement!"

"Ah, but those suits were animated via magic. That's why the heiress is well-versed in dual-wielding - the use of her wand is meant to cover for such weakness. As vain and confident as Purebloods are of their magic, Dia Kurosawa understands and acknowledges her faults. She is strong, but no one is invincible. Now that the Winged One knows how to get past her defense, she _will_ fall."

Yoshiko bristles, her grip tightening on her wand. "Don't say that! The Manor's secure and we'll protect her-"

"Even though she's far out of any of your reach?" The Chieftainess hisses coldly. "Vanity will be the House of Kurosawa's downfall. There is always a way. It's merely a matter of time, and time is running out."

Yoshiko swallows her argument, feeling a little light-headed and that's when she notices the Bubblehead Charm waning.

"You'll need to widen the bridge connecting you to the Winged One. It is dangerous, though it is a risk that you have no choice to avoid. A tug of war, one you cannot afford to lose." A powerful wave propels her out of the cavern, the leader of the merpeople's voice reverberating around her. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Yoshiko Tsushima. Think about what I've said, and I wish you luck in your quest."

She blinks uncomfortably, for her eyes were adjusted to the darkness of the cave and are now overwhelmed by the filtered light. Too numb and exhausted from all the revelations, she struggles to return to the meeting point but realizes that she would not be able to make it before the Charm fades. Desperately, she summons her Patronus even though she has no idea how to use it to deliver messages, so she simply pours her thoughts and emotions into the silver coelacanth.

Her heartbeat thunders in her ears as she continues to swim as much as she could. Fortunately, she does not have to wait long.

"Yoshiko-chan!"

You hurries towards the younger girl and re-applies the Bubblehead Charm, allowing Yoshiko to gulp for air and clear away the haze clouding her mind. Kanan is close behind with the other merpeople, who keep a respectful distance and are staring at Yoshiko contemplatively.

"Are you okay? We could sense your panic from your Patronus."

Yoshiko nods weakly at Kanan. "Good to know my improvised spellcasting worked. Listen, I have so much to tell you. All of you."

You and Kanan share a wary glance. Moments later though, a shimmering seal Patronus swims towards them and the merpeople's formation shifts to give it a path. Mari must be calling for them.

"We've been down here too long, some of the staff have noticed our absence." As if by wordless agreement, the two Gryffindors gently take Yoshiko by each arm and begin to swim upwards.

Kanan effortlessly casts her Patronus, perhaps to respond to Mari, and politely bids the merpeople farewell.

Their attention, however, is on the silver dolphin and seal swimming side by side. The head of the reception holds out his trident and murmurs morosely. "You're both blessed. Look at them shine! So very unfortunate, for the sight used to be even more radiant when the set of three was complete. A great injustice has been done to One with the Penguin."

"Yes, and rest assured," Kanan's expression is feral, reminding Yoshiko of that time when Mari was unconscious due to the magic-robbing spell, "there will be retribution."

The merpeople give them a smile - it is a grotesque yet inexplicably reassuring smile. "We will get in contact with you if there is any news, One with the Dolphin. As per our Chieftainess and our will, we merpeople have your back."

Yoshiko follows his gaze and finds herself agreeing with the merpeople. It's just a feeling but the sight of the dolphin and seal does look off, like something is missing. And it's not just the Patronus but their group as a whole as well.

It just isn't right if all nine of them aren't together.

As soon as they break the surface, Yoshiko gasps for actual air and breathes harshly while Kanan and You pull her ashore. She looks up at the bright sky, her sight temporarily shaded by Lucifer's circling shadow above her.

A considerable time has already passed since the Chamber of Secrets, and the sand within the hourglass will not stop trickling.

 _I must find out where Yohane is and strike first before she does._

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"…"_

 _"Ah, I can sense your despair and your anger. How utterly delicious."_

 _"… just what do you want?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I've asked you before. Why Dia-san, why those werewolves, why all those experiments, what are you trying to achieve?"_

 _"Haven't you already learned the reasoning? I'm amazed the merpeople was able to put the pieces together. You as well."_

 _"… no, I don't understand. I really don't get why you're doing all this."_

 _"That," the voice is frigid and unforgiving, "is something you will find out soon enough."_

 _"… Yohane…"_

 _"That's right. That's my name. It was never yours and never will be."_

 _"…"_

 _"You poor thing. Truthfully, I feel like we would have gotten along, under other circumstances. You are me after all."_

 _"I suppose. But it will never happen, not after what you did to my important people."_

 _Cruel laughter. "What I did? Oh no, you silly girl, I'm not done yet. Far from it."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Yoshiko opens her eyes with a frustrated groan. She took the merpeople Chieftainess' advice and consciously seeks out Yohane every night as she lies on her bed, waiting to fall asleep. It's easier than expected, the whole experience having more clarity and longer duration compared to previous times.

But it's not enough.

Sighing, she dabs at her nose, relieved to see familiar blood stains and feel that constrictive ache in her chest. If these symptoms fade, it would mean Yohane has recovered and by then it will be too late.

She has shared everything non-Horcrux that she learned from the Chieftainess with the others. However, she didn't describe specifically what the Kurosawa heirloom's weakness is. She feels sick just thinking about it let alone saying it aloud. It's a secret that Dia only shared with Riko, a secret she fought so hard to defend yet was still ruthlessly extracted from her.

It is not Yoshiko's place to share.

Ruby is unable to use the Floo Network but her entry would have been denied anyway. All she could do for now is Owl her family to warn them of the dangers without revealing the sensitive details to avoid triggering the Unbreakable Vow.

Yoshiko doesn't trust that the Kurosawa Estate has an impenetrable defense, and Kanan and Mari agree with her. Perhaps the Patriarch would respond to Ruby today, and thus this thought urges Yoshiko to get off the bed. She hasn't gone to the Great Hall for a long time, at least not during meal times, but the breakfast period is when most of the owls would fly in to deliver mails.

Just as she gathers her items into her school bag, she notices a message on the Protean-Charmed parchment.

' _Riko is awake. Come to the Great Hall quickly, we're going to visit her.'_

Yoshiko blinks and rereads the message again.

No, she isn't hallucinating.

Yet, instead of an overwhelming joy, she only feels dread.


	19. Ch16 - The Augurey's Cry

**A/N:** Mostly typos in the dialogues... OTL Hmm, I'm almost caught up on existing chapters, I need to hurry up? XD; **  
**

 **original A/N:** Yay finished the chapter according to schedule (sorta). Another difficult chapter to write for various reasons, character-centric and builds up and… other things. The next one will be more interesting, I hope. Thanks for sticking with the story (I still can't believe I've made it this far), and as always any feedback is welcome!

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 16 - The Augurey's Cry  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

St. Mungo's is just as depressing as Yoshiko remembers, and the Janus Thickey Ward feels more dreadful if that is even possible. Akin to a robot, she trudges behind Ruby as they walk down the pristine white hallway towards the small group of people by the small fourth floor reception.

Mari, being the one most familiar with the Sakurauchis within their group, greets them politely while the Head of Ravenclaw exchanges a few words with the Healers. Upon receiving the letter, Professor Toujou had immediately forwarded the news to Mari who then called for their group to assemble. A quick Floo call later, the Sakurauchis agreed to accept visitors provided that a Hogwarts staff accompanied them.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the students came straight from Hogwarts still in school uniform and carrying their school bags. With the help of house-elves, You and Chika are able to bring extra hospital gifts. The duo tries to be optimistic the entire time, treating this as a light-hearted hospital visit by bringing these gifts but their grim expressions belie how they truly feel.

Likewise, Yoshiko is in such anxious jitters that she couldn't help but stay close to Ruby and Hanamaru. Being the great friends they are, the two Hufflepuffs keep her company while the older girls go to speak with the adults.

The conversation doesn't last long, however, for Professor Toujou leaves with Mr. Sakurauchi to the Head Healer's office, presumably for further discussion about Riko's condition.

Mrs. Sakurauchi nods at Mari and gestures for them to follow her towards the private wing of the Janus Thickey Ward. You nervously shifts the snack basket from her right hand to her left hand, while Chika's grip on the flower bouquet tightens to the point that her knuckles turn white. Only a gentle nudge from Kanan jostles them out of their daze and they hurry after Riko's mother.

Other than words of greeting and simple pleasantries, Kanan has been silent so far and keeps close to her childhood friends like a protective shadow. Mari is the one doing most of the talking since Mrs. Sakurauchi seems to trust her, perhaps due to her being a Ravenclaw Prefect or the fact that Mari had visited the Sakurauchi residence before.

"How is Rikocchi?" Mari tries to smile and keep her voice light-hearted. "The letter didn't mention much and I wasn't able to catch what the Healers were saying to Professor Toujou…"

"Riko is… I think it would be best for you to see for yourself," Mrs. Sakurauchi shakes her head wearily. "Perhaps, if she sees her friends, she might respond."

"What do you mean?" Mari asks carefully but Riko's mother only shakes her head again and gingerly knocks on the door.

"Riko, it's Okaa-san. I've brought your friends to see you." In spite of hearing no response, she quietly opens the door and gestures for them to enter.

The girls share an uneasy glance, and Chika takes that first step towards the door. You is right beside her, their arms linked together in support.

Unnerved by Mrs. Sakurauchi's words as well as all the ominous sensations, Yoshiko remains rooted at her spot. She subconsciously reaches for Hanamaru's hand, and by the time she realizes it, the latter has already interlaced their fingers. Hanamaru nods at her, and Ruby also gives her an encouraging pat on her back. Swallowing, Yoshiko takes a shaky breath and follows the rest of her friends into the room.

"R-Riko-chan, we're here to see you…" Chika's cheerful voice trails off as she and You hesitantly walk towards their friend. The bed is placed near the window, which has been Charmed to resemble a sunny day with a picturesque mountain scenery.

However, Riko's attention is neither on the view nor her visitors. She is propped up against the pillow and seems to be staring at her pet Kneazle, for her head is lowered and her expression obscured by her bangs. Sandy is curled up on her lap, purring softly, though she doesn't move even as the Kneazle paws at her pale hand. She looks so vulnerable, so fragile as if a breeze could shatter her. Her hair is sleek, probably combed by her mother, and is tied loosely to drape over her right shoulder. The hospital gown looks rather loose around her form, implying that she has lost considerable weight.

Yoshiko halts by the doorway, unable to get any closer. Hanamaru and Ruby stay beside her while the rest approach the bed.

"Riko-chan-?"

Riko doesn't seem to notice Chika's presence. Sandy croons at the Gryffindors in greeting before resuming its attempt to get its owner to pet it. This time, You calls for her, followed by Sandy nudging its head against her hand.

But still, Riko does not react.

"R-Riko-chan, it's us, w-we're here now! Look, I've brought your favorite flowers…" Chika holds up the bouquet of lilies and places her hand on Riko's shoulder, and this finally makes the latter look up.

You cringes and Chika retracts her hand. Riko stares blankly at them for a moment before dropping her gaze again. You gingerly pries the bouquet of flowers from Chika's shaky grip and places it on the nightstand, though You herself is also trembling.

With her expression carefully neutral, Kanan steps in between the duo and kneels besides the bed before gently holding Riko's hand. "Riko-chan. Can you… hear me? Do you recognize me?"

Riko turns slightly, her gaunt features devoid of any emotion. While she hasn't rejected the contact, she doesn't give any indication that she understands Kanan's words either.

"Hey there, Rikocchi, do ya miss us?" Mari chimes in, though it's obvious to the others that her cheerful tone is rather forced. "I bet you're feeling confused, but don't worry, we're going to get you all caught up in a jiffy~!"

Riko shifts a bit so that she's facing her Ravenclaw senpai, but there is still no sign of recognition in that hollow gaze.

You snaps out of her stunned stupor and lifts the basket in her hand. "I-I made some egg sandwiches, your favorite! Ah, Chika-chan's mixed in some mikan as well, ahaha…"

"Y-yeah! You can never forget mikans! Are you h-hungry? I'll peel the mikan right now-" Chika summons her best smile and barely suppresses her flinch when Riko's lackluster eyes meet hers. "Fruits will be good for you!"

Riko lowers her head again, staring blankly at Sandy or rather, her hand. Chika helplessly tugs at You's sleeve, on the verge of crying.

"She can eat these right? Or did the Healers say anything about what she should or shouldn't eat?" You nervously asks Mrs. Sakurauchi, who sighs tiredly.

"She can and will eat anything you brought for her. She will drink even the most bitter-tasting Potion without a fuss. But, t-that is most likely a side effect of the many spells used to treat her," the witch purses her lips. "All the p-permanent patients here at St. Mungo's receive similar treatment, for them to obey simple commands so that they would not starve."

"… but at least she hears and understands what we're saying, doesn't she?" Kanan is still holding Riko's hand, though such gesture hasn't been reciprocated. "It's not as if she's catatonic - she _is_ responding, just not much."

"Not… really. She hasn't said a word, or shown any signs that she knows us," the woman's voice has a strained quality to it, and it takes Yoshiko a few moments to realize that she must have been crying not long ago. "It's not the same as Obliviated memories or similar cases - we've already had mind specialists examine her - but rather, there isn't even enough of … her to examine."

"So you're saying, Rikocchi's not really aware. She's not really… here," Mari says shakily, her quiet words rather deafening in this silent room.

"That's what the Healers can deduce for now. Her body is awake but her mind is just not quite here," Mrs. Sakurauchi swallows hard and dabs at her eyes. "They told me that an average person's mind is like a slightly wrinkled parchment with ink dots here and there, perhaps even a few rips depending on what the person has experienced in their life. They say Riko's… is like a torn parchment that's stained completely in ink."

They exchange helpless looks, too horrified to even absorb the concept let alone make any comment.

"… it could have been me, us, sitting in that bed right now, but thanks to…," Chika murmurs sorrowfully as she leans against You for support, and she stops herself short after one glance at Mrs. Sakurauchi's direction. "About the parchment analogy, the Healers mentioned it to You-chan and I before, when we were here for check-up. Ours are sort of like a dried parchment, one that's been stained before but the ink color has long lightened."

Kanan appears contemplative. "Then, how are you able to stay… as yourself, now that you know everything again?"

Even though they aren't able talk openly about what happened in the past with Riko's mother present, Yoshiko is able to catch the drift. You hasn't remembered everything yet, but Chika had and, other than being uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn, she is still the mostly herself.

Chika smiles lightly when You wraps a comforting arm around her. "There were a few times I woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares and had panic attacks, and all I wanted to do was to curl up and not do anything. Keep my mind empty or try to let my mind wander faraway because it was just too much. Thankfully, You-chan is always there to calm me down and, every time I see any of you, I feel… better. It's hard to explain, but by being with you all, it reminds and assures me that … the pain is in the past."

Pain. The Cruciatus Curse. Repeated exposure to this Unforgivable broke Riko's mind. Yoshiko shakes her head vehemently, trying to get rid of the disturbing scene she saw in the Pensieve.

"But, we're here now," Chika's expression crumbles again. "Riko-chan… we're here now. You won't be hurt anymore. Please…"

Mrs. Sakurauchi gently pats the distraught girl's shoulder. "I've also been showing Riko albums of her childhood pictures but, n-nothing so far. I was hoping that once she sees her friends, she would-" she trails off and smiles weakly at them. "T-Thank you all for trying though. It's still early. Maybe Riko needs more time before her mind can start healing. T-There's hope."

There must be. They must believe Riko can be healed.

"M-Maybe it's not us t-that Riko-san needs to see," Ruby suddenly speaks up and approaches the bed. She also places her hand over Riko's, and Kanan nods encouragingly at her. "I'm sure y-you've seen the necklace she has, Mrs. Sakurauchi. I'm sure you know what it means."

"I did yes," the woman's tone doesn't reveal what she feels about the situation. "I know what the necklace represents."

"Then, where is it now?" Mari narrows her eyes. "She should have it close to her at all times. In fact, the necklace should've been repaired long ago."

"There could be a chance that she might hurt herself, with something around her neck," Mrs. Sakurauchi's guarded demeanor relents and her weariness shows once more. "Well, it's kept safe in the box in the top drawer of the nightstand. I've shown it to her before but…."

"Impossible. Rikocchi would've surely-" Before Mari could reach the box, Ruby retrieves it first and carefully cradles the familiar carbonado necklace in her palm. The chain is shattered and the black diamond is dim without any hint of magic, like that fateful night they found Riko in the Hut. Gulping, Ruby holds it towards the motionless girl on the bed.

"Riko-san. Do you remember this? Onee-chan gave it to you. Dia Kurosawa, do you remember her?"

Riko doesn't even glance at the carbonado necklace and merely stares at Ruby with those dull amber eyes.

"You told me yourself… you love her," Ruby clears her throat before the underlying sob becomes apparent. "She's unable to come to visit you now, but we're going to get her here soon."

There's nothing in Riko's gaze even as Ruby gently deposits the broken necklace in her hand. It just lays there on her palm as if it were a foreign object.

The younger girl begins to tremble, prompting Chika and You give her a comforting hug. Yoshiko is vaguely aware that she's gripping Hanamaru's hand rather tightly, but the latter does not object and soothingly covers their interlaced hands with her free hand.

Sandy sniffs at the necklace a few times before hopping towards Ruby. The Kneazle claws at her school bag, swiping at one of the cutesy tokens pinned at the front.

"What are you-?"

The intelligent creature pulls free the bunny-eared badge and places it in Riko's palm beside the necklace. Riko seems to be looking at it now, and her fingers curl around the two items ever so slightly.

"That's it!" Ruby reaches for a cup on the nightstand and Transfigures it to another badge, this time a black rabbit with green eyes. She tentatively holds it towards Riko, who stares at it for a moment before accepting it. She remains expressionless but at least her attention seems focused on the badges.

They all sigh in relief at such reaction. Though surprised, Mrs. Sakurauchi's eyes are brimming with unshed tears of joy.

"Ruby-chan, you're so clever!" Mari, together with You and Ruby, begins looking for viable objects in the room for them to Transfigure. Chika beckons for Yoshiko and Hanamaru to come help, and the three of them start to rummage through their own school bags for whatever items they can provide for the others to cast spells upon.

Soon, they're able to Transfigure a bunch of objects into one single black bunny plushie. Yoshiko even notices Mari flicking her wand to add a final touch to the base of the toy's ears, white markings that resemble Dia's signature hair clips.

They soon find themselves smiling at Riko's acceptance of the plushie. Even though Riko does not say a word, she appears more relaxed with the way she hugs the black bunny against her chest. She's even caressing Sandy's head when the Kneazle nuzzles her hand. The queasy knot in Yoshiko's stomach lessens considerably at the wonderful sight.

"Don't you see, Mrs. Sakurauchi? If Riko-chan could see Dia, she should recover faster than through any of the Potions," Kanan's voice is stern as she stands in front of the older witch. "With you and your husband's help, we could surely convince the Kurosawa patriarch to allow them to see each other."

"Right, anything that can help my daughter, I-"

Their conversation is interrupted by a hoarse gasp. Riko seems frozen in place, her blank expression revealing a hint of terror as the plushie rolls away from her arms. Suddenly, she collapses on the bed, hugging herself and writhing in pain with her eyes clenched shut.

Everyone is so stunned that it takes a moment for them to react. You and Chika try to hold Riko still so she wouldn't hurt herself, while Mrs. Sakurauchi and Kanan quickly leave the room to go get the Healers. Mari is using her wand to scan the surrounding for anything out of ordinary. Ruby is holding the bunny plushie, surprised and scared, and Hanamaru is doing her best to retrieve the scattered pieces of the carbonado necklace back into the box.

Yoshiko couldn't move. Just before Riko started convulsing, their eyes had briefly met and Yoshiko is pretty certain that Riko recognizes her.

But, if so, why is she reacting this way, as if she's terrified of her?

Several Healers soon fill the room and professionally subdue the thrashing girl. With a few green spells, they are able to force Riko to swallow a Potion. Slowly, her quivering and whimpering cease, and her eyes glaze over before drooping close.

The Head Healer lets out a heavy sigh and gently sets the sleeping girl back onto the bed. You and Chika quickly take over by tugging their friend under the blanket and dabbing at her sweaty and teary cheeks.

"What happened?" The elderly wizard asks, his baritone voice shaky from what he just witnessed. Mari shakes her head helplessly, her eyes also brimmed with tears, and allows Kanan to pull her into a hug.

As Yoshiko watch Ruby and Hanamaru tidy up the place, she is struck by a possible explanation. The scene within the Pensieve had been vague back then, but could it be, the one who tortured Riko, and not wearing her hood…

A sinister chuckle at the back of her mind confirms it.

Fists clenched, Yoshiko almost staggers when a stream of images abruptly floods her mind. The fragmented memory isn't hers but it feels so real, so damningly real -

 _The weight of the sakura wand in her hand, pointed at the confined Riko against the statue._

 _Riko's shocked expression and look of betrayal._

 _The disgusting ooze of Dark magic surrounding her hand before the Cruciatus Curse is fired towards Riko._

 _Her scream._

At the same time, a hoarse cry leaves Yoshiko's throat as she clutches her head. She could barely hear the clamor around her as she is more concerned about that pressure building within her body. Those horrid dark tendrils of magic would seep out any time, she must get away from this place now!

Though overwhelmed by what she just learned, she musters every scrap of her will to try to contain that feeling and instead focuses on the terrible anger brewing in her heart. Without looking at anyone, she hastily runs out of the room.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

 _"How dare you, how dare you how dare you how dare you!"_

 _"You should have known it was I who judged her. Why would I keep my face hidden during her trial hmm?"_

 _"Don't you dare-! Don't. Speak. In such a. Casual. Way! You, goddamn you, how could you, why, why Lily, you accursed-"_

 _"I let her live. A fallen angel can be merciful."_

 _"You call that mercy-? You-"_

 _"On the other hand, you murdered my mother."_

Yoshiko stumbles and crashes into a line of mannequins, the noise echoing in the decrepit and empty floor of the abandoned building. In her frenzy to get out, she had somehow wandered out of St. Mungo's Hospital through its Muggle entrance, the Purge and Dowse Ltd. department store. Though disorientated, this abrupt change in momentum thankfully helps her grasp her emotions and magic in place before they could erupt. Her forceful connection with Yohane causes pain to flare in her chest while blood trickles from her nose down her chin in an alarming stream.

A fleeting sense of satisfaction emboldens her, for she could feel that Yohane is reeling from their shared pain as well. Yoshiko breathes heavily, her fists clenched as she stares at a broken piece of mirror on the ground. Her own reflection glares back at her, a disheveled and lost girl, and this pathetic sight is like kindling to the fiery rage and she pushes her mind further.

 _"Is this what it is? Revenge? For something I unknowingly did years ago?"_

 _"You think too highly of yourself, my sad clone."_

"I'm _not_ a fucking clone!" Yoshiko roars, grabbing the glass and flinging it away. Blood soon oozes from the cuts on her palm, mingling with the blood dripping from her nose, and seeing the crimson liquid making a mess on the floor gives her the urge to laugh.

"I bleed, don't I? Isn't this human enough?!"

Yohane does not answer her. In fact, all she could hear now is the rapid pounding of her heart and her hoarse gasps for air. She doesn't know how, but the connection is abruptly shut like a slammed door. The pressure in her mind alleviates a bit and the nosebleed stops. She was hoping to bring down Yohane through her reckless self-destruction, alas things aren't that simple. Wiping her face irritably, she then glares down at her bloody hand but recoils when familiar tendrils of magic start to form around it.

Panicking now, she scrambles to her feet and dashes towards the first door she could see. A quick _Alohomora_ later, she pushes through the heavy door and enters a cluttered alley. Coughing, she tries to wave away the dust and cobwebs.

Her motions cause those dark tendrils to lash out at the brick walls, leaving shallow but still noticeable markings along the surface. She freezes and tries to calm down by clearing her mind. However, images of Riko in pain and everything else just drift back in.

Her anger continues to boil and the dark magic grows even stronger.

Though not wanting to endanger her friends, she acknowledges that this is going far out of control and she needs any help she could get. She desperately digs into her pocket for their Protean-Charmed parchment but she comes upon something else first.

Hanamaru's broken wand falls onto the ground and Yoshiko dives for the pieces before they even start rolling away. To her shock, the tendrils curve around the wood, as if understanding her wish of not wanting to damage it further. Breathing raggedly, she cradles the useless wand against her chest as she leans against a dirty crate.

Under her surprised and relieved gaze, the tendrils begin to wane steadily until they dissipate like a clearing mist. Sighing, Yoshiko's shoulders sag in exhaustion and her rage dwindles down to nothing more than a muffled buzzing at the back of her mind, for now.

She examines the broken wand half-heartedly, recalling its core to be unicorn hair like her wand's. She has no idea wand cores have calming effects, or perhaps this is an exception due to her former relationship with the brunette. Either way, she's grateful to be able to think rationally again. Her palm stings from the cuts earlier and this pain is a helpful reminder that she isn't a complete freak of nature. Like some of the Muggle movies she's seen, at least she's not automatically healing and her blood isn't a creepy color or of weird consistency.

Really, if she hadn't found out the truth, she could have blended in society as a normal witch. Maybe she should learn how Memory Charm works and Obliviate herself?

She chuckles humorlessly at such an absurd idea. Her friends suffered and are still suffering from memory-related problems, and she dared to consider it as option just to run away from the issue at hand like a coward?

Most importantly, Yohane and the Fallen are still out there. They must be eliminated.

Yoshiko recalls the self-destruction idea earlier and discards it after a moment's thought. The Merpeople Chieftainess had already encouraged her to be herself, but in that moment of sheer anger, she had just wanted to hurt Yohane regardless of her own well-being. Now that the rush of emotions has subsided, she's feeling vulnerable and helpless once more. She's not brave, not like a valiant Gryffindor. She's a Slytherin and really needs to think like one. If a method doesn't work, she must find other ways around the obstacle. If forcibly trying to connect with Yohane risks her going berserk, then she needs to get through to the Fallen's leader without alerting her.

But first, she needs to get a breather or she's going to have another panic attack the longer she ponders over all of that.

Yoshiko stands up with shaky legs, stuffing her wand in her school bag with Hanamaru's broken wand. After taking off her cloak and folding it in a neat pile on top of the crate, she scribbles a hasty note for when her friends come looking for her. They must be busy with Riko and the other adults right now, and while she feels guilty about running off like that, she decides that this is better for all of them.

 _I'll come back before the sun sets. I just need to clear my head. I'm ok._

She scoffs wryly at the last word but pins the note to her cloak anyway. With her current outfit, she could probably pass as a student from some private school. It's only when she leaves the alley and steps into the sunlight that she realizes that she's been away from the Muggle world for half a year now.

Half a year… has it only been six months? Really?

The various stores, the vehicles, and the busy passers-by combine to form a sense of familiarity that is different from how Hogwarts feels like a home to her. Nevertheless, the feeling is pleasant and she finds herself relaxing as she looks around for a cafe. Before she could enter the shop, she remembers that she has no Muggle currency on her.

Still, she's been successful in blending with the crowd. She's not a matured Horcrux studying at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but just a regular teenager. She would have never thought that she would welcome this total anonymity, having wanting to stand out and be recognized all her life. This dreadfully mundane life she once so despised is actually comforting.

She spends the next while wandering from place to place, looking at the trinkets she used to enjoy collecting, and at the Muggle technology that she once fancied but never owned due to how expensive it is. Things like television or cellphones don't work in areas of condensed magic anyway, thought it would be nice to be able to track down the Fallen using GPS or something similar. Imagine, relying on Muggle technology to defeat a group of magical people versed in the Dark Arts.

Though amused by the thought, she's starting to feel a bit claustrophobic from the amount of people filling up the streets. Since she has no destination in mind, she continues to cross several more intersections before casually asking around for directions to a park or anywhere with greenery.

She knows that there's only so much alone time she has before someone comes to retrieve her. She's technically still supposed to be under the surveillance of a Hogwarts staff, in spite of how lenient the Professors have been towards their group.

Some people are nice enough to point her the direction of the residential district where there are small playgrounds, for they think that she got lost on her way to visit a friend or relative. An elderly couple even looks alarmed at her bloody hand, wanting to take her to a hospital or at least a clinic, but Yoshiko manages to hide it before they could get a closer look. She could tell that they don't believe her story of getting red paint on her hand, though inwardly she is rather touched by the strangers' unconditional kindness. After nodding her thanks, she hurries down the street and finds herself thinking about Yohane once more.

Would the winged witch ever target the Muggle world? Unlike the disdainful attitudes some Purebloods have, the Fallen seems to be the opposite. At the very least, Yohane seems sympathetic towards those that lack magic and those who aren't wholly human.

Yoshiko shakes her head with an angry sigh. She should not be looking for explanations or even excuses for Yohane's actions. It doesn't matter what her motive is. She's hurt so many innocent people and that's the bottom line.

An odd sound in the background then catches her attention. The quiet caw is similar to a crow's but not quite. It is more emotional, mournful even, and it gives Yoshiko a tingling sensation like the beckoning of magic. Intrigued, she tries to focus on the bird's call despite the noise from passing cars and chattering pedestrians almost drowning it out.

Hearing random weird sounds is never good, but unlike the case with her mind blanking out, she is quite conscious of her actions so she couldn't have been bewitched. Rather, she feels some sort of understanding to the sorrow in this unknown creature's cry. As she tries to figure out the direction of the sound, she passes by several kids who have probably just gotten out of school. They chat about how crows caw too loudly and are annoying. One boy even jokes about throwing rocks at a crow the next time he sees one, but another boy quickly warns his friend not to attack because crows are known to be intelligent and hold grudges.

Yoshiko couldn't help but comment. "There's a reason why a flock of crows is called a murder."

Several pairs of wide eyes blink up at her, and she almost winces from their guileless expressions. The kids exchange nervous looks and hurry away, obviously freaked out by her words or her bloody hand.

She doesn't blame them. Even if her appearance had been immaculate, her words alone are disturbing enough. She's always been amused at the naming sense of certain words. 'Murder' is an ironic yet accurate way to refer to a group of crows. She's witnessed how vicious and smart they could be, and has long wondered why they hadn't taken over the world yet. Back when she still believed in her fallen angel identity, she had considered crows or the rarer ravens to be fitting little demons. Therefore, she valued and collected their feathers because the color is the blackest of black, royal and magnificent.

Something would never be tainted if its color is already black.

The unknown bird cries again, and another pang in her heart convinces her that this isn't a normal crow making this sound.

Yoshiko continues her path down the sidewalk, noting that she has entered a residential area and there are less cars using this road. She pauses at a bus stop, pretending to be waiting for another one while people get on and off. These strangers barely spare her a glance as they go on their way, all of them seemingly certain of their destinations.

She's half-tempted to get on one bus and never look back, but the ridiculous idea leaves her mind before it even finishes forming. Tiredly, she places her bag onto the empty bench and slumps down beside it. The novelty of returning to the Muggle world has worn off. That invasive bout of loneliness is back, though it's worse than she's ever felt back at the orphanage.

The mysterious bird caws yet again, and Yoshiko suddenly thinks of the accursed quill. The image is much more vivid than the version in the Pensieve and when Yohane was holding it in the Chamber of Secrets.

Another soft cry, and she realizes that the quill was most likely made from the feather of this type of bird.

As if to confirm her suspicion, a quiet rustling across the street compels her to look up. There, perched atop the electric pole, is a small bird with greenish black feathers. Its thin frame resembles a vulture, though its beak appears much sharper than a regular one's.

Unlike the small groups of pigeons or even the purposeful loner of a crow she's seen simply pecking away at the ground, this particular one doesn't seem to know why it is here. Perhaps it is because of the way it sounds or looks, for the forlorn bird looks lost, not knowing where to fly off to.

Stirs of sympathy in her heart coaxes her to observe the bird more, simply listening to its sorrowful cries and allowing the sound to calm her like nothing else would. The effect is almost the same as how she feels around Thestrals, and she acknowledges that she's starting to miss Hogwarts despite the relief she felt earlier in getting away from the magical world.

She doesn't know her place in the world, but for sure it is not here.

Even then, she couldn't bring herself to stand up. If she goes back, it means she would have to confront everything again and remind herself what she truly is.

"Yoshiko-chan!"

She glances at the petite girl running towards her, huffing and puffing. Like her, Hanamaru has also taken off her cloak and looks like a fellow private school student. Yoshiko isn't wholly surprised that the brunette has come looking for her, though she isn't certain if she prefers this option or any alternatives.

She calmly waits for Hanamaru to catch her breaths before asking. "How did you find me?"

Hanamaru purses her lips as she looks at Yoshiko up and down. Her frown deepens when she notices the dried blood on Yoshiko's hand. "I… I ran into an elderly couple a few blocks back, when I was asking around. They pointed me this way, and they're worried about your hand zura."

Yoshiko smiles lightly. "They're nice people."

"What happened?"

She doesn't reply and involuntarily stiffens when Hanamaru sits down beside her.

"What happened, Yoshiko-chan?" The shorter girl softens her voice.

"… I just wanted to get away for awhile." Even though Yoshiko isn't looking at Hanamaru, she could feel those ochre eyes on her and she could never resist the latter for long. "I tripped and cut my hand on a piece of glass, that's all."

Sure, she's omitted a lot of stuff but at least that part is mostly truthful.

Nodding, Hanamaru then reaches for Yoshiko's bloody hand and gingerly holds it up with her wand out.

"Wha-?"

Hanamaru mutters a few incantations, pointing and flicking her wand at the cuts on Yoshiko's palm. They watch with bated breaths but nothing happens. Hanamaru sighs in disappointment as she reaches into her bag for her handkerchief.

"I was hoping it'd work zura…"

Yoshiko tries not to be too conscious of Hanamaru's hands, though the pleasant sensation fills her with nostalgia. The smaller girl used to fuss over small cuts and scrapes back then, after those practice duels.

"I thought you can't cast magic?" After the handkerchief is wrapped and tied around her hand, she hastily pulls it out of Hanamaru's grasp and pretends not to notice the latter's puzzled expression. "And that was… supposed to be a healing spell, right?"

"Yes, I've been practicing wand movements and incantations. Based on what Ruby-chan's told me, I feel like I should know more and, I think my body does remember because many of the movements and incantations feel familiar to me zura. It's only recently that I've been able to cast some minor spells, such as the Levitation Charm. It comes and goes though."

"That's… that's great to hear. Thanks, for the, yeah." Yoshiko glances at the unfamiliar wand in Hanamaru's hand. Her mind is still adamant that the brunette should be using a different one, but what was broken cannot be repaired. She is very relieved to hear that Hanamaru is recovering. "But why healing spells-?"

Hanamaru sets her lips in a firm line. "I thought it'd be a good idea to learn those, especially since I can't do much. I don't think I was good with other practical spells either, so I thought I'd be more helpful this way, whenever I can tap into my magic again."

"Your _Protego_ was pretty damn strong." Yoshiko blurts out, only to look away awkwardly at Hanamaru's curious gaze.

"You _do_ know me well zura."

"Well, duh, like I've said before, we are good friends." Yoshiko says through gritted teeth. "Anyway, Mari and the others know about your recovery right?"

Hanamaru nods. "The matron encouraged me to keep practicing as I have been doing. Mari-san's been showing me wand movements for more spells, but a Transfiguration spell is too much for now since a lot of it involves the flow of magic and I can't do that yet. Ruby-chan and I wanted to tell you in person but, you've been, um, preoccupied the past few days."

Yoshiko folds her arms, feeling defensive but also sheepish. True, she has been avoiding them since her trip to the Black Lake. "Well, this is good news at least."

 _Out of everything that's happened._ These unspoken words ring loudly between them as they sit there in contemplative silence. Hanamaru then reaches for her bag again with a worried frown.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I need to tell the others I've found you-"

"Wait." Yoshiko's hand is already gripping Hanamaru's wrist before she realizes it. Though uncomfortable with the contact, she couldn't let go and compromises by loosening her grip a bit. "Did you come out alone? How are things back at the hospital-? H-How's Lily?"

Hanamaru does not pull free either and simply sets aside the Protean-Charmed parchment. "I think the Healers were still running diagnosis scans on her, but we were ushered out before we could do anything. The Sakurauchis and Professor Toujou were inside, and I don't think they've noticed that you were gone, Yoshiko-chan. Mari-san and Ruby-chan decided to stay there to divert their attention if needed. You-san and Chika-san went looking for you on the other floors while Kanan-san and I came out to the Muggle world. She didn't want me to come at first, but I managed to convince her. The more people the higher chance we'd find you, and the Muggle world should be safe anyway."

"She's always been protective of you," Yoshiko frowns slightly. "I agree with her that you shouldn't have come out-"

"I could sense you zura."

"What-?"

"It's hard to explain, but the moment I left the Hospital, I sort of knew where you went." Hanamaru lightly places her hand over Yoshiko's bandaged one, coaxing the latter to look at her. "It was sporadic though. At one point, Kanan-san and I split up, and I wandered a bit before I could sense you again. It's like, if you smell something nice, you'd get curious and go check out what kind of food's being cooked. In this case, it's not a scent but just a sensation zura. I-I just followed my instinct."

Yoshiko is reminded of Lucifer and Yohane but that's because they all more or less originate from one soul. How is Hanamaru connected to her? How about Yohane then?

"Y-You're the one w-who shouldn't have left so suddenly zura. We saw the blood on the floor and the marks on the alley walls and," the brunette pauses, her fingers lightly curling around the handkerchief. "W-We were all so worried about you."

Unable to hold Hanamaru's gaze, Yoshiko lowers her head and swallows hard, recalling the frustrating helplessness she experienced earlier. Though chagrined, she is also rather glad to hear that they care about her. "I did leave a note there. We'll go back before sunset, I promise, but for now just gimme more time."

"Just a bit more," Hanamaru reluctantly agrees after a moment, and allows Yoshiko to write on her piece of parchment. As expected, Kanan replies almost immediately and insists that she will come pick them up. Surprisingly though, she is also willing to wait at a nearby intersection first as if to give them privacy, a gesture that Yoshiko appreciates.

"W-Why are we staying here though?"

"Look up."

The strange bird remains perched on the electric pole, crying softly every now and then. Yoshiko feels a bit relieved when Hanamaru reacts to the creature, since this confirms that she isn't the only one hearing and seeing things.

"The one over there-?"

"Yup, that bird. I've never seen or heard anything like it before."

"I t-think it's an Augurey zura." Hanamaru pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and squints at the black bird. "I've read about it before. Since I can't practice magic like the other students, I spent most of my time reading. I-I was looking up Thestrals when I found an entry on Augureys."

Learning the bird's name makes her feel even closer to it. "Augurey huh… but why were you looking up on Thestrals?"

"Ruby-chan said you can see them and I got curious," Hanamaru averts her gaze, seemingly embarrassed. "I-I want to get to know you better zura."

"O-Oh, I see." Yoshiko tries not to read too much into that. "Heh, you really like reading books, don't you? That part of you hasn't changed at all."

"That's the thing zura. You seem to know me so well. The other girls do too but there's something different about you. W-We don't get to talk often zura, so I got curious. Of course, I've been asking Ruby-chan about Dia-san and Riko-san as well. I want to familiarize myself with all of you again. I may not remember, and there's always this… fear the harder I try to remember, but I feel so comfortable around all of you." Hanamaru smiles weakly at her. "That's how I know, that you're all important to me zura."

A part of Yoshiko rejoices that Hanamaru still considers her important in spite of the circumstances, but the other part of her is concerned. After all, it's their closeness that dragged Hanamaru into this mess in the first place.

"…you're important to m-us too." Conflicted by her feelings, Yoshiko tries to change the topic. "So what about the Augurey? What's special about it?"

As Hanamaru dutifully shares what she's read in the book, Yoshiko couldn't help but gaze at the Augurey once more. Like Thestrals, Augureys are also tragically misunderstood creatures. Their gloomy calls are actually just an indication of upcoming rain, but most magical folks still believe in the myth that an Augurey's cry is a sign of impending doom. Augureys are rumored to be harbingers of death.

"Kinda like me," Yoshiko mutters wryly.

"No, you're not and please don't think like that again!" Hanamaru says firmly, leaving her seat to stand in front of Yoshiko. While she seems embarrassed at her outburst, she also looks determined as she gently places her hands on the raven-haired girl's shoulders.

"But I do agree you're like an Augurey, Yoshiko-chan. Every time I look at you, I feel like I could… hear you."

"Hear me-?"

Hanamaru's expression is conflicted and sad as she slowly nods. "I could hear your soul… crying."

It takes Yoshiko a few blinks to notice the pain in her eyes.

It takes her a few shaky breaths to taste the salt on her lips.

It takes her a few moments to realize the muffled whimpers are coming from her throat.

She doesn't know why but the tears just won't stop.

Hanamaru looks just as taken aback, squeaking when Yoshiko pulls her into a tight hug. Maybe it's because she's kept her emotions at bay for so long, locking everything carefully and deeply since the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe she just misses Hanamaru so damn much, the spark in her eyes whenever she talks about things that fascinate her, her stern but playful reprimands, her smile, her scent, her warmth, everything.

She doesn't remember the last time she felt this safe and relaxed.

"P-Please… let me stay like this… j-just for a bit-?"

Hanamaru shifts carefully and wraps her arms around Yoshiko's shivering form, and the unconditional acceptance prompts the latter to cry harder. She tries to muffle her sobs but Hanamaru's soothing strokes on her back and kind murmurs just opens the dam even more.

She's been yearning for such closeness with Hanamaru but she didn't realize just how much she needs this. To be hugged, to cry out her pain, to simply indulge herself in such moment of weakness.

Because it's okay. There's nothing wrong with that.

Hanamaru is still here.

She doesn't know how long she's held the brunette in her arms or, rather, the other way around. After she pulls away with an awkward mutter of gratitude, Hanamaru simply nods. "I'm glad you've let it out, Yoshiko-chan."

"… I guess. It does feel, uh, nice." She coughs, trying to get her voice to work as normal. "Er, sorry I made a mess on your top."

Indeed, Hanamaru's shoulder and chest area are stained from her tears and snot, which is embarrassing enough already. Frowning, Yoshiko takes off her scarf to drape it around the petite girl, partly to cover those marks but also in case the latter feels cold, knowing how susceptible she is.

"T-Thanks, Yoshiko-chan," Hanamaru seems surprised at her gesture. "And it's okay, I don't mind. It can always be cleaned."

"Tch, still, that was uncool of me…"

"Well, I've never thought of you as cool zura."

Yoshiko couldn't help but pout at that. But the indignation turns into confusion when Hanamaru gives her a small smile.

"From Ruby-chan's stories, you're funny and playful but because of what happened, you've become distant and serious zura. You're focusing your mind on helping us and protecting us, because of you're kind and considerate. You put yourself before others. You've saved us, especially me, so many times."

Blinking, Yoshiko is at a loss for words. Rather than being flustered, she's more touched by the sincerity behind Hanamaru's words.

"You're not… cool, Yoshiko-chan. You're a heroine in my eyes."

Almost, she could hear Hanamaru's kid voice overlapping with the teenager's. Yoshiko's eyes prickle a bit but she manages to hold in her tears this time.

"If only you knew, you wouldn't think that," she whispers gravely.

"I see what I see. You're you." Hanamaru pulls the Slytherin scarf tighter around her form. "I… you're already fine the way you are zura."

"… you have no idea. There's so much you don't understand."

"Then help me understand."

"Hanamaru…"

"Please?"

They gaze at each other, neither willing to relent. Yoshiko clears her throat and drops her gaze.

"If you find out that everything you know is a lie, that you're not who you think you are and… you're the cause of your friends' suffering, indirectly or not, what would you do?"

Hanamaru falls into a contemplative silence. When she replies, her voice is sad but calm. "Even though our situations are different, I think there are still some similarities. I was scared at first - to wake up on the infirmary bed without any idea what had happened, discovering that I've been a student at Hogwarts already, and learning a lot with friends I don't remember. Close friends who were attacked and have suffered, and my magic was blocked, somehow." She subconsciously grips at the hem of the yellow and green scarves, pausing a bit before continuing. "There are… times at night when I would dream about cloaked figures that just seem to make everything dark and cold, and I get even more scared. Sometimes it's about someone with black feathered wings."

Yoshiko cringes at that, but she is relieved that the other girl didn't notice.

"It's very vague, but in it, I was being made to do something I don't want to and I've hurt someone important to me, I think. So, in this sense, I can sort of understand your question zura. I don't know what happened and if I would ever remember, but I want to try my best to make up for it. I'd like to stay close and help out however I can."

"Is this why you didn't go back to your grandparents and instead chose to stay at Hogwarts?" Yoshiko takes a sharp breath. "Out of guilt?"

"Not just guilt, no, but it's something more selfish than that," Hanamaru smiles weakly. "I said I feel most comfortable around you all, so while I do miss Baa-chan and Jii-chan, it'd probably make me restless and confused if I did go back. I also didn't want to run away, not when things have fallen apart. There must be something I can do to help. I want to be… worthy of being with you all."

"You don't have to- I mean, you being here with us is already enough." Yoshiko resists the urge to hold the brunette in her arms again. "You don't have to do anything, or feel the need to do anything."

"Then, will you do the same too?"

"What do you mean-?"

"Stay. Just stay close to us, Yoshiko-chan," Hanamaru hesitantly reaches for her hand. "Ruby-chan really misses you, and I'm sure the senpais as well. I understand that you want to distance yourself because you don't want to hurt us but, it's the distance that is actually hurtful."

Yoshiko doesn't know what to say to that, though she supposes that it's making sense. As she allows those words to sink in, the pitter-patter of rainfall against the bus stop's transparent roof begins to fill the background noise, along with the Augurey's intermittent cries.

"… I'll try."

"Hmm?"

"There are still so many things I'm trying to come to terms with, as well as things that I just don't know how to bring up, but I promise I'll try," Yoshiko says quietly. "I'll try to be around more. I do trust all of you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"…thanks, Hanamaru, for, y'know…"

"Any time, Yoshiko-chan."

The drizzling rain is like a protective shroud shielding them from the rest of the world. The two girls continue to sit on the bench with their fingers interlaced, enjoying this rare moment of tranquility, because they know that it would not last.

At least, the sky would clear after rainfall and there would be light.


	20. Ch17 - Untitled

**A/N:** Thankfully only minor typos so the editing didn't take too long. Definitely almost caught up with the first-draft updates! **  
**

**original A/N:** After gazillion years I finally finished this chapter XD; And no, that's not a typo, this chapter really is called 'Untitled'. Anyway, this chapter went through a bunch of rewrites and, combined with RL issues, it took this long to complete. The next chapter will be more fun I promise whenever that is. As always, any feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading!  
 **Words** : 7,814

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 17 - Untitled  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Not even a week has passed since the visit to the hospital, two letters arrived at Hogwarts, one they had been hoping for and one unexpected.

The first letter was from the Kurosawa Patriarch, with a seal of approval for Dia to visit Riko. This was most likely due to the hospital staff and the Sakurauchis' requests, as he had disregarded Ruby's prior inquiries. However, Dia must be cleared of her charges before she could be allowed to step out of the Estate. While the heiress was never formally convicted, any smidgen of doubt is still a stain to the family name, and there are laws to abide to as well. From the Ministry's standpoint, Dia is not guilty yet not innocent either, especially since there have been no leads to who the true perpetrators were.

Therefore, for the time being, Dia and Ruby's parents will be meeting with the Sakurauchis to discuss what they could do in this situation, to help Riko's recovery. As the former Chief Warlock whose words carry a lot of weight, the Patriarch has also exerted his influence and connections with the Ministry. Several of the Kurosawas from the Estate are allowed to join the Auror team that has been investigating Moonstruck and the slip of security on Hogwart grounds that led to Riko's kidnapping.

It isn't the best scenario, but it is at least more than they could have hoped for.

The second letter was from Hanamaru's grandmother, about how her grandfather is sick with a flu and wishes to see her. Without access to owls, Muggle relatives usually send letters to a specific address, which is actually an outpost under the Muggle Liaison Office's jurisdiction. Because of this extra detour, the letter took longer to be delivered and so Hanamaru doesn't know if he has already recovered or if the flu has worsened.

As much as she tries not to let it show, she must miss her family especially after the rather traumatic hospital visit. Ruby is able to convince Hanamaru that they will be fine and she should visit her family.

Yoshiko requests to go with Hanamaru, a gesture that the rest of the group appears rather happy about, especially the brunette. At the end, Ruby has managed to include herself, along with Chika and You, in the meeting today between her parents and the Sakurauchis, while Kanan and Mari decide to stay behind at Hogwarts. The staff, some of the Professors especially, is sympathetic to their situation and is willing to turn a blind eye to their supposed surveillance.

And so, it is with a heavy heart that Yoshiko treks towards Hogsmeade with Hanamaru and Professor Hoshizora, who volunteered to accompany them. To get to Hanamaru's home, they would have to travel either via Apparition or Portkey since there is no fireplace at her house, and even if there is one, it's not connected to the Floo Network anyway. Therefore, a special Portkey has been arranged to be activated at a designated spot to bring the girls to the Kunikida residence.

Yoshiko walks a little ways behind the chatting pair, still feeling a little awkward in spite of that heart to heart conversation with Hanamaru at the bus stop. She has, however, acknowledged that she needs to stop pushing away her important people and stay close to Hanamaru for as long as she could. She promised her that she would try.

"Okay, here we are!" They stop just outside of the train station, and Yoshiko wistfully recalls the last time she was here, with Ruby and Hanamaru, running from the supposed Grim and receiving help from the golden cat.

"Thanks for taking us here zura~"

"No worries, I need to get some supplies from Hogsmeade anyway so this is on my way nya~" Professor Hoshizora was the one to bring the petite Muggleborn to Diagon Alley, so it makes sense that Hanamaru feels most at ease around her. After all, her memory is clear up until her arrival at King's Cross Station.

"So, just remember to touch this badge again at 5 p.m. nya, both of you," the gamekeeper hands a riceball-shaped badge to Hanamaru. "And it will bring you back here, where I'll be waiting to take you back to the Castle. Unless, of course, if there's any emergency, just tap on the badge with your wand and someone should Apparate right over to you! Any questions? No? Good!" She thoughtfully rubs her chin as she peers at the teenagers. "Hmm, you sure you don't need another person going with you two nya?"

The ponytailed witch looks concerned at their wellbeing, rather than having them leave the castle grounds unsupervised. Yoshiko appreciates that, but she still replies firmly. "I'm more than enough to protect her, Professor, but thank you for offering."

Lucifer pops out from under her jacket then, hissing as if to protest that it is a fine bodyguard too. She doesn't know how the bat knows, but it's rather miffed at her for wandering around the Muggle world by her lonesome. Since then, her loyal minion has been attached to her side since her return, even during daytime like now.

Professor Hoshizora laughs. "I see you're both set then! Well, lemme tell you a lil secret nya~" She lowers her voice playfully. "The Trace is actually just a myth, meaning you can use magic in the Muggle world. We trust that you will not abuse magic and follow the standard protocol of the Statue of Secrecy, so it's okay if you want to show off some tricks for your family nya~"

"Oh, but I can't use magic, not really anyway. It comes and goes zura…"

"That's why she's here, isn't she?" The Muggleborn professor laughs again and ruffles Yoshiko's hair, ignoring her protest. "As awesome as magic is, it's always good to spend time with your family. Have fun nya~"

Though slightly annoyed, Yoshiko is grateful for the Professor's effort in lightening up the atmosphere. She could tell Hanamaru's feeling anxious, in spite of her cheerful tone while conversing with the older witch.

Yoshiko holds out her hand, and without any hesitation Hanamaru hands over the badge to her, though her fingers remain in contact with the Portkey. Minutes later, upon the activation time, she feels this unpleasant sensation of something hooking her navel and flinging her into the sky!

The world spins around her, disjointed scenes of clouds and forests and roads and whatnot. The nauseous sensation continues to swirl, particularly in her tummy, even after they land ungracefully at a small clearing.

"Ugh, no wonder the Apparition license is so popular… I bet anything's better than Portkeys." She fights down the urge to throw up and shakes her head slowly a few times. "As soon as I'm of age, I'm so gonna-" Before her mind begins to form plans for the future, she bitterly stops herself and tries to focus on the present. Lucifer rolls out of her jacket, coughing sickly from the Portkey travel, but the bat still nudges her hand as if to comfort her.

"T-This feels like my first time on a car zura…" Hanamaru isn't faring any better, her back resting against a tree as she attempts to get her breathing under control.

Pocketing the badge, Yoshiko struggles to get to her feet and wobbles towards her companion. After a moment's hesitation, she extends her hand towards the brunette to help her stand up. "So, did we arrive at the right place?"

"Yes, this is close to our backyard actually, I recognize it!" Hanamaru's eyes light up in excitement as she gestures at the pebble-paved path behind the shrubs. "Come on, Yoshiko-chan! I bet Baa-chan's waiting for us!"

Without waiting for a response, the smaller girl pulls her along the forest trail and past a jizou statue, the foliage gradually thinning. Lucifer faithfully glides behind them, its presence bringing a certain amount of comfort to Yoshiko, but she still gulps nervously at the spiritual atmosphere from the surroundings. She tries to remind herself what the Selkie Chieftainess told her, though that doesn't lessen the feeling of being unclean.

"Yoshiko-chan, just a bit more." Hanamaru looks over her shoulder and gives her an encouraging smile then, her grip on their intertwined hands firm and steady. Yoshiko relaxes slightly, finding her being here upon these holy lands acceptable as long as she's accompanied by the temple maiden.

The path widens until it reaches the edge of stone pavement that meanders around a wide expanse of grass and bare soil tops. There are trees and shrubs here and there, carefully arranged and maintained in a way that Yoshiko is certain would form some sort of pattern if seen from the sky. Some flowers are just starting to bloom, adding splashes of vivid red, violet and yellow to this otherwise lush and green scenery.

A moderate two-story house is located near a greenhouse that has a shelf of miniature bonsai trees right beside its open door, while the old temple is further ahead, as well as the many slabs of grey that Yoshiko assumes to be weathered tombstones from ancient times. Strangely, she doesn't feel uncomfortable at the thought of this place possibly haunted by ghosts. Rather, she likes to think that the spirits of the deceased guard the Kunikida residence just as much as they do for the temple.

Hanamaru's serene expression shows that she most likely grew up thinking along the same lines too. She slows down a bit as she scans the the yard before letting out an excited yelp. There, beside a heap of fallen leaves and some gardening tools, is an elderly woman wearing thick-framed glasses and a similar gentle smile.

"Obaa-chan!"

Hanamaru runs towards her grandmother, who opens her arms wide to accept the girl's greeting hug. As the Kunikidas exchange words joyously, Yoshiko couldn't help but watch over them with a small smile. There's envy, or rather longing, for growing up with such a loving family. Simple gestures or just the cozy atmosphere itself are indicators enough that Hanamaru is very close to her grandmother. Looking around, Yoshiko could almost picture a miniature Hanamaru exploring the yard and helping her grandparents with the gardening.

"It is good to have you back, even for just the afternoon, Maru-chan. I see you have brought your friend-?" Grandma Kunikida's eyes crinkle at Yoshiko's hesitant approach.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I am Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru's friend," she politely dips her head and holds out her hand.

"Oh~ You're _that_ Yoshiko-chan, the one Maru-chan always talks about in her letters," the elder chuckles as both of her hands clasp warmly over Yoshiko's. "I've always wanted to meet you in person."

"U-Uh-? Thank you-?" Uncertain how to respond to such enthusiasm, Yoshiko drops her gaze awkwardly. Normally, she would have been overjoyed that her girlfriend would talk to her family about her but, as the situation stands, she's just Hanamaru's friend.

"O-Obaa-chan! Um, where's Ojii-chan? How is he doing zura?" From how flustered Hanamaru appears, does that mean she still mentions her even after her memories became jumbled?

Yoshiko isn't sure whether to feel happy about this or not.

"He was just napping until moments ago! He has gotten much better, thankfully, but he still likes being cooped up under the kotatsu, that ol'rascal. I came here to roast some sweet potatoes, y'know, his favorites," Grandma Kunikida gestures at the house. "Why don't you talk to him dear? I'll have Yoshiko-chan help me with the prepping and cooking."

Hanamaru glances at her hesitantly, so Yoshiko gives her a stiff nod. This is the purpose of their trip here after all. Surely, she can be alone with her former girlfriend's grandmother for a period of time.

Surprisingly, once Hanamaru is out of sight, the elder does not grill Yoshiko with questions about school or her granddaughter. Despite her easy-going manner and slow pace, Grandma Kunikida is rather focused on her task and only instructs Yoshiko every now and then to set up the fire pit.

"Erm, I'm done with the skewers. Is there anything else I can do to help, Kunikida-san?"

"Please, just call me Obaa-chan too," the woman's wrinkled smile is kind as she beckons for the girl to come sit beside her. "And yes, if you could please hand me the lighter and my gloves…"

"O-Okay!" Yoshiko is surprised but glad at such mundane request and sense of familiarity. The elderly woman's relaxing and accepting aura makes it easy for her to feel included at the Kunikida residence. Again, Yoshiko is humbled by this down-to-earth and simple atmosphere of Hanamaru's grandmother.

After Grandma Kunikida starts the fire, a stretch of silence descends upon them. Yoshiko tries to think of a topic, uncomfortable with the lack of conversation, yet only apologies come to mind. The elder probably doesn't know the full story of what had transpired at Hogwarts and how she, Yoshiko, is the cause of Hanamaru's suffering.

A quiet crackle from the smoking twigs prompts the elderly woman to prod at the sweet potatoes. Yoshiko fidgets and swallows dryly, deciding it's now or never. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to speak.

"Something happened to Maru-chan at school, no?"

Yoshiko narrowly avoids biting down on her tongue. "Pardon me?"

Grandma Kunikida folds her wrinkled hands over her knees as she stares contemplatively into the fire. "The letters she sent us seem different after the end of January. Her Head of the House had sent us a letter explaining to us what had happened, how her magic had been compromised, but Maru-chan did not tell us any of that."

"She… didn't-?"

"Maru-chan never lies to us, so I'm certain that she did this for an important reason." The elder shifts slightly so that she faces Yoshiko, her eyes solemn but kind. "Jii-chan and I do not want to push her. Still, she is our precious granddaughter, the only family we have left after our son and daughter-in-law passed away. We'd like to hear her story too."

Yoshiko's fingers subconsciously curl into a fist, though she doesn't avert her gaze. "…if Hanamaru herself doesn't tell you, then it's not my place to either. I can tell you though, that she always thinks the best for her friends. She… she could have just gone home, back to all of this, yet she chose to stay with us, because she wants to be of help."

"And? What do you think of her decision to stay?"

Yoshiko lowers her head in shame but she's unable to stop the words from pouring out of her heart. She couldn't bring herself to avoid the question or lie to this elderly woman. "I-I want her to be safe. I don't want her to be hurt again but the truth is, deep down, I… I'm happy that she chose to stay. Close to me, willing to still stay by my side, I mean."

Grandma Kunikida nods patiently, giving her a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"I need her, um, Obaa-chan. Even after everything that's happened, she continues to mean a great deal to me, and she calms me like no one else can. R-Recently, I realize that…" _I still love her._ Yoshiko ignores the heat crawling up her neck and ears and tries to keep her voice from wavering. "…I'm still weak, but never again will I let her get hurt, not while I'm around."

Yoshiko meets the woman's gaze as earnestly as she could, and is unprepared for the quiet chuckles that follow. Grandma Kunikida is slouched over her seat, one hand covering her mouth to muffle the laugh.

"Erm-? What did I say?"

"Oh don't worry dear, I just wasn't expecting you to tell me… this much, and so truthfully too. Then again, I should have expected it - you're every bit the good girl I'd imagined you to be, Yoshiko-chan."

Yoshiko is very aware of the blush burning her face, especially after the woman gives her an affectionate pat on her bun. "Eh?"

"Maru-chan talks about many things and many of her friends in her letters, although I don't think she's realized the topic always goes back to you. Yes, even nowadays." At this, Grandma Kunikida gives her a significant look.

"R-Really-?" Alright, this time, Yoshiko couldn't help that flutter of joy in her chest, but now she's more worried about how the woman would react if she finds out their past relationship.

"Ho ho ho, look at you, what an adorable child! We old people don't last this long on this planet for no reason! We see and sense things young people can't. Had I disapproved of you with my granddaughter, I wouldn't be talking to you, would I? Well, Jii-chan did throw a minor fit, but he got over it after I talked sense to him."

Yoshiko gapes. Grandma Kunikida laughs again.

"I heard you were quite taken with the kimono my granddaughter wore to the Christmas party?"

"Ah yes, thank you for sending her the- wait no! That's not what I wanted to say-!"

At her frantic gestures, Lucifer glides nearby in her defense. Grandma Kunikida watches the bat with interest and attempts to coax it with some snacks she takes out from her pocket.

"I'm okay, Lucifer, this is um, alright, I'm not in any danger," _physically at least_.

The clever bat looks between her and the elder, and decides food is the priority. It swoops down and perches on Grandma Kunikida's shoulder, crooning when it's fed and caressed behind the ears.

"Tch, that was fast," Yoshiko complains half-heartedly, relieved that her minion's intervention saves her dignity from crumbling further. Grandma Kunikida probably decides that it is enough teasing and seems content with Lucifer's company.

"You girls lead a very exciting life at Hogwarts, though I understand that there have been quite a few dangerous incidents. You're right, I would have preferred to have my granddaughter back here with us, where it's safe, but that's not the path she has chosen. Jii-chan and I respect that. I was going to ask you to keep an eye on Maru-chan, but that's not necessary, is it?"

Yoshiko says seriously. "I will protect her with my life-"

"That's not what I want to hear, dear," the woman admonishes quietly as she covers Yoshiko's hand with her own. It feels warm and protective. "It'd upset me if I hear anything were to happen to you. I want you to take care of yourself too, Yoshiko-chan. I may not know what had happened, but you've been hard on yourself, haven't you?"

"How did you-?" Had she been that obvious, or is the elder that perceptive?

"It's just a haunch, from our conversation. Your expressions are rather stiff, as if you haven't allowed yourself to feel." Grandma Kunikida chuckles gently. "It's okay to want to be happy. I'm sure that would make Maru-chan happy as well. Now, give this old woman your best smile, hmm?"

Yoshiko hastily wipes at her eyes and tentatively makes a pose, which feels both nostalgic yet unfamiliar since it's been a while. Nodding, she gives the woman her best grin.

"Obaa-chan~ Ojii-chan wants some pork buns now but I can't find any in our freezer-" Hanamaru walks up to them, blinking at her applauding grandmother and the posing girl. "Umm, what's happening zura?"

"Pork buns, you say? That Jii-chan, a bigger glutton now that he's recovered from the flu…"

"Oh, so Hanamaru got that from her grandfather huh… ack!" Yoshiko slaps a hand over her mouth but it's too late. Hanamaru glares at her but bursts into giggles a moment later, while Grandma Kunikida watches them with a fond expression.

Yoshiko clears her throat and tries to appear nonchalant. "What do we do with these sweet potatoes then? They're about to be done, right?"

"They are indeed. You're both welcome to enjoy them while they're fresh!"

Hanamaru glances at the sweet potato longingly but determinedly tears her gaze away to face her amused grandmother. "Actually, if you don't mind, Obaa-chan, I'd like to take Yoshiko-chan to town, to get those pork buns for Ojii-chan but also to walk around the neighborhood zura?"

"Hmm, it'd be a nice change of scenery. I'll bring these to Jii-chan for now," Grandma Kunikida makes a playful gesture of shooing them away with her broom. Lucifer smartly takes flight and circles overhead. "Don't dawdle though. You know how your grandpa gets when he doesn't get his food, fu fu."

"Like how Zuramaru gets when you don't feed her bread?" Again, words slip out of Yoshiko's mouth before she realizes it, so naturally and smoothly that it takes both girls a few moments to process what just happened. This is the second time!

"Mou! Yoshiko-chan is mean!" Even then, Hanamaru looks rather happy as she tugs at the taller girl's arm. "Okay, Obaa-chan, we'll be back soon!"

As much as she enjoys Grandma Kunikida's company, Yoshiko is rather relieved to take a little breather. As they walk towards the main entrance to the temple and down the stone stairway, she has to suppress the urge to skip and hum to express this liberating sensation.

It's nice to feel normal.

"So, did something funny happen zura?"

"Hmm? Why would you say that?"

"W-Well, I haven't really seen you smile, not really," Hanamaru looks a bit wistful at that.

"Is that so…" Yoshiko awkwardly rubs the back of her head, unaware that she's been smiling. "It's just that, uh, you have a good family, Hanamaru. It's nice."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that!"

"So your grandpa, he's all better now?"

"Yup! If he hadn't asked for those pork buns, I would've fallen asleep in the kotatsu too," Hanamaru chuckles sheepishly, but her eyes dim in sadness a moment later.. "It's good to see him so energetic. I was so afraid when I got the letter. He's old… they're both old, a-and I've b-been away…"

They stop at an intersection, though there is no need to since there are barely any cars in this quiet neighborhood.

"Will you come here again with me in the summer, Yoshiko-chan? Ruby-chan and everyone else too, I'd like to introduce them to my family zura."

Yoshiko's throat aches a bit but she manages to squeeze out a word. "Okay."

Hanamaru's demeanor lightens at that. "Something to look forward to! First though, those pork buns for Jii-chan zura~ He wants to talk to you too, Yoshiko-chan, so we should hurry~"

"Heh, yeah, it's better if I bring some offerings to him." _And if that doesn't work, Obaa-chan probably will have to save me._

"I think he likes you too. He showed me some of the letters I used to send, before my memories were… yeah," Hanamaru glances at Yoshiko curiously. "Those letters said you used to pose a lot, something about little demons and being fallen angel Yohane?"

Yoshiko is mildly surprised that she isn't as bothered as she thought she would be. True, back then, she was ignorant and silly, but at least her antics had made her friends happy and she had believed that identity to be real. It'd be wrong of her to denounce the memories of that time, when things were perfect as they were.

"Yup, I used to collect black feathers. It's just that… things had happened and, well, I just found more important stuff to do than indulge myself in the fantasy."

"Do you still believe in it?"

"Believe in what?"

"Being a fallen angel," Hanamaru pauses, her voice lowering apologetically. "I shouldn't have asked that, when I didn't even know what happened-"

"It's okay." Yoshiko looks up into the blue sky, smiling at the sight of Lucifer circling underneath the clouds. "I'd been angry and depressed for a while, and now I'm just… honestly, I'm not sure how I feel, or how I should feel. In a way, I'm still one heck of a mess just as I had been before I went to Hogwarts. Fallen angel? Perhaps I really am."

Her definition of fallen angel is different from Yohane after all.

Hanamaru is about to reply when she notices the surprise in Yoshiko's gaze. Turning, she smiles at the sight of the playground just ahead of them. Gently tugging the stiff girl, she leads her into the small park.

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I do," Yoshiko mutters hoarsely, glancing around the swing set, the monkey bars, the slide and the sandbox. Everything seems so nostalgic, so precious. "Heh, they're smaller than I remember, then again we… we were just little kids. There's no one here though."

"Mostly elderly people live in this area, I think you've noticed that from our walk here. The few children here are all grown up or have moved out of town already," Hanamaru says a little sadly. "No one comes to play outdoors anymore."

"Their loss," Yoshiko shrugs and approaches the swing, hesitantly touching the chains. "We had fun here, hadn't we?"

"We did," Hanamaru seems to be thinking about something. "Can I… tell you something?"

"Sure? What is it?"

"I-In spite of how nice everyone is, a small part of me still isn't sure, because of how my memories are all over the place. Classmates I don't remember, friends I should be close to, magic I should know. But… only you, Yoshiko-chan. I'm certain I've met you before Hogwarts. I didn't want to say anything because I don't know what's real or not but now that we're here, now that you've said that you do remember playing with me here, I'm relieved."

"I didn't know it bothered you that much," Yoshiko says guiltily and struggles to find the right words to express her thoughts. "It's only recently that I remembered this playground though…"

 _Even though it wasn't me, it was Yohane. I didn't even exist back then._

"I'm just glad you do now. That will always be one of the most special memories in my life," Hanamaru smiles up at her. "The first time I've witnessed magic zura."

Yoshiko almost spills out everything then, about Yohane and Horcrux and all that, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the joy and the utter trust in those ochre eyes. Instead, inspiration strikes her and prompts her to extend a hand towards the shorter girl.

"Come on, let's go up there."

"Eh-? Up the slides?" Though giggling, Hanamaru takes her hand as they carefully climb up the tiny steps. The platform at the top is almost too small to fit the two teenagers, and they could easily sit on the railings.

"Hmm, there's no one around us right?"

"No, I don't think so-" Hanamaru checks the surroundings, blinking up at Yoshiko when she takes out her wand. "What're you-?"

"You said you've become fascinated by magic because of… me, right? Well, I'm gonna recreate that," Yoshiko wraps one arm securely around Hanamaru's waist so that they are practically hugging. The proximity makes them both blush but she tries to ignore her pounding heartbeats as she grins down at the flustered girl.

"Are you ready to fly with me?"

Her grin widens at Hanamaru's confused expression. With a careful _Ascendio_ , they're propelled into the sky. Startled, the smaller girl clings to Yoshiko, whose grip tightened around her to ensure that she wouldn't fall. Using a few Hover Charms and _Descendio_ here and there, Yoshiko is able to stabilize their flight as they weave and fly around the playground.

Pleased by the success, Yoshiko finds herself laughing and is soon joined by Hanamaru. They continue to chuckle even as they glide over the monkey bars and land safely beside the sandbox.

"T-That was unexpected, but amazing, Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru leans against the taller girl, her legs slightly wobbly.

"Heh, it's different than flying with a broom, isn't it?" Yoshiko keeps her steady, breathing her soothing scent and the lingering fresh breeze. This must be what freedom feels like, as fleeting as it had been. What they experienced just now is theirs. Not Yohane's.

This belongs to her. With Hanamaru.

As the thrill gradually fades, she becomes conscious of their closeness again but she couldn't bring herself to let go. Grandma Kunikida's words echo in her head, that it's okay for her to be happy too.

Before she loses her nerve, she leans down and kisses Hanamaru's forehead. The brunette jolts slightly in surprise, but she then responds by tiptoeing and kissing Yoshiko's cheek, her lips lingering as she glances at Yoshiko's.

"I… I think that's what's missing. We weren't just friends, were we? Please tell me the truth, Yoshiko-chan."

Swallowing hard, Yoshiko embraces Hanamaru and whispers against her ear. "No, we weren't just friends."

Hanamaru makes a small sound, burrowing her head against Yoshiko's shoulder. They stay like that for a while, relishing in each other's warmth and touch. The tension is replaced by something more familiar and comfortable.

"…I think I know what you're thinking zura. You didn't want to push it because I don't remember that we were a couple. You didn't want a preconception to confuse me."

"How well you see through me…"

"But the thing is. I-I still find myself… well, you seem distant but you're kind, and today I see for myself that you could be funny and a bit of a dork too-"

"Hey!"

"-and I think that's how you used to be zura. So, it doesn't matter how you're like, I…" Hanamaru's voice is so quiet and muffled against her jacket that she has to strain to hear her. "I'm still attracted to you. Because, you're, you."

"Hanamaru…"

In spite of the Imperius Curse. In spite of everything that's happened. In spite of Yohane. Hanamaru still ends up liking her, just as she couldn't ignore her feelings either.

Horcrux be damned. The whole mess with the Fallen be damned.

She may not have been the one to save Hanamaru from Dementors back then, but the fact stands that a Patronus was summoned, and somehow she was still able to cast it while Yohane couldn't. Maybe…

"I don't know if this would do anything but, we're here at least, so why not?" Yoshiko pulls away a bit, though she keeps one arm around Hanamaru. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Silver light burst out from the tip of her wand, and the shimmering coelacanth swims around them freely and magnificently. An evanescent trail of light envelopes them, filling them with such positive energy that they find themselves smiling.

"Looks familiar?" Yoshiko watches her Patronus maneuver around the playground, similar to how she had flown with Hanamaru earlier.

"Y-Yes, it saved me from those Dementors," Hanamaru murmurs, entranced by sparkles of light and the coelacanth's corporeal form. "I was so scared, so very scared, but this concept of fear seems so… impossible zura, now that we're standing here with the Patronus."

"It's an amazing spell, isn't it? It's said to be the only way to defend yourself against a Dementor, but not much is said about its other uses and that's why not a lot of people bother learning it."

"But it's so beautiful…"

"Right? I believe there's more to the Patronus Charm. It reveals your inner self and hints at your Animagus form - heh, it'd be hilarious if I turn into a fish though. Most importantly, it reflects the caster's soul, or at least that's what the Selkie Chieftainess told me. She saw my Patronus and told me that it's proof of my worthiness."

As Yoshiko says these words aloud, she recalls how her Patronus is able to damage Yohane's wings, which are practically pieces of her soul. The correlation must mean something, though she doesn't understand magic enough to figure out what.

"Anyway, I always feel a bit better whenever I cast this spell. It's reinforced by positive thoughts after all. And the coelacanth, it's a nice reminder."

"The living fossil that we learned together from the encyclopedia zura," Hanamaru giggles, reaching out a hand towards the silver fish. "Shiira-kansu, ne?"

When her fingertip comes in contact with the Patronus, Yoshiko feels an odd sensation of cold water trickling down her body and she gets tunnel vision on the coelacanth. Moments later, the vision returns to normal again, except the scenery looks slightly different.

Hanamaru has reverted to a little girl, her eyes wide with terror as she stares blankly at something behind Yoshiko. Yoshiko glances down at her hands, which are tiny as well, before turning around.

Dementors seem to glide towards them in slow motion, their tattered cloaks fluttering and their rotting bodies oozing of despair. A faint voice at the back of Yoshiko's mind reminds her that this must be a flashback, but she's mostly rooted in fear and consumed by a child's young mind, unable to process her thoughts. All she could do is pull at Hanamaru's hand as they try to run away from those foul creatures.

Little children's legs could only move so fast and so far, and soon they stumble at the edge of the sandbox. Yoshiko spreads her arms wide, willing her tiny body to shield her friend from harm. The Dementors descend towards them, enclosing upon them, ready to suck their souls dry.

Hyperventilating now, Yoshiko fervently hopes for her angelic powers to manifest, to defeat this evil and protect her precious friend.

Something hurts within her chest, the pain so agonizing that she's forced to her knees, but that is soon overcame by this sense of joy and hope. Light bursts from her body and the coelacanth Patronus swims around them, warding off the Dementors and chasing them away.

Yoshiko blinks at this miraculous turn of events, and only jolts out of her trance when she notices Hanamaru slumping behind her. The little girl must have been overwhelmed and thus had lost consciousness. Yoshiko herself is close to passing out as well, though she couldn't look away from the brilliant Patronus.

Then she realizes that the Dementors are still around. Perhaps her magic isn't as strong as a child, and the coelacanth is already doing all it could to keep the creatures at bay. Whenever it swims to chase one away, the others would attempt to close in on them.

It would only be a matter of time before the Patronus fades.

Then how had she saved Hanamaru back then? How were the Dementors vanquished? This _is_ a flashback right?

She finds her answer soon enough in the form of another Patronus, a Raven, powerful in its bright light as it soars straight through the Dementors and repelling them far away.

A dark-haired woman, her mother, stands in front of her determinedly while her father wraps protective arms around her small form. Yoshiko sniffles, clinging to her father's warmth as he murmurs comforting words and caresses her back. The coelacanth fades not long after, its magic depleted, and exhaustion washes over her like a tidal wave. Before she nods off, she sees her mother speaking with the wizards and witches who just Apparated into the playground.

Her vision darkens but she remains aware.

She floats aimlessly in the darkness for who knows how long, and suddenly she finds herself facing a fallen man.

The fireplace nearby is littered with charred kindling and the Floo powder is scattered all over the expensive-looking carpet floor. Ornaments are shattered, portraits torn and furniture upturned, a clear sign of an aftermath of a vicious battle.

Yoshiko discovers that, unlike the flashback earlier, she couldn't really control her movements. There's something viscous about the atmosphere too, adhering to her thoughts and weighing her down with malicious intent.

The red-haired man struggles to sit up, but all he could do is to slump against the wall. Amusement fills Yoshiko's mind as she watches the wizard raise his wand with a trembling grip.

Nothing happens. Not even a spark from the tip of the wand.

Panicking now, the man utters incantations after incantations yet he's still unable to cast a single spell.

"You Pureblood rely on your magic too much." A familiar voice, Yohane's voice, comes out of Yoshiko's mouth. She tilts her head slightly, and one of the hooded figures behind her steps forward to yank the wand out of the wizard's hand.

"You won't be needing this anymore after all."

Yoshiko feels vile magic pooling at her back and, from the edge of her vision, she could see black feathers materializing. She flexes her wings in a silent command, and the hooded figures leave the room at once.

The reason becomes obvious when a Dementor glides in, and its terrible effect immediately shows as the wizard begins to quiver.

Yoshiko wants to scream, anything, to stop the creature from nearing the man. Alas, trapped in Yohane's body, all she could do is watch in sheer horror as his soul is sucked out of his body.

A Dementor's Kiss.

The man collapses, his eyes still open but blank with nothing inside of them.

Yohane does not laugh, though she's obviously pleased from the way she kicks a broken plate out of her path as she exits the room.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were here too."

Abruptly, Yoshiko's vision darkens again, the despair and dread dragging her down into that void of nothingness. She doesn't even have a corporeal form, wherever she is, wherever this is.

Wandless.

Helpless.

 _What's happening to me?_

 _Did my soul leave my body or something?_

The more terrified she feels, the deeper she sinks and it becomes harder and harder to form thoughts. This is different from her mind just blanking out when she loses control and those black tendrils burst out. She feels like she's losing something, something important…

Is this what dying feels like?

"Yoshiko-chan!"

Someone's calling her.

"Yoshiko-chan, snap back to your senses!"

She could feel it. Hope and light, somewhere far away and out of reach.

"Please, Yoshiko-chan!"

A familiar soft cry, a bird that is tragically misunderstood like she is.

Her vision is filled with light, forcing her to blink several times to adjust to the sudden brightness. A shimmering Patronus in the form of an Augurey flies around and encompasses the trail of light around her and Hanamaru.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan! You're awake!" Hanamaru chokes with emotions, gripping Yoshiko's hands so tightly that it's almost painful. Lucifer is also perched on Yoshiko's shirt, hissing softly in concern.

Yoshiko peers at them rather dumbly, trying to gather her thoughts and process what in Satan's name just happened. "You saved me…"

"F-From what? What happened zura?"

"I… there was… it was all so dark, I…" Yoshiko says slowly, squeezing Hanamaru's hands as if to reassure herself that she is back in her body. "Did you see anything-?"

"Y-Yes, h-how you saved me from the Dementors when we were little kids, here at this playground, but then I came to my senses and saw that you've fainted zura. I-I kept calling your name but y-you wouldn't respond. Lucifer tried too, it even bit your finger but nothing worked."

Yoshiko takes a deep breath, pressing her hand against her chest and sighs in relief at the sensation of heartbeats. She's back to reality now, from wherever that was.

"Is this-?"

The silver Augurey lands gracefully beside her before fading. "I couldn't cast any spells, no matter how hard I tried, so I thought about what you said about souls and the Patronus Charm a-and, well, it somehow worked a-and it helped me wake you up." Hanamaru shakes her head, as if unable to believe her success.

"T-That's amazing… you're able to cast an advanced spell, a Patronus Charm too…"

They both smile tentatively, though it's obvious they're still in a state of shock at what just transpired. Yoshiko rubs her aching temples, fragments of that scene with Yohane scaring her for many reasons.

Unlike the aftermaths of her previous connections, she doesn't have a nosebleed, meaning this is something else.

Or that Yohane has recovered and is on the move.

And the poor man who was executed by a Dementor was unable to cast magic, most likely because he was hit by that same spell that affected Mari and Hanamaru.

Unlike the childhood memory in the playground, if Yohane can acknowledge her presence, it would mean that event has just occurred in the present. Yohane and the Fallen had attacked the man in his home before he could escape.

A Pureblood, a prestigious one too, based on all the fancy decorations.

The Black Jaguar insignia on the broken plate.

The Kurosawa emblem.

Cold fear settles in the pit of Yoshiko's stomach.

"T-The Kurosawa Estate! It must be! We must get back to Hogwarts now and let the others know!"

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

She grits her teeth and barely manages to dive behind an ornate mirror to avoid a powerful Stunner. A mere moment later, the glass shatters under the house-elf's onslaught and forces her to vacate her hiding spot. The magical creature's eyes are wide in turmoil, unable to fight against the powerful Imperius Curse forcing it to attack its liege.

She's learned a few useful wandless spells for dire situations, yet she is unable to even summon magic. The terrible disruption remains, causing her great pain and almost paralyzing her when she tries to forcefully pour out her magic into the form of a spell. As the house-elf stiffly moves towards her, she mutters a silent apology before flinging a heavy book towards it.

While the servant is distracted by the impact, she lunges forward and smears her bloodied hand upon its brow. The house-elf shudders once before its energy seems to shut down as it closes its eyes and slumps to the side. Feeling her adrenaline receding, she crawls towards the wall, her body aching from exhaustion. She fruitlessly taps the corner of the shelf, hoping to activate the hidden passageway, yet nothing happens since there is no magic output. It seems that while ancient blood magic still works due to the bond between master and servant, she is practically a Squib and utterly defenseless.

It must have been that tea.

Grandfather had summoned those that remained within the Estate for a meeting and, as per tradition and decorum, tea had been serviced before discussions were allowed to proceed. Though fond of tea, she had been nervous and had only taken a small sip.

When the Wards were first breached, her relatives were shocked to discover that they could not cast even the simplest of spells to subdue the intruders. Cloaked trespassers aside, there was a legion of Dementors whose terrible presence alone was enough to incapacitate her relatives and even the Kurosawa patriarch. Having relied on and grown dependent on magic for so long, the formidable former Warlock and the rest of her family were easily overpowered.

Those who weren't in the meeting were disarmed by a few _Imperio_ 'd house-elves and the Dementors. The number of house-elves then quickly dwindled down after they deliberately injured themselves, once they discovered having betrayed their masters even though they were controlled against their wills.

Those black feathers… such malignant magic…

Even without her magic, she was able to keep those intruders out of reach at first due to her sabre. Then, the winged witch commanded a different group of people to attack her with weapons like axes, halberds and swords. No matter how confident she was with her sabre, she was terribly outnumbered and, without her wand to cover this flaw in her defense, a blade slipped through her guard and disarmed her.

In spite of her injured right arm, she's ambidextrous and has trained to fight like a Muggle. She knew there was no winning the fight then and successfully fled the room. She evaded Curses and Jinxes, using the layout of the Estate to her advantage when the intruders gave chase. In that moment of panic though, she had ordered Pana and Elicchi to leave the premises carrying the Kurosawa heirloom so that it would not be broken or fall to enemy hands. She did not know who are still free within the Estate but she knew that the Floo Network is compromised and the Wards are overwritten.

Knowing the two intelligent owls, they would have flown for Hogwarts to her little sister and her friends. And knowing them, they will definitely find a way to come here to save her.

However, by coming here, they would all be placed in grave danger and Dia despises herself for being the reason.

Alas, what else could she do in this predicament? Help isn't coming, not from those outside the Vow, and she doesn't know how long she can evade capture.

Her vision blurs precariously, prompting her to bite the inside of her cheek to jolt her back to consciousness. The copper tang of blood makes her stomach lurch. She breathes deeply, hoping to clear away any vestige of lightheadedness so that she could plan her next course of action. The deep cut on her right arm throbs, reminding her that the makeshift bandage to staunch the blood flow won't be enough. The enemies had time to study her fighting style, and had improved their counter since they knew the sabre's weakness against purely Muggle-forged weapons.

 _"…I …I'm sorry…"_

"It is not your fault." Dia tries to block the vivid image of Riko from the Pensieve, but her faint whisper hasn't stopped haunting her since that day. "…it is mine."

Anger overwhelms sorrow and fear, and she regains the strength to move again. With a pained gasp, she concentrates all her energy within herself and is relieved when the transformation slowly takes place. Though her world has become much larger from the new perspective, her sharpened senses now allow her to pick up even the slightest sound from down the hallway. She tests her injured foreleg, finding the limp acceptable before running out of the room. She uses her small size to squeeze under an armored statue without alerting a passing Dementor, though she almost falters from that shroud of despair.

It doesn't affect her as much as it would have been if she was in her human form. She's grateful to have learned Animagus magic, for it is her only defense against such horrid creatures now.

Even if she was able to use magic, she would still be defenseless against Dementors. She hadn't been able to cast the Patronus Charm since…

She hastens her pace, fueled by rage and hatred. That winged witch, the leader of these intruders, most likely knows what her Animagus form looks like due to Riko's memories. It's only a matter of time before she's found or succumbs to her injuries. However, there are still many things she could do, things that only she knows about the Kurosawa Estate.

Just how long would this battle of attrition last, between the wounded rabbit and the hunters out for her blood?


End file.
